


Light: A Vampire Story

by lightavampiresy



Category: Complete - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Complete, F/F, Lesbian Vampires, M/M, Supernatural Creatures, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 91,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightavampiresy/pseuds/lightavampiresy
Summary: A recently turned vampire struggles to survive in San Francisco. Despite minding her own business, a renegade hunter, a young savant witch and a vampire agent are all keen in using her for her 'unique' ability. However, they all get embroiled in a battle for an ancient powerful relic that could mean the end of all vampires.





	1. State of The World

**Author's Note:**

> This a second rough draft of the opening of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a reader who was confused on the state of the world so here's a very short introduction.
> 
> [Beta Edit Version]

The world as we know it is not what it seems. Underneath the daily workings of our mundane lives, is a dark world where the supernatural and those that hunt them exist. Their conflicts shaping, controlling and influencing our history since the dawn of civilization. From the ancient wars between the witches and vampires, werewolves breakaway from their witch creators, the formation of the Vatican’s Order of Hunters and many more, we still believed they are mere fairytales.

But even the dark world is unbeknownst to themselves, that they too, are being shaped, controlled and influenced by forces far greater and what they believe are fairy tales, well….


	2. Peacock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leora goes on a date that is disastrous in more than one way :D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beta Edit Version]

Somewhere in San Francisco, at a bar, two women are on a date.

“They say that vampires walk in the dark. Cursed by God from ever seeing the light. The light here being sunlight, y’know.”

One of Leora’s dark eyebrows arched. A frown teased at the corners of her lips. She sucked in her drink with a straw and momentarily pushed a strand of her black hair away from her deep brown eyes. She squinted at the speaker, who sat across the table.

The speaker was Leora’s date, a woman with blonde hair and sapphire colored eyes. For the moment, her date’s name escaped her memory, but she kind of recalled it started with a “G.”

“I-It’s true,” continued G, words starting to stagger. G’s skin, usually a creamy white, had a blossoming red flush that ran from the cheeks and down the neck.

Nearby the pair was the bar heavily filled with patrons. Above the bar was a sign. Pink and green neon lights flashed across twisted metal that formed the words, “Peacock.”

Leora stared at one bartender who was mixing drinks in hopes their eyes would meet and they could read the desperation in hers. Alas! They turned around to change the channel of the flat screen tv hanging over her and her date.

“I-I saw one,” said G in a huff, noticing Leora’s gaze was not at her.

“Did you?” said Leora, half heartedly returning her attention to G. She arched her other eyebrow.

“Y-you don’t believe me?” accused G.

Leora shrugged.

“I saw it. It was at that place. That place... hmm.” G tapped her lips, trying to remember.

Leora sighed. Her date looked like she would fall over at any moment from being stuck on that thought or something. So she decided to watch the flat screen tv above them instead as she waited for her date to continue.

“And now we interrupt with breaking news. The Diocese of San Francisco was found dead in his office at 2pm in apparent attempted robbery—” The channel flipped as a bartender changed the channel again. Lions moved on screen while a British voice narrated what was being observed.

“Don’t tell me you are drunk?” said a dark-skinned woman carrying a tray of empty glasses and bottles who approached the pair. The woman had a purple-haired mohawk and hazel-green eyes that danced with amusement. She jutted her chin at G.

“Vampires, Telera. I. Saw. One,” said G.

“Uh huh, of course you did. You need to go back to your apartment now,” said Telera.

“Telera,” protested G.

“You are drunk as a wolf on a full moon,” said Telera. She shook her head as she picked up a couple of glasses that laid between Leora and G. “You are so wasted. I bet your date here is not happy.”

“C-c’mon, Telera,” whined G.

“What’s your name, cutie?” Telera grinned at Leora.

“Leora.” Leora’s eyes thanked Telera for saving her from her disastrous date.

“Leora, can I ask you a favor?” said Telera.

Leora hesitated. She wasn’t sure if she should agree to doing things out of the blue considering how she ended up on a date with Ms. Drunk across from her. Then again, Telera was indirectly helping her.

“W-what are you doing?” interjected G.

Telera ignored G and kept her attention at Leora. “Take her back to her apartment? I would not forgive myself if something happened to her.”

“I would be a terrible person if I didn’t,” smiled Leora. That didn’t seem like too bad of a favor. She rose from her seat and let out a hand for G to take. At that moment, Leora remembered her date’s name. Sorta. She internally winced a little and hoped what she was about to say was correct.

“Shall we, Georgie?” said Leora.

Georgie looked at the hand and bit her lower lips. “I-I’m sorry. I am not usually l-like this,” she said as she took Leora’s hand.

“Nah, it’s fine. At least you weren’t passed out,” sighed Leora as she guided the blonde up to her feet. Their height discrepancies were clear. Leora was barely over Georgie’s shoulder.

They left the Peacock and headed to Georgie’s apartment, which was a few blocks south. The night sky was particularly dark tonight. The moon was just a wafer thin half circle, and the stars were all blocked by the night clouds that rolled across the sky.

“Y’know, I wasn’t kidding about the vampire,” said Georgie who was now much sobered up, but still tipsy. “I saw it kill someone. That homeless man that used to be in that corner other there.” She pointed to a poorly lit area where a major street intersected with a small street that led to a dark alleyway.

“Yeah…,” said Leora. She wanted the date to end quickly.

“No joke! I saw him. He came swooping up the homeless man and dragged the fellow into that alley,” said Georgie as they stopped at the footsteps of a double green ornate door of her apartment complex. “Next day I went to go look in the alley but I only saw blood stains.”

“Um, we’re here. So...,” said Leora. She smiled through her teeth. In her mind, she was trying to figure out a way to end the date nicely without letting Georgie think they would have another one. This one would be tricky considering Georgie was a customer at her job. She cringed inside and made a mental promise to never date customers again.

Georgie leaned toward Leora. She bent down and in a low, husky voice she said, “Do you want to go into my apartment? Netflix and chill?” She started to run her hand up one of Leora’s arms suggestively.

Leora instantly narrowed her eyes. What a pig! she thought. She held Georgie’s hand, stopping it from going further up her arm. Before she could yank Georgie’s hand away and tell the taller woman off, she felt it.

A prickly sensation at the back of her neck.

Immediately, Leora pulled Georgie toward the complex’s green ornate double doors. “Quick, we have to get inside now!”

“Whoa, no need to rush,” smirked Georgie. She stopped them from taking another step. “I’d like to take my time, but I don’t blame you if you want me that bad.”

Leora’s eyes went wide. “Really?” she snapped.

A man in a dark hoodie stepped out of the shadows of the apartment complex.

“Fuck,” said Leora under breath.

It was too late.

“I thought someone was watching me,” he said. He smiled so broadly that in the dim streetlight his fangs glistened.

“Shit!” said Georgie as she scrambled for something in her purse.

“Aww, looking for your pepper spray?” He licked his lips. “It isn’t going to work on me--”

The hooded man suddenly flung backward. He landed in the middle of the street. In his old spot stood Leora.

“Damn it, how do they punch in movies and not hurt?” said Leora as she rubbed the knuckles of her right hand. She looked back to see Georgie was staring at her. She awkwardly smiled.

“The fuck!” said the vampire as he got onto his feet and rubbed his jaw. He was a little dazed, but he was more in disbelief. How did a human punch him? He growled when he looked onward and saw a smile with two fangs poking out. “You hid your scent,” he snarled.

Leora groaned before turning to the hooded vampire. “Look,” she said. “Just go hunt somewhere else. She’s mine already.” Internally, she winced at the mine part. She did not want Georgie—even as food—as the woman was the most awkward and pig-headed person she has met so far. She hoped if she claimed Georgie that maybe the hooded vampire would just go away?

“The fuck I won’t!” The hooded vampire flexed out razor-sharp claws that had been his hands.

“Oh, for pete’s sake! There’s so many people around you can go feed on. Just let me have her for this one time and I’ll just be on my way,” pleaded Leora.

“You are trespassing,” growled the hooded vampire. “Do you know who we are?”

“Umm….” Leora meekly shrugged her shoulders. “Kinda?” she said as she stuck her hands into the pockets of her jacket. It was a lie. She knew who they were and was just trying to distract him so he would not notice her feeling for her phone in her pockets.

“House Eagle, bitch,” he spat.

“House what?” said Leora.

“Eagle. Y’know, Elizabeth?” said the hooded vampire.

Leora shook her head. She spied Georgie with the corner of her eyes. Georgie was standing still like a statue, watching them.

“You must have heard of her. Elizabeth the Rebel,” The hooded vampire noticed that Leora was staring at him blankly, but he continued. “Elizabeth the Revolutionist? The Breaker of...” He made a face of disbelief. “How can you not know?”

“Car,” said Leora.

“Car? She’s not a fucking car--”

Barreling down the street, a blue car smashed into the hooded vampire. He flung again and landed in a heap of jumbled flesh down the street. A short, stout man exited the car. “Oh, my god! I couldn’t see!”

Georgie was still standing. She watched as the driver of the blue car approached the unconscious vampire. A few people exited from her apartments and others to see the commotion. Then she felt a strong grip leading her into the apartment building.

“For once, I am glad for bad drivers. That would have been really messy,” chuckled Leora, leading the way. “Hey, what floor is your apartment?”

Georgie didn’t speak. Instead, she looked down at Leora. Her eyes focused on Leora’s mouth and the two fangs poking underneath the upper lip.

“Um, floor?” repeated Leora squeakily. Perhaps what she had said before scared Georgie? “Despite what I told that asshole, I will not drink you, kill you or what not,” she assured. Then she mumbled quickly under her breath, “Definitely not sleep with you.” She continued. “I just said that so he’d go away. But, uh, he got hit by a car. So lucky us! Yaaay. And what did you say your floor was?”

“Top floor... room 646,” said Georgie finally, her eyes never wander from Leora’s mouth.

“Okay, let’s go,” said Leora as she led Georgie into the apartment complex.

The apartment complex’s lobby was empty except for a security guard. The security guard’s attention was glued to the screen showing the accident, and he didn’t notice the two women. Quickly they took an elevator. Once they were inside the elevator and the doors closed, did Leora finally let go of Georgie’s arm.

Leora pulled out her smartphone momentarily and grimaced at the message she read.

Georgie leaned back against the wall of the elevator. “Are you a vampire?”

Leora cringed again.

“Are you?” repeated Georgie.

“Yes, but you won’t remember it,” said Leora. A red glaze reflected off of her eyes, catching Georgie in a hypnotic stare.

In the most smooth silky voice, Leora spoke. “You will forget everything that has happened. You will only remember we just went on a normal date despite me being so utterly hot and I appreciate your feeble attempt to bed me,” she grinned at the cleverness of her sudden solution to her predicament, “however, I was super boring and that killed your vibe. You don’t want to go on a second date. Or ever after. Oh, and you will never visit the Golden Arches I work in. Got it?”

Georgie nodded.

The elevator door dinged and opened up. They exited and headed for Georgie’s room. When they stopped in front of room 646, Leora patted Georgie on the shoulder. “Alright, see you never again.”

Then Leora, in a blur of shadows, went out of Georgie’s sight. For a moment, Georgie stood in front of her door. Then, a smile curling, she took out her keys and entered her apartment.

***

When Leora exited the apartment complex, a nineteen-year-old man was waiting for her. He leaned against a mustang that parked at the curb where she had punched the hooded vampire. She looked over to where the hooded vampire had landed and could see the ambulance speeding away. A police officer was there and was conversing with the owner of the blue car and a few other people who had witnessed the 'accident’.

She stopped in front of the young man. He wore a studded collar, and a purposely torn sweater with a white skull on the front and skinny black jeans that also had the knee caps torn. Despite leaning against the black mustang, he was still taller than her. Though he was shorter than Georgie, she noted.

“Hey Elijah,” greeted Leora. “I thought you’d hit him with your car or something.”

“And having to explain that to my insurance and mom? No, this was better,” said Elijah through gritted teeth. He opened the door of the driver's side.

“Well, couldn’t you blast him with your magic?” asked Leora. She went around to the other side of the mustang and entered the car from the passenger side.

“Too flashy and, well, you weren’t specific, anyway. Mostly a bunch of gibberish text,” answered Elijah and took out his smartphone. He showed Leora her mumbled text. “See? So I just hexed that blue car to crash into him.”

“Hard to text by touch only,” defended Leora. “I thought you don’t do hexes because you’d get the same thing times three? Or was that times ten back?”

“That was not a hex. It’s more like a sped up karma. Besides, I cast on a non-human so either way it will not affect me. Anyway, didn’t I warn you not to get seen by the other vamps?” said Elijah. “Last thing I want is an all out war between the West Coast Coven and House Eagle.” Especially in this day and age, he thought. Since the founding of this city, there has been a precarious peace of sorts between the witch covens, the vampire houses and the werewolf packs.

“It just happened. I was on a date on the other side of the city and next to the church. I didn’t think they’d hunt there,” said Leora, and wished really hard that she didn’t agree to go on the date in the first place.

“What’s done is done. I made sure he wouldn’t remember any of this.” Elijah started the engine and began driving off. “How did your date go?”

“Eh, boring,” said Leora. “She got drunk.”

“That sucks. Maybe you should try not dating at all…” Elijah’s voice trailed off as he drove them down the street.

On a rooftop on the opposite side of Georgie’s apartment, a shadowy figure with billowing, wavy white hair and eerie light blue eyes jumped to the next rooftop.


	3. Golden Arches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirty six hours before Leora's disastrous date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't change much from first draft except establish Josephine's families business and it gets reference/explain her behavior later on. Also tweaked some sentences to make it much more apparent she's a horny sleaze ball, LOL XD.
> 
> [Beta Edit Version]

Thirty-six hours before, Josephine watched through her binoculars the homeless man searching through the trash can. He had a bald spot, but it was hard to tell with the dirt covering the man in big blotches all over his body. He grinned, exposing that his two front teeth were missing, as he retrieved a half-eaten burger wrapped in a blue and yellow paper with the words, “Golden Arches” printed in cursive.

“God, what I’d give to have one of those right now,” said Josephine under her breath. Her stomach grumbled.

She pulled away her binoculars and leaned back on the small building that held a generator. She took out a candy bar and began eating. It was early in the morning. Usually vampires by this time would hide in a basement or some dark place sleeping.

However, sometimes at this time of day, there was not enough sunlight to hurt a vampire if they were quick, covered themselves or even had on a really good “sunblock”. She chuckled at the last part. Sunblock didn’t work, but some movies ran with it.

“And that poor man is going to be someone’s breakfast, “ she said to herself softly.

She should do something. She should kill the vampire whom she had seen stalking the homeless man from the shadows of the apartment complex. Unconsciously, she reached into her pockets of her jacket and felt the handles of her trusty pistol in their holsters. She shook her head. No, that part of her life was long gone.

She no longer hunted the creatures that stalked the night. No longer served the Order to protect the innocence. Now she hunted a different kind of creature.

She turned into the direction to a pointed rooftop of a church. Her family were antique dealers and recognizing pricey old things was natural for her. A smile curled as her eyes gazed at the exquisite stained glass windows that lined the side of the church. Even at the distance she was at and without the aid of her binoculars, she could clearly see the multiple colors reflecting off old stained glass. By her estimation, the glass had to be a little over a hundred years and would fetch easily six figures.

She sighed. Too bad those stained glass windows were part of a church that housed her target.

Her teeth clenched. Her eyes narrowed. After all the time she spent tracking the motherfucker, he was finally within her grasp once more. Now all she has to do is pick the right moment to make her move.

Speaking of the right moment. She took her binoculars and turned back to the homeless man. The man had just finished eating the burger when a dark shadow grabbed him and pulled him into an alleyway. There were no screams or sounds of thrashing.

She shrugged. It was too late to act. The homeless man was now that vampire’s breakfast. Perhaps she felt a tinge of guilt, but not really. She looked at her watch and nodded. It was now, or she will have to wait for months for the next opportunity.

***

The doorknob rattled a few seconds before finally clicking and the door opened. A wizen man draped in a black robe of a priest entered the room. He was humming a song he couldn’t get out of his head.

The light from the hall spilled into the room. Books and papers were on the ground, a few chairs overturned and all the drawers in his desk were opened. He switched on the light and saw even more devastation.

“What in the Holy Father?“ he blurted, his English accent strong. Did someone rob them? He couldn’t believe that. There was nothing valuable in the room worth selling in the streets.

He took a step in.

Bang!

The door behind him closed. He snapped around and came to face a tall woman, a little over six foot, in a hooded jacket. The shadow of her hood obscured her face but he could see threads of golden hair and her sapphire colored eyes. “Who are you? Why did you steal from the church?” he demanded.

“You’re late, Father George. I was about to leave,“ said the woman.

Father George recoiled at the immediate recognition of the voice. “Josephine?”

“In the flesh,“ said Josephine. She took a step forward and pulled down her hood. If she were a vampire, she’d be baring her fangs. Instead, she pulled back her jacket to reveal two pistols in their hostlers. "Tricking those vampires in London to come after me was a waste. Their master was not pleased his bloodlings were being used by the Order.”

“I couldn’t risk any more lives on you,“ spat Father George. He looked at the corner of the shadows. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He gripped the hanging cross on his necklace.

“For Christ’s sake,” said Josephine, noticing where his eyes were looking. “Don’t be stupid! I didn’t stash those vampires in here. I killed them all.”

“Then what? If you’re not with them then why? Why against the very Order that is in your veins, your bloodline?“ said Father George. His face was now slick with sweat.

“You know damn well why,” snapped Josephine. She placed a hand on one of her holsters. She will make this quick despite her wanting to torture the priest before killing him.

“Don’t,“ pleaded Father George. He started to back away, thinking of any way out of his situation. Was it hopeless?

"Don’t what? Kill you?” Josephine pulled out one of her guns. This gun had a particularly large and long barrel. “Make your prayer.”

Father George suddenly relaxed and placed a hand over his heart. He looked at her straight in the eye and spoke, “I forgive you.”

“Go to Hell.“ Josephine pulled the trigger.

There was no sound, but there was a puff of white smoke at the mouth of the gun where a bullet had shot out.

Father George snapped back into a chair behind him and then slumped in an awkward sitting position. At first there was just a hole in the middle of his forehead but then, in a blink, blood started flowing out.

Josephine holstered her gun. "Now let’s see if he has it on his body.”

She checked the dead priest’s pockets and found nothing. She frowned as she started patting down his robe for some secret compartment in his clothes. Nothing.

Then her eyes saw the cross that the priest had gripped earlier. She yanked the cross off from the simple chain and examined it. Then her eyes narrowed as she flipped the cross and saw the blinking red led light.

“Fucking asshole.“

Josephine dashed behind a nearby bookcase and hunkered down.

The rounds of bullets pierced through the door in a barrage of holes. Books, papers and even bits of the heavy desk flew. A grey gun-powdered smoke filled the room. When the door opened up, it fell out of its hinges in a heavy thud.

“Still alive?” called out a deep voice.

Josephine grimaced as she looked over to where Father George was slumped in. He was now looking like grounded meat. Half of his face and parts of his torso was on the floor in fine pieces.

“Coming in then!“

A large, built, dark man dressed in a long black coat came in with an automatic rifle at this hip. He looked around scanning for her, ignoring the dead priest. "I know you are still here,” he bellowed. He noticed the bookcase had not been touched and his lips twitched slightly. He lifted his rifle at it.

“Can you just let me go this one time for old time's sake?“ called out Josephine as she took out her shorter barrelled gun and cocked it. The silencer one would not do well against a man with a semi-automatic.

The man lowered his rifle momentarily. “I cannot allow you to leave. The Order commanded capturing you alive but,” the man hesitated. “ I prefer you dead.”

Josephine smiled. She didn’t expect any less from him. Charles was his name, and they had been hunting buddies for a short period when she had come into the Order eight years ago. “Well, since you want to kill me so bad how about we take it outside?” she said.

“Do you expect me to just let you walk out here and we shoot each other to death?“ scoffed Charles.

“Yeah, sorta. I was actually going to dance my way out. Game?” she called out. She remembered the stained glass windows and found one near to her.

“You’re full of shit–“

Taking as a cue, Josephine dashed toward the stained glass window. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Charles lift his rifle. She jumped at the stained window the moment he fired.

Bullets sprayed and a few of them caught Josephine in her right shoulder and left calf as she smashed into the window. Instinctively, she rolled onto the concrete pavement and got onto her feet. Behind her, she could hear Charles howling out a curse. Adrenaline pumping in her veins, she barely registered her wounds as she ran.

_Where to?_ She banked hard around the corner. She couldn’t be seen. Too many witnesses and she may have a problem. She looked up ahead and saw the building she had been using to scope out the church. “Rooftop it is,” she said under her breath. At least she could make Charles death seem like an accident.

The sound of a revving engine had her looking back. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Charles on a motorcycle coming at her. His bald head gleamed under the light like a miniature halo.

“Goddamn,“ she cursed as she sprinted toward the alleyway that bordered the building.

When she arrived, she found the rope she had used to climb down.

Then it came.

It wasn’t often but always, if her life was to end, it came unannounced. It came like a shadowy hand that sucked her out of where she was and into a dark room with only a rectangle of light in front of her. In that light she would watch what would happen.

And what will happen is that Charles would enter the alleyway and stop in front of the rope as she was nearing the ledge of the building. He’d then take out his rifle and shoot. She watched herself get hit and fall off the rope. Then she died, sprawled on the floor of the alleyway, with Charles praying over her body.

“That was a really stupid plan,” she said to herself as she snapped back into the present. She took a step back from the rope. Time was short and she could no longer go with her initial plan of going to the rooftop and battle Charles there. _Then what?_ she thought. _Run? No, he’ll catch up. I have to hide._

She looked over and caught a pile of trash. She closed her eyes tight and had to fight the urge to hurl at the thought of hiding in there. _Yeah he’d definitely wouldn’t think I’d be there,_ she thought. The sound of the motorcycle was getting louder, so she quickly dove into the pile of trash.

Josephine had barely enough time to cover any exposed area with whatever trash she could get her hands on and lower her breath when Charles appeared in front of the alleyway, stopping at the entrance. She watched him put his motorcycle on its stand and got off and entered the alleyway. He looked around before approaching the slightly swinging rope. Then he stopped in front of the rope and tugged on it. For a moment, he was still. Was Charles contemplating if this was a trap or perhaps a foolish mistake she had made?

The thought of pulling out her gun and shooting him crossed Josephine’s mind but, now feeling the bullet wounds in her right shoulder and left calf, she would not be fast enough against his semi-automatic rifle. She needed to keep hiding and then... she watched Charles start to climb up the rope with one arm holding his rifle.

Josephine's eyes then wandered down to the motorcycle where she caught the gleam of keys. She had to stop herself from laughing. Charles had left his keys in his motorcycle! _What an idiot,_ she thought. She waited until she could see Charles go over the building’s ledge and out of sight.

Not wasting another moment, she burst out of the trash and ran, now with a limp, to the motorcycle. She hopped on it and immediately drove off as fast as she could. She did not look back upon hearing the fire-crackling sound of an automatic rifle going off behind her.

***

It was getting dark when Josephine finally parked. She had been driving through the city aimlessly hoping to confuse Charles and whoever the Order had sent to hunt her down. She only stopped momentarily to bind her two bullet wounds in makeshift tourniquets before continuing with her aimlessness.

Despite that, her wounds still bleed—albeit much slower—as she looked into the rearview mirror of her motorcycle at her right shoulder. A large, dark red spot had spread over her shoulder. She didn’t bother to look down as she was sure the lower part of her left leg was drenched with dark blood.

The pain was manageable then, but now it was like a roaring fire. Damn it to hell, she cursed to herself. She looked up at the very recognizable large yellow arch over a white building with a blue roof.

This was a Golden Arches, a fast food burger joint. Usually, when she was with the Order, she’d go to a church and heal. However, since she had left, she had to make do with this place.

Lots has changed since the beginning of the Order. In the past it was just a ragtag of different organizations around the world, each calling themselves “Hunters” and fighting the evils of the night. Then a near world ending incident had the Vatican consolidate most of the organizations into one known entity as the Vatican’s Order of the Hunters or the Order for short.

Such consolidation prompted the sharing of ideas. One particular idea was to have other sanctuaries for its soldiers that wasn’t so obvious to their enemies to know. So it came to be that the Vatican offered blessings, particularly newly built buildings, in the guise as a kind of heavenly good luck. In reality, they were to become sanctuaries for hunters like herself to heal and recuperate.

This Golden Arches she chose on purpose as her recovery site. After all, she knew who had blessed it. A smile spread across her face. She had killed him this morning.

She got off of the motorcycle and limped toward the back. She stopped and hid in the shadows when the backdoor opened up. A dark-haired, olive skinned woman wearing the blue and white uniform came out with a bag of trash. She watched the dark-haired woman throw the trash bag and then cursed as the trash bag landed on the ledge of the garbage bin. The dark-haired woman then kicked the garbage bin only to have the trash bag fall off the garbage bin and onto the ground. The woman shrugged and then went back inside into the fast food building.

Josephine hadn’t seen that worker before. She must be new. She moved out of the shadows and toward the back door. She rummaged in the hidden pocket of her jacket for a key, grimacing as she felt a new burst of pain from her right shoulder.

Once she found the key, she unlocked the door and entered. She quickly turned right into a small enclave where a boxed fire extinguishing was hidden away. She peeked out from the enclave just in time to see the dark-haired woman conversing with a man who was wearing a solid blue polo-shirt and white pants. By the uniform on the man, she recognized him as the manager of the Golden Arches.

“I know this is just your first week and I don’t expect you to remember all the items on the menu, however…,“ said the manager.

Josephine shut her mind off from the conversation as a wave of pain emanating from her calf nearly knocked her into a blackout. She had to go to the restroom quickly or else the employees of Golden Arches may find her passed out here.

Silently, she slipped out of the enclave.

Nobody seemed to notice her. This was the high time for demand for their burgers and the manager was still conversing with the new employee which she noted was the same one she saw earlier taking out trash. She continued onward, quietly going through the aisle way and around the kitchen toward the restroom area.

Along the way she picked up an “Out of Order” sign on a counter before putting it on the handle of one of the restrooms she had prepped before. Once inside, she aptly locked it. This particular restroom she had chosen due to the lack of traffic and not often preoccupied due to its awkward position near the kitchen.

However, if there was anybody in here at this moment, she’d have to take them out. She quickly hobbled around with a hand on her silencer and debated whether to shoot or just knock anybody she found. She finally let out a sigh of relief when she confirmed no one was around.

Josephine then went to the sink and turned the hot and cold knobs in a certain sequence until she heard a click. She grinned as the mirror above the sink opened up.

When she had been scoping the city and chosen this place as her safe house, she had secretly insthiddenthis secret compartment. It was no easy feat as she had to bribe some schmuck contractor to come into this facility under the lie of updating the plumbing to install this. Then she made sure they could not tell anyone about this when the job was done.

She found her medical kit and a water bottle next to some spare clothes before shutting the mirror. Slowly, she undid the tourniquets, biting down a groan as her right shoulder and left calf throbbed. She was not worried she’d bleed to death and was sure that the bleeding had stopped the moment she entered the fast-food joint. She then removed her jacket and the clothes underneath, leaving her bra and underwear on. She tossed them to the wall behind her, guns in holsters and all, without any care.

Josephine, with her hands on the sink, saw in the mirror herself. She made a face as she noticed her blonde hair looked like a wet shaggy dog. Even the hair tattoo of three arrows, her family crest, over her under shave glistened from her sweat.

Then her eyes wandered over to her shoulder where the bullet wound had stopped bleeding but there was an ugly mixture of puss and dried blood. She looked backward and down to see the same thing with her left calf.

“Nothing that holy water couldn’t fix,“ she grumbled to herself.

She opened up her medical kit and began treating her wounds. She took out some clean rags and opened up the water bottle. Carelessly, she splashed them onto her wounds. Her wounds made a hissing sound, and she wiped away the dried blood and puss with the rags.

As Josephine wiped more and more of the puss and dried blood, she could see her wounds beginning to close up. An hour later, two bullets popped out. Then her wounds fully healed leaving behind two scars.

That was one of the gifts of an ordained hunter or “Ordained” as they were called within the Order.

She couldn’t recall exactly how this came to be, but she knew the reasoning. As the spawns of evil became increasingly more dangerous, there was a need for hunters to be on par with them. Each Ordained was given a special blessing that granted them various supernatural abilities. Enhanced healing was one of them, but only if they were at a holy site or drink holy water.

As great as that sounds, the enhanced healing has its drawbacks. It wasn’t like a werewolf’s near instantaneous healing when they shifted into their beast form or the vampire’s perfect healing that left no scars. On her body were scars from previous wounds she had gotten. Some were minor nicks, and some were large, nearly death-ending types of wounds. There was one particular one she had across her well defined six-pack abs.

A werewolf, the largest she had ever seen that towered about nine feet, had given her that. If it wasn’t for a friend, she would probably be that werewolf’s meal. Another scar, not life threatening, but it was meaningful as it was her first scar as an official Hunter. She traced the faded scar over the ridge of her nose.

Suddenly, she was tired. That was the second and main drawback with the healing. This healing gift always took a toll on one’s body, leaving one to vulnerability. Something that the creatures of the night took to their advantage and many Ordained before her fell.

She moved to the back wall and leaned on it, sliding down until she was sitting next to her clothes. She closed her eyes and slept. How long did she sleep she didn’t know, but the hard knock had her eyes fluttering open and her hands reaching for her guns that were still in their holsters.

"Hey, _yeah_, I know this isn’t out of order. I cleaned it last evening. So,” said a voice from behind the door. There was an incoherent grumble. “I can smell you through the door and I know you need a place to sleep and all being homeless. Look, this is the first week for me, so I shouldn’t be doing this but I will keep the sign until the end of breakfast. After that, you have to leave.”

There was an awkward silence. Josephine was not sure what to do. Then she sniffed her forearm and scrunched up her nose. Apparently, her time in the trash pile had gifted her with its smell.

“Okay,“ said the voice, breaking the silence. "I’ll take that as a yes. Remember, end of breakfast.”

Josephine could hear the footsteps fade away. She let out a sigh of relief. She recognized the voice belonging to that new employee who also seemed to think she was a homeless person.

_At least she was decent enough to leave me be for the moment_, she thought. Feeling much more rejuvenated, Josephine got up and went back to the mirror. She repeated the sequence and opened up the mirror once more. There she started to clean up. Once done, she put on her spare clothes and she wore her Golden Warriors jacket she had hidden behind the mirror as well.

At first she was going to put on her holster, but she found a note in her pockets. It read, “Please, just have fun and relaxed when you can.” She recognized the curvy handwriting belonging to her good friend.

“I should, shouldn’t I?“ she said to herself. After all, she took down one of the men and women responsible for her father’s demise. It had been months in the making, and she finally did it.

She nodded. She deserves a bit of peace before she moves to her next target. Hopefully, this down time will also cool down her trail and confuse Charles and whatever pursers the Order may have sent.

She put away her guns behind the mirror. She will retrieve them later. Her stomach growled, and she patted it. “Right on time,” she said.

Josephine, after cleaning up any dried blood or stains that would show her presence, exited the bathroom. Her mouth watered as she entered the dining room. A line had formed, and she saw the new employee helming the ordering as if she always belonged at the fast-food joint.

The hunter smirked as she got into line. Now that daylight was filling the Golden Arches, and she wasn’t preoccupied with her wounds, she could see that the new employee was cute despite the uniform. She licked her lips. Perhaps even fun.

Josephine waited until it was her turn at the counter.

“Welcome to the Golden Arches! Happily serving over one billion customers. What would you like to order today?“ said the new employee, sunlight bouncing off of her silver small plate name tag.

Josephine read the name tag on the new employee. “Leora.”

“Yes,“ drawled Leora. “That is my name. Okay, so, m’am, what would you like to order?”

“I think I will go with the number one meal. Yes, make it extra and, uh, could I get you to go out for an evening with me?“ said Josephine.

“Gotcha, one number one meal. Extra. What was the other part?” said Leora as she was typing in the order cash register.

“Uh,“ Josephine cleared her throat. Usually that worked. “I said if you wanted to go out tonight?”

Leora looked up from the cash register. “Oh, Ohhhhhhh. Huh, I, ah–”

“That’s a yes,“ said the manager who swooped in out of nowhere.

“What?” said Leora. Her dark eyes went wide.

“Don’t worry, I have you penciled out for the evening. You are doing such a good job right now I was already giving you this evening off. Besides, she’s hot,“ said the manager who nudged Leora with a mischievous grin.

“So?” smiled Josephine giving a thankful nod at the manager.

“Um, yeah.“ said Leora.

“Good, you got a pen? You’ll need my number,” said Josephine.

The manager pulled out his pen and took a napkin from a nearby pile. He placed them in front of Leora. “I’ll just leave these two here,” he said before winking at Leora once more and then going off to the drive-through window where a worker needed his help.

“Okay, yeah,“ said Leora with a deep breath. She pushed the pen and napkin to Josephine.

Josephine jotted down her number but realized she also had to give a name. She couldn’t give her real name. Just in case, maybe, Leora happened to know someone in the Order. Though she doubted it. Mostly.

“Hmm, sorry, uh, I think people are getting anxious,” said Leora in an awkward smile.

Perhaps her subconscious mind was still lingering on her last kill, but she wrote, “Georgie.” She pushed the pen and napkin back to Leora. “Call me with a time and I’ll give a place,” she winked.

“Okay, Georgie,“ nodded Leora.

With that, they sealed their fate for that evening.


	4. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zea, an agent of the rebel vampire--Elizabeth--is trying to get intel on the governing entity of vampires when she discovers a possible post-apocalyptic end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I have lots of more writing to post so I don't have time at the moment to go and make it look pretty. I will but that will be next months endeavor.
> 
> [Beta Edit Version]

A week ago, a vampire found herself momentarily stuck in a coffin. The vampire tried again to push the lid off. It didn’t budge.

In the coffin’s darkness, the iris of her eyes glowed hot red. She balled her right hand into a fist and, despite the lack of space in the coffin, she thrust forward. She went through the splintered wood she had already created and hit something metallic again. Whatever was on top of the coffin she was in, she felt it move a little.

With a snarl that was tugging at the corners of her lips, she thrust one more time, but this time angled her fist to the right. She felt the metallic object lift up and away, crashing down onto the floor. Yellow light spilled through the coffin from an overhanging chandelier.

Her hand, now outside of the coffin, searched for the latch. She felt the familiar smooth grooves of hardwood that had been waxed so thoroughly that it became waterproof. After a few moments, she found something—a mix of metal and wood in the shape of a topless mermaid. This was the latch she remembered on the coffin before she stowed herself away in it to cross the Atlantic ocean.

She had only time to hold and twist the latch when she heard a door opening. With no time to think further, she retracted her arm and kicked instead. The coffin door flew away backward, slammed into the wall before crashing down.

“You’re lucky the music is so loud,” said someone from the door.

The vampire emerged from the coffin like she had been asleep in there for centuries, her wavy long white hair falling past her shoulders and her icy skin framed her still glowing red eyes as she locked onto the speaker standing by a slightly opened door. Multi colored light with shades of red, purple and yellow peaked out from behind the door in an array of overlaid triangles. In the air was a stream of muffled bass pounding music which told her that the dance floor was not far.

“I am a friendly,” assured the speaker. “Zea, I presume?”

Zea’s eyes changed to her normal light blue eyes. She nodded at the speaker but kept her sight on him. The speaker was a black-haired man, clean shaven, wearing a black hooded sweater and drop-crotch pants. He closed the door behind him before making a slight forward bow, though making sure to avoid eye contact.

“I’m Peter Gilbert. Your contact and point for you in London,” he said.

“Yes, I know that,” she said curtly. She looked down and saw a metal safe with a good dent at the side. “You were told to put me in a secure place not trap me.”

“You are. This is the nightclub, Eternity, where most non council members like to party.” He looked at the safe with a bit of wonder. His kind was strong but to make a dent into what looked like six inches of steel while trapped in a confined space such as a coffin was certainly impressive. Would this be the result of being re-blooded by Elizabeth? He had heard rumors that the rebel vampire ran the blood of a very powerful and ancient vampire. “Sorry about that. I had not expected the humans to put your equipment in a safe and on top of your coffin, but you didn’t seem to have a problem. Must be her blood,” he chuckled nervously.

Zea glared. “No, we don’t do that. We train,” she clarified.

“Oh,” said Peter quietly. He nodded. “Right. Training. Elizabeth says our value and strength is not the blood we run.”

Zea got out of the coffin. “Where is the EC informant?” she asked.

Peter's lips twitched nervously. “EC?”

“What we call the vampire council here.” Zea did not tone down the displeasure in her voice.

“Right, the European Council. Sorry. I wasn’t inducted that long and I am still getting use to this,” stuttered Peter.

“The informant?” demanded Zea.

Peter gulped. “The informant is here--”

“Here where? I was expecting them to be standing where you’re at," snapped Zea. She had no patience. She wanted to be done with the assignment and be back in the states as soon as she can. She went to the safe and yanked out the front like she was plucking out a tissue from a kleenex box.

“She wants to meet in the main,” his voice trailed off as she watched Zea retrieved her weapons and gear from the safe. He watched her strap a geometric black sword onto her back. “Um, you aren’t planning on shooting up this place?” he asked.

Zea loaded a tactical shotgun. “If it requires to,” she said. She finished putting on her equipment by strapping on some throwing knives and hand-grenades to the inner sides of her long leather coat and belt, respectively.

Peter eyed warily at the now fully armed Zea. He had heard that Elizabeth’s agents were as much decked out with anti-vampire weapons as the hunters. He hunched a little as he made the mistake of leveling his eyes with Zea’s.

Zea nostrils flared. Peter didn’t have any weapons. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Were you planning on visiting our EC informant unarmed?” she observed.

“Well—,” started Peter.

“Here!” barked Zea. She removed the shotgun she had over her shoulder and tossed it to Peter, who caught it. “I didn’t put the safety on. If some shit EC runs at you, pull the trigger. You don’t even have to aim accurately. Just in their direction, but be careful of the blowback. It will hurt you just as much as it will with them.”

Peter gulped and nodded. He understood the implication that the shotgun’s bullets were not regular ones, and he was sure they were probably filled with holy water or something far worse. He swung the shotgun over his shoulder.

“Take me to the informant,” said Zea.

Peter nodded.

He led Zea out of the room they were in and into a dark hallway that glowed in a shuffling colors of purple, red and yellow. The bass of the music thrummed throughout the walls and floors of the hallway. As they walked down on it, the bass of the music started to climb into their bodies to the point that even their bones felt it.

“The informant is also a servant of Prince Drake,” said Peter offhandedly. He sneaked a peak at Zea to see her reaction. She had none. “You have heard of Drake?”

“The Brat Prince. Yes,” said Zea. They arrived at another door. The sound behind it was reverberating with far more intensity than what they felt so far. “You do plan on taking us somewhere where we can hear each other?”

“Of course,” said Peter before opening the door.

When they took a step in through the door, bodies on the dancefloor were cloaked in darkness, despite the dazzling colored lights. The bodies were too busy dancing to the rhythm of the heavy bass music that they did not notice the two armed figures among them.

Peter hoped Zea would be able to follow him as he weaved in and around chunks of bodies towards the other side of the dancefloor. At one point he didn’t even feel her presence, but when he looked back, he was surprised that she was there ever so intensely. He made no effort to ask her if she was alright. It would have been stupid. Plus, there was the music.

Peter and Zea arrived at the other side of the dance floor the moment the floor sunk to a lower level. Before them was an enclave of booths. The booths were purple plush, tall backs and all facing away from the dancefloor.

Noticeably, the music faded into the background.

“This area is built to have the sound move away. For conversation.” Peter cleared his throat. “To better answer your previous question.”

“Your first answer was sufficient,” said Zea monotonously. She had sensed two beings were behind them. However, she didn’t relay this to Peter. The man was already skittish with just her alone.

“Of course. I apologize,” said Peter as he pulled on his collar.

Two shadows swooped around them as they made their way to one of the booths. Glowing eyes watched them when they approached a particular booth with a young curly haired brunette haired woman. She had bulging eyes that seemed too big for her head.

“Guns, Peter? Really? Do you not trust me?” said the young woman.

Peter was about to answer, but Zea beat him to it. “All of your people are armed. How could we not?” she said.

The young woman tilted her head amusingly to Zea and said, “Ah, the agent of Elizabeth. Zea.”

“And you are?” said Zea as she crossed her arms.

The vampire pursed her lips. “Nova Sinclair of House Drake.” She waved a hand and two armed men in black suits dissipated out of the shadows that had passed by Zea and Peter moments ago. They stood on either side of the pair with guns in their hands. “One can’t be too carefree in such a time. A few months ago, an ordained wiped out House Decour. Those filthy hunters.”

Peter cleared his throat. “Um, Lady Sinclair, you wished to discuss something with us?”

Nova kept her eye on Zea as she addressed Peter’s question. “Yes, of course. Please take a seat,” she said.

Only Peter sat down on the other side of the booth. Zea just stood in place as well as the black suited vampires.

“Truly.” Nova jutted her chin at Zea. “I much prefer you sit as you are my guest.”

“No, I’m good,” said Zea.

“She’s a charming one,” smiled Nova.

“Elizabeth’s best, as I was told,” said Peter. His eyes nervously looked back and forth between Nova and Zea.

“Well, I would much prefer if Elizabeth was here personally but I guess it can’t be helped to be the Council’s number four on their hit list.”

“Only four?” scoffed Zea.

“And she has a humor!” chuckled Nova. She leaned back and smiled in such a way to show her fangs. “On the list of things concerning the Vampire Council: Number one are the Witches; Two Hunters; Werewolves a distant three; and your master is number four.”

“Fourth out of four?” said Zea.

“I know that’s disappointing. Tell her to make the explosions bigger,” laughed Nova.

Zea expression remained neutral.

“And her humor continues,” smiled Nova. She then leaned forward and clasped her hands together. “Now, shall we go into what I wanted to discuss?”

Zea nodded.

“The Council had gotten information that one of Abaris scrolls is to be auctioned at the Barclay’s bank on Sutton soon,” said Nova.

Peter lifted an eyebrow, but before he could speak, Zea cut in again.

“So what?” said Zea.

Nova shook her head. “I don’t think I would risk my life just to tell an agent of Elizabeth about old rolled up parchment. Now may I explain?” she said.

Zea flared her nostrils. “Continue.”

“Abaris was an Apollonian priest in ancient Greece. He was renowned for his knowledge and medicine. However, what it is not often spoken about, was that he was an occultist with an obsession with immortality,” explained Nova. “Apparently, he came upon one of the pages of the Sisters of Dawn’s grimoire.”

“So was what in the Sisters of Dawn’s grimoire gave him the immortality that he wanted?” asked Peter.

“That’s not the point.” Zea said through gritted teeth.

Peter sucked into his shoulders.

Nova empathetically smiled at Peter. “Perhaps he did, but the Council is very much interested in the scroll for other reasons. They hope that this is an authentic piece from the Sisters of Dawn’s grimoire,” she said.

“What is in the scroll?” asked Zea.

Nova wagged a finger. “We are on the same wavelength, Agent Zea. Unfortunately, I don’t know, but I do know it must be something big. Big enough to catch Prince Drake’s attention as well.” Her voice dropped even lower. “All I know is that he intends to use it against the Council.”

“So why not the EC just take out Drake?” said Zea.

“Because he's still their prince,” snapped Nova. “I was hoping that Elizabeth would take the scroll instead.”

“Destruction of the EC is one of our goals. So no,” said Zea.

“Not if it killed all the vampires in the world?” sneered Nova.

“I thought you said you didn’t know,” said Zea.

“I lied," said Nova.

In two quick flashes, the two black-suited men’s heads were on the floor. Zea now stood with her geometric sword, stained with their blood, in the hand of her outstretched arm. Without turning, she spoke at Peter. “Get up.”

Peter shot up and pulled his shotgun forward. Faces and fangs emerged. A chorus of growling can be heard over the backdrop of the music.

Nova licked her lips. “You’re surrounded,” she growled.

Zea grinned. “And that’s a bad thing?” She pulled out a grenade from her coat with her free hand and tossed it into the air.

Nova’s and Peter’s eyes went wide.

The grenade exploded mid air, releasing a dense fog. It enveloped the area quickly, blocking everyone’s vision—supernatural or not. Screams and shouts could be heard.

“Fucking, bitch--”

“Closed your eyes!”

“Cover your mouth!”

“Run!”

Gunshots rattled off. Peter's eyes stung, and his throat burned like fire. Then he felt someone place a mask over his face. He turned to the person and saw that it was Zea who was also sporting, albeit a different one than his, a mask. The mask that Zea wore had the top half a very dark tinted glass and the bottom half a gun metal with a strange reflection.

“And, of course, you didn’t bring a mask,” said Zea, her voice muffled from the mask. “Just shoot.”

“But I can’t see,” blurted Peter. All he could see around them was the fog and the occasional dulled colors of the lights.

“It doesn’t matter. They’re all ECs!” barked Zea. She moved her geometric sword in an arc and it founded itself a couple of heads.

Peter didn’t need another incentive and started shooting.

Zea sliced and slashed as she dashed away. With Each swing, she took an arm or head. In the background, there were flashes of Peter’s shotgun going off. That should be enough distraction as she headed for her target.

Her target tried to be clever.

Zea found the door. With a kick, she sent the door flinging backward. She stepped in.

Her target didn’t know she had been watching them in her coffin.

Zea stood towering over a cowering Nova with her sword. Fog seeping from behind her like ghostly fingers. She pointed her sword, blood dripping at the tip, at Nova. “A projection won’t hide you from me,” she said.

“How did you know?” croaked Nova.

With one clean swing, Nova’s head fell and rolled on the ground until it stopped at Zea’s boots. Zea sheathed her sword behind her back before making a low whistle. A metal black prism emerged from the wall and landed on her shoulder. It was a mini drone that she had attached to her coffin before she made her trip overseas. She took it and tucked it into her coat. “You did well,” she said like a proud parent.

Then she noticed there were no more sounds except for the low, heavy bass music. The fight was over. She turned around and exited.

The fog had dissipated. Among the bodies and leaning on the shotgun, was Peter. His mask was gone. He was bleeding on one side of his face as well as a line of blood running along one of his arms.

“Impressive. You’re still alive,” observed Zea.

Peter smiled, a fang was missing. “Tha--”

Something sliced his cheek. He turned around in time to see a vampire slumped down onto his knees with a knife embedded in his forehead. It was an awkward position as it seems like the vampire was taking a nap on his knees.

Peter gulped. He didn’t really see Zea move, but he was sure it was her. He recognized from the handle of the knife as one of the ones that Zea packed under her coat earlier.

Zea walked up to Peter. She supported him up with one of her arms and took the shotgun from him at the same time. She lifted the shotgun. “I believe you meant to say ‘Thank You’.” Then she blew off the kneeling vampire’s head.

***

“Do you believe what Nova said? It’s far fetched,” said a semi-translucent image of a brunette woman with wavy thick hair and green eyes, floated on top of the coffee table.

The floating woman was dressed in a business suit, but it was tailored to accentuate her curves. She was also sitting in a leather chair in front of an antique dark desk, and her finger was tapping irritatedly over a couple of sheets of paper. The shuffled the papers and put them aside.

“We don’t have a choice,” said Zea, looking up at the floating woman. She sat in a couch across from the coffee table.

“I don’t like this. If such a spell existed, you know some asshole witch would have used it by now. And if they didn’t, they’d certainly would have leveraged it at least as a threat to keep our kind in place let alone auctioning it off like some memorabilia. It doesn’t make sense. This has to be a trap,” said the floating woman.

“Perhaps but what if it was true? If it falls in the wrong hands, our revolution would be for naught. There won’t be vampires to have one. I have once believed that something was impossible, and it turned out to be devastatingly true. I will not make the same mistake again,” responded Zea. Her voice had a tinge of rawness.

The floating woman sighed. “I would put my foot down if it weren’t for Drake going after it.”

Zea nodded. “If the scroll does what Nova said it does, he will undoubtedly use it to blackmail the council, and he is spiteful enough to use it if they don’t comply.”

“Truly this is the problem when you let bloodlines rule. There’s always at least one psycho,” said the floating woman. She flicked her hair. “Get the scroll. Destroy if you can. If not, just bring it back home.”

“And somewhere in that timeline I get to kill Drake?” asked Zea.

“In due time. Scroll takes priority. As you know, all other agents are currently out on missions so no one can assist you. Not that you need it. I am currently placing an escape route for you to quickly get back,” said the floating woman wearily.

Zea hid her grimace upon hearing about the other agents. The sting from the last operation where all of them were together, cut them down to only a handful and the new recruits, however paltry in numbers, were not ready for field work. Not by a long shot. “Send the details on my phone. Over and out,” she said.

“Stay safe,” said the floating woman softly before disappearing into a silver box that was in the middle of the coffee table.

Zea leaned into the couch and took in the suite she was in. It was furnished with the finest furnitures and decor.

After the Eternity nightclub incident, they went to a high end hotel where Peter had reserved a suite prior to their meeting. The vampire was too injured to move and dawn was nearly upon them, so she had him stay in the bedroom while she stayed in the living room.

“Uh, are you done conversing with Elizabeth?” asked Peter from the bedroom.

Zea let out a sigh. “Yes, Did you want something?”

A door opened and Peter entered the living room. His wounds were gone. Zea envied that. If she had received those wounds, it would take her twice as long.

“I want to join you,” declared Peter.

“No,” said Zea.

“But this is about our kind! Drake is a lunatic and a tyrant.” Peter was shaking as he moved to stand in front of Zea. “He doesn’t care about us. None of them care. We’re nothing but disposable pawns. Fodder for hunters who cull us night after night like we’re a pack of sheep. Food for the weres and, worst, test subjects for witches.”

“This will be heavily armed. Likely another trap. You barely survived last night,” said Zea.

“I held my own last night! Elizabeth said we have to fight for our rights. Only then can we be truly free and equal among the masters and lords of Council,” said Peter. He was flushed red, but his eyes blazed with righteous fury.

Zea crossed one leg over the opposite knee. She rubbed her chin. She had that look once, long ago. Idealistic. Naive as hell. “Tell me Peter, why did you join us?” She motioned him to a seat that matched the couch across from her.

He did so. When he sat down, he rested his arms over his knees. He looked down and stared at the cashmere rug for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

“I was turned five years ago. A loner. No living family. Perfect fodder. My sire was an older fodder. He didn’t care much for me and just turned me over to one of the training facilities. We were there for a week at most. Trained us on basic shit. Then we were shipped off. Some of us went to various vampire houses. Most of us were sent to another facility.”

Zea pursed her lips. “Five years ago, huh?”

“Yeah, we were to be a distraction. We were slaughtered. And not by witches, weres or hunters.”

“By House Viram. I commend you for surviving that. I heard many died from the Viram and Duceland conflict,” remembered Zea. She had read from the reports from her spies that the conflict nearly involved the Vampire royalty.

Peter's eyes misted a tint of red. “I saw many friends die and for what? Two vampire masters with a petty argument? I realized that’s what we are all really to them. Just fodder,” he said sadly.

“And you’re not. That’s why you aren’t coming tonight,” said Zea as she stood up.

“But--” protested Peter.

“Last night couldn’t be helped. I would much prefer for those new to our cause to not jump into missions. You’re not fodder,” said Zea.

Peter smiled broadly. He puffed out his chest. “I am ready to die for the cause. For Elizabeth.”

“Elizabeth prefers you alive. The cause will die if everyone in it dies,” said Zea. She crossed the room and went over to a desk. She pulled the drawer and picked up a laptop. “But I see you want to help. I don’t come over to Europe often so I would need a guide.” She turned to Peter. “Can you stay and just guide me?” she asked.

Peter stood up and saluted. “It would be an honor,” he answered proudly.

***

Zea didn’t need a guide. She had already studied up on the area while Peter slept yesterday, but she wanted him out of the way. As much as she appreciates his enthusiasm, he would only get in the way as he was now.

She picked up her tea and drank it. The black tea tasted of a slight citrus bitterness. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the tea as much as a vampire can. Food and beverages don’t quite have the same effect as when they were living. They don’t crave them. They can consume and drink like the living, even enjoying the taste, but there was no hunger or thirst to satisfy. Only blood is what they hunger and what truly will satisfy them.

Across from the cafe where she was sitting in was the Barclay’s bank. She observed a few bodies going out of the front. She noted the number of people. Soon it would close and then she would make her move then.

“Amon is a demon.” The words came from a skinny man who was conversing with a woman who looked well beyond his level from the table next to Zea.

“Amon-Ra and he is a god,” corrected the woman. “And no, we don’t have the funds to buy tickets for a trip to New York to check out the Egyptian exhibit.”

“C’mon, we can spare it? I really want to see it. We missed the exhibition when it was in London,” pleaded the man.

“I said we don’t have the funds,” retorted the woman.

Zea rolled her eyes and tuned out the couple. Her phone buzzed. She scrunched up her eyebrows and moaned a little when she read the name appearing in the lock screen of her phone. Her phone continued to buzz until she finally picked it up. “Yes, Peter?” she answered finally.

“I got the intel!” said Peter excitedly.

“Uh, huh,” she said.

“The scroll is in vault nine in the lower levels. Oddly, not that much security. I only see one guard,” commented Peter.

“Of course, like I said. A trap,” said Zea.

There was a short moment of silence before Peter spoke again. “I didn’t do anything. I just opened the computer and ran that program you told me to. Then there was the info with a video showing the insides of the bank.”

“Yeah, that’s what it’s supposed to do,” said Zea, her gaze at the entrance of the bank.

“I would imagine with this kind of tech you’d have that program sends the info directly to your phone,” pointed out Peter.

“And that’s why we let you in our group. That and you wanted to kill EC members,” said Zea, somewhat impressed. She took another sip of her tea. She counted three more people going out of the bank.

“How am I helping you then?” asked Peter.

“Keeping me company until I go in.” She smiled. She could hear Peter coughing.

“Uh, I--,” stuttered Peter.

“Flattered. Don’t worry, I am not interested in you that way. I prefer the company of women,” said Zea.

“I was going to say I would be honored,” clarified Peter.

“It was a joke, Peter,” chuckled Zea .

“A bad one. I prefer the company of men, by the way,” sassed Peter.

“Touche. I’ll buy you an American beer when this is all over,” smiled Zea.

“No, thank you. You can keep your nasty American beer,” said Peter.

Zea chuckled again. Peter was alright. She could see he was going to be a great recruit and, hopefully, an agent like herself.

“More tea?” asked a waitress who stood in front of Zea with a teapot.

A commotion outside the cafe had the waitress turning away before Zea could answer. Zea looked in the waitress’ direction and watched a wave of people clamoring to take a picture of someone coming out of the limousine that had parked in front of a nearby restaurant. Among the people, a dark haired woman slipped out of them and into a dark alleyway.

Zea narrowed her eyes. The movement was too smooth and fast for a human.

“Oh my god, that’s Kimlee Carter!” yelped the waitress.

“Who?” asked Zea but more to herself.

“She’s an A-list actress and is nearly in every current movie playing. She also has a nice makeup line with an awesome perfume too,” answered Peter. “Not that I know.” He coughed.

“And you know this?” Zea felt somewhat embarrassed and felt out of time.

“C’mon, now. You don’t watch movies?” asked Peter.

“I hardly have the time,” answered Zea, which was very much true nowadays.

The waitress turned around. “Sorry, about that. Did you want some more tea?” she asked.

Zea lifted up a hand. “I’m fine,” she said.

The waitress nodded and then went off to the next table.

“Elizabeth really keeps you busy, huh,” said Peter, trying to start a small talk to pass the time.

“Yes. How many are left in the bank? Civilians specifically,” asked Zea.

“Two people, it seems. How is Elizabeth?” asked Peter.

“She’s great. Nice person,” said Zea and noted one person exited the bank.

“Are you two, uh, together? I mean, she seems concerned for you," asked Peter.

Now Zea was coughing. “No.”

“Sorry. This is getting kind of awkward. Different question. How did Elizabeth become a vampire? I admire her greatly but I don’t really know her apart from what people whispered," said Peter.

Zea finally saw the two remaining people exit the bank. It was time.

“The short version. She was born in Boston in 1749. EC vampires decided to enter the Revolution war, and she asked a vampire to make her one so that she could fight them. I’m going in. Take my stuff and wait for me at the escape route. Especially, if I get into trouble. Got it?” said Zea.

“What do you mean in trouble?” asked Peter concerningly.

“I think Drake just sent someone to steal the scroll,” answered Zea. She wasn’t sure. After cutting down Nova, that vampire may very well be from the EC in an attempt to keep it out of her and Drake’s hands.

“Right. Makes sense," said Peter.

Zea stood up and placed a handful of pounds. She slung over her purse that she had set at her feet prior to entering the cafe. She nodded at the hostess who watched her place the money on the table. “Keep the change.” She left the cafe before the hostess could thank her.

“I’m moving in. Get to the rendezvous point for the escape route,” ordered Zea.

“I will. Be careful," said Peter before Zea hung up the call.

Zea crossed the street. She went to the dark alleyway where she had seen the vampire enter earlier. It was the path she was going to take anyway as there was a way through a basement window to get into the bank.

Once she reached the bank, she moved into an allway where one side was the bank and the other a barbershop. From there, she found the basement window and hesitated. Something was off. The glass was broken. Some of it melted. She also smelled the unmistakable scent of ash and burned flesh. _Explosion?_ She didn’t hear any sound from across the street.

“What happened?” Zea looked at her phone. Earlier, she had sent her drone into the bank to do a scout. She swiped several times across images of different rooms on her phone before settling back to where the scroll was at and the one guard. “Hmm, everything seemed the same in these parts. Can you go to where I am at?”

Zea watched on her phone the view shifted, as if she was there and turning around, before the video abruptly went black.

“Fuck,” she cursed.

She put her purse on the ground and removed a round object clipped on the strap. The purse turned into a large duffle bag the moment she removed the object. She opened the duffle bag and equipped herself the same weapons and gears as was last night except for her shotgun. She had left it with Peter in case she was being chased to the rendezvous point and he needed to defend himself.

Then she knocked out the remaining glass before slipping through the basement window. Once inside, not more than three feet away, was a burned female body. She saw a pattern, a circle with five runes drawn in it, underneath the charred remains.

A trap she was expecting, but this was not what she was anticipated.

“Hmm, interesting. Witches,” she said to herself.

Also explains why her drone, who probably crossed a ward, went offline.

Zea frowned. She didn’t pack any of her anti-witch gear. A distant memory, an old wise man’s voice, emerged from the ghosts of those she had left behind:

_If you can’t defeat an opponent without the sword, then having one won’t help you._

She took out her grenades from her jacket and set them on near a trash bin. They wouldn’t be useful against a witch—especially, as it seems, a fire specialist. She gritted her teeth. Witches that specialized with fire were particularly dangerous to vampires.

Zea moved past the remains of the vampire. At least she remembered the twists and turns to the vault that held the scroll. It won’t take her long before she reached there. She hugged the shadows whenever she could and made sure to scan ahead to spot any etching or symbols along the way.

As she got closer to the vault she saw more and more charred bodies. How did she not see this? She had both her drone survey the area and also tapped into their security cameras earlier. None of them showed the bodies, some she suspected were days old. She noted to herself to ask her research team about this.

Finally, Zea reached the room with the vault that held the scroll. She didn’t bother to hide in the shadows. The lone security guard, with his thumbs on his belt, and glowing purple eyes was enough evidence that such an action would be futile. The guard stood in front of the scroll which was encased in a glass box.

“Perhaps you’re lucky? It seems all of my fire wards had been used.” said a musing female voice came out of the security guards mouth.

Zea crossed her arms. “I’m looking to buy that scroll over there,” she said cooly.

The guard dissolved away to reveal a woman in a purple silk dress that matched her eerie purple eyes. She flicked her long black hair. “So you’re not one of the regulars attempting to steal the scroll before the auction?”

“How much?” asked Zea.

“It’s an auction, my dear vampire. As high as we can get it but we will not tolerate those who are unwilling to do so,” answered the witch. She took a step forward.

“So a few millions is a no go?” Zea took a step back in reaction. She had to maintain her distance in case the witch decided to barbecue her.

The witch smiled. “You are a funny one. No.” Her eyes narrowed. “Personally, even if you had a few billions, I won’t sell it to your kind.”

Zea clenched her jaw. The witch was one of those that were still bitter about past wars between their kind. “Ah, so all the burned bodies along the way were vampires?”

“No. A few hunters and werewolves. One stupid non-coven witch,” responded the witch.

“Look, something tells me that the scroll doesn’t do what I was told. Else, you’d wipe us off the map by now,” observed Zea.

The witch shrugged. “I cannot deny nor confirm that. However, I will not defy my priestess order. She wants it sold to the highest bidder. Now, I like you, despite you being a vampire. So I will let you turn away. You can try at the auction like everyone else but I am not sure how you will pull it off since it would be in the daylight on the rooftop and the buyer must be physically present. No third party allowed as well. Cash, gold or verified bank accounts only. Payments as combinations of the three are acceptable.”

“Those are some shitty rules. Sounds like you guys really don’t want to sell that scroll to vampires,” scoffed Zea.

“Ironic. The ECs were the ones that asked us to have those rules. You have ten seconds before I burn you to a crisp,” warned the witch.

“I like you too. So I am going to not kill you but I will take the scroll.” Zea dove to the left, rolling on her shoulder to miss a ball of fire before getting back onto her feet. Something felt off on the balls of her feet as she withdrew her geometric sword.

“You’re quick,” said the witch. “But that won’t be enough.”

Zea snarled, showing her fangs. She was quicker than that. She looked down to see her feet seeking into the floor. “What magic is this? I didn’t see any runes on the ground,” she said.

The witch pointed upward.

Zea followed and saw that there were giant outlines of runes and symbols burned into the ceiling of the vault. This was why she felt off on her feet. This was why she didn’t see any of the charred bodies on her drone’s and security cameras.

“Now be a good girl and burn,” said the witch as she lifted a hand.

A wave of flame rushed forward at Zea. The ghostly old wise man’s voice echoed distantly in her mind again:

_If your opponent had you pinned and they attack you head on, what do you do?_

Zea moved her sword with one hand, like a hypnotic dance, in a series of arcs. The flames moved around her, forced by the air from her sword movements.

The witch, to her, it seemed Zea had not moved at all. She watched the flames split around the vampire. Now it was her turn to snarl. “More!” she shouted.

Now a wall of flames encircled Zea. The ghostly old wise man’s voice asked concerningly:

_And when they surround you?_

Zea's eyes glowed red as she called upon her vampiric powers and her sword movements increased. The wall flames arched downward as if to encase her in a tomb of fire. However, they could only domed over her as the air around her sword movements kept them away.

“Just burn!” The witch shouted.

The flames grew taller and fiercer as if responding to the witch’s rage. Zea gritted her teeth. Her red eyes fading in and out with her true light blue ones.

The ghostly old wise man’s voice in her mind chastised her:

_That won’t do. No matter how long you’ve trained—how many battles you’ve fought—even with your vampiric nature, eventually, you will get tired._

She took out a throwing knife from her coat with her free arm and threw it where she thought the witch was at. The fire kept on. Increasing in intensity.

“Your little knives are going to work. My fire will just melt them,” mocked the witch.

A tendril of flames broke through, jolting towards Zea’s chest.

Far into the distant in her mind, fading away, the ghostly old wise man’s voice laughed at her:

_But that isn’t a bad thing! It is not over. No, it is at this moment you will see the universe, my dear student._

“Master, you rambled too much,” said Zea under her breath, pushing away that distant echo. She didn’t need to _see the universe_ and it wasn’t over yet.

Not by a long shot.

She slashed her sword upward with such ferocity that it left her hand. The sheer force from that one moment created a whirlwind column of air. It caught the tendril in its vortex, pushing the flame upward.

The sword and the tendril of flame, carried by the vortex, thrust upward and crashed into the ceiling. The sword struck first, embedding itself into the middle of a rune. The flames came next and spread across like a snake uncoiling. Along its path, it erased all the burned in runes in a sea of blackness.

Zea, her feet free from the runic magic, bursted out of the wall of fires.

The witch had only time to open her mouth before she felt a fist in her gut. All air was knocked out of her before she felt a second strike across her back that sent her straight into the ground. All the fires went out.

Zea stood over the witch, slightly out of breath. She didn’t hit hard enough to kill but the witch will have bruising and some fractures tomorrow. “I commend you. That wasn’t easy,” she said.

The witch didn’t respond.

The vampire turned away. The scroll was there for her to take. All she had to do was grab it and run.

“Zea!” A familiar voice shouted behind her.

The vampire turned sharply in the direction of the newcomer. “What the fuck? You are supposed to be at the escape point!”

“Yeah but the video went dark. Looks like you had one hell of a battle,” said Peter who emerged where she had come from but stopped abruptly. He looked down in surprise to see a hand had curled around the collar of his sweatshirt. He was now face to face with Zea who was at his height. “You are really fast,” she said in awe.

“Go back, now,” commanded Zea before pushing Peter away.

He stumbled back. “But--” he sputtered.

“GO!” shouted Zea.

“The scroll is not there!” barked Peter.

Zea whipped back and saw that there was nothing in the glass box. She went over to the witch and kneeled beside her. She lifted the witch’s head by the hair. “Where is it? If I must, I will beat it out of you,” she threatened.

The witch only smiled. Zea let go of the witch disgustingly. She wasn’t going to get any answers.

“It’s a trap. Like you said,” said Peter. He took out a scroll from under his sweatshirt. “It was in another vault. I re-ran the surveillance video. There were weird glitches, and I noticed that the scroll was actually in two different vaults.”

Zea shook her head. Peter may have just saved her from further trouble. “I owe you one,” she said.

“I am actually a wine kind of guy. If you still wanted to buy me a drink,” smirked Peter.

“The one in his hands is also a trap,” smiled the witch, her eyes glowing purple once more.

The scroll in Peter’s hand burst into flames. Fire leaped up his arms. He screamed.

Zea, without thinking, dashed to Peter. She had only time to knock his hands, the burning scroll tumbling down to the ground. Flames jumped over to her from the scroll and singed down her half of her face, neck and shoulders.

The witch stood up, albeit she had a hand around her ribs. “I, Idina of the New Dawn, will remember you, Zea, as I walked down the Halls of the Sisters of Dawn.” She murmured and then drew a rune into the air with purple light from her finger.

Zea’s eyes went wide. Remembering a witch in her past who did similar actions. “Stop!” she shouted and disappeared.

The witch’s eyes went wide when Zea reappeared in front of her and held her hand that had been tracing the rune in the air. The purple light of the rune faded away.

“No, don’t. Your life isn’t worth your coven,” whispered Zea desperately as if she was imagining the witch as someone else.

Idina curled a smile. “I am impressed by how you know this spell, but it seems your knowledge of it is incomplete,” she said. She turned her eyes to where she had drawn the rune. The purple light reappeared and completed the rune as if there was an invisible finger finishing it off. She then tip-toed up and planted a kiss on Zea’s forehead. “Goodbye, Zea,”

At first there was nothing. Then there was a light hovering the witch’s midsection. It started to grow.

Zea let go of her hold on Idina and ran for it, taking a still burning and screaming Peter with her. She didn’t look back. Madly, she dashed to the vault’s exit. She jumped right before she felt the heat wave hit her.

Boom!

A roaring explosion of flames blasted out of the vault and two dark shadows nearly escaped it. They landed hard on the ground and rolled before coming to a stop. The flames receded back. Smoke filled the area outside of the vault.

“Peter?” coughed Zea.

She pulled him behind a statue where she propped him against it. He was smoking and most of his skin was blistering. “I have to get you blood. Hang on.”

“No, too late,” croaked Peter. “They will come... you have to run.”

“We will leave together. Peter, fuck, stay with me.”

Peter tried to smile. “It hurts,” he whispered.

Zea pulled him up onto his feet. If she has to, she will give him her blood. They walked a few paces.

“I... wished…,” started Peter.

“Peter, you’re not dying. It’s just fucking fire!” assured Zea.

“Can’t. Feel strange... weak,” said Peter softly.

Zea she clenched her jaw. A trap indeed. She took one of his hands and found white markings like salt had been etched into the palm of his hand in a swirling pattern. The tightness of the coils in the pattern indicated it was a very lethal dosage. He must have got it when he took the scroll. “Vampire poison,” she said. She gently let Peter down. There was nothing she could do. Soon he would be gone.

“I wished I could…,” said Peter weakly. His eyes were hardly able to focus. “Have met her. Elizabeth.” He gasped.

Zea leaned forward and whispered into his ears. When she pulled back, he was smiling. He stayed that way for several minutes. His eyes staring blankly at something past her.

If there was an afterlife for her kind, she would have said rest in peace. Instead she crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. It was the traditional way a vampire would rest in a coffin.

In the distance she could hear footsteps heading in her direction. She stood up and left Peter, her eyes burning with intent. There was something she needed to do before she could leave the bank.

***

“Zea, we have to go now!” shouted a dark skinned man with haunting golden eyes. The moonlight highlighting his chiseled face which matched his tall and built frame. He waited for a response from the agent, not sure if she heard him above the sound of the helicopter repellers.

Zea was staring out of the helicopter open doors, looking at the Barclay’s bank from above.

“Zea!” repeated the man.

“I heard you, Robert. I just want to see this first,” shouted Zea. In her hands was a remote. She pushed the red button.

A few seconds later, the bank exploded in multiple spots.

“Was it necessary?” asked Robert.

Zea shut the helicopter’s door and turned to Robert. “Someone told me Elizabeth should make her explosions bigger,” she said.

Robert shook his head. “We wasted time!” He turned to the pilot. “Go now. Fast!”

The pilot acknowledged and sped the helicopter away. Twenty minutes later, they landed in a secluded small airport. A running private jet was waiting for them.

They exited the helicopter.

“It was not easy getting this,” said Robert as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He took a puff. “Elizabeth had to shuffle a lot of stocks and, possibly, threaten a billionaire’s son. This is sloppy. Very unlike you.”

Zea said nothing.

“There’s a dark room in there where no sunlight can touch you. Has a nice bed,” said Robert before he stopped.

Zea nodded. “You aren’t coming?” she asked.

“Elizabeth pulled me out of my mission to clean up your dumbass shit. I suggest you stay out of Europe for a while. They got your face all over the news and internet as a terrorist,” said Robert.

Zea’s jaw cracked. The EC had their hands in everything these days. “Make sure Peter’s will gets fulfilled,” she commanded.

Robert nodded. He flicked a piece of his cigarette off. “You mean destroy the vampire poison source. Now get the fuck out,” he said.

Zea eyebrows twitched before going up the stairs into the private jet. Once inside, the jet wasted no time. She felt it move.

In the back, was a room with a bed. She went there and flopped onto the bed, noting that her shotgun was strapped to the wall and regretted not taking it with her before she entered the bank. She had left with Peter in case he needed it. Like it mattered in the end. He was dead, and it was very much her fault.

The jet rumbled as she sped down the runway.

Vampire poison she knew only the EC had it. After all, she was the one that gave it to them after she found it in one of Hitler’s labs during World War II. Another distant voice in her past echoed, a woman with a Japanese accent:

_It nearly killed you! Why are you giving it to them?_

The popping in her ear and the sudden jolt signaled that the jet went into the air.

Zea turned over and stared at the jet’s ceiling. She touched her face, it was still burned. She recalled the many regrets and failures in her life. Compared to her successes, she wondered why anyone would think of her as anything other than a loser?

A buzzing had her reaching for her phone in her pocket. The call was encrypted but on the locked screen on her phone was the name “Elizabeth R.” She put the phone to her ear. “Yeah?” she answered.

“How are you feeling?” asked Elizabeth.

“Crap,” Zea replied.

“I read the reports. It was his choice,” said Elizabeth.

“I knew it was a trap. I should’ve just left it be and returned to the states. He would be alive right now.” Zea was silent for a moment. She took a breath. “If I hadn’t given the EC the poison formula--”

“You, like Peter, trusted them. They betrayed. Same damn story. Look, it wasn’t in the cards for you to save him. However, it wasn’t for nothing. We now know the EC is utilizing the poison and sharing it with the New Dawn coven. We just need to get a sample and destroy the source,” assured Elizabeth.

“You didn’t just call me to regurgitate Robert’s mission, did you?” said Zea.

Elizabeth sighed. “No. We actually have a problem.”

“Problem as in that damn scroll?” said Zea.

“Maybe. It’s being researched right now. I am calling you because we have an outsider problem. Um, y’know, Jose, told me an outsider vampire has been buying blood from him,” said Elizabeth.

“What’s the problem?” asked Zea, annoyed. She would think they’d take care of one punk vampire. “Is the vampire a First?”

Elizabeth scoffed. “Like they will dare cross the ocean for us. This vampire is... better to see her for yourself. I am sending you a video. Put me on speaker.”

Zea pulled her phone from her ear and, putting her phone on speaker, played the video. It was a short clip of a black haired woman with an unusual swooped up bangs entering the blood bank through the front door. The woman was dressed casually in shorts and white t-shirt with the Golden Arches logo.

“And am I supposed to recognize her?” asked Zea. She was confused as she had never seen this vampire before in all of her life.

“Look at the time,” said Elizabeth.

In the corner of the video was a time of 12:45 pm. Afternoon. Zea was speechless. She replayed the video, zooming in at the door. No doubt sunlight had hit the vampire full on but that was not possible? She of all people should know. _Unless?_ she thought.

“Many times she has bought from him. All in the afternoon and one time at night. Jose didn’t want to contact us until he could confirm. He even made her wait in the sun for two hours,” continued Elizabeth.

“A vampire that walks in daylight,” said Zea slowly even though she felt her heart thumping madly, but she maintained her composure. “Is she an EC?”

“No as far as we know. Anyways, I kept this away from others. Right now only you, me and Jose knows,” said Elizabeth.

Zea narrowed her eyes. She got the drift. “You suspect we have a mole in our midst?” she asked.

“For some time. When you land, I want you to track Aric in the shadows but don’t strike. I want to see how deep this goes. I will personally keep an eye on our daylight walking vampire,” said Elizabeth.

“Of course. See you soon,” said Zea.

She hung up and tossed her phone somewhere on her bed. She tucked her hands behind her head before closing her eyes. With everything that had transpired, she couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t a coincidence. Something was brewing.


	5. Twilight's Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah, witch savant, is convinced to go snooping around the museum he was told to stay away but instead encounters something else....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I have lots of more writing to post so I don't have time at the moment to go and make it look pretty. I will but that will be next months endeavor.
> 
> [Beta Edit Version]

Six months ago a young man was dying. He laid there with his back at the steps of a gate that seemed to lead to nowhere. Indeed, it led to nowhere. The ancient stones, with the carved symbols from a time eons ago, stood erect and out of place from its desert origins. Instead, it stood in front of a sign detailing when it was discovered, who discovered it and what it could be for. The name it was given, “Twilight's Gate,” was in bold and underlined.

The young man looked up at the ceiling. It was glass domed, and he can see through it. It was night. The moon was full and the stars twinkled brightly.

He started coughing and felt something sticky wet on his hand. He brought that hand up to his face and saw a coat of red blood. He tried to move, but a sharp pain in his back stilled him immediately.

He wondered how he got here? Where was his partner? Why was he lying on the steps of a monument dragged thousands of miles to be placed in this museum?

Perhaps it was the blood loss, or he was having those, “flash your life” before your eyes moment, but it seemed like he was replaying what had happened hours before….

“So I hear you’re the boy wonder? The _once in a thousand years_,” said Marcus, a young man with curly red hair. He was on a skateboard as she leaned against the wall with folded arms. He was wearing a grey faded shirt and torn jeans. This was a contrast to the other young man whom he was conversing with who wore a gothic outfit that seemed to come out of Hot Topic. Probably did.

“I hope that isn’t why you called me out here,” said the other young man. He was taller than Marcus but much skinnier in build.

“No, Elijah, I wouldn’t waste the time of the son of the High Priestess,” said Marcus, putting extra emphasis on the word, ‘son.’ “I just thought you’d like to know why the Coven had been so nervous around this.” He thumbed behind him at the wall he was leaning.

“Yes, there was word out that everyone stay away from here,” said Elijah, slightly annoyed.

“Rumor is that it holds a great ancient power,” said Marcus. Then he shrugged. “Or it can utterly be nothing. You know rumors. Most of the time, it is not true.”

“But sometimes they are true,” countered Elijah. He was very much interested. “Funny, I actually heard it was holding a powerful curse.”

Marcus grinned. “A cover up?” he asked, intrigued.

Elijah sighed. It was _his_ hallmark after all. Spreading rumors and misinformation in order to seek out powerful magic before anyone else can. “So you want to go investigate it? What if,” his lips upturned a bit, “_Hammer_ already got his hands on it?”

Marcus crossed his arms. “No, I am confident he hasn’t. The East Coast Coven are observing his movements in Europe. Apparently, there is something greater than here,” he said.

“Or misdirection,” said Elijah. “Still, it is worth investigating.”

“I expect no less. Shall we enter then?” said Marcus with a half sort of bow.

Elijah let out a puff. He knew if it wasn’t for his pedigree and his status as a savant, Marcus wouldn’t be so courteous with him as he is now. “Go, lead the way,” he said.

Marcus, his eyes not leaving Elijah, placed his left hand on the wall. “Open sesame,” he grinned.

The brinks in the walls made a grinding noise and parted away, leaving a perfectly rectangular opening. “You can hold your praise,” said Marcus, still grinning.

Elijah shook his head, but he grinned as well. It was hard not to. He entered through the opening, followed by Marcus. Marcus waved a hand, and the opening closed in on itself as if it was never there.

Once inside, Elijah summoned a ball of light. The light just hovered over his left shoulder as he surveyed his surroundings. To his left was the bones of a T-Rex, looking as formidable as it would have been in real life. To his right were rows of glass in cased artefacts. Most of them seem to have hieroglyphics.

“Was this Egyptian exhibit or something?” asked Elijah. He was slightly confused as there was the T-Rex and a few other non-ancient Egyptian related items lying about.

“Yes, but it's ending. So they started moving back the old stuff,” said Marcus. He put his hands on his hips. “Don’t worry about the night guard. I gave him something special,” he said as he started walking toward a staircase.

“Sleeping spell?” asked Elijah concerningly. When it comes to magic, their magic, anything done to another human being came back three times. This was the Law of Three. And there was no time table on when that would happen. It could happen in the next minute or a few weeks down the line.

“No, I put sleeping pills in his coffee before closing,” smirked Marcus. “Do you take me for a novice?”

“No, I, just,” said Elijah, a bit caught off guard with the question. He didn’t mean to be offensive. He knew Marcus was about to take a test to become a third grade and be completely dedicated to the Craft and has already shown some mastery at least in object manipulation.

Marcus laughed. “I didn’t think the mighty Elijah gets tongue tied.”

“I don’t,” said Elijah. “I just didn’t mean to come off as an asshole.”

“None taken. C’mon, let’s go find this awesome power,” said Marcus as he nudged for them to go upstairs.

Elijah followed Marcus up the stairs. The red curly haired man led the way. Once they reached the top, they went down a hallway that opened up to a room with many cubicles and rooms. They twisted and turned around rooms and cubicles until they reached another set of stairs. They went up the stairs and then down another set of stairs.

“Do you even know where we are going?” asked Elijah when they reached the bottom.

“Nope. I thought you’d have some sort of secret power seeker spell,” grinned Marcus. “Or maybe I just wanted you to chase me.”

“What?” Elijah was a bit flabbergasted. Not sure if it was the first or second statement.

Marcus seemed a bit disappointed. “Um, I was hoping you could feel it out or something,” he added quietly. “The magical power. If any.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, as far as I know, don’t have such a spell. However, I can read this.” Elijah jutted a thumb at a stone tablet on display next to them. “Interestingly, it doesn’t say to stay away.”

Marcus lifted a curious eyebrow. “You don’t say?”

“Seek the power that holds… can’t make out the next set of symbols. Too ineligible,” read Elijah.

“Then we go that way,” said Marcus as he moved past Elijah, slightly brushing his knuckles against Elijah’s arm as she passed and toward an exhibit showing more artifacts from ancient Egypt.

Elijah followed Marcus and wondered why he was letting the red haired man lead. If anything, he should be leading as someone who is from one of the Zodiac families. Marcus, as far as he knew, was from some minor line of some non-zodiac family. And then there was this weird feeling building up in his stomach. Was it nervousness at the thought that Hammer would be here?

“You going to just stand there until dawn?” asked Marcus who had stopped and turned around. “You like to do that a lot, don’t you? Stand around at random times lost in thought.”

Again, Elijah didn’t know what to say in response. He just shook his head instead and said, “Just lead.”

Marcus shrugged and turned around, walking toward a large curtain. “Seems like this one is the centerpiece.” He grabbed a piece of the large curtain and swung it away. He made a loud whistle. “I don’t know what it is, but it’s big.”

Before them was a dark blue platform and on that platform were stairs that lead up to two fifteen feet pillars that encased a large stone door. On that door were many symbols and drawings.

Elijah started up the platform and then went around it to see what was behind it, but there was nothing. “Seems like it’s just the stairs and that door.”

“You call that a door? Door for whom? A giant? Better not be Godzilla,” said Marcus as he started up the stairs. “We will be in shit if Godzilla popped out the doors.”

Elijah, rolling up his eyes, went back to the front of the platform and started up the stairs, following Marcus. “Well, I can tell you that isn’t Egyptian on the door,” he said to Marcus. When he reached the top, he paused next to Marcus, who seems to be trying to read the symbols on the door. “Why are you trying to read it?”

Marcus turned to Elijah and playfully nudged the lankier man’s shoulder. “Didn’t I say I wasn’t a novice? I was trying to see if there was a magic booby trap.”

Elijah shook his head but stopped midway. “Y’know what, I think you may be onto something.”

Marcus scrunched up his eyebrows. “So, there is a magic booby trap?”

“No, _maybe,_ but the point is these.” Elijah made some hand movements in the air. Green sparks flowed out of his fingers that ran down to the floor and up the pillars. Then they spidered out across the door and touched each symbol.

The symbols started to glow and move around. They warped and changed shape. Swirling and swirling, it seemed the symbols were never going to settle. Then they disappeared.

“What did you just do?” said Marcus, almost in a whisper.

“Gave it a little power up,” smirked Elijah.

Suddenly the room was filled with heavy hair and a powerful gust of wind twirled around the stoned door, threatening to knock the two men off the platform.

“Hey, take my hand,” shouted Marcus as he reached out to Elijah.

Elijah, who could feel himself about to be blown off the platform, grabbed onto Marcus’ hand. His legs went underneath him. Then he was in the air with only Marcus keeping him from flying off.

“I got you,” shouted Marcus.

Elijah looked down and saw Marcus' feet sunken into the floor. If he could, he’d be grinning. The red haired man seems to have invoked another object manipulation spell. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was impressed.

“What do we do now?” shouted Marcus, who pulled Elijah closer to him by sheer strength with one arm.

“Wait,” shouted Elijah.

Then it stopped.

Elijah flopped down, but Marcus caught him in time before he hit the ground. They found themselves in an embrace and staring into each other’s eyes. For a while, they kept their current position, not sure what was going on.

“You, uh, alright?” asked Marcus finally.

“Yeah,” answered Elijah, almost breathlessly. He gently pulled away from Marcus and looked at the door. “Look, as I thought. These symbols are magic created.”

Marcus turned and went wide eyed. “Greetings,” he read out loud. The word was in English. “How?”

“I guess that crazy wind was _it _scrying us,” said Elijah but wasn’t all too sure if ‘scrying’ was the right word. It was more like it had spiritually, in its own way, searched through their souls and learned what it can do to make them understand.

“It?” said Marcus. “You make it sound like this door is alive.”

“It’s the magic on the door. That is what is _alive_,” said Elijah mystically. “And you call yourself not a novice?”

“Ha,” snorted Marcus. “That’s a good one.”

Elijah smiled but quickly turned his attention back to the door, which seemed to be writing another message.

“What do you come for?” read Elijah.

“Uh, we heard there was great power?” said Marcus at the door. He looked at Elijah with a raised eyebrow.

Elijah only shrugged.

The words began to form another sentence.

“The power you seek does not exist here,” read Marcus. “I don’t think I like where this is going.”

They watched as the last sentence was repeated over and over down the door.

Elijah snapped back and watched a shadow emerge from the floor in front of the door. It began to take shape. “It’s a curse,” he shouted. “Damn it!” Without thinking he took from his belt a blunt knife with a crooked blade. The handle was smooth despite the intricate carvings of animals. This was his athame, a gift from his mother on his eighteenth birthday, and it granted him a connection to an ancient god that dwells in the forest.

“Let’s just run,” said Marcus, who made a symbol in the air. The floor lurched forwards forming a barrier between the two and the shadow still forming.

“I can beat it,” snapped Elijah. He lifted his athame in the air using both of his hands. “Be gone!”

A bolt of constant green energy shot out of the tip of the knife, smashing through Marcus’ barrier and into the shadow. A battle raged as the color of neon green and black tried to out eclipse each other in a twirling mess. Elijah stood his ground and gritted as he kept his energy pouring out. The curse, the shade, the whatever dark thing was very strong.

“Elijah,” said Marcus as he came behind the skinnier man. He clasped his hands around Elijah’s and lent his energy.

Red bolts started to shoot out of the tip of the athame and it too joined the twirling battle between green and black. Soon the Shadow shrunk, overwhelmed by the red and green energy. Then, with a small whimper, it was gone. Evaporated into the air.

Elijah sank into Marcus, feeling the release. He was drained to the point that he dropped his athame. The clang of metal against the stone floor reverberated throughout the museum.

“Well, I guess that’s why you're the one in the thousand,” said Marcus breathlessly. He was barely holding himself up, let alone hold Elijah up, but he didn’t mind.

Elijah just closed his eyes. He was tired.

“Hey, that door is saying something,” said Marcus.

Elijah opened his eyes and turned to the door.

The word “behind” was written.

“Shit,” said Elijah as he pushed away from Marcus, which caused him to fall backwards. In the corner of his eyes he caught sight of a dark figure, holding something glinting sharply in the moonlight, lurched at them.

From there, Elijah could remember bits and pieces. He remembered hearing Marcus cursing, feeling pain in his back and something cracking before he hit the floor, losing consciousness.

Hours had passed when his eyes fluttered open. Pain wrecked his body and he could feel wetness around him. He lifted his hand and under the spilling moonlight, he saw blood coating his finger. He groaned as he tried to get up but only managed to lift off a half of an inch before giving way back to the stones?

It was uncomfortable, but he was sure that somehow he was on the stone stairs. Perhaps the Shadow knocked him out here? Where was Marcus? He tried to turn his head but didn’t have the energy. All he could do was look up into the glass ceiling of the museum.

He coughed, tasting blood before a dark liquid came out of his mouth. Was this death? He closed his eyes, having no energy left to even think. He was dying. Someone spoke to him. He couldn’t make out the words, nor could he make out who it was.

“Mijo!”

Now he recognized the voice. “Mother?” he croaked. He cracked open an eye and saw at first a white blur hovering over him. Then, as he focused this time, the blur became an image of a dark haired woman with wavy hair looking down on him. He had her eyes, stormy brown eyes.

“Marcus! Young master!” Someone called out in the background.

“Take them to my house,” barked Elijah’s mother. “And send word to preparing two beds! Now go!”

***

“And I am still grounded. You?” asked Elijah.

Instead of staring at a glass ceiling and into the deathly night, he was staring at the white ceiling of his room.

“Nope. How can she ground you in your own apartment?” lamented Marcus.

Elijah turned over and looked at his phone in its charger. Marcus, still healing his face, was looking at him from the phone. The red head man was going to have a gnarly scar on his right cheek where the Shadow nearly got him.

“Because she pays for rent,” snapped Elijah.

“Damn, man. Sorry I asked,” said Marcus, slightly hurt.

Elijah let out a sigh. “Hey, forget that. I didn’t mean to get upset. It just sucks having her always on my case, y’know.”

“No, I don’t. I have a job, so my parents can’t do this to me,” said Marcus. “I swear, I think they want to though after that incident at the museum.”

“Hmm, maybe I should get a job then,” said Elijah. Something had been bothering him since that night. “So, you remember everything yet?” he asked.

“Nope,” answered Marcus. “You?”

“Same. Everything is bits and pieces,” said Elijah. “Mother said that when they came, they found us and a dead body.”

“Yeah, kinda creepy isn’t it?” said Marcus.

“How should I know? I was unconscious and so were you now that I think about it,” said Elijah.

“Arthur took a pic. Let me send it to you,” said Marcus.

Elijah got up and picked up his phone. An envelope icon blinked at the top of his phone’s screen in which he tapped it. A few moments later, an image of a body in black clothing appeared. The body was of a man with his chest opened up and part of his neck missing. “What is this?” he said before switching back to Marcus’ face on his phone.

“Don’t tell your mother any of this or else she will know I told you and then probably be very pissed at my parents who told me, but,” hesitated Marcus. “That is the body of a wassin. You were wrong. That wasn’t some ancient magic or curse that we were talking to. We were talking to this asshole all that time. The Coven is still sorting out who sent him.”

Elijah frowned. He didn’t like making mistakes. He could have sworn that the magic he felt at the door was ancient and not this wassin, a witch assassin trained to kill other witches. However, now that he thought about more with the evidence he was looking at, it seemed that is the most likely explanation. “That doesn’t make sense? Why would the wassin warn us before trying to kill us?” he said.

“Maybe he’s demented from all the torture training they go through? I heard from one of my cousins, y’know, Becky.”

“Hmm, I suppose,” said Elijah. He had heard the same rumors as well about the wassins. However, who would send a wassin to the museum and why? He could only think of one person. “I bet it's Hammer who sent the wassin and did so as a small petty revenge.”

Marcus snorted. “Yeah, that’s what everyone's thinking. Only he can pull that shit off.”

Elijah, if he had not known Hammer personally, would not have believed that. “Yeah, that bastard.”

“We should be wondering who killed the wassin?” said Marcus.

“Hmm, you’re right. We were both unconscious. The wassin would’ve finished the job,” said Elijah and stroked his chin. He recalled the image. “I suspect a vampire from the drained blood and him missing parts of the neck — a bad attempt to disguise a bite, but then his chest was opened up... uh, heart was missing?”

“Yeah, I know. Perhaps the vampire decided to have a trophy,” said Marcus, who then shook his head. “I want to believe, but at the same time why would House Eagle help us? Let alone why any of them were there for god knows what?”

“Maybe they heard what we heard too. I’m not sure. Everything is so confusing,” said Elijah. “Maybe, after we healed up, it would all come back?”

“Hmm, Arthur is not sure. Whatever that wassin hit us, part of our memory got wiped or else we’d be at the council now getting asked all sorts of questions,” said Marcus.

“Insurance in case we survived,” said Elijah grimly.

“Yup. So, I guess you’re going to be in your apartment for a while?” asked Marcus.

“Yep. Mother has eyes and trackers on me. She also confiscated my athame too to make her point. Of course, I am allowed to go out for food and school,” said Elijah. He ran his fingers into his black thick hair. “Hopefully, it will only be for a couple of months.”

“So see you on Mondays and Tuesdays then?” said Marcus.

“Yeah, see you then in class,” said Elijah. “Later.”

“Later,” said Marcus.

Their call ended. Elijah made a big sigh. It had been only a few days since the incident at the museum and, yet, despite all the craziness that happened, he felt empty. “Maybe I should get something to eat.” But he didn’t feel like eating.

All he could think about was what happened in the museum, the wassin and Hammer. He had told Marcus that it was probably a revenge from Hammer, but he knew better. Hammer doesn’t do petty revenge. And then there was the magic on the door. A lack of memory was not helping quench his want to know what happened and why.

He got up from his bed and walked to his closet. He opened it. Before him was an array of clothes in shades of black and greys. However, there was one particular, a white cloak, that stood out from the rest.

Elijah’s mother may have her eyes and trackers on him, but he was the one-in-the-a-thousand after all. He smiled as he took the white cloak and put it over him. The cloak had actually been a gag gift from Rachel, his childhood friend. She had made it in her enchanted class, but the teacher gave her a failing grade due to its particular weaknesses.

“Read and if I am not back by 10, sleep,” he said.

As Elijah stepped a foot forward to his bedroom door, an image of himself pulled away. The image waved before going to his table and picking up a book. This was a mirage of him, and his mother’s eyes wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

But the trackers? There’s no way he could avoid them. They tracked every shadow that crosses their paths. He pulled the cloak’s hood over his head. However, they are completely oblivious to light. When he opened his bedroom door, the spilling light from the afternoon ate him away until there was nothing left of him.

***

Elijah was back at the museum. He hid behind a recycling bin without his cloak. He had hidden the cloak nearby. It needed to rest as one of its weaknesses is that long exposure to sunlight made it overheat. On top of that it was utterly useless at night and winter, but for a short exposure to light, it made him invisible. He found it so ironic that Rachel’s failed project had actually helped him out. He made a note to give her something other than a birthday card when she threw her usual birthday party.

The sound of wood hitting concrete drew his attention to two men carrying a long wooden crate to an open truck.

“What the hell, Matt?” said the man that was still holding onto the crate. The name, Jamison, was embroidered over his front pocket of his uniform.

“Sorry, shit is way heavier than what we were told. It’s like a body is in there,” said Matt as he cracked his knuckles.

“Eh, it’s fine. They’re supposed to be just props the museum uses to enhance the actually priceless stuff.” Then Jamison's voice lowered. “I heard these are going to Los Angeles for the new vampire movie. Sequel to Queen of the Damn.”

Matt whistled. “Yes, I waited over ten years!” he squealed in delight.

Elijah leaned forward from the recycling bin to get a closer look at the crate. It had the words, “Props 2017,” sprayed painted on it, but that’s not what got his attention. The lid of the crate had popped open ever so slightly.

He was so concentrated on the crate that he didn’t see a black cat jumping out of the recycling bin. Another cat, a black and white one, popped out next. Both of the cats hissing and screeching.

The sound was enough for Matt and Jamison to look at Elijah’s way.

“Hey, you, what are you doing here?” shouted Matt, who spotted Elijah peeking from the recycling bin.

“Stupid cats!” cursed Elijah. He started to make his run, but his foot slipped on a rolling can.

_Law of fucking Three. You had to come now? _he thought.

Elijah flew backward and landed hard, his back banging on the ground. He moaned as he turned over. Before he could get up, Matt and Jamison had him, pulling him up and locking his arms behind him.

“What were you doing here?” demanded Matt.

“You better talk or we will beat it out of you,” threatened Jamison.

“Hey, I just was lost,” lied Elijah. He noted how overly threatening they were. They marched him toward the crate.

“Lost my ass. Tell me why you're really here?” Matt tightening his hold to the point, Elijah gritted feeling his joints about to pop out.

“Just lost, fucker!” Elijah tried to back kick Matt but Matt stood his ground.

Matt, in response, lifted Elijah up and slammed him hard on the ground. Elijah felt all the air was knocked out of him.

“Punk tried to kick me!” said Matt to Jamison. He then placed a foot over Elijah’s neck. “Move and I’ll break you.”

Elijah complied. He did not have his athame so he couldn’t tap on his raw power and he hesitated to do any hexes or curses due to the Law of Three—of which he just recently paid the price for. He looked up at Matt and was pretty sure the man could snap his neck since the man was built like a linebacker. How was he to get out of this? Make another lie? His eyes darted to Jamison who was just as built. It seemed he may not have any choice at this point and take the consequences for a hex.

“Hold him, I am going to call the police to arrest him,” said Jamison.

As Jamison pulled out his phone, the crate’s lid blew off. A dark haired woman emerged from the crate, dark eyes narrowed at the two men. She wore a bloodied, torn shirt and blood stained jeans. The blood on them looked days old and already cakey.

What happened next was so fast that when Elijah barely registered what was going on. The woman became a blurred shadow in one moment, and the next she was biting down on Jamison’s neck. Matt went off screaming, “Vampire!”

Elijah propped himself on his elbow. He was in both disbelief and fear. He had only seen two vampires in his life so far, and it was when he was a kid. Both times the vampires weren’t feeding.

This was his first to see. The sucking and gurgling sound mixed with the awful twist of pain in Jamison’s face yet unable to speak made Elijah’s heart race. He wanted to run, however it was his disbelief that kept him watching.

The vampire lifted her head from Jamison’s neck. Her lower face smeared with blood and it glistened under the afternoon sunlight. She turned to Elijah and said, “You get into trouble a lot, don’t you?” She turned back to Jamison. “Today is your lucky day.”

Jamison fell to the ground as the woman let him go. He grasped his bleeding neck and stared at her with his mouth opened. He was shaking but made no sound from his mouth.

“I will let you live unlike the other guy.” The vampire nudged a chin at Elijah. “That man in black stabbed me! So I drank all of his blood.”

Elijah gulped. He recalled the image that Marcus had sent him. Of the dark clothed man whose heart was ripped out and a piece of his neck missing. Who killed the wassin became crystal clear.

The vampire then knelt before Jamison, her face leveled with his. Her eyes flicked into red. “You will forget what has happened here. It was all a dream. Your neck wound was from an accident. You fell and a couple of sharp rocks that pierced your neck. You didn’t bleed out, so you didn’t think much about it.” She stood up and waved her hand at Jamison. “Now run home.”

Jamison stared at her for a few moments before getting up finally and ran off.

“What about the other guy?” said Elijah as he got up.

The vampire turned to Elijah and shrugged. “Oh well.”

“I see,” said Elijah quietly. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Twice but a thanks is appreciated,” said the vampire. She tried to wipe the blood from her lower face with her torn sleeves, but gave up when she realized how Elijah was staring at her. “I am trying to get rid of the blood.”

“No, it’s not that,” said Elijah. He walked up to her. She was at least four to five inches shorter than him. “Can I see your hands?”

“Uh, why?” she asked.

“I want to see something,” he answered.

“Sure, I guess.” She offered the hand that wasn’t bloodied. “I’m Leora. You?”

Elijah had taken the hand for a moment before releasing it. “Elijah,” he said. His eyes were now wide with wonder. “I don’t think I feel any magic. Not that any sane witch would help you guys.”

“Magic of what?” asked Leora as she scratched her head.

“You’re serious? You are standing unharmed,” he said.

Leora shrugged. “Isn’t it normal to stand? Well, maybe not with all this blood.”

Elijah blinked several times at her. With an incredulous smile he said, “For a vampire standing in daylight, no.”


	6. The Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to current time and right after Leora's disastrous date! Things just keep tumbling along that disaster lane for her :=).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I have lots of more writing to post so I don't have time at the moment to go and make it look pretty. I will but that will be next months endeavor.
> 
> [Beta Edit Version]

Back to the current time.

A black Mustang weaved back and forth downhill, approaching a white building. The street lights around the building were lit with such an extreme intensity of light, it almost seemed like daylight. The mustang went down a dip that led under the white building and stopped in front of a gate.

Inside the car, Leora rubbed her eyes. “Why are those so bright?” she complained.

“Didn’t I tell you not to look at them?” said Elijah. He removed his sunglasses. “UV lights so your kind don’t decide we’re easy prey. Or for the weed. Probably both.”

The gates opened up after Elijah clicked on the gate opener he had in his car. Once opened, he drove the car into and parked at the spot that was near a door. The car doors opened.

“Ugh, can’t you guys make a spell,” said Leora as she exited the car.

“Well, that’s what they did in the old days,” said Elijah as he exited his car as well. “Until some vampire seduced a witch and got hold of his grimoire. Next thing we knew, a bunch of vampires were crashing coven meetings and, well, a few wars broke out. It really sucks whoever turned you. They just left you and did not teach you about our fantastic rivalry.” He shook his head.

From what Elijah could piece up, since Leora wasn’t so forthcoming about her past, possibly too embarrassed about it, she was turned into a vampire a year ago in New York. She was walking one night when a vampire took her. The next thing she knew she awoke in the Metropolitan Museum. She was alone and now a vampire with no one to teach her how to be one. For a year she just stayed at the Metropolitan, apparently feeding on the security guard, before deciding to ship herself to San Francisco in the crate he had found her in to search for her sire.

As interesting as her origin story was, it didn’t explain why sunlight did not hurt her. Was her sire the same way? Who was her sire? He knew it couldn’t be House Eagle. His mother and the Bloodmoons would be raiding their headquarters if she knew if even one of them could walk in daylight.

Leora herself had no idea how and just accepted it as is. However, for him, it was a mystery that could prove useful for him in the future. So he offered his place for her stay as she searched for the vampire that had turned her.

“That’s not what Google says about the witch and vampire wars,” said Leora.

“Oh for the Horned God, you need to get off of that. Not everything on the internet is true,” said Elijah. He went to the door. He opened it and there was a short hallway that led to an elevator.

They started down the hall and, as they passed by a group of mailboxes, Elijah pursed his lips as he remembered today’s date. “Did you pay rent yet?” he asked.

“Yeah, just left an envelope in the mailbox. Yes, I addressed it to your mom. Didn’t want you to get on my case again,” said Leora, mumbling the last sentence.

“I can’t save you if my mom finds out that you are a vampire,” said Elijah. “If you didn’t pay rent then she was going to think you are my….” He stopped himself before completing the thought. He would throw up right then and there if he did.

“Your mom is weird. Why would she think you and I were anything but roommates?” However, Leora already knew the answer. She just wanted to complain.

They reached and entered the elevator.

"Kinda hard to explain why a twenty year old woman is living in my apartment," said Elijah. "I had to say you were my roommate and that, umm, you were under witness protection."

"And she believed that?" said Leora before pushing the number of their floor they were on.

"Well, I added the whole part about sacrificing you later and stuff," said Elijah. “Why are we having this conversation again?” The museum incident made his mother convinced that someone--very likely Hammer--was after him. Only recently did his mother relax her surveillance of him. Something was occupying his mother's attention and he hadn't got the time to discuss it with her.

“Just cause,” said Leora spitefully. She didn’t like it that Elijah seemed to baby her around ever since she started living with him. Perhaps it is time to get her own place?

“I swear you’re like an adult child,” said Elijah.

“Takes one to know one,” retorted Leora.

Elijah just rolled his eyes. No point to responding. He can see now why her sire just left her.

Then they were silent as the elevator continued on and then pinged to a stop. The elevator’s door opened.

“Home sweet home,” said Elijah as they made their way to a door not far from the elevator. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. “Hey, you didn’t close the window.” He noticed across the living room windows were opened. _How many times do I have to tell her not to leave the windows open when she is the last one in the apartment?_ he thought.

“Uh, are you sure it was you instead? I didn’t leave the window open before I went on my date,” said Leora indignantly.

Elijah gritted his teeth and hid his scowl as he walked to the opened window and slammed it closed. “Next time don’t do that. I will not be responsible if suddenly you get hit!” Green sparks crackled around his knuckles as he struggled to contain his irritation that was morphing into anger.

Leora rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I heard you,” she said before turning to her room. She didn't look back as she entered her room and slammed the door behind her.

“What nerves,” she said to herself. She looked to the laptop that was charging on her bed. It was bulky and much thicker than the one that Elijah possessed. She sighed and let her irritation with Elijah fade away. She had much more important things to do than to dwell on how Elijah treated her.

She went over to her bed and picked up the laptop. She sat back down and powered it up. A few moments later she typed in her password. A program ‘Mavis Beacon Teaches Typing’ opened up before she closed it down. She hadn’t gotten the heart to uninstall the program since it was the one that taught her how to type.

“And so the search continues,” she said to herself. She opened up a browser and typed into the search bar.

On the other side of the apartment, Elijah was already in his room. He laid on his bed, going through his emails on his phone. He stopped at one unread email. It had no subject line but it was from Marcus.

It had been months since he had last seen Marcus. After the fiasco at the museum, he thought everything would go back to normal but it seemed Marcus’ father was like his mother, too overprotective. Marcus’ father was convinced that he was a bad influence on his son and so had the red haired man transferred to a junior college.

They hadn’t spoken much either. There seemed to be a weird awkwardness that Elijah couldn’t figure out if it was from himself or Marcus' end. Maybe it was because he hadn’t really told the red haired man what Leora is? He had kept her a secret to everyone and told people she was a friend who was living with him.

He opened the subject less email and read:

_“Sorry, couldn’t find anything on a vampire that walks in daylight in the Archives. Anyways, I am going to go to LA tomorrow and will be gone for a couple of weeks. Mom wants to see me._

_ Best of luck on this term paper._

_ -Marcus.“_

Elijah closed his phone and tossed it somewhere on his bed. He had lied to Marcus that he was doing a paper for midterm about vampires for his mythology and folklore class and wanted to know if there existed a vampire that walks in daylight. He wasn’t surprised that Marcus couldn’t find in the Archives about if such a vampire existed. Technically it wasn’t possible.

They were cursed and, according to the Witches Archives, it was from a powerful witch eons ago. Was that true? Maybe. According to the most popular explanation it was because of God. Maybe because of the fabled Dracula? Who knows what is the truth, but vampires burning in the sunlight was fact.

When he was fourteen he had seen his mother kill a vampire that dared to try to use one of their people in a scheme. His mother had placed the vampire on top of the Coit Tower at dawn and watched the vampire slowly burn up to death, her screams rising as the sun rose.

He turned over onto his side.

A vampire that walks in daylight. That very fact would open all sorts of trouble. He figured everyone from the Witch Council down to the too holy self-proclaimed Hunter Order would be coming for her. Even Hammer. Especially Hammer.

And he couldn’t have that.

He looked over to a corkboard on this desk. With a blink of his eyes, newspaper clippings appeared on it. Some from the New York Times and others from the Wichita Magi News. In all of them, something terrible had happened from accidents to terrorist attacks. He knew it was all because of one man and that was Hammer.

Hammer the warlock who grew so powerful and so hungry for more. He tried to take over the United States. He failed, but the Witch Council couldn’t kill him. So they exiled him instead.

“Hey, uh, sorry about the window,” said Leora from the otherside of Elijah’s door. “We cool, bro?”

Elijah closed his eyes and stifled an internal groan. Ever since he gave her his old laptop, the vampire has been on it whenever she got a chance. Every so often he’d hear snippets of Jersey Shore.

“Yes,” said Elijah, his eyes still closed.

“Okay, so like can I borrow the car tomorrow? My boss just texted me that he needed me to take the late shift and close up shop,” said Leora.

“Ugh, okay. Just effin’ don’t break it or get pulled over by the cops,” said Elijah. He was tired and didn’t want to get into an argument with the vampire. However, a small voice in his mind wondered if that was wise? The vampire did manage to get a license but he suspected she cheated using her hypnosis.

“Awesome! Thanks,” said Leora.

“I am going to sleep so don’t bother me anymore,” said Elijah and he went to sleep.

***

The next day Leora was reporting to her manager at the Golden Arches. She was in the office and standing in front of her manager’s desk. She saw the, ‘Out of Order,’ sign hanging by a set of keys. It was the same sign that was falsely hanging on the door of the bathroom where a homeless person was in there sleeping yesterday.

“Thanks for taking the all day shift and night. You have no idea how helpful that was,” said Leora’s manager.

“No problem, Mr. Jones,” said Leora. She was dressed in the Golden Arches blue and white uniform. “Happy to help.”

“Well, getting paid is more happy, yes?” grinned Jones. He got up from his desk and went over to take a set of keys hanging near him. “I know you know the protocols for closing up. So I won’t explain. Sorry, but I believe you are the only one that will be here during close up. Grant had told me his grandmother had died, so yeah.”

“That sucks,” said Leora.

“Uh, yeah. I suppose if that were _true_,” said Jones as he handed the keys to Leora. “Don’t lose these or comporate will have my ass.”

“I won’t,” said Leora.

Jones patted Leora on the shoulder. “Good. Now, before you go, how was your last night?” He grinned widely.

Leora frowned. “Eh, it went okay. She was a nice gal but I don’t think I’d see her again. Ever.”

“She that bad,” said Jones before laughing and shaking his head.

“You have no idea,” said Leora. She turned around and exited her manager’s office.

The day went as usual at the Golden Arches. Leora did her best and was quite pleased with her customer service. She figured perhaps Jones would promote her to assistant manager and that would be great. If he did, she’d have enough money to get her own car and maybe she can even rent an apartment. No longer would she need Elijah. As much as she appreciated his help so far, she didn’t want to depend on him anymore than what was necessary.

When she closed up the Golden Arches her hunger pangs started up. Soon she’d need to feed to quell them. Elijah had told her it wasn’t wise to hunt in San Francisco and risk getting the wrath of House Eagle as an outsider vampire. So instead, he suggested she get some from blood banks.

Leora got into her car and texted her supplier that she would be heading over to the blood bank for another supply of blood bags. After getting a reply, she frowned. Her supplier was bumping up the cost by an extra ten dollars because there had been donor issues or something at the blood bank.

She started the ignition. It was then she noticed an empty Golden Arches wrapper at the floor of the passenger seat next to her. “And he said he was not my mother, bullshit,” she said remembering a time when Elijah freaked out over an empty blood bag on the coffee table. She bent over and picked it up. Then she stuck it in her pocket so she would dispose of it later when she got home.

Leora drove off and headed to the blood bank.

But she didn’t get there.

She turned a corner where there were no street lights and slammed the breaks upon seeing five individuals in the street. Four of them had their hoodies on and the bottom half of their faces covered. The middle one was a woman with pale skin and green eyes. Her delicate face was framed with brown-red hair that wavered down past her shoulders. She wore dark jeans and a fitting black leather jacket.

One of the hooded figures threw a disk sized object that clamped onto the hood of the car. The car engine and the lights went off as if robbed of all energy. Leora tried to turn on the ignition but there only came a short lived guttering sound from the engine.

“Get out, outsider,” bellowed the woman.

The woman’s voice filled the air in an ethereal echo.

“Oh shit,” said Leora. She reached for her phone and texted Elijah but the text wouldn’t go through.

“Don’t let me repeat myself, outsider,” said the woman.

Leora looked up and saw fangs poking out of the woman’s red lips. “Shit,” she said. What was she to do? Fight them? Comply? What would Elijah want her to do?

“Get her out,” commanded the woman.

Like a dark blur, one of them was at the driver’s door and ripped the door off.

“What the fuck? Hey, I have to pay for that--” Leora felt a hand grab her from the back of her neck. She lifted her arms but they were quickly restrained. Next thing she knew someone pulled her out through the passenger side where that door was now missing.

“I had her,” said the one holding the driver’s door.

“Too slow,” said someone behind Leora in a hissing voice.

Leora couldn’t turn around as the hand had a tight grip on the back of her neck. She felt a shove for her to move forward toward the vampiress at someone who seems to be their leader.

“Walk, outsider,” hissed the voice behind her. “Maybe we’ll spare your legs.”

There came a chuckling from all of them except from the leader who was staring down Leora with narrowed green eyes.

_Perhaps complying for now would be best_, thought Leora. She walked toward their leader. When they stopped she felt the back of her knees kicked and she was now on her knees.

The leader addressed Leora. “Now, outsider, tell me what House you are from the EC? Aric could not pinpoint your scent.”

“Aric? Oh wait, are you Elizabeth?” said Leora, remembering the vampire she punched the other night.

“Are you for real?” chuckled Elizabeth humorlessly. “Or are you playing dumb so you won’t tell me who is the Master who sent you here.”

“I don’t have a Master nor do I belong to a House,” said Leora. “I was just minding my own business. Sorry. I punched Aric.” She wasn’t sorry.

Elizabeth pursed her lips and motioned to the one that had ripped the driver’s door off from the car, “I hate liars. Fedrick, if you please.”

Fedrick took out a water bottle and walked to Leora. He opened it carefully and then moved the bottle under Leora’s nostrils. Leora flinched away, feeling the inner canals of her nose burn.

“Now tell me the truth and I won’t have holy water run down your throat,” said Elizabeth sweetly.

“I already told you,” said Leora.

“Fine,” said Elizabeth. She looked up at the person holding Leora. “Janet, open her mouth.”

“With pleasure,” hissed Janet. She quickly moved her hand from the back of Leora’s neck to the chin. She easily opened Leora’s mouth. Then she inhaled deeply, taking in Leora’s scent. “Fresh meat. You’ve only walked this Earth as a vampire for what? Max a year? I pity you.”

“Now, last chance. Who sent you?” said Elizabeth, nodding to Fedrick.

Fedrick lifted the water bottle over Leora’s mouth in response.

Leora could struggle but it was pointless. Janet held her good and there was Fedrick. She was also getting weak due to her hunger pangs. So she decided to let them hurt her at this point.

“Defiant little bitch. Fine, let’s see how you scream,” said Elizabeth. “Do it,” she commanded Fedrick.

Then it landed. A black metal ball rolled to a stop next to Leora.

“Cover,” snarled Elizabeth. “Now!”

A flash of light exploded out of the metal ball. Leora could only see white light but she heard the screams and smell the burning of flesh. Then she felt something hard and metallic slammed into her right side of her face. Darkness consumed her, ironically.

***

The UV light bomb had receded when Josephine lifted up Leora onto her shoulder. She started to run, taking advantage of the chaos she created. She shot at the forehead of a vampire wriggling in pain before jumping over it and making her way to her motorcycle.

“Really?”’ drawled a voice in her earpiece. “You didn’t have to kill that vampire.”

“Sorry, Telera, I couldn’t help it. Old habit to kill vampires,” Josephine replied. She placed Leora on the motorcycle’s seat and let the vampire slump over the fuel tank.

“Don’t drop her,” said Telera from the earpiece.

“Please,” said Josephine. She mounted on the motorcycle’s seat. “She’s light as a feather!”

“Did the bomb hurt her in any way?” said Telera.

Josephine reached and touched Leora cheek. She rubbed her thumb. “Zilch. Like I said sunblock is a myth,” said Josephine before driving off.

“New vampire type?” said Telera.

“No way,” chuckled Josephine. “There’s got to be a trick she has. Maybe magic but I didn’t sense any.”

“Hmm, the weres would throw a fit if vampires started roaming the daylight too. We may have another war on our hands,” said Telera.

“Like I care about that,” said Josephine. “Let the Order deal with that.”

Josephine drove out of the city and headed towards the Golden Gate. She was careful to not stay in the light for so long on the streets and there were a few times she had to go off ramp from the freeway to hide from cops. Afterall, she did have a body hanging over her motorcycle.

She slowed down when she reached her destination. A large bridge that, in her opinion, was more orange than golden was sparkling in that city lights kind of glow in the background. She passed a large carved sign that said, “Golden Gate Park,” and went onto a hidden pathway she had created a year ago.

“Room prepped?” she said out loud.

“Yup, just don’t over do it? She seemed nice,” said Telera. “And she saved you.”

“No, she helped me. I would’ve taken care of that vampire anyways,” clarified Josephine when she went down a concrete tunnel.

“Uh huh,” said Telera. “You’re not invincible, Josephine.”

Josephine didn’t answer. She just smiled. At least she was as close to invincible as God permitted.

Soon she reached a metal door where she parked the motorcycle. The metal door automatically opened and she entered it with Leora hanging over her shoulder.

***

Her fellow vampires were in a disarray of chaos. As the white smoke dissipated like drifting clouds she finally saw them. Her mouth held tight as she watched some of them crying out, clawing at their faces while others were on the ground in spasm._ Was this the state they were in?_

Zea pulled down her binoculars from the window that she stood behind. The city lights danced across her skin in such a way that her skin and hair became one with the color momentarily. “You told them to bring masks, yes?”

“No. I didn’t expect another hunter,” came a voice from Zea’s phone that was strapped to the side of her hips . “I have the med team in route.”

“Those hunters never come alone,” sighed Zea. Then she muttered under her breath a series of curses. Then she pulled up her binoculars and searched for her target. “Are you alright at least?”

“I am not there. Just an illusion.” Then came a big sigh. “Look at them. They are just...just not ready.”

“Are you losing hope?” asked Zea.

“Please,” snorted the voice. “Who do you think I am? We just need to train them better--”

“Lady Elizabeth, there’s an urgent call. It’s from Agent Robert.” came another voice from the phone.

“Go take the call. I’ll take care of this,” said Zea.

“Be safe and try not to harm the daywalking vampire too much. Fuck up that hunter though.”

“I have a drone tracking them.” Zea finally spotted her target who was on the ground covering his face as he rocked back and forth.

“Why am I not surprised.” The call ended.

Zea turned around and tossed her binocular to an opened duffle back. How many would they lose today? She didn’t let herself rummage on that thought.

She turned to her weapons that laid across a coffee table that had a missing leg but was held up by a stack of dusty books and magazines. She read the spine of one. Her eyes softened for a second before she gathered her weapons and the duffle bag.

Then she was gone and a small breeze entered the room through the window despite it not being a windy night.

***

When Leora came too she groaned. Her head throbbed but she couldn’t move her arms to cradle her head. Then her stomach started to growl and she could feel her fangs grow a little longer.

She looked around and realized she was chained to a chair with a spotlight on her. She checked her throat and it felt fine. Elizabeth didn’t pour holy water down her throat.

“You’re awake,” said an electronically deepened voice from an intercom somewhere.

Leora scrunched up her eyebrows. “Why did you change your voice? You didn’t like how you sound?”

“We saved you, Leora, from House Eagle,” said the voice. “We’d like to ask you some questions.”

“The fuck? So I get kidnapped twice,” said Leora. She leaned back into her seat and slumped. “Tell me who you are and what the hell you want with me.”

“We’re friends and we just want answers. Provided you give the truth,” said the voice.

“How can you tell? I told Elizabeth the truth and she wanted to pour holy water down my throat,” said Leora. She tested the chains and felt a slight sting if she yanked it too hard. “Blessed?”

“Correct. We will be the judge of what is truth or not,” said the voice. “Hungry?”

Leora growled. “Oh, so you going to torture me that way.”

She heard the sound of a door opening and closing. Then heard a whizzing sound. Leora turned to the sound and watched a truck toy rolled up to her feet. Attached to the top of the truck toy was a bowl of blood.

Leora started to salivate but she maintained her composure.

“A peace offering,” said the voice. “Before our questions.”

“Are you expecting me to suck in the blood through the air?” snorted Leora.

There was a click and the top of the toy car popped up and extended up. The bowl was now at the same level as Leora’s mouth.

“That is pretty cool,” said Leora. She moved her head forward and using her tongue and lower jaw, was able to clasped the lid of the bowl. She tilted the bowl toward her. In a few gulps she finished the bowl.

“Now, how are you able to stand the light?” said the voice.

Leora licked her lips clean of any remaining blood. It was enough to satisfy her hunger and she wouldn’t need another drink for a few more days. She turned attention to her second kidnapper. She had no idea who they might be as the room she was in had some sort of odor masking their scent.

“Perhaps, we should clarify. Why doesn’t sunlight burn you?”

“Because I wasn’t cursed,” shrugged Leora.

There was a pause.

“How were you not cursed?” said the voice. “God made sure any who turned away from them would not feel their touch.”

“Oh, that was a dead give away. I think I know who you guys are. You guys hunters?” said Leora. “Explains the blessed chains.”

There was another pause.

“Answer ours first then we’ll answer yours,” said the voice.

“The answer is the same. I wasn’t curse. It’s really that simple,” said Leora. “Now are you guys hunters? I don’t know why I am even asking that. I am like one hundred percent you all are.”

There was a quick moment of silence. Then came a growl from the intercom.

“Hey, uh, not hunters?” Leora didn’t think hunters growled like that. It was very animal like. Like a dog.

There was some rumblings like chairs or tables being thrown. Then came a barrage of gunshots coming through the intercom. Finally, an unfiltered voice came out of the intercom but sounded distant.

“Goddamn! I’ll take care of them. You go get Leora before they do!”

Leora wanted to hear that voice again. It was vaguely familiar. Whomever they were, it sounded like they were having trouble. She tested her chains again and she still could not break it.

“Of all my luck,” she snorted. This time she slumped back more than usual to the point her chair tipped back over. “Fuck!”

Bang!

Leora fell back so hard that it broke the chair. Apparently the chair she was on was wooden. She stifled a moan and closed her eyes tight. Was fate laughing at her again?

After a short struggle and lots of wiggling, she was able to stand up. She was also able to have her chained arms in front of her. “Now where’s the door?”

She looked down at the toy truck and turned to where she first heard it. Her eyes had a slight glow and she could see a door through the darkness where the light did not touch. “And there it is.”

Leora went up to the door and with one quick kick the metal door popped out. A flood of light spilled into the room. She took a step out and peered down a hallway. On one end she met eye to eye one of Elizabeth’s henchmen she recognized.

“Hey, Aric,” she called out.

A large claw snatched Aric before he could react.

“Ah, I go that way then,” said Leora and went down the hallway opposite to where Aric was.

She heard, presumingly Aric’s, screaming as she turned a corner. She stopped at a t-section when a body flew across the hallway. Sizzling green energy dissipated in the air.

“Get out of my way!” shouted Elijah.

“Yo, it’s me,” said Leora.

Elijah came rushing out of the hallway from where that body flew from. He stopped in front of Leora. He looked at her up and down.

“Don’t give me that look. The chains are blessed, ok,” said Leora. “Now get them off of me!”

Elijah, shaking his head, flicked a bolt of energy that broke the chains.

“C’mon, this way before the vampires catch up,” he said. He motioned with his athame for Leora to follow.

“How did you find me?” said Leora, rubbing her arms. She was sure she had left her phone in his car.

“I got your text. Found the car but you were gone. Then I got attacked by some vamps and figured they captured you. So I made one confess where you were,” said Elijah.

Leora raised an eyebrow and wondered what he meant by ‘made one confess.’

“Talk later. We have vampires, a werewolf and a hunter after us,” said Elijah.

“I knew it!” said Leora, feeling validated that the second kidnapper was a hunter. _Hmm, but I could’ve sworn there was more than one and a werewolf?_ she thought.

They left the hallway they were in and were in another one

“Almost out of here. Turn,” barked Elijah after a few doors down in the new hallway.

After rounding a corner, they then went through a door and up a flight of stairs. Finally, they reached a door marked ‘Exit’. Once through that they were out in the open of the Golden Gate Park.

“Car is not far. Hurry so I cast a spell to erase our scent while they’re still fighting each other,” said Elijah.

“You’re too slow,” said Leora and picked the young man up with ease. “Point the way.”

“Uh, about a quarter mile that way,” said Elijah, pointing westward. It felt awkward that the shorter woman was cradling him like a baby.

Leora dashed so fast that Elijah could only grab hold of her. In perhaps about fifteen seconds they were at the car. The vampire winced as she noted the driver’s and the passenger’s door were missing.

“Are you seriously that fast? Why do you even need a car?” said Elijah as he pushed himself down and away from the shorter woman.

“I may be a vampire but I can’t run all day,” said Leora.

“Whatever, let’s get in the car and get to my place. Fuck this,” said Elijah. He pulled out his key and started the car. He limped a little.

Leora, feeling a bit guilty that perhaps this is all her fault, entered the car in the passenger side.

They sped off and while driving, Elijah chanted a spell. Leora was wise enough to stay quiet throughout the trip. When they reached home, they silently made their way to the apartment. Once inside, Elijah plopped down on a nearby sofa and Leora did the same on a loveseat across from the young man.

“So, uh, you think your insurance is going to cover the doors?” asked Leora meekly.

“What the hell,” roared Elijah. “Worrying about my car is the least of your problems!”

“Hey hey, I thought you said you mind wiped that vampire,” defended Leora.

“I did. I dunno why he wasn’t wiped,” snapped Elijah. “Besides, I wouldn’t need to do it in the first place if you hadn’t blown your cover. Now House Eagle knows your presence. And that hunter! Where the hell that hunter came from? Then there was the werewolf who probably was spying on House Eagle. Holy fuck!”

Leora looked down. Deep down, she knew it was her fault. She felt bad and didn’t know what to say next.

After a moment, Elijah spoke. “You alright though?”

“Yeah, a slight throbbing on my right side of my face. Nothing I can’t deal with. You? You were kinda limping,” said Leora quitely.

“Yeah, I somewhat twisted my left ankle but it’s good now.” Elijah let out a sigh. “Tell me what happened.”

Leora started when she got off work and closed up the Golden Arches. She recalled about Elizabeth’s questioning and the second kidnapper--whom she was now sure was a hunter.

“And the rest you already know,” finished Leora.

Elijah rubbed his chin. “You never asked why the hunter knew your name?”

Leora shrugged. “I figured the hunter read my name off my tag.” She pointed to the silver plastic over her heart where her name was transcribed in capital letters.

“But you said the voice sounded familiar?”

“Yeah, I am still trying to process the voice I heard over the intercom,” said Leora. “I think it was female? Maybe male?” Some male humans can have pretty girly voices if she recalled the singing competition shows she watched every week.

“That only increases my suspicion. I think there is someone you know who is a hunter. I think it is your boss,” said Elijah.

“No way! That guy? I don’t think he can lift a box of frozen patties let alone me,” said Leora.

“Yes, you’re right. The hunter, what I could see, was taller than me,” said Elijah.

“Then no way Jones. He is shorter than me and I am shorter than you. What else?”

“Sorry, it was an all out battle. When I came, House Eagle was already battling the werewolf and the hunter. I just snuck around and tazed a few vampires along the way to get to you,” said Elijah. “I still think the hunter is someone you know because they asked about the sunlight. So I am thinking it is someone you met in the day time?”

“I meet lots of people in the daytime. I take people’s order as part of my job,” said Leora matter-of-factly. “I don’t do anything vampire like in the daytime anyways. So who knows?”

“Fuck the hunter. Let’s deal with House Eagle,” said Elijah.

“What about the werewolf? Fuck it too?” said Leora.

“The werewolf goes hand in hand with House Eagle. Like, vampires and werewolves hate each other and constantly trying to nerf one another,” said Elijah. “We witches usually stay out of their battles. Speaking of which, I think you need not go to work for a while. Maybe laying low for and, hopefully, they will forget.”

“Yeah, but I really can’t. I just got this job and don’t we need to pay rent to your mom?” pointed out Leora. She flopped onto a pillow and buried her face into it.

“Dammit, you’re right. How about don’t do night shift?” said Elijah.

“I can get Jones to agree. He’s not that strong willed,” said Leora. She would use her vampiric hypnosis if she has to. “What about the hunter?”

“Hunters don’t like to make a big scene. The U.S. government already warned them after the incident in New York in the nineties. A group of hunters was hunting in the subways and caused a cave in. Lots of people died,” said Elijah, recalling what he learned in history class during his high school.

“I totally didn’t read that in wikipedia,” said Leora.

“When it comes to us--witches, werewolves, vampires and what not--stick to my books. It’s far more accurate than what’s on the internet. I know we witches put the wrong information online just to make sure noisy people stay out of our business. I figured the others do the same too,” said Elijah.

“Fine, I’ll stick to a day schedule and come here before the sun goes down,” said Leora.

“Alright, now I just have to figure out how to tell my mom about my car,” said Elijah.

Leora groaned into the pillow. Whatever it is, she was sure she will have to pay for it.


	7. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the Master Vampire of House Eagle want with Leora? Also how to pronounce "Zea" is included ;D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I have lots of more writing to post so I don't have time at the moment to go and make it look pretty. I will but that will be next months endeavor.
> 
> Also updated to current version (a past version was posted instead oopsy)
> 
> [Beta Edit Version]

Josephine stared at the thick book on her walnut colored coffee table. The books were flipped to where a blood-colored bookmark was placed. On the open page was a Polaroid picture of Father George glued on. A giant red ‘X’ graced the picture.

“And what number would that be?” asked Telera from the kitchen.

“Two. Barely scratching the list,” said Josephine. She turned around in time to see Telera placed a plate on the bar. “Thank you for making dinner.”

“Well, I had to considering your arm and your stubbornness to go to the Golden Arches to heal up faster,” said Telera as she eyed Josephine’s left arm in a sling.

Somehow they managed to escape their safe house with only a few scratches and a broken arm.

“In case Leora is there. She might recognize me. I wasn’t sure if maybe she saw me during the battle,” sighed Josephine.

They were in the middle of interrogating Leora when the vampires busted through their safe house. She had no idea how that happened since she was sure Telera and her had covered their tracks. It was almost as if someone told them. Mentally, she shook her head. Telera would never betray her. She had no reason to.

She stood up and started walking to the bar where a plate of roasted chicken breast over potatoes waited for her. She had drunk holy water earlier and in a few hours her arm would be fully healed. Her stomach growled when she reached the bar.

“I looked over the security videos. She had assistance,” said Telera. She took out her phone and played a video for Josephine to watch.

“Did you run a face profile on the boy?” asked Josephine. She started eating her meal with a fork.

“Yup, ran his face through the DMV records. His name is Elijah Lee Sagittarus. Son of Carmen Lee Sagittarus,” said Telera.

“I don’t care who he is the son of—oh, it’s somebody I shouldn’t mess with?” said Josephine. She stopped mid bite at the look that Telera gave. It was the look where something important was being explained that she really should listen.

“She’s one of the ‘No-Touch-People’ I told you way before when you nestled yourself in San Francisco,” said Telera. She rolled her eyes. It was hardly the first time she had to repeat herself to Josephine. “She is the High Priestess of the West Coast Coven.”

“Ah, yeah, I remembered.” Josephine gobbled down a couple of bites of her food. She waved her fork in the air. “Hmm, now here’s a thought. Do you think the vampires and witches here teamed up to make a vampire that walks in daylight?” she asked.

“Highly doubt it,” said Telera. She looked over to the video on her smartphone and watched Elijah blast another vampire with energy, “I would think this boy wouldn’t need to break out his friend if that were the case?”

“Could be bad blood. Wouldn’t be the first time the witches and vampires backstabbed each other,” said Josephine before putting down her fork. “Your take then?”

“On?” smiled Telera.

“Leora,” said Josephine.

Telera grinned. She spoke with a slight tilt in her voice. “I believe Leora was speaking of the truth. Like I said, she seems nice. Yours?”

“Hmm, yeah,” drawled Josephine. She rubbed her chin. “She didn’t really struggle when she woke up. Most of the time, they’d try to spit at me. So kudos for that. Save for her sun immunity, she’s a basic vampire. I suppose that's a good thing? A master vampire immune to daylight would be interesting if I were still hunting them.”

“Yes, very much so,” said Telera, shaking her head. “Speaking of Master Vampire, I think you should lie low. Elizabeth would be looking for you.”

“Oh, her?” frowned Josephine. She recalled her bomb going off and the master vampire disappearing. “She wasn’t even there. Just projected herself and let her henchmen do all the work.”

“That is why she is the only master vampire here in San Francisco,” said Telera. “Count your blessings you didn’t have to deal with Axel too.”

“He noticed anything?” asked Josephine. Axel was the alpha of the ruling pack, the Moonbloods, in San Francisco.

“Nope. So long as we don’t crap his drug ring. He’s good with us,” said Telera. She put her elbows on the bar and rested her chin on her hands. “So, back to your favorite subject: Leora.”

Josephine rolled her eyes. “I know what you’re getting at. I am not _really_ interested in that vampire.”

“Uh, huh. That why you asked her out?” teased Telera.

“Oh c’mon, it was you always telling me to go have fun, and I was doing that. Just didn’t expect fun to be a vampire,” lamented Josephine.

Telera laughed. “True. You have terrible luck. Eh, at least she’s cute and sunproof. Maybe the two of you can go to the beach next time. ”

“Oh, did I mention that she epically failed to hypnotize me never to date her again?” chuckled Josephine.

“Ouch,” said Telera and shook her head. “Not surprised. You were _drunk_.”

Josephine raised her hands. “You win,” “she said. Then she went somber. “Let’s get back to my actual favorite subject,_ Elizabeth_. I was thinking that perhaps this Elizabeth gets a little famous. News about a series of killings where bodies have an odd pair of puncture wounds on the neck. Maybe even tie it in with a recent diocese death of a certain priest. Something that would make my next target decide to come to San Francisco to investigate. My contacts seemed unable to locate her currently. Last known place she was seen was in South America. She probably went into hiding after hearing about Father George.”

“No Elizabeth, please. She’s a very dangerous vampire and a reason why it takes both a witch coven and a wolf pack to keep her in check,” said Telera and quickly moved on before Josephine could reply. “How about you take this time to recharge until your next target comes out of hiding or we get more info? Like I said, all work and no play--”

“Makes for a dead hunter,” said Josephine. She cleaned her plate of the remaining food.

Telera rolled her eyes once more. “Way to hijack a saying.” She took the now empty plate from Josephine and placed it in the sink behind her.

“I think we should keep an eye on both Leora and House Eagle,” said Josephine as her eyes trailed to the refrigerator. Did she have any beer left? “Strictly observing them.”

Telera shook her head. She knew Josephine wasn’t going to listen to her and just relax. “Just be careful of vampires,” she cautioned.

“Durr, I_ know_. I am a hunter,” grinned Josephine.

***

Leora’s manager wasn’t happy that she could not do night shift for a few months.

“What kind of illness did your aunt have again?” asked Jones.

He hovered behind Leora like a ghost.

“Albimastocraniumo,” she said quickly. “Look, I am just trying to help out family until they settle. Then I get right back to night shift.” She observed her manager’s poker faced expression. She may have to hit Jones with a hypnotic stare if he doesn’t buy into her lie.

“Fine, but I want a timeline. I really need you at the night shift,” said Jones before going off to assist another of his underling. “Oh, and can you get me a large coke drink too?” he called back.

Leora let out a sigh before putting on her mic and earpiece. She started pouring into a large styrofoam cup a coke as she was on drive-thru duty today. "Welcome to the Golden Arches! Happily serving over a billion orders. What is your order today?" she said, hearing the rolling of tires stop right at the order speaker. Without looking at the little screen that showed the faces of customers at the order speaker, she waited for a minute expecting a greeting or a start of an order.

There was no response.

“What is your order again?” said Leora, barely putting on the lid for the coke.

“No shitting way,” said a voice through Leora’s earpiece.

Leora froze, instantly recognizing the voice. She slowly turned the screen and was horrified to see an extra pale Elizabeth with thick dark sunglasses in a brown, heavily tinted, sedan.

Elizabeth shook her head, her thick brown curls bouncing with indignation. "Have you no shame? No dignity?"

“How did you find me?” gulped Leora. Where was her phone? She mentally groaned as she realized she had accidentally left it at the apartment today.

"A little birdy told me. I couldn’t believe them when they told me that you _work _here so I came to see it for myself," said Elizabeth. "Why are you wasting your time serving humans when _they_ should be serving you?"

"Because I need money?" said Leora. She had come to realize that money was everything here and the means to gaining power in this world.

“Does your master not supply you? Are you abandon?” asked Elizabeth rapidly. She leaned a little forward toward the intercom video. “Is it because that hunter put you to this? What a horrible bitch. Should’ve just put your life out.”

“I don’t have a master nor do I work for this hunter,” answered Leora angrily. The sun was blazing high in the sky, and she took note of that. “The sun not bothering you?” she asked.

“A very thick layer of the finest sunblock and triple thick sunglasses,” answered Elizabeth sarcastically. She leaned back into her seat and cocked a half-hearted smile. “Apparently, you don’t need it at all.”

Leora saw, for an instant, Elizabeth flickered like the screen of an antenna tv that couldn’t get reception. This wasn’t the real Elizabeth and somehow the master vampire was projecting herself in the car. However, who was driving the car? A ghost?

“Hey, Leora, is that drink ready?” yelled Jones in the back.

“Yes, sorry. I am having one of _those _customers,” yelled back Leora. She turned back to the screen. “Give me a moment.”

“Be quick, the _sunblock_ only lasts for so long,” sneered Elizabeth. Then she added, “Don’t make me wait and hope I’ll go away. I know where you live too.”

Leora bit her lower lip as she turned around and gave the large coke to a co-worker who then promptly took the drink to the front. She returned to the screen. “Okay, I said I was sorry for punching Aric,” she apologized.

“He doesn’t matter,” brushed off Elizabeth. “Look, I’ve come here for a proposition. Best if you and your witch companion come to my place tonight. You will not be harmed—for the moment.”

There was a honk. Elizabeth whipped around through her open window. “Fuck you! I am having a conversation here!” she screamed.

“Look, I need to wrap this up or else my boss may fire me. So, if I agree to come to your place, then you will leave? Like now,” said Leora. She pulled at her collar nervously.

“Of course. Details already sent to your friend. See you soon,” said Elizabeth before driving off.

Leora slapped her forehead and groaned.

A black mustang with missing doors pulled up into her screen.

“Yo, you forgot your phone,” said Elijah in a deadpan voice.

Leora groaned again. “So what now?” she asked.

“I get a number one and at eight we head for the Presidio Heights,” said Elijah.

***

Josephine was watching the grainy video on her smartphone in a blue van. The blue van had a logo of a cartoon handy-man and was perfect when she needed to do her stakeouts. She had acquired it from the same man that created the secret room in the Golden Arches.

She took a sip of coffee.

“Is that my coffee cup?” asked Telera who sat in the passenger seat with a laptop opened in her lap.

Josephine looked at her coffee cup. “Oh shit. Sorry, I grabbed the wrong one,” she said sheepishly.

Telera laughed. “It’s fine. I’ll just drink yours.” She nudged her chin at the smartphone in Josephine’s hand. “Same old?”

“Yup. For hours they’ve been chit-chatting for god knows how long. I almost want them to just like make out or beat the shit out of each other,” complained Josephine.

“Hey, you said you wanted to go watch them,” said Telera.

“Yeah, but I wish I knew what they were saying too. This is so damn boring,” yawned Josephine.

“I could only tap into the building’s video feed and unfortunately, the security cams in that building only have visuals,” explained Telera. Then she added before Josephine can ask her why they don’t just go and put in their own surveillance cameras, “We’ve already talked about this. There’re glyphs all around their apartment. The moment I set foot, boom, dead. You’re going to have to be patient and just watch them.”

“Patience is not one of my virtues,” drawled Josephine.

“I know but I want you alive,” said Telera.

“I don’t intend to die,” scoffed Josephine.

“Of course,” said Telera. “And we won’t die as long as we just watch them for now. Remember? You said just observe them.”

Josephine let out a deep sigh. “God, I hate when you’re right,” she said.

“I am your voice of reasoning,” said Telera. “Look, they’re leaving.” She chinned at Josephine’s smartphone. “Swipe to see where they are going next.”

Josephine complied, and they watched Elijah and Leora exit their apartment.

“Swipe again,” said Telera.

They then watch the pair enter what seem to be the garage.

“Finally heading somewhere!” sand Josephine excitedly. She turned on her ignition.

“I’ll pull up the cams we’ve set around the perimeter beyond the glyphs and see where they are heading,” said Telera as she started typing and putting in numbers on her laptop. After a few moments, she closed her laptop down. “If my algorithms are right, they’re either heading for House Eagle or Al’s donut shop. I very much doubt they’d be going out on a night run for donuts,” she said.

“Hmm, donuts.” Josephine licked her lips as she started the van’s engine. “We going to stop by Al’s after this. Where’s House Eagle?”

“As low key House Eagle tries to be, they sure don’t seem to keep their headquarters location a secret,” said Telera.

“Typical vampire arrogance,” commented Josephine.

Telera gave the hunter a side glance for the irony before continuing. “Head to Presidio Heights,” she said.

The van peeled away from the curb they were parked at and drove off to House Eagle’s headquarters. Before they reached there, Josephine turned off the headlights so they could not be seen approaching. When they arrived, they spotted a doorless mustang that Telera recognized from their surveillance videos.

“Okay, park here. I am going to go put an extra tracker in their car,” said Telera. When they parked next to the mustang, she started to exit the van as well as Josephine. “What are you doing?” she asked the hunter.

“I thought I go take a peek in that mansion over there,” said Josephine, thumbing the white building that stood out against the night.

“No, you are not,” protested Telera. “It’s too dangerous.”

Josephine shrugged and let out a hand. “I said, we watch them both. C’mon and give me one of your spy thingies. I’ll be in and out before you know it,” she assured.

At first Telera hesitate but relented. She wouldn’t be able to stop Josephine. “Put it somewhere and then just leave. No fighting,” she said. Her eyes trailed down to Josephine’s arm that was hurt during the last fight they were in. “Healed up?” she asked.

Josephine flexed her arm. “It’s all good,” she answered.

“Please, just be careful,” pleaded Telera.

“Likewise,” said Josephine. “I’ll be fine.”

Without another word, Josephine turned away and headed toward the mansion. As she got closer, she saw the mansion was surrounded by a moat of carefully trimmed tall bushes and trees. She stopped and slid into the shadow of a nearby tree when she saw a couple shadows move along the side of the mansion.

_Guards. Damn. Now where can I sneak a peek? _she thought.

Josephine scanned the edges of the mansion, and then her sight went up to the rooftops. The roof didn’t look as guarded, which she regarded as the master vampire must feel very confident or stupid to not have the roof protected.She pursed her lips. Even if the rooftops were cleared what to do about the two vampires roaming at the side of the mansion?

The hunter searched the inners of her jacket. Unlike the one she wore on her kill of Father George, this jacket had inside pockets and straps. They were filled with various vials, gadgets and even held an ancient looking kukri dagger, a gift from a former friend. She took out a round flat object and secured it to the tree next to her.

Then she covertly made her way around the mansion until she was on the other side. She watched the two shadows patrol around and when they were near the tree, she had planted the device, she pressed a remote button.

At first it seemed nothing had happened, but the shadows quickly ran off somewhere behind the tree with the device. _Vampires are so easily tricked, _she thought. The device she planted she knew shot marbled sized metal balls that emitted werewolf hormones. The two guards would be hunting for werewolves that weren’t there for hours.

Josephine made her way to the wall. She took out a grappler attached with a rope. With one try, she swung the grappler up to the roof. The automatic claws dug into the roof. She tugged on the rope to make sure it was secure.

Satisfied, she climbed up the rope. She noted how every window she had come across had thick curtains. Not that she was surprised. Vampires are very aware of technology humanity can cook up with. With the advent of drones and night vision goggles, vampires had to be extra paranoid. Perhaps too paranoid. That was an advantage since they usually aren’t expecting an old fashion climb up the roof and spy.

Once she reached the roof, she pulled up the rope and set it aside. She would need it when she made her escape. She looked around and found a door that likely lead to an attic of sorts where she could then plant that spy gadget for Telera to tap in.

She went to the door. As her hand reached for the door knob, she stopped. The door had no lock. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Nothing. No vision. She waited a few minutes and still nothing. _Since I am not being pulled, I guess I won’t die if I entered the door, _she thought.She opened the door and took a step in.

***

Leora and Elijah stood in front of the mansion. Two guards dressed in black suits stood like stone pillars with their arms at their sides. They regarded the pair with a steely gaze.

“We’re being expected,” said Elijah with an air of authority.

One of the guards nodded in acknowledgement while the other one spoke, “Master Elizabeth would like you two to know that any aggression or disrespect in the mansion would be met with an agonizing death.”

“A ‘nice to meet you’ wouldn’t have hurt,” said Leora under her breath.

Elijah elbowed her. “Just let me do the talking, okay,” he hissed.

“This way,” said one of the guards with a grunt

The door opened. Elijah and Leora followed the guards into the mansion. At first, they entered the high vaulted foyer, and it was lined with priceless statues and expensive furniture. Leora almost didn’t hear Elijah urging her to keep walking as her eyes darted between paintings, statues and exquisitely trimmed miniature trees.

They were then led down a hallway until they entered an open space that gave an impression that it was bigger than the mansion outside. Above them was a high domed ceiling painted in a mural of a scene from the American Revolution. The floor was marbled and there were two columns of fluted pillars that led up to a grand staircase. At the bottom of the staircase awaited Elizabeth, dressed in a neck high black lace gown. Around her were ten other vampires, all who looked at the newcomers with a mix of curiosity and vehemency. A few of them Leora recognized as the ones that had confronted her before.

The guards led Leora and Elijah until they were several feet from Elizabeth.

“Stay close by,” said Elizabeth to her guards. Her eyes fell on Elijah and then shifted to Leora. “In case our guests here ignored my warning.”

Leora opened her mouth to protest the accusation but was stopped by another elbow from Elijah.

“Yes, Master,” said the guards who then turned and headed back to stand in front of the entrance of the hallway they had just come out of.

“Well, I am happy that you two arrived on time. I like punctual people,” said Elizabeth. “Any for some blood or wine. Both?”

“I do not mean to be rude, but you said you wanted to discuss something with us?” said Elijah. He crossed his arms.

“To the point. I expect no less from Carmen’s brood,” frowned Elizabeth. She then flicked her hair. “As you know, my House owns San Francisco--”

“Along with my coven and the Bloodmoons,” Elijah pointed out.

Elizabeth's jaws clenched. “Yes, we have a truce. Now let me continue. I don’t take kindly to vampires not from my House coming here. Even if your coven invited them,” she said. Her eyes narrowed at Leora. “But I am willing to make an exception if this young turned one can help me out.”

“What is it?” asked Leora. She shifted her feet. She was not comfortable with Elizabeth’s threatening gaze. Elijah elbowed her. His eyes demand that she follow their plan.

“What do you want Leora to do?” asked Elijah.

“There is going to be an auction. A particular scroll belonging to an Apollonian priest, Abaris, is one of the items to be auctioned off. I want that and I want Leora to go get it for me in exchange that I let her be in my territory. Of course, she must abide by my house rules,” answered Elizabeth.

“So what’s so special about it, this scroll?” probed Elijah.

“Nothing special. I just like collecting old Greek artefacts.” Elizabeth smiled, showing her fangs.

Elijah wasn’t convinced. He could tell Elizabeth was a scheming type, and that scroll had to be special. He was about to further probe when Leora spoke.

“So why don’t you just go by yourself or send one of your people?” said Leora suddenly. She scanned the rows of vampires and wondered if this was how it was like to belong to a vampire house.

“That, young turned, is because the security, admittingly, is quite good. None that I have sent were successful,” said Elizabeth. “Let’s say, they have really good anti-vampire protocols.”

“Nothing special, huh. That’s some security for it,” commented Elijah.

Leora scrunched up her eyebrows and tilted her neck toward the top of the stairs. She was picking up some distant thrashing noises and yelling.

“It’s priceless. Now do we have a deal?” asked Elizabeth, who also turned toward the stairs.

“We’ll think about it,” said Elijah cooly.

There were murmurs among the other vampires, who all looked at each other and then toward the stairs.

Elizabeth held up a fist to quell the murmurs. “Please consider accepting. At least for your friends sake here, who seem to be attracting all sorts of trouble,” she smiled.

Elijah pursed his lips. “We’ll give you an answer by the week’s end,” he said.

“Of course,” said Elizabeth. She clapped her hands. She called out to the guards that had escorted Elijah and Leora..“Emmanuel and Henrique, lead them out!”

***

In the meantime that Leora and Elijah were conversing with Elizabeth, Josephine had found that the lockless roof door led to a hallway.

She had taken her time down the hallway, looking for a place to put Telera’s spying device. The hallway was adorned with a row of paintings on both sides. All of them are people of vague familiarity from her history class in middle school. Her eyes perked up when she recognized George Washington in one of the paintings.

_Is this the original? _Josephine reached out to inspect it. If it was real, she was going to steal it. Vampires were always loaded with such antiques and she was all too happy to relieve them of it.

She had touched the frame when she noticed the gleam of a door off the glass surface over the painting. A door down the hallway would be the most expected thing. However, what caught her attention was that the door was slightly ajar.

_Unprotected roof, lockless door, and now this? _thought Josephine_._

Curious as well as judging the master vampire, Elizabeth, as careless, Josephine approached the door quietly. She stopped and waited for a few moments. Assured that no visions came, she proceeded to open the door wider.

The room was filled with more antiques. There were furniture, more oil paintings and even a set of armor. Past the canopy bed was an ornate desk. A woman was sitting there busily polishing something metallic black with a piece of cloth.

_A bedroom is a good place to stick Telera’s gadgets, _she thought. _Also, it’s only one vampire. _Her eyes then spotted a glass case. _That looks like a good place, _she thought.

Josephine quietly entered the room and quickly slinked behind the glass display case that held a flintlock pistol and a tripod hat. She placed Telera’s device on the floor at the base of the glass case, taking particular care to nestle it between a spacing where the slight uneven case met the floor. No one would notice it here.

_Time for the escape. _She took out a pocket sized mirror and used it to see past the display case. She observed the back of the woman whose white hair was rolled into a haphazard braid.

From what Josephine could tell, the woman was slender but had some musculature bulk from what she can observe from the bare shoulders. The woman was pale with a grey-bluish tinge and wore a black tank top with tight black pants. Possibly yoga pants, but she wasn’t sure. The woman didn’t seem to have heard her. _Good._

Josephine had put away her mirror when the woman stopped polishing and held up a sword.

“Are you going to hide there forever?” said the woman. Her voice was warm yet commanding.

Josephine clenched her jaw. _Shit. _

“I promise I won’t bite,” said the woman who then turned to the display case that Josephine was hiding behind.

Josephine, planning on whipping around the glass case and shoot the woman, readied herself.

“That is a terrible place to hide. I commend you on your nerves. I could barely pick up your heartbeat. Now, will you stand, hunter?” continued the woman.

Josephine jerked up and turned around, pulling out her gun at the same time. Her eyes widened slightly now that she could see the vampire in full. She suppressed a gasp as her eyes trailed the twisted swirl patterned of skin that ran down half of the vampire's face and down the neck.

The vampire’s pale, bluish lips parted enough for a pair of fangs to poke out from a slight smile and light blue eyes danced with amusement. “You’ve never seen burned skin?” she said. She crossed one foot over her opposite knee before placing her—Josephine had to admit it was a pretty slick—sword across her thighs.

“Aren’t you afraid that I would shoot?” asked Josephine, her fingers twisting around the trigger of the gun. Logically, she should just shoot and run. In fact, she should have done like she planned to, but there was something about the vampire that she couldn’t quite put a finger on.

“If I thought you would, you would not be standing there let alone even enter my bedroom,” said the vampire. She cocked her head slightly. “Well, that and I’d chop your hands off before you pulled the trigger.”

Josephine smirked nervously. “You’re funny,” she said. No visions came. At least it was good to know the vampire wasn’t going to kill her, but that didn’t mean the vampire wasn’t serious about chopping her hands off. She can still lose her hands and live. Her visions wouldn’t show that.

The vampire pursed her lips a little. “Can I ask why you are here in my bedroom? In fact, in San Francisco at all? We’ve held our part in our agreement up so far,” she asked.

“Agreement?” responded Josephine. She was about to ask what the hell the vampire was talking about when she remembered what her former handler and Telera had told her about San Francisco. The very fact why, at least she believed, Father George was in the city in the first place. “Oh, that the, uh, Accords of—”

“The Accords of Sidreal,” finished the vampire, who then stood up with her sword casually at her side. “The agreement to leave us the fuck alone and we give you info on the European Council. Something tells me your bosses don’t know you are here.”

“Well, former bosses. I am sorta not with the Order,” said Josephine. She casually held out her gun to her side to mimic the vampire.

The vampire’s eyebrows lifted up. “Oh, so you’re a renegade,” said the vampire.

“Something like that,” smiled Josephine. She then blinked.

Suddenly, the vampire was not in front of the desk. Her back hand felt a strong pinpoint pressure, causing her to drop her gun. “Fuck!” she shouted. She turned to see the vampire now at her side and holding her hand. “How did you--”

“Nice gun,” said the vampire in a deadpan voice.

Josephine narrowed her eyes at the vampire and waited.

The vampire pursed her lips. “Why are you just staring at me?” she asked curiously.

Josephine grinned and, with her other arm, swung back an elbow.

But the vampire wasn’t there anymore and Josephine made an awkward twist in the air before tripping over herself and landed on the floor on her butt. “Goddamn, you’re like a silent fart," she complained.

The vampire appeared next to her gun. She frowned before crouching down and over Josephine’s gun. “I don’t think I smell but I agree with you about the silent part,” she said. She then tried to pick up Josephine’s gun. Her frown deepened, and she gripped the gun tighter. “Why doesn’t it move?” she asked.

“Cuz you’re not the_ chosen one_,” answered Josephine.

The vampire arched an eyebrow before standing up. “I see. Then I’ll get the floor underneath,” she said. The vampire then stabbed her sword into the floor next to the gun.

“Kyaaaaah!” shouted Josephine and launched herself at the vampire but missed! She rolled on the floor, barely missing the sword impaled next to her gun. When she stopped, she realized she was staring up at the vampire.

Josephine struggled to move her arms but the vampire, now straddling over her, held them down. “How do you move so fast?” she asked. Usually, she could see a blur but this vampire was almost like she magically transports from one spot to the next.

“I just do,” said the vampire.

“Are you going to bite me and drink me dry?” said Josephine, continuing to struggle.

“No,” scoffed the vampire.

“Then why are you holding me down?” asked Josephine.

“Because you keep attacking me in my own bedroom,” said the vampire.

Josephine had no comeback with that. The vampire was technically right. She gave up the struggle and let her head rest on the floor. _There must be a way I can get her, _she thought. That was when she realized something about the vampire, what made her not shoot the vampire when she had the chance.

“You have really pretty eyes, y’know,” she said dreamily.

The vampire scrunched up her eyebrows. “What--,” started the vampire.

Josephine lifted her head up and put her lips over the vampire’s. She felt and heard the vampire gasped in surprise. _I got her now! _Whether it was for pleasure or for her plan, it didn’t matter. She let her kiss linger. She could feel the vampire’s grip over her relaxing just a little.

Then she made her move. She willed herself and, in her mind, called out to her gun. She didn’t need to see it but she could feel it move off the ground and flung itself to her hand. In one motion, she managed to free her gun arm and pressed the tip of the gun at the vampire’s chest.

The vampire hissed. “The gun flies too?”

Josephine grinned. “Of course. I am a _hunter_. Hmm, you’re not faster than a bullet or else you’d disappear by now,” she observed.

The vampire’s eyes narrowed. “Not at this close range,” she said spitefully.

“Good to know,” winked Josephine before using her other hand and body to flip over the vampire. Now she straddled the vampire. “Move your hands above your head,” she ordered.

The vampire let out a sigh as she moved her hands above her head. “This is embarrassing,” she said under her breath.

“Yeah, I would be,” chuckled Josephine. Then winked at the vampire. “I promise I won’t tell your friends.”

“Thanks,” said the vampire in her deadpan voice. “So, what now? You haven’t pulled the trigger.”

“Good question,” said Josephine. She quickly scanned the surrounding area. “You need to get an interior designer ‘cause your bedroom looks like a page from my middle school history book.”

“Noted,” said the vampire. “How about we start with why you are here?”

Josephine nodded. She couldn’t tell the truth that she was here to place a spy device for Telera. “Yes, okay, I admit it was because….” She wasn’t really good on making shit up on the spot. “You told me to?” she said absentmindedly.

The vampire scrunched up her eyebrows. “I don’t think we ever met,” she said.

“Maybe I was stalking you then?” joked Josephine.

The vampire’s eyes narrowed. “That’s bullshit. You’d know my name,” she responded.

Josephine grinned. The vampire looked cute pissed off despite the gnarled burned skin. “Of course, it’s Julie!” she teased.

“Do I look like a Julie?” snapped the vampire.

“Julie is a great name!” said Josephine indignantly. “I named my first pet that.”

“You don’t know my name. It’s Zea,” said the vampire.

“Oh hey, that’s a nice name. Kinda reminds me of Xena but your is without the ‘n’,” commented Josephine.

“That was a good show but let’s stay one point,” said Zea curtly.

“Alright alright, Ms. Grumpy,” said Josephine.

Zea rolled her eyes. “You have a gun pointed at my chest. Yes, I am grumpy. Who wouldn’t?” she said.

Josephine laughed but pressed the gun into Zea’s chest. She spoke with a slight threat. “Funny. So, _Zea_, what are you guys meeting Leora for?”

Zea cocked an eyebrow. “I see. Well, we’re asking your _friend_ to do a favor for us,” she said.

“She’s not a friend. What’s the favor?” clarified Josephine.

“Go get us a scroll,” said Zea simply.

Josephine smirked. “That’s it? You could send anybody to do that.”

“We wanted your non-friend acquaintance to prove she’s not a threat to House Eagle. This simple task is for her to prove her intentions,” explained Zea.

Josephine pursed her lips. She didn't really believe Zea and most vampires were liars, anyway. A vibration from her wrist had her zoned onto the surface of her Apple watch. The words, “They left. Where R U?” appeared over the watch’s face.

“Uh, huh. Alright,” said Josephine. She had to leave but first there was something that had been bothering her for some time. “How did you guys find my hideout?” she asked.

“I followed you,” Zea answered.

Josephine narrowed her eyes and cocked her gun. “How?” she repeated.

Zea shrugged. “I stayed in the shadows and watched where you went from your apartment,” she said.

Then it dawned upon Josephine. “So that vampire wasn’t alone that night.”

“No, he wasn’t. Granted, I was following him at first,” said Zea. She looked down at the barrel of the gun and noticed it was inscribed with runes. She partially made out some words, but it didn’t quite make sense to her. “You haven’t pulled the trigger,” she said.

“You keep saying that. Did you expect me to?” smiled Josephine.

“It would be the best option. Well, if I were you, I would do that,” said Zea a matter-of-factly.

Josephine bent over and kissed Zea once again. She sighed when she parted. “You have soft lips... I’ll tell you what. I am going to make a deal with you. Unless you want me to pull the trigger?” offered Josephine.

Zea looked down at the gun barrel before finally speaking. “What is that you want?” she asked.

“You let me leave in peace and I let you live. Simple enough,” answered Josephine.

“You’re not very good at making deals,” said Zea and wondered if it was a good idea what she was about to propose to the renegade hunter. “I don’t care what you do here, but I do care about you killing my fellow vampires in the city. I’ve let you slide so far but only because you haven’t killed one of us.”

“I dunno about that. I shot that one vampire, and I got a few handfuls at my hideout,” Josephine said as she recalled her rescue of Leora.

“They lived. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here over me with a gun over my chest,” said Zea.

“Hmph, you make it sound like you can take me out but I am here with my gun over you. Maybe I should just shoot you,” responded Josephine and went for a third kiss before Zea could respond. “So you want me to not kill your friends and you leave me alone?” she said huskily, finally parting.

“Yes,” said Zea slightly out of breath.

“What if your homies try to kill me?” Josephine asked.

“They won’t unless you tried to kill them,” answered Zea.

“Fair enough but just letting you know if they did try to kill me, I will kill them. Sounds fair?” added Josephine.

“I agree. I will warn them that,” nodded Zea.

Josephine searched Zea’s face. Partially because she was seeing if any visions popped up in case the vampire changed her mind decided to kill her. Also partially was because, up close, those burns looked at least a few days old.

An average vampire would have recovered to perfect skin the next day. Those that didn’t were, as her old handler described, bottom feeders of vampire society. Bottom feeders were the weakest type of vampires having only the bare minimum abilities and those abilities were half as good as the average vampire.

Heck, the Order would use them as training for baby acolytes. However, after seeing Zea’s speed, she may have to rethink about these bottom feeders. Also Zea, if she closed one eye to not see the burned side, was ridiculously hot!

Zea felt her cheeks burning up from Josephine’s gaze. Did the Hunter want something else? Or perhaps seal the deal physically? She cleared her throat. “So are you in agreement, hunter?” she asked.

“Yes,” answered Josephine. She pulled away from the vampire and stood up. She then tucked away her gun and let out her hand. “And my name is Josephine. In case you didn’t catch that with your stalking.”

Zea reached up and grabbed Josephine’s hand. For a second she felt the hunter’s strength and, somewhat worriedly, the potential for more. She let the Hunter pull her up. “I did,” she said.

“So you saw me in the shower then?” teased Josephine.

“No, I just watched outside of your building--” Zea stopped speaking and stood frozen in her position.

Josephine moved her hand away to reveal a round gadget with a needle end in the vampire’s skin. She had secretly retrieved the gadget from her inner pockets when she was putting away her gun. Vampires had a nervous system like all mammals. The paralyzation toxins in the gadget will immobilize for them for a short time. Even longer time with bottom feeders. “I just need a head start. It’ll wear off in an hour,” she said. She then lightly tapped Zea’s nose. “And remember, I didn’t kill you so you have to let me be. Bye stalker.”

She turned around and quickly left the room, leaving the vampire standing frozen in place.


	8. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Leora and Elijah say yes to the Master Vampire of House Eagle or is there something much more sinister brewing that Zea is not telling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I have lots of more writing to post so I don't have time at the moment to go and make it look pretty. I will but that will be next months endeavor.
> 
> [Beta Edit Version]

Zea was still perhaps about fifteen minutes before her face twitched. Then she looked at her hand that grabbed Josephine’s and flexed it before spitting out a small, thin, crumpled plastic like material out of her mouth. It had covered over one of her back molars and when bit down hard, like she did when she felt the sting on her hand, it released a neutralizing drug. Granted, the drug was still experimental as she was paralyzed far too long to her liking.

She let out a sigh. Josephine was at least a predictable hunter. She had prepared in the scenario the hunter wanted to take her alive. Perhaps in exchange for the other hunter however, given her conversation, she didn’t think that was a possibility anymore.

Zea was aware of the many arrays of weapons, magic and technologies deployed by the Order. House Eagle had been trying to develop counters in case the Order no longer held up the Accords of Sidreal—which was only a matter of time. The ever growing threat of the EC was more of a priority and most of her house research team was more focused on that, however many that were left.

Another door that was close to her desk opened up.

“I like her.” Elizabeth stood in the doorway. She crossed her arms and had a big smile. “Your _guest_ and you sure made a ruckus. I held back the newbies from coming up as you asked.”

“Of course.” Zea turned around and cracked her neck by moving them side to side. “You sound like you don’t approve?”

“Well, I did say it was a _stupid_ plan to let that hunter into the mansion,” said Elizabeth.

“It was a risk well worth it. What of the two with you? Did they agree?” asked Zea.

Elizabeth shrugged. “The sunproof and her witch-boy, who knows? We’ll see in a week,” she answered. She walked into the room and looked around, taking time to sniff the air. “What did you find out with our _new _friend?”

“She’s a renegade,” said Zea without skipping a beat.

“Oh, this is _interesting_. Our other new friend didn’t mention this. Anything else?” Elizabeth’s smile grew wider and fluttered her eyelashes at Zea.

“She has an enchanted gun,” said Zea. _Oddly named Excalibur, _though Zea,but she would not mention that. She wasn’t sure that what she actually read and translated was correct.

Elizabeth sighed. She mumbled something under her breath before looking back up to Zea. “Enchanted guns, enchanted shit. Who cares?” she said tiredly. She noticed Zea’s face expression doesn’t change. “Should we be worried? Do you want the research team to look into this?”

Zea shrugged. “Maybe if the Order have their witches start having their guns shoot out magic bullets that burst into flames.”

“I believe they call those grenade launchers,” laughed Elizabeth but then frowned. “But those annoying gnats do have their blessed bullets.” She got up and clasped her hands. “I only heard that last part in your little tuffle with this hunter. I doubt she’d adhere to it but, judging that you’re not going after her, she agreed to go to the auction?”

“I planted the thought so, yes, she will if the other two would agree. Well, only if that _vampire_ agrees technically.” Zea recalled her observation of Josephine, who herself was spying on that vampire since that night when Aric attacked the pair. “It will work. The hardest part is already done.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “You and your complicated plans. I’d much prefer a more direct way, like kidnapping them and forcing them to go, but I suppose this is better. Saves vampire lives that we can’t afford to lose more now.”

Zea clenched her jaw tight. She thought of Peter and how fucked up that he died so early after joining their cause. So many like him. “Indeed,” she said quietly.

“Cheer up and believe,” said Elizabeth. She walked up and hugged Zea. “We won’t always win the battles but we will win the war. Then we can finally be free.”

For a moment, Zea let her stoic mask slip. Her eyes moistened, and she fought back the ball of emotions, ones that she has locked away for so long, that threatened to rise from within her chest. She buried her head into the slightly shorter vampire’s shoulder, but did not cry. “Thank you,” she murmured.

“No, thank you,” said Elizabeth before releasing herself from Zea. “Shall we go visit our other new friend? I most definitely don’t like how he withheld that information on Josephine.” She briefly took out her phone and looked at it before exiting her room.

Zea followed Elizabeth. There was a short hallway and in the middle was a set of stairs that spiraled down that lead to more areas of the mansion as well as to the grand stairways. As they passed, a vampire woman was coming up with a bucket and some cleaning supplies. She looked quite annoyed and displeased.

“Janet, sweep Zea’s room and her hallway for anything that hunter tainted. Y’know those tricky hunters,” said Elizabeth without even turning her head as they continued with their journey.

Janet squared up her shoulder and saluted Elizabeth. “Yes, Master!” She quickly passed them to Zea’s room.

“Sweep?” Zea bunched up her eyebrows. “I had everything in control.”

“She stole your signed George Washington painting on the way out. Caught her on our rooftop cams moments ago.” Elizabeth tried hard to hold her laughter as she watched Zea slightly twitch. “You’re really getting sloppy,” she commented offhandedly.

They stopped in front of a steel door at the end of the hallway.

Zea said nothing in return, despite being slightly troubled. Robert said the same thing to her in her failed mission in London. She typed a set of codes into a number pad by the steel door. “Get Garret in my room too. I thought it was weird she didn’t shoot me. Probably planted something,” she said.

Elizabeth chuckled. “Good idea considering you were making out with her,” she said amusedly.

Zea coughed into her hand and felt the heat building around her cheeks.

“Hunter’s smell off your lips,” grinned Elizabeth as the door of the steel door dinged open. “How was it?”

Zea took a step into the elevator and followed by Elizabeth, who was still grinning. When the door dinged closed, she answered. “Good,” she answered. Her face was impassive as usual.

“Y’know, I worry about you. Always going out on missions,” said Elizabeth as she hit the bottom most button. The elevator started to move and the G-force could immediately be felt. A few moments later the elevator stopped and opened to a long dark hallway. “Sleep with her next time. Granted you and her don’t kill each other first.”

“Noted.” Zea coughed again as she followed Elizabeth out of the elevator. They walked down the hallway, lights along the floor glowing with each foot step. Along the walls, spaced about three feet apart, were heavy metal doors. Each with an eerie set of medieval armors at the doors.

They could hear some wailing and pounding as they walked down. Some were even screaming. The sounds echoed down the hallway.

“I do think we should bring back the torturers. Maybe it would keep this place quiet every time I visit,” said Elizabeth.

“It wasn’t effective and only made our people,” hesitated Zea.

They stopped at the last door. It was silent, but peering through the cracks was a soft blue light pulsating.

“Evil? A matter of perspective, I always tell you,” said Elizabeth. “Even if they consider themselves as good, someone will find them evil.”

Elizabeth motioned toward the set of armor, which came alive. The armor then yanked the door open. A half naked man was chained to the wall. His arms spread out as if he was crucified and his bald head hangs low with his eyes closed. A soft blue light glows across his dark skin.

“I was going to say monster,” said Zea quietly.

The man opened his eyes and looked up, his blue light dissipating as he did so. “Indeed, monsters,” he sneered.

Elizabeth sighed. “Hunter Charles, truly, between the Order and vampires you know who the true monsters are,” she said.

They took a step in, with Elizabeth going ahead to Charles and Zea going to the side of the wall.

Zea leaned on the wall as she crossed her arms. Her eyes and Charles’s met. She could see and feel his hatred of her. Even as he spoke, his eyes never left Zea’s.

“Of course, but you lot always twist it to say otherwise. Devil’s tongue for sure,” he spat.

Elizabeth slapped across the face. “You look at me, not her. I am _Master_ of this House,” she commanded.

Charles, blood trickling down the corner of his lips. “Could’ve fooled me,” he said.

“Let’s get down to business, Charles. The other hunter you mentioned before, Josephine, she’s not with you guys anymore. Why did you not mention that?” demanded Elizabeth.

The hunter chuckled as he looked up at Elizabeth, his dark brown eyes brimming with defiance. “Because you didn’t ask,” he said simply.

_Slap!_

Elizabeth’s hand swept across the hunter’s face once more. Charles grimaced this time.

“Then tell me why she’s no longer with the Order?” asked Elizabeth.

“Why interested in her? Do you have her?” Charles' eyes started to brim with a soft blue light.

Suddenly, Charles felt a force smashing him into the wall. A pale, deceptively slender hand was clamped over his throat. He could tell that at any moment that hand can crush his windpipe.

“Don’t even try,” snarled Zea.

A droplet of Charles blood dripped from his lips, down his chin and landed on Zea’s wrist. A hiss followed by a trail of white smoke waffled up from where his blood touched the vampire’s skin. Zea does not move, but she sure felt the burn.

“Go ahead and drink me dry, vampire,” dared Charles.

Zea narrows her eyes, and she was tempted to squeeze her hands before Elizabeth pulled her off Charles.

“Hunter Charles,” said Elizabeth cooly. She motioned to Zea that it is alright and to stand down. “I am very aware of the capabilities of an ordained. After all, we captured you.”

“Zea captured me,” clarified Charles.

Zea bit back a snarl. She remembered watching Josephine’s apartment after Aric’s fiasco and getting showered with a rain of bullets from Charles. It wasn’t easy, and she managed to subdue him, but now she wished she had just killed him.

“Isn’t he talkative?” spoke someone softly from the door.

Zea and Elizabeth turned around to see a thin man. His ghoulish face only exacerbated his larger than normal eyes that twinkled under the remaining light in the cell. He held a tray of food.

“What? It’s dinner time,” said the man.

“James,” relented Elizabeth.

“Oh, Master, it is alright,” said James. He walked into the room with a little bounce in his gait that further pronounced the curve of his spine. He stopped in front of Charles. “Oh no, you are bleeding.” He started taking out a handkerchief from the pockets of his pants.

Zea's heart almost sank watching James. His sister, who had died in the last attack against the EC, had begged Elizabeth to turn her brother who was dying after having a severe seizure. She watched Elizabeth gently pat James on the shoulder.

“Okay, I’ll come back later. Thank you for taking care of the prisoners, James,” said Elizabeth. She looked over at Zea who was already heading out of the cell. She followed Zea, closing the cell’s door behind her, all the way back to the elevator.

Elizabeth didn't speak another word until Zea had stopped and pushed the elevator button for it to open. “Heartbreaking, isn’t it? He doesn’t even realize his sister is dead,” she said.

Zea said nothing as they walked into the elevator. The elevator’s door closed and they moved upward. The silence continued until the elevator doors dinged opened once more, did she finally speak.

“In the drawer of my desk I left my letters for him,” said Zea quietly but firm. She walked out of the elevator but Elizabeth did not follow her.

“One day you’re going to need to tell him that instead of leading him on that she’s still on a mission in Japan,” called out Elizabeth.

“Give him the letters,” Zea said, without turning. She continued onto her next mission.

***

Elijah was running.

His breathing and heart were going wild. Sweat formed on his brow and temples, but he didn’t care. He needed to get away. For whatever reason he felt that if he should stop, he would be dead.

Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and yanked him to the ground. Against the backdrop of a starry night sky, a shadow moved towards him. With each step, the shadows pulled back like a curtain to reveal under the starlight Leora.

Was it Leora?

Leora was now taller than him, and she sported gleaming red pupils against the black scleras. The shadow that fell on her usual soft face was angular and they framed a very sinister smile that showed off her fangs. She flared her black nails of her right hand into razor sharpness that could tear flesh with ease.

“Fuck!” Elijah pointed his athame at her.

A bolt of green energy shot out from the tip of his athame and hitted Leora on the chest. Immediately, she fell into dust. Elijah letted out a long relieving sigh.

It was over.

Suddenly, his neck was yanked to the side. A pair of fangs sank into his neck. He screamed and flared his arms, even stabbed--in what for sure felt like flesh--with his athame blindingly, but that did not stop the pain of his blood being sucked out.

Then the sucking stopped and he was tossed away like trash. He rolled on the ground before his back smacked into the concrete wall, he assumed, of a building. The sickly sensation of blood running down from his neck and down his chest had him put a hand over two fresh piercing wounds on his neck. When he looked up, he saw who had attacked him.

Leora grinning with half of her face covered with his blood launched herself forward, mouth opened and aimed at his throat once again.

“Leora, no!” he screamed.

“No, what?”

Elijah opened his eyes to see Leora standing in her work uniform, arms crossed, in his doorway of his bedroom. For a moment he wasn’t sure if Leora was going to attack him. He looked at his bed stand to see his athame. Then his eyes darted back to Leora.

“Hey man, your door was not locked,” said Leora and then she scratched her head. “Um, yeah, you called my name. Well, screamed it. I kinda thought maybe Elizabeth sent someone to off us or something since we haven’t given her answer for _two _weeks.”

Elijah shook his head. “Sorry, I was having a bad dream.” He looked back at Leora and wondered why he even had that dream. Was he not over what happened in the museum? “We’re not going to do it. More than likely we would be killed,” he said. Also it was a complete waste of time. He had looked up Abaris and consensus among the scholarly witches was that he was a fake, probably trying to get out of his debt.

Leora rubbed her chin. “Okay, I don’t want to know what that dream was about. So, you’re going to get ready?” She thumbed at the digital clock hanging on the wall over his desk.

“Fuck, I’m late!” yelped Elijah and he made a mad dash to his closet. He grabbed whatever clothes that littered around his room before turning to Leora. “Do you mind, please?”

Leora rolled her eyes. “As if I would be looking,” she mumbled before taking a quick glance at Elijah and then closing the door behind her as she left.

Elijah quickly changed. When he stepped out of his room, Leora was sitting on the breakfast bar’s stool drinking blood. The plastic blood back crackled as she sucked in more blood.

He felt a chill down his spine but he does not show it. Instead, he crossed the room and picked up his backpack that was on the couch. He checked the front most pockets. “Where’s my keys?” he demanded.

“The hell would I know? You threw it somewhere when we came back from my work yesterday,” said Leora.

“Help me find it,” he barked.

“No,” said Leora defiately.

“Then you’re walking to your work, not that you even need a ride,” grumbled Elijah as he searched the couch.

Leora watched Elijah struggle for a while before walking over to him and then reached down the crevice between two cushions. “Why are you being mean to me today?” she asked as she retrieved the keys.

Elijah didn’t want to tell her, based on his nightmare, he was afraid of her and that frustrated him because he shouldn’t be. Afterall, it was a dream. “Not at _you_. I’m just fucking late for class,” he said. He snapped the keys from her hands.

Leora pursed her lips. “Hey, just let me know if I am doing something that’s bothering you. I can’t mind read you. I think,” she said.

Elijah caught the end part as she headed for the door. “You think?”

Leora, following him, shrugged. “I don’t really have anyone to teach me how to be a proper vampire. Apparently I am an embarrassment according to Elizabeth,” she said glumly. They exited their apartment and headed for the garage. “In any case, I am not sure what my special ability is.”

“Special ability?” Elijah almost stopped but kept moving until they reached his car. The doors had been replaced. “Isn’t it a little obvious what it is?” he said, astonished.

Leora scrunched up her eyebrows. ”Umm…,” she said. She felt a wave of embarrassment.

“Ai yai yai! It’s the sunlight! It doesn’t hurt you,” said Elijah. He wanted to throw his backpack at her.

“I could have more than one. The forums didn’t say only one per vampire,” said Leora. Then she tapped her chin and frowned. “Unless you were a shitty one. They have zero special abilities, apparently.”

“I said the online crap is wrong.” Elijah went into this car as well as Leora. He continued. “Just read my books.”

“But you lock your room,” lamented Leora.

“Fine, I’ll stick my books in the living room,” said Elijah. He started the car, and they drove off.

They were silent for the majority of the drive. Leora requesting to turn on the radio were the only words that were spoken. When they reached the Golden Arches that Leora worked at, he lowered the music. Leora was busy looking at her phone, but her eyes were not of one busy looking at something. She was hurt.

Elijah felt bad. Despite living together, she wasn’t all that terrible. In fact, her and Marcus were the closest things he’d considered as friends that weren’t forced upon by his mother or fake friendly with him because of his status.

“Hey, sorry, about being an ass to you,” said Elijah softly.

“It’s cool. You said it wasn’t at me,” said Leora as she looked up from her phone with a big smile.

He let out a sigh before shaking his head. “I had this bad dream. It was you, but not you. You were taller and evil looking with red eyes. You bit me. For whatever reason, I can’t shake that. It’s stupid, I know,” he said.

Leora chuckled. “As if! I don’t hurt my friends.”

Elijah nodded. Somehow that relieved him. “Same,” he said.

Leora’s eyes lit up, but before she could say anything, Elijah’s attention was somewhere else.

“Elijah?” Leora followed his line of sight.

Elijah felt the world just stopped, and he held his breath at the sight of the red haired man exiting the Golden Arches. “Nothing. Get out,” he barked. He wanted to get away as quickly as possible.

“Okay, but I you’re going to pick me up--” started Leora.

“Yeah, yeah, at seven. Gotcha,” said Elijah and he pushed Leora out of his car.

Leora just shook her head as Elijah reached over to the passenger’s door and snapped it shut. She watched him drive off, wondering if him admitting they were now friends somehow embarrassed him? She chuckled before turning around and heading into the Golden Arches.

***

Leora entered her workplace through the back. It was protocol that all employees did that. Once inside, she checked in and then went to the lobby for the usual meeting of employees before they sent off to do their jobs.

In the lobby, she spotted a skinny man with a funny mustache named Lenny, the manager’s assistant, standing in front of the employees. She frowned. Usually it would be Jones. She went to a gap between a man and a woman in the crowd of employees.

“The manager is at an important meeting today so I am in charge,” said Lenny before anyone can ask why Jones wasn’t there to address them as usual. He started to go over the goals for the day.

Leora moaned along with her coworkers. Nobody liked Lenny. He was the kind of dude who didn’t believe anyone was competent and, like a little squirrel, would look over your shoulder to tell you how to do things right even if you were doing them correctly.

Kip, a slender guy with wonderful black hair thick hair, nudged Leora with his elbow and leaned over. “This is gonna be an interesting day,” he whispered.

“Ugh, yeah, how did that guy become an assistant?” drawled Leora. She thought Kip or, as she looked over to the other side of her at a strawberry orange haired woman with freckles named Lacy, should have been assistant manager.

“Ass kissing,” grumbled Lacy. “We should just revolt.”

Leora wasn’t surprised with Lacy’s displeasure. The strawberry head woman had complained to her how her and Kip had been at Golden Arches far longer than Lenny, but somehow the guy got the job. From what she has seen of Lenny, she couldn’t help but wonder that too.

“And that is all. Any questions?” said Lenny. His eyes zoomed at where Leora was standing.

Leora shifted uneasily, and she seriously was thinking of taking the chance and hypnotizing Lenny if he was planning to squirrely over her shoulders all day, but his eyes then went to Kip.

“Good. Kip, today I am going to be watching your performance. You’re not in trouble, but Jones wanted me to make sure everything was going smoothly,” said Lenny.

She was relieved but at the same time felt sorry for Kip whom she saw his eyebrows twitched and Lacy rolling her eyes.

“Alright, everyone knows what to do! Let’s make this the best day at Golden Arches,” said Lenny before clapping vigorously.

Everybody halfheartedly clapped in return and dispersed to their stations. Today, Leora had drive-thru duty again. She went through the day as usual with no Elizabeth showing up at the window again and customers were relatively happy with her service.

The hours passed by and it was one hour until seven when she felt someone tapped her shoulders. She turned around and found Jones was standing behind her. Jones was wearing a hat in the shape of a car with a large popcorn on top.

“Leora,” Jones as he clasped his hands. “You’re doing excellent services today!”

“That’s the job,” she said.

Jones chuckled. “Of course, I hired you! I have a favor to ask of you.” He rubbed his hands. “You heard of Gimme Munchies?”

“Uhhhhh,” said Leora. She wasn’t sure she was allowed to say what she was about to say, but Jones’ eager eyes pleaded with her to say something. “That’s, um, like you get when you, um, smoke y’know a joint.”

Jones’ laughed and slapped Leora’s shoulder with his thick hand, nearly knocking her over. “No, the company Gimme Munchies!” He pointed to his hat. “They are a food delivery service. Anyway, Golden Arches had bought them. That’s why I was gone for most of the day. I was getting briefed and headquarters graced us with a car. According to our database you—minus myself—has a driver’s license. So, we’re running a beta and we need a driver to deliver the food! Like _now_.”

Leora got the implication, but Elijah was going to pick her up and they had to leave before the sun went down. “Wait, doesn’t Lacy and Kip have one too?” She protested.

“Technically they do but Lacy got hers suspended for DUI and Kip is NOT a good driver so they both don’t count,” said Jones.

“How do you know Kip is a bad driver?” asked Leora suspiciously.

“It’s a long story,” said Jones with a wave of his hand but his eyes had that look that was all ready to gossip.

Not wanting to be stuck listening to Jones, she recalled sourly Lenny nearly running her over in a brown sedan when she was crossing the parking lot one time. “Well, what about your assistant?” Leora asked.

“He only has a permit. Besides, we aren’t allowed to employ anyone under twenty two. You’re at least over twenty two...,” said Jones.

Leora squinted her eyes. “That’s mighty convenient. Don’t you have a license and aren’t you like fifty something--”

“Hush child! I am forever twenty one!” Jones declared. “I have to go over Kip’s performance before he checks out.” He took out a bulky blue phone from his pockets somehow despite it looking like it didn’t even fit in his pocket. “Look, we got an order from one of our betas!”

“I really can’t. I gotta get home with my aunt suffering albino-ismy and all,” said Leora.

“I thought you said she suffered Albimastocraniumo?” asked Jones suspiciously.

Leora’s eyes went wide. “Uhh….”_ Shit, my cover is blown!_ Her eyes flicked red. In her most velvety voice she spoke. “There’s--”

“Whoa, I didn’t know you wore contact lenses like that!” said Jones in awe.

_Shit! Shit!_ Just her luck. Jones was actually immune to her hypnosis, and he noticed her eyes! Panic gripped her._ Should I punch and run? Fuck, but I need rent money! What am I going to do? _she thought.

“You gotta tell me when you get back where to get them because I have a nephew who’s doing what you youngins like to do: cosplay,” Jones continued.

Leora let out a sigh of relief. Disaster avoided. Jones started to lead her somewhere.

“Anyway, your aunt has one of those hard pronounced illnesses. I totally understand. My grandma had this one disease that I am not even going to try to pronounce,” said Jones.

For once, Leora was glad for Jones' chattiness. She nodded. “Yeah and that’s why I can’t do this. I have to get back by seven,” she said.

They stopped in front of the back door of the Golden Arches.

“Don’t worry, it’s not going to take long,” sung Jones. He took out a set of keys and placed them into Leora’s hand. “I’ll have Lacy go give you the order as you go to the car.”

“Wait, how do I?” Before she realized it, she was out of the door. “How do I know what the car is?” her voice trailed off. She awkwardly turned around and wondered if she had to try each car with the keys in her hand to know which one she needed to drive.

Then she saw it. A blue car with the Golden Arches logo over the hood parked in the middle of the lot. It’s pristine shine was like that of a tingle sound of a bell and it told her without a doubt this was what the keys were for.

She sighed and looked down on the phone that Jones had given her. On the screen was a mark and a star blinking.

***

Leora pulled up to the building. It was a rather sizable building for the area so even if she didn’t google the address, she would have a good chance to find it. She parked and exited her company’s car.

_Better get this done and over_, she thought.

She entered the building but as soon as the automatic door closed behind her she noticed the star marking on her company’s phone was erratically blink all over the map. She shook it a few times. “Oh for fuck’s sake,” she said. She tapped the phone against her palm. She frowned. “Maybe bad reception here. Now how am I going to find out who ordered this?”

As if on cue, her phone rang. Unknown caller flashed across her phone’s screen. She hesitated to pick it up, but it might be her boss. His number sometimes showed up as unknown on her personal phone.

“Yeah, boss?” she answered.

“No. I am one of the betas for Gimme Munchies. You are in the building,” a young man’s voice answered.

Leora lifted her eyebrows. “How do you know that?” she asked. She hasn’t seen anyone at the moment.

“GPS. You’re in the app,” said the beta.

“What? How come I can’t see you? Trashy company app,” mumbled Leora. Then she realized she shouldn’t have said that in front of the customer. “Forget I said that and you don’t have to tip me!”

The beta chuckled. “Deal. Find me in the room with the door that sparkles.”

“Sparkles? Like glow-in-the-dark?” Leora noticed how dimly lit the building was. Especially the hallway just ahead of her. Something was making her skin crawl, and it didn’t help that she noticed nobody was in the hallway.

“Something like that. See you soon! Oh, and if you’re late by thirty minutes, I get the meal for free.” The beta hung up.

Leora clenched her jaw. “Dickhead. Could’ve just given me the room number,” she grumbled. She really wanted to punch the beta but that would be very bad PR and she didn’t want to get fired.

So she sucked it up and went down the hallway. Was the beta joking? Or, more likely, trying to rip her off? So far, with the lights in the hallway getting dimmer and dimmer, there was no way any door would sparkle.

“I’ll be damned,” she said. She stopped. Just to the right of her was a door and an iridescent glow outlined it. This was some fancy door.

She knocked on it. “Uh, I’m Leora from Golden Arches. I am here to deliver your order,” she said.

The door opened and immediately Leora had to shield her eyes for a second from the light that entered. She could hear the sounds of chairs and desk moving. When the light settled, a group of twenty people were standing up and staring at her. Apparently this was a classroom.

“Oh my, she is cute! Rachel is not going to like this,” said a dark blonde woman who was next to a large desk in front of the room. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief. “Come in, come in.” Then those eyes zoned in on the greasy paper Leora held.

“Your food?” said Leora as she stepped in and lifted up the delivery. She arched an eyebrow. She recalled the beta sounding male but who knows? Like the app, the company's phone was likely trash.

“Oh, no, Marcus ordered it but I’ll take it,” said the dark blonde who swiftly took it from Leora’s hand. “I’m Barbara by the way.”

“Wait, who’s Marcus if you’re not the beta?” said Leora. She was confused.

“Me. I was the one that ordered,” declared a young man in the back of the room. He stood out with his arms crossed despite the only one sitting in his desk. His curly red hair also didn’t help.

“Um, okay. So it’s done. All I need you to do is mark five stars for our app and I will be happily on my way.” Leora smiled.

Marcus wavered at Barbara who then moved to close the door.

“Sure but after you answer me some questions,” said Marcus. He puffed his chest.

Leora’s smile faltered. She wasn’t liking this but if Marcus complained—well, she needs a job. “Okay,” she said with a shrug. “But only for a few minutes. I gotta jet and I just found out about this delivery today. So I’ll answer the best I can.”

The thought of just hypnotizing Marcus crossed her mind but if she failed, like she just did with Jones, she would have a bunch of witnesses and she could see that spiraling into a gigantic hot mess. Considering what transpired these past few days, she was not in the mood.

Marcus scoffed. He was tall so when he looked down on her, his disdain was magnified ten times. Leora wondered if he was one of those customers who found, much to her confusion, her job as an affront to their sensibilities.

“Come over her. I don’t want to throw my voice across the room,” said Marcus.

Leora looked around. All eyes were glued to her. People were whispering among each other. “Kay,” she said slowly. She made her way to Marcus and with a nudge from his chin, she sat at the desk next to him. “Again, this can’t take long. I need to get back,” she said and made sure her voice was firm.

“Just a few. I have to be quick. The professor can show up any moment,” said Marcus. Then he fired off. “How are you roommates with Elijah and we’ve never heard of you or seen you before?” he accused.

“Oh shit,” whispered Barbara loudly.

Leora scrunched her eyebrows at first. She looked around but now finally seeing the desks, chalkboard and all the books had the same symbols that ran through Elijah’s book. Her eyes lit up. She was in Elijah’s magic class!

“Oh, you guys are all of Elijah’s classmates!” Leora was excited. Elijah had mentioned them in passing and always as if they were an exhaustive burden to him. “Where is he? Is he that late?” She looked around wildly for him.

“Probably but I asked about you?” said Marcus as he positioned himself to sit on the desk platform instead of the chair. He deepened his voice.

“Ah, yeah,” coughed Leora. She finally realized that Marcus was grilling her. She gulped. If she didn’t answer correctly, Marcus might go blab to Elijah’s mom who will at minimum kick her out of the apartment or worse. “Well we met, and I was, uh, telling him about my problem—that I was under the witness protection. So he offered me his place to stay. Of course, I am paying rent,” she smiled, but it quickly went away as Marcus' face hardened.

“Met where?” he asked.

“In the streets,” answered Leora.

“Just out of the blue on the streets?” scoffed Marcus.

“Yeah. But not out of the blue. By the museum,” said Leora, barely hiding her frustration.

“What were you doing?” Marcus' voice started to rise.

“Walking?” Leora raised her voice to match.

“And you decided to tell him your issue even though he was a total stranger? And what is this the witness protection from?” said Marcus in disbelief.

“You’re getting a little too upset over this,” snapped Leora.

“Oh for the love of the Horned God! Are you dating Elijah?” yelled Barbara. “That’s what we all want to know!” She clutched her chest.

“No. We’re friends,” said Leora. She got out of her desk and looked up at Marcus. She repeated. “Friends and you can ask him yourself when he shows up if you don’t believe me. Now I am going to leave.”

“He enchanted your eyes. You wouldn’t be able to find our room if he didn’t,” said Marcus, but it sounded like he was about to cry.

Leora squinted her eyes. Now she realized why Elijah doesn’t talk much about his classmates. They were all crazy. “Uh, he actually d--”

The doorknob twisted.

“Shit, the teacher!” yelped Barbara who quickly went to the door.

***

Elijah slumped his shoulders as he leaned into the wheel of his car. He let out a long sigh. All day long he couldn’t stop thinking about Marcus ever since he possibly saw him when he dropped off Leora this morning.

As far as Elijah knew, Marcus was—even if the red haired man didn’t say it—stayed away from him. Was it because of the museum incident? Or perhaps there was more to it. Marcus was from a lower witch family and associating with him could bring a world of trouble both from the council members and socially.

Elijah took a deep breath. _Yeah, that’s probably some other red-haired guy. _He thought. It had been months since he had seen Marcus and he had no reason to see him now.

He looked at the time on his car’s clock. He was late but not that late. Hell, maybe he should have just skipped class, but he knew he couldn’t, really. These teachers report to his mom. _Might as well show up, get a check off and then go pick up Leora. _he thought.

He got out of his car, taking his backpack with him. In front of him was a building with a big, red ‘A’ against a white circle sign on the roof. This was the San Francisco Art Academy. Unlike other campuses, the academy was made up of a handful of buildings like this one spotted around Market Street in the financial district.

Also unlike other campuses, the academy also doubled as a secret witch school. Though, It wasn’t the only witch school in the area. There was one other on the other side of the bay that Marcus had transferred to. With a sigh, Elijah made his way to class.

He entered the building and went down a hallway. He looked for the sign—a glimmer radiating around a door. Witch schools had to be careful from rival covens and normal people accidentally stumbling into one of their classes. Each day the rooms change and enchanted in such a way that only those of their coven could know which room.

Elijah found the door. A small iridescent glimmer flowing around the door knob. The moment he opened it, he was met with his classmate named Barbara.

“For once you’re not late. The teacher is running really late,” said Barbara who also made a half bow.

Elijah ignored Barbara. She always tried to befriend him but not because she wanted to. He noticed that the seats behind Barbara were empty. “Where’s everybody?….” His voice trailed.

To the far back of the room his classmates had surrounded two people. One of them was Leora. The other was Marcus.

***

Leora was stunned, and she didn’t know why. Was it because of the silence? Was it Elijah’s angry eyes?. She felt like she did something bad again, however she didn’t think she did anything wrong. After all, she was just doing her job.

“Oh boy, shit is about to go down,” squealed Barbara as she moved towards the rest of the classmates.

“What are you doing here?” demanded Elijah.

Leora looked at Marcus who gave the same look back to her. They both shrugged. “Um,” she started. “Are you talking to me or him?”

“Both,” snapped Elijah. With a wave of a hand, the door slammed shut behind him. He pointed a finger at Leora. “You start first.”

Leora threw up her hands. “My job. The Golden Arches are running a new delivery service and this douche—dude over here ordered some food. I delivered. Then he started grilling me if I was your girlfriend!”

“Girlfriend?” Elijah had to stop himself from throwing up.

“I did not!” snapped Marcus.

“Uh, you kinda did,” said Barbara.

Marcus shot a hot glance at Barbara who only smirked back at him. “She just seems very suspicious. We thought she was scamming you,” he continued.

“In what?” Leora was indignant.

“I dunno. Maybe some succubus seduction,” said Marcus offhandedly.

Leora scrunched her eyebrows. She opened her mouth to cuss Marcus off, but she stopped. She can clearly see that Elijah’s eyes were getting watery, but they remained angry.

Angry at Marcus.

Feeling relief that Elijah was not mad at her, she took a step back. She felt like she was getting around a heat wave coming off of a lava pit as she walked around Elijah and towards the door. That lava pit being Elijah and Marcus. “I am going back to work. See you later,” she said quietly as she walked past Elijah.

“We’re just roommates. Nothing more and nothing less! Besides it is none of you all’s business whom I roommate with,” said Elijah. He moved his accusatory finger at Marcus. “Why are you doing here? You told me you transferred. Fuck, you said your parents thought I was putting you in danger. Did you lie to me?”

“No! And I was transferred,” snapped Marcus. “It just sucked, and I wanted to be here so I transferred!”

“Why?” asked Elijah.

The room went silent. Marcus mumbled something under his breath before crossing his arms and looking away.

“What? You’re going to give me the silent treatment like you have been for fucking months!” said Elijah.

“No, that’s not true and you know that. Remember, not too long ago, you asked me to help you with that essay,” retorted Marcus.

Leora was at the door with a hand on the doorknob. Not wanting to know what was going to happen next, she turned the knob but stopped when she got a whiff of something that made her stomach growl.

Blood.

Blood that seeped out from under her the door. She stepped back. “Uh, yo, why is there blood? Is this one of you guys weird sacrificial stuff?”

Elijah whipped around. “What are you talking about?” he said.

The door swung open and a blooded, middle aged man came stumbling through.

***

Zea entered the cell alone. The chains that held Charles the last time she was here had been lengthened enough for him to sit comfortably in front of a small table with a spoon halfway to his mouth. He grinned at her over a bowl of soup.

“Oh, is it time to go?” he said.

Zea bit back a snarl. “Maybe,” she said.

Charles slurp up the spoonful of soup before putting it down on the table. He wiped his mouth with a napkin he had tucked in the collar of a white shirt James had given him. “Torture? Though the last time was more of a bore-me-to-death kind of torture,” he said.

“No,” said Zea. She placed a hand on the pommel of her sword.

“I doubt you are here to kill me. You would’ve done it the first time I was incapacitated—which you won’t be able to do again,” sneered Charles. He pushed the table away. He flexed his neck from side to side before doing some triceps stretches across his chest.

“Are you sure about that?” Zea drew out her sword.

Charles stood up. “Yes,” he bellowed.

A bright pulsating light laced up from his feet all the way to his head. The pupils of his eyes disappeared only to be replaced by the same bright light. He curled his arms and just like that the chains snapped.

“Then let’s see,” said Zea.

Charles rushed at her like a raging bull of light. She stood staring him down, unmoving. She stared him down to the last second before the lights in the cell flicked. Then she was gone.

Charles bulldozed into the cell’s door, taking it down as well as a good chunk of the wall. When the dust settled, he was curled over the metal door with six large needs sticking out of his back. Zea approached him and knelt down by his side. She pulled out the needles as he began to snore. Had this ordained brute had any sense of tactics she might have believed him that she wouldn’t knock him out again.

“I swear you come up with the most convoluted plans ever,” said Elizabeth’s voice from Zea’s hidden earpiece. “We could just have gassed his cell or just stick a bottle of benadryl in his food.”

“I have to cover why the guards I knocked out were—well, it’s best they think he escaped on his own,” said Zea. She looked around and nodded at the destruction. This was enough. After taking out the last needle, she hauled Charles over her shoulder. “Keep them looking for him until I am back.”

She zoomed out of the area and into a secret pathway that activated after scanning her eyes from a hidden camera. She continued down the pathway until she hit a door. The door was thick, black with a usually green reflection moving over in waves.

“Verification?” said a computerized voice from the door.

Zea checked the time on her phone before answering quickly, “Alpha Centauri.”

“Access granted,” said the computerized voice.

Whoosh! The door opened up to an isolated dock that led to nowhere. The sun had just set as well. Good. Any of her people who were not guarding or patrolling in the mansion were just waking up. Damage was minimal.

“I’ll start barking orders to go look for him,” said Elizabeth.

Zea nodded as if Elizabeth was standing in front of her. Nearby, up on a hill next to the dock, was a car parked. She shifted her shoulders and rearranged Charles. He wasn’t too heavy for her but when he snored, he spasmed a little so she had to readjust.

“And one more thing. Let me know when you passed off that ordained,” said Elizabeth. “I want to make sure the Order doesn’t try to take you.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Zea. Charles snored again, and she grunted.

“I didn’t think he was that heavy,” chuckled Elizabeth.

“He isn’t. He just takes up a lot of space,” she grunted again as he hit her. He then mumbled her name like a bad cartoon villain.

“Sounds like you have a new fan,” laughed Elizabeth and then she cleared her throat suddenly. “And here comes the cavalry.”

Zea could hear heavy footsteps before the earpiece cut off. Good. She didn’t want to hear orders being passed and the ensuing panic among the recruits. She felt guilty manufacturing Charles' escape.

She went up the hill. When she reached the car, she laid Charles in the back seat before putting a blanket over him in case people—like cops—passed her in traffic and really looked inside. She got into the car. With one final look back to make sure that Charles remained asleep, she then drove off to the rendezvous point.

She went across the city until she ended up at an abandoned warehouse. Then she took out her phone and texted Elizabeth the following:

**Phone dying. I am safe. I already passed him off. Enroute to base. **

Then she turned off her phone. She also removed her earpiece. She didn’t want to have any chance of Elizabeth to know.

“Well, Charles, it was a matter of time before you broke out or your people decided to come looking for you and I rather not have trouble with the Order just yet,” said Zea.

Charles snored loudly. He mumbled something about admitting a pie James had served him was the best he had. Zea wondered if ordains were all so nonchalant as she recalled her encounter with Josephine.

She got out of the car and once again hauled Charles onto her shoulders. With a grunt, she went into the warehouse. When she entered, a wall of thick thorny vines rose up to cover the open entrance.

“Extra insurance,” croaked a voice. “You can set him here.”

Zea sees that at the center of the warehouse was a woman standing there. Despite the poor lighting, the woman’s white robes glistened with holy sparkles. The woman leaned on a crystal rod that was equally pristine.

“Your Grace,” said Zea as she approached.

“Please, Zea, we don’t have to be formal. Granted I don’t mind it,” winked the woman.

Zea gently placed Charles before the woman. Up close, the woman had a face that looked far younger than her greying hair and creaking voice. If she hadn’t known the woman for thirty years, she would have been confused at the woman’s true age.

“Corrine,” said Zea sternly. She watched the woman knelt beside Charles. “I don’t appreciate the Order coming into my city unannounced.”

Corrine lifted a finger. “Hold that thought,” she said. She touched Charles' forehead and then traced down the side of his face until she was at his pulse on this neck. She nodded. Then she took one of Charles’ wrists and felt the pulse there too. “Good, good. No harm,” she said. She smiled up at Zea before standing back up.

"We kept our part of the deal," said Zea.

"You do, yes, but your friends I can't behold them to the same trust," said Corrine. She nudged Charles with the tip of her foot. "Get up you, fool."

Charles' eyes fluttered open.

Zea narrowed her eyes. “I didn’t hear you say any incantation nor drew a rune,” she said suspiciously. Normally, that’s what witches did and graces were technically witches that had joined the Order. Was there another grace around?

Corrine’s eyes sparkled. “I said it in my mind. New techniques that I am not supposed to tell you,” she winked.

Zea snorted before crossing her arms across her chest. “Fair enough,” she said but in the back of her mind she put this among her growing list of concerns about the Order.

Charles coughed. “Grace Corrine,” he said hoarsely. Then his eyes fell upon Zea. “Vampire!” He roared. He scrambled to his feet and used his body to shield the older woman. Already a bright light raced up his legs.

Corrine placed a firm hand on his arms from behind. “Zea is not to be harmed, Charles,” she said.

“But she--” blurted Charles

“Did not harm you, treated you well and now you are being returned to the Order safely,” said Corrine. “Stand down Ordained.”

The light around Charles dissipated like a heavy sigh. “I do not agree but I will comply, Grace,” he said. He then moved to be behind the older woman.

Corrine sighed. She leaned into her rod. “Now I must fulfill my part of our deal. The Order was invited to the auction as well but Pope Victicus declined. I am sorry, but we were told that unless we attended a charity event, we would not know when and where it will take place,” she said.

“I see,” said Zea. She figured as much it would be much more difficult after she bombed the last place.

“It’s such a strange auction,” said Corrine but more addressed to herself. “It was the most egregious offer. The pope just outright said it was a scam. He said it was best if we just observed,” she chuckled.

Charles gave a confused look but held his mouth.

“Do you know when and where the charity event?” asked Zea.

Corrine took a long glance at Zea before shaking her head. “All I know is that it’s a charity for clean water for third world countries. Private event in London but you can’t enter without an invitation. Unfortunately, the committee had conveniently lost the invitation before I could glean the address and date,” she answered.

“That is convenient,” said Zea in displeasure.

“I am so sorry. I know it’s not what you were expecting, and it’s incredibly lopsided deal--”

“It’s enough. Thank you, Corrine,” said Zea. She started to turn around to leave.

“Wait. There’s something,” said Corrine.

Zea watched the old woman take out a leather-bound book. Gold lettering glittered across spelling out the words, Holy Bible. Corrine offered it for her to take.

“Your Grace!” Charles couldn’t contain himself. “She is damned for all eternity—ow!”

Corrine smacked him on the knees with her rod. “Charles, shut up,” she said. Then she looked solemnly at Zea. “You must recognize the handwriting.”

Zea said nothing and took the book. She turned it over to see the spine. The initials “S” and “L” were inscribed.

The vines covering the door slithered away.

“I figured this was a good time to give it,” said Corrine.

Zea nodded her head slightly before turning around and walking away. She could hear a small, fading conversation ensuing behind her:

“With all due respect, this is blasphemy, your Grace. We should at least apprehend her,” said Charles.

“Mercy, Charles. Mercy,” said Corrine as if she was about to tell a story to a fidgeting child.

Zea sped her exit. She didn’t want to hear the rest of the conversation.

***

Zea sat in the car, parked at the dock that led to nowhere. She was just staring from the driver’s seat out to the ocean. Dark waves rolling across. Their peaks sparkling under the light of the full moon.

The book that Corrine had given to her laid on the passenger’s seat.

“What a waste! You’d think they’d at least promise to not have any hunters come illegally roaming into our city,” complained Elizabeth. Her voice was now coming from Zea’s phone that was on the dashboard. There was a huff. “At least we got rid of him. I was getting sick and tired of feeding his ass. Hello? Are you still there?”

“What is the status of our spies at the EC?” Zea asked quietly, still watching the waves roll on by.

“I am going to consider them compromised,” sighed Elizabeth. “But we figured that a long time ago.”

“Any word from those two?” asked Zea. She reached over to the book and flipped the cover over.

“They are overdue with an answer. Taking in all the shits that has been happening over the past two weeks, I am glad they didn’t call in,” said Elizabeth.

The middle of the pages had a gaping hole that held a passport, plane tickets and an egg washed colored card with red cursive lettering.

“I am going to have to say this but maybe we should just let this go. We don’t really know what that scroll truly is. Our research team came up with nothing. They had been grinding hard on that damn scroll too. And, c’mon, even the Order thinks this whole kill-all-vampires spell is a hoax and you know they would be all over it,” said Elizabeth. “Let’s just focus on what Robert brought back and find Aric.”

Aric was among the wounded that night where they attacked Josephine’s hideout. His wounds were critical but not fatal—at least for their kind. After he recovered, Zea was closing in on him but the day the communication from their spies at the EC went silent, parts of Aric’s body was found in a creek adding to their recent woes. Elizabeth still noted at least another mole was running around as some of their cells in Europe started ceasing communication thereafter.

“Everyone is low morale at the moment with, y’know, from the escape,” said Elizabeth. “And I really think you should just take a vacation.”

There was a long silence.

“Short vacation then?” said Elizabeth, somewhat pleading.

“Yeah,” said Zea finally. She picked up the card. “How about I watch the renegade hunter and the outsider for now?”

“And I deal with Robert and the mole. Not the vacation I had in mind for you, but if it keeps you in the city where you’ll be safe, I’ll take it,” said Elizabeth. “I am surprised you agreed to this at all.”

“Me too,” she said. “I am heading over to their place. Over and out.”

“Take care,” said Elizabeth before hanging up.

_Thank you, Corrine_, thought Zea. The card she held was the invitation to the charity.

***

“How are you a savant and you know zero healing spells?” barked Marcus angrily.

Leora entered the classroom with rolls of toilet paper in her arms. “I got all I could carry from the bathrooms,” she said.

Elijah’s eyes narrowed at Marcus. “Look around you dumbass! We weren’t taught yet,” he barked back.

The rest of the students were busy plowing through grimoires looking for anything to help their near dead teacher. The teacher, a sandy haired man with a long face, was on the ground and his head propped under someone’s sweater. Elijah and Marcus were on either side of the teacher.

“I am surprised he is still breathing,” said Leora as she handed a roll of toilet paper to Elijah. She put the rest on a nearby desk.

Marcus pursed his lips at Leora. “How would you know?” he asked.

“Because of the blood and the gash over this artery in his neck. He should be dead,” said Leora. She wanted to bare her fangs at Marcus but knew it would out her as a vampire. She looked at her company’s phone where a flashing message in red indicated how many minutes she was over. In the corner of the phone was the icon for missed calls. She was so going to get fired.

“Then why isn’t he dead then?” snapped Marcus.

“He isn’t dead and stop asking her stupid questions,” interrupted Elijah. He had unrolled a huge pad of paper and had pressed over the gash. He looked at Marcus straight in the eye. “Hold this for me.”

Marcus' eyes narrowed, but he complied. He placed one of his muscle bound, large hands over Elijah’s hand that was holding down the pad of paper. Elijah, pretending that it wasn’t awkward, slipped his hand away to let Marcus firmly press down.

Leora only rolled her eyes at this.

“I’m going to call my mom. She will know what to do,” said Elijah. He stood up and took out his phone.

There was a great murmur among the students. Leora's eyes went big. It was really time for her to leave. She thumbed at the door.

“Alright, looks like everything is good so I am going to jet,” said Leora.

“Grrrgh-FfffA,” gurgled the teacher suddenly.

“What the fuck?” yelped Elijah.

The teacher’s eyes flashed open. Grey eyes dilated for a moment before he rolled over, bloody toilet paper falling off of him, and hacked out a blood clot that looked like horrible attached veins in the shape of a misshapen octopus. He heaved and let out one horrible sounding word.

“Failed,” said the teacher.

The blood that had spilled from the teacher changed color. From dark red to red to pink to really light pink and finally nothing. All that blood that leaked out of his neck was gone.

“Absolutely failed,” said the teacher as he got up. He tossed away white and rose stones the size of marbles from his hands. “Healing magic is essential. What use is magic if we can’t heal ourselves? This is today’s lesson and test. Unfortunately, none of you have taken the last assigned reading seriously so everyone has failed.” The gash across his neck stitched itself before smoothing back to normal skin.

The teacher looked around, adjusting his hair and vest, before setting his attention on Elijah and Marcus whose eyes were bugged out.

“I had so much hope that at least you, Elijah, would have noticed. Not a good look for a savant,” tsked the teacher.

The teacher then shook his head and addressed the rest of the classroom. “Not one of you even noticed except this young lady,” he turned to Leora whose jaw had dropped, “was at least in the right direction. Who are you by the way and what are you doing in my classroom?”

“Oh, uh...hi, I’m Leora! I was delivering food,” she said. Leora took a step toward the door. “And I was on my way out.”

“No, you are no mere delivery person,” said the teacher. “No one except those of this coven can see this room.”

“She’s my girlfriend, Mr. Thompson,” said Elijah through gritted teeth.

It was now Mr. Thompson whose eyes were now bulging out. A loud rumbling of gasps and chatter erupted from the surrounding students. Marcus looked away like he was finally defeated.

Ignoring everyone, Elijah went over and took Leora by the hand. “I am ditching and you tell that to my mom,” he said tartly.

“Elijah,” bellowed Mr. Thompson.

Elijah led Leora out of the class at a quick pace. “Fucking asshole,” he said under his breath. “Shithead, jealous bitching Thompson.”

They were in the hallway. Leora was slack jawed from what had transpired. When they made their way outside of the building, the cool night air of the night hit her with enough sense that she could finally think. “Why did you tell your teacher that?” she asked. She let go of Elijah’s hand.

“That what?” said Elijah, irritatedly. He was already going down the concrete stairs of the academy.

“I was your girlfriend,” said Leora.

He stopped and looked up at Leora who was two steps up. “I lied because we aren’t allowed to let those not in the coven except those were planning to marry to see our places, rituals and whatever. You get the picture.” He shook his head. “This is such a hot mess. Fucking Marcus! He had to let you in. I don’t know what is wrong with him.”

Leora shrugged. “That guy seriously has some issues.” She looked over to her company car parked nearby and a jolt of panic ran through her body. “Ohhhh fuck, I gotta go!” She bolted down the steps. She heard Elijah call out to her, but she didn’t care. She needed to be at her work asap!

***

Leora busted through the back door. She had a plethora of excuses why she was late. She opened her mouth to say one when she was met with a great hug from Jones.

“Oh, I am so sorry,” said Jones.

Jones squeezed her so tight she could hardly peep a word out.

“Take all the time you need to grieve if two weeks isn’t enough. I lost my uncle many years ago and I still am not over it,” he said as he released her. His eyes started to water.

“What?” Leora was so confused.

“Oh, look at you! You’re so strong,” said Jones. He took out a handkerchief and blotched the trails of tears that were dropping out of his eyes. “Don’t worry about the time. I wouldn’t even show up and just called in. You didn’t have to send your friend—may I add she’s a ridiculously beautiful woman—to tell me your uncle had died.” He started bawling.

Leora was now comforting Jones.

“Uncle Bob! Why did you have to leave so soon?” Jones cried out. He buried his round face into Leora’s shoulder.

“There, there,” said Leora as she patted the round man’s shoulders.

She had no idea but figured he was talking about his uncle because she certainly didn’t have one. Her shirt was drenched by his tears. So she led him toward the front counter where the napkins were stashed.

Leora stopped at the counter when she saw a pale white haired woman sitting at one of the dine-in tables. The woman wore a leather, motorbike dark brown jacket, slim dark jeans and leather chelsea boots. She looked to be in her mid-twenties but she could be far older than she looked because the woman was a fucking vampire!

“Leora,” said the woman. She stood up. “We need to get going.”

Leora felt her throat go dry. Elizabeth was going to get them finally and sent one of her minions to off them. Just then she sees Elijah pulled up to the building.

“I gotta go! Check me out,” said Leora quickly. She pulled Jones off of her.

“Of course, of course. Go and I’ll call you later to check in,” said Jones as he wiped his eyes after grabbing a handful of napkins.

Leora, not bothering to run human level, zipped her ass out of the backdoor. Next thing she was clawing at the passenger door of Elijah’s car. He unlocked it and she entered, slamming the door shut.

“What the hell?” said Elijah.

“Drive now! Fast! Elizabeth finally popped,” said Leora. “She sent someone to kill us!”

The white haired woman was now standing in front of the car. They could see she had a sword hanging on her hip.” Get out. I want to talk,” she said calmly but commanding.

Elijah recognized her. Well, he never met her but he saw the videos. There was a video in the archives where it showed Hammer and his blasphemous witches tried to assault his coven. This vampire alone cut down ten of Hammer’s witches in a blink of an eye.

“Fuck no!” screamed Elijah and backed up and sped off as if an army of demons had crawled out of the ground.

They weaved in and out of traffic. Honking at cars to move out of the way. The engine rumbled down as they came to a stoplight. Elijah checked the mirrors. “I think we lost her,” he said.

“Nope, nope, she’s right next to us!” Leora pointed at a blind spot where the woman, now on a motorcycle, was next to them.

The woman was helmetless but somehow her white hair was perfectly swept to one side and not a thread out of place. She narrowed her light blue eyes that glowed under the night light. She signaled them to pull over.

“Oh shit,” said Elijah. He blasted through the intersection, nearly missed getting T-boned by a van with a cartoon image of a handyman on the side.

They continued. Zipping through the city but each time they thought they lost her, she was there right next to them. The car’s wheels screeched and burned rubber as they went up a steep hill.

“Where are we going?” yelped Leora.

“I don’t know!” shouted Elijah. He was too panicked to think of any spells. In addition, it felt like his nightmare where he was completely powerless to do anything.

There was a pluck sound. Like something hit the hood of the car. Leora eyed a foreign disk on the hood in recognition. The same one that Elizabeth used to cut off the engine at their first meeting. “Oh fucking hell!” she cried out.

The engine went silent. The car stopped momentarily, but the hill was so steep the gravitation started to pull it backward down.

“Brakes!” shouted Leora.

Elijah was slamming his left foot repeatedly. “I can’t! It’s not sticking!”

Leora, no time to yell it out to Elijah, reached over and pulled the manually break. The car jerked for a second. The tires screeched like a rooster stuck on its highest note before there was silence and everything was still.

“I owe you one,” said Elijah breathlessly.

“You better remember,” said Leora.

Then came another sound but like something swishing into the air. Then followed by a popping noise that sent their car falling backward like a roller coaster right about to go on its max speed. Both Elijah and Leora looked at each other.

“Fuck!” They both screamed.

There was nothing stopping the car. The manually break was gone. The car rolled down uncontrollably.

Elijah desperately tried to get the steer. His arms shook like noodles. Leora did the best thing she could think at the time. She unsnapped his seat belt and pulled him over to her seat. She locked him in her arms in a tight embrace.

“What are you doing?” said Elijah. He felt his ribs might break from Leora embrace.

“I can recover. You can’t,” said Leora.

The car rocked from side to side. They hit something, but Leora managed to hold Elijah tight. Then came the topsy-turvy. The car had flipped into the air. They closed their eyes and braced for impact.

Time seems to slow down.

The roar of another engine can be heard but distantly and at a much slower pace. Leora caught in the rearview mirror of the driver side the face of the white haired vampire. Her light blue eyes turned red.

Leora’s door was ripped out of place. The white haired vampire grabbed them both and yanked them out of the car. The world all around Leora was just a swirl of the streetlights, skyscrapers, grey cement and grass?

Boom! They landed, blasting a small crater into the soft ground and sending dirt and clumps of grass into the air. Leora felt herself being gently lowered into the ground.

That’s when Leora’s eyes leveled with the white haired vampire, the latter’s eyes returning to light blue. Then she saw past the white haired vampire’s shoulder, a safe distance away, Elijah’s car came crashing down. It exploded epically.

“Oh fuck,” said Leora. She didn’t know how they would explain that one and Elijah’s mother barely believed the last one. Elijah had lied to his mom saying he got a letter from the dealer saying the car doors were being recalled for faulty joints that may be a safety hazard so that's why the car’s doors were missing for a while.

“You’re going to kill him. Let him on the ground before his mother decides to call an All Summit and have us purged from the city,” said the white haired vampire.

“Elijah,” yelped Leora. He was unconscious. She quickly unwound her arms. He slid to the side but was caught by the white haired vampire who lowered him onto the dirt.

The white haired vampire checked his body and nodded. “Nothing broken. I don’t have to take him to the hospital,” she said, relieved. She stood up and offered a hand for Leora. “My name is Zea.”

“You aren’t going to kill us?” said Leora. She wondered if this was an Elizabeth trick.

Zea scrunched her dark eyebrows together. “Defeats the purpose of me saving you two,” she said.

“But you chased us,” said Leora, but she took the hand.

Zea lifted Leora up. “I apologized. I should’ve just said this to you from the start. I don’t have much time but I need your help.”

“It’s about that scroll thang that Elizabeth mentioned two weeks ago? I don’t think we’re the best to do that,” said Leora meekly.

“If it meant every vampire in the whole world no longer existing you included,” said Zea with a gravitas that could shake the roots of a tree. “Would you still not consider it?”

Leora made an oh face.

“Elizabeth could have said that from the start,” coughed Elijah. He was awake and propped up on his elbows.

“I admit we have trust issues but given what has transpired between us and the West Coast Coven, can you blame us?” said Zea.

Elijah coughed again. “Alright but why us? You chased us nearly to death so I want to know why so desperately when this sounds super important to you guys that I would think Elizabeth is capable of sending other people instead of waiting for us to answer?” He left the part where he and Leora were never going to give an answer.

Zea’s face was grim and looked behind her at the burning car wreckage. “It’s embarrassing but House Eagle has a mole problem from our rivals who would want that scroll. We’ve kept a tight lid about your friend here so the mole has no idea who she is, let alone know she would be there.” She turned back to them.“There is also an interesting requirement that would render all vampires but you, Leora, capable of attending the auction.”

“What’s in it for us?” said Elijah. He was getting up.

“For you nothing. For her and I, everything.” Zea drew her sword.

Leora moved in between Zea and Elijah in a protective stance.

Only a gun shot was heard, quite near them. Zea didn’t move and her sword was at the same position as before but a bullet cut in half fell onto the ground next to her feet. “And here comes the last person,” she said.

“I wasn’t aiming for your head or heart,” shouted a voice—a very familiar voice that Leora had heard some two weeks ago. “So that doesn’t count as trying to kill you!”

Near the burning and smoking wreckage, moving out of the smoke with a gun glimmering from the fire, was a tall blonde woman wearing a puffy grey-green nylon bomber jacket.

“Josephine,” said Zea.

“Step away hottie,” said Josephine, still approaching. She stopped until her gun was next to Zea’s head. “I recall you can’t dodge at this distance.”

“True but I am letting you get this close,” said Zea. “I don’t intend to harm your _acquaintance_.”

“You…Oh my goddamn me! You are that hunter that kidnapped me!” said Leora with sudden clarity. She pointed a finger at Josephine. “And we fucking went on a date!”

“Yep, indeed. My real name is Josephine by the way.” Josephine smirked and winked at Leora. “You suck at hypnosis too.” Then she surveyed the situation. The witch boy was mumbling—a hex or maybe something more exciting—spell and Zea had her sword out. “I think we’re in what is called a Mexican standoff.”

“Or a meeting if we’re quick enough before the police come,” said Zea. She eyed the smoke puffing at the side of the wreckage where Josephine appeared. “And tell your wolf friend to stand down.”

“You got some keen stalker senses,” said Josephine. Without taking her eyes from Zea and Leora, she waved back.

A car engine started and then a van with a cartoon drawing of a handyman pulled through the smoke with the headlights on. Inside was the bartender and Josephine’s friend, Telera, driving the van. She parked and waved back but was frowning.

Zea cleared her throat. “I was hoping Leora and you would go help me stop an apocalypse,” she said.

Josephine arched an eyebrow. “An apocalypse for vampires. Though I would miss the opportunity to bang one of you sexy vamps.”

“Seriously, right now? ” said Leora, eyes rolling hard. She withheld ‘You’re such a pig’ because she was afraid that Josephine would shoot her.

“We witches also have no interest,” said Elijah but he looked at Leora. He did owe her. His dream flashed in his mind but he pushed it back. Leora had saved him three times if he were to count her using her body as an impact shield earlier. “But tell me, is that spell real?”

Zea let go of her sword and it attached itself to a small plate hanging off the side of her hip (later, Elijah would find out there were some sophisticated magnets). “Yes. I wouldn’t have risked all of this if I didn’t confirm,” she said confidently. Then she went onto one knee, her eyes once again meeting Leora’s. “Please. If not for House Eagle or me, at least for yourself.”

“I think this is going to be close to begging,” grinned Josephine.

Elijah screwed up his face and shook his head at Josephine.

Leora nodded slowly. “Okay, I’ll do it,” she said.

“I don’t want Leora vaporized or whatever,” said Elijah offhandedly. “She still owes me the coming rent. So I’m in.”

“Gee, thanks,” said Leora as she looked back at Elijah and flipped him off.

“Well, I guess I’ll be coming along too,” yawned Josephine. She tucked her gun into her holsters inside of her jacket.

Leora and Elijah looked at Josephine with dead pan faces.

“What?” Josephine's hands were on her hips. “Sounds like a fun trip!”

“I need Josephine as well and I will explain soon. Check your emails after getting away from the police,” said Zea.

In the distance were sirens and a long honk from a fire truck that had everyone minus Zea looking into the direction of the sounds. They could see the red, blue and yellow lights flickering closer. It was only a few seconds but when they returned their attention back to Zea, she was gone.

“Shit she’s fast,” said Elijah. He wondered if the only video archive he saw of Zea had been slowed down.

“Yeah, but you and Leora should run along home,” said Josephine as she dashed to the van and waved wildly at Telera who promptly turned on the engine. She turned back momentarily to blow Leora a kiss.

“Eww,” said Elijah under his breath. “I can’t believe she is the same person that kidnapped you and you went on a date with.”

“I have shitty luck,” said Leora. She hunched down. “C’mon, jump on my back unless you want me to carry you like a baby like last time.”

“Just get us far enough so I call an Uber,” said Elijah. He climbed onto Leora’s back despite being much taller and bigger than her. It felt like he was those clowns riding tiny bicycles.

“You got it, buddy!” Leora lifted Elijah. Then they sped off just as Josephine and Telera peeled off in the opposite direction of the incoming emergency vehicles.


	9. Interlude - Before the Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little hijinks of preparation before their trip over the Atlantic Ocean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I have lots of more writing to post so I don't have time at the moment to go and make it look pretty. I will but that will be next months endeavor.
> 
> [Beta Edit Version]

**Private Server Chat Room: Orion [Encrypted]**

**KimChiStan4Ever:** **[Online] **Hello? Am I the first one here?

**ElijahDaBestWitch:** **[Online] **Wow, you seriously put that as your username.

**SexyHunter785401:** **[Online] **She should’ve won Season 8

**KimChiStan4Ever: ** I know! Glad I am not the only one.

**ElijahDaBestWitch:** Okay, Leora, you’re not the worst username here.

**Zea:** **[Online] **Looks like everyone is here.

**SexyHunter785401: ** Wait, my friend is coming on to monitor. No offense  **@Zea** she said your encryption is shit.

**Zea:** ….

**KimChiStan4Ever:** **@Zea**, did you just use elephants? 

**KimChiStan4Ever:** Whoops I meants *ellipses. Autocorrect. My bad :D.

**N16H7570RM: ****[Online]** Hi, Every1. Don’t mind me. I am just monitoring xoxo.

**ElijahDaBestWitch:** K, now that is an awesome username  **@N16H7570RM** ! :D.

**KimChiStan4Ever: ** Nice :D.

**SexyHunter785401:** Fuck yeah, Telera :D!

**N16H7570RM:** Thank you  **@all**

**Zea:** Everyone just use your first name. I am confused by these “@” and it’s ridiculous to use them here since this is private and encrypted. Can we please start now? I just want to make sure everyone is on the same page.

**SexyHunter785401:** Zea, are you not uh “day” person, hahaha *wink* 

**Zea:** Josephine, not on topic...moving on, did everyone get their plane tickets? I won’t be boarding at the same time for obvious reasons.

**ElijahDaBestWitch:** Yep. But I need an alibi for my mom. She thinks I am going on a rendezvous to have alone time with some girl.

**KimChiStan4Ever:** Really? Who is she?

**Zea:** Elijah, why is that a problem? 

**EljahDaBestWitch:** Cuz Leora is gone too. 

**SexyHunter785401:** Wait, are you two dating?

**Zea:** ….

**KimChiStan4Ever:** Nooooooope!

**ElijahDaBestWitch:** I want to puke.

**SexyHunter785401:** Good, hehehhe <3 <3 <3 ;D  **@KimChiStan4Ever**

**Zea:** Elijah, tell your mother you were recently hired as a sales rep for VeraX Inc. You’re on a business trip for training. If your mother wants verification, tell her to call corporate HQ.

**N16H7570RM:** VeraX Inc?

**Zea:** Telera, yes. One of House Eagles shell companies.

**N16H7570RM:** I hacked into it last month. You need to fire your IT person.

**Zea:** ...Telera, I am that IT person.

**SexyHunter785401:** Ohhhhh snap! Someone has been pwned XD!

**N16H7570RM:** That explains everything.

**Zea:** Does anyone else have a problem?

**KimChiStan4Ever:** Nope.

**ElijahDaBestWitch:** Nada.

**SexyHunter785401:** Just one more. Who’s paying for all of this?

**Zea:** Josephine, hotel is covered. I am paying for Elijah and Leora flights, food and other necessities. You pay for yourself.

**SexyHunter785401:** What? I thought you needed me to front for the Order with the invite you have.

**Zea: ** Josephine, I do but you stole my original painting of George Washington. I take it as compensation which the value of that painting is more than enough to cover your portion of the trip times ten. 

**Zea:** Everyone, I’ve already sent the address to the hotel to your secure inboxes. Once you’ve reached London, head straight away. I will be in the hotel waiting. Have a safe trip everyone.  **[Offline]** .

**SexyHunter785401:** Did everyone notice she like

**ElijahDaBestWitch:** Spellz everything out. I bet she has no idea what :D this is. 

**SexyHunter785401:** LMAO yeah probaly wanted to type this >:O all the 

fucking time. Deetz nuts she has no idea, hahahaha.

**KimChiStan4Ever:** She seems really nice, you guys. Not cool to make fun of her :=(

**Zea:** **[Back online]** First of all, I know what “Deetz nuts” meme is. And I do want to >:O with you lot but I think those text emotes are stupid. This is better representation what I am feeling now: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻.

**ElijahDaBestWitch: ** Oh shittttttt!

**SexyHunter785401:** WTF? How did you do that? All I know is (*)(*) for boobs

**KimChiStan4Ever: ** Told ya it wasn’t nice to make fun of her ( ︶︿︶ )

**Zea: ** Everyone get off and pack!

**Private Server Chat Room: Orion [Offline]**


	10. The Charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beta Edit Version]

Leora’s attention was glued to the hexagon patterned glass ceiling of the International San Francisco airport. She was so transfixed by it she nearly bumped into Elijah who was ahead of her. He nearly dropped his carryon and knocked over the three luggage he had in tow.

“Whoops,” said Leora.

Elijah turned back. “Keep your eyes forward.”

They were headed for their airplane’s counter to check in Elijah’s luggage and then head to their gate and wait for boarding.

“Hehehe, sorry. I am just wow right now! I have never been in an airport,” said Leora in awe. She only had one carryon since she didn’t have much stuff to begin with.

A plane flew over them.

“Ah, so excited I get to be on an airplane,” squealed Leora. She raised up her phone and took a picture of another airplane taking off from another gate.

“Weren’t you boxed in with the museum and flown to San Francisco?” said Elijah as he rummaged for their tickets from his skull patterned, black and white fanny pack.

“Nope. Got put into a truck and drove across the country,” said Leora.

They arrived at the counter where Elijah proceeded to check in his luggage. During that time Leora started taking more pictures: Gift store, a weird fantastically dressed couple arguing, a kid with a balloon and so forth. Then her phone had the VIP lounge in view where Josephine was sitting at the bar drinking a bottle of beer.

Josephine turned her body in their direction. She winked at Leora. Then she lifted her beer bottle before taking a long sip.

“I am very surprised Josephine is here before us,” said Leora, frowning.

“Yes, the luggage with Vera X Inc label has perishable items. Yes, I have the medical note and here are the papers,” said Elijah. He turned back with only his carryon at his side. “Josephine...yes, she’s surprisingly punctual. What is she doing in the VIP lounge?”

Leora shrugged. “Is there a reason she shouldn’t be there?”

“VIP is for first class or business class,” said Elijah.

Leora squinted her eyes and shook her head. “Not following.”

Elijah rubbed his eyes. “For someone who spends so much time watching Kim Kardashian—ah, forget it. The higher the class the better the seats, better services and actual food to eat.” He took out his tickets and pursed his lips. “Zea is a cheapskate. She stuck us in the economy class...in the aisle seats too. I knew I should have bought our tickets and not let her buy it for us.”

“Now boarding Gate 21 in fifteen minutes,” said a voice booming from the intercoms.

“And that’s our gate. Let’s go before we missed it,” said Elijah bitterly.

They headed to their gate and lined up with the rest of the to-be-passengers. They waited fifteen minutes. Then the first class and business class ticket holders boarded with Josephine coming in at the last minute to Elijah’s displeasure. Leora had no idea why Elijah was moody until she boarded the plane and sat in her seat. They were in the middle of the aisle. A crying baby at Leora’s side and a snoring smelly man on Elijah’s side.

Leora said two words before the airplane took off:

“Fuck Zea.”

***

“Fuck Zea again,” said Leora. Her eyes were bleary and dry from a lack of sleep. Her body ached, especially her butt. “Why do they make the seats so bad?” she whined.

“Because they can,” said Elijah tiredly. He blew into some tissue paper. He was not sick, but he could still smell that man’s odor in his nostrils and he was trying to get rid of it.

They waited at the curve outside of the London airport under the afternoon sun. Elijah’s luggage had already arrived at the hotel, which was what the receptionist said when they went to claim them. They were then given a note that told them to wait here.

Zea had gotten them a cab, but it was late. So now they were stuck in a sea of people passing them by.

Elijah blew his nose again. “Oh man, I can’t get that smell out of my nose! Hey, I am going to go to the bathroom and wash my face. Watch my stuff,” he said. He already started leaving.

“What? What if the ride comes now?” lamented Leora. She took the handle of Elijah’s carryon and pulled it closer to her.

“Tell them to wait and if they charge, make them charge double for Zea!” yelled Elijah before making his way back into the airport.

Leora stood awkwardly at the curb. Wave after wave of people coming and going. She wasn’t sure if Elijah would be able to make it back. She looked at her phone and frowned. She had no service and Zea told them they should take out their sims card or they could be charged thousands of dollars.

“She better give us sim like she promised,” Leora muttered. So far, their trip seems so poor? She had thought House Eagle was much more capable of more considering all the expensive paintings and antiques, and not to mention their headquarters was a literal fucking multi-million mansion.

Josephine slipped out of the sea of people and stood right next to Leora.

“Want to hitch a ride with mine?” said Josephine.

Leora promptly took a step away from Josephine, dragging both hers and Elijah’s carryon with her. “Zea said she got a ride for us, hmph,” she said, turning her head away.

“Oh what? Are you mad at me?” said Josephine. “That’s cute.”

Leora crossed her arms. “Yes.”

“Look, if it makes you feel better, I didn’t know you were a vampire when I asked you out.” Josephine shrugged. “You don’t see vampires running around in the daytime.”

“You could’ve told me your real name,” said Leora. “You could’ve not knocked me out, not kidnap me and just asked.”

“I saved your ass from Elizabeth. She was going to fuck you up and not in the fun way,” said Josephine.

Leora turned to Josephine. “And?”

“Saved you with Zea,” smiled Josephine. She inched closer to Leora.

“That’s bullshit. Zea would not harm me,” said Leora. “She’s nice.” And the first vampire who was nice to her so far.

“Alright, yeah, I give you that. She’s a little too gung-ho ‘for my people’.” Josephine shook her head. “But I go in style.” She pointed at a luxury car parked near them on the curb. “What do you say, you and me? Ditch the witch to get on whatever ride Zea got coming.”

Leora narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “What’s your game with me?” She was ready at the drop of a hat to scream for help should Josephine try to knock her out again.

Josephine put her hands into her nylon jacket. The sleeves were rolled up and three arrows that match her hair side-shave ran down her left forearm. “Well, if you remember where we left off on our date before that asshole vampire interrupted us—which by the way, for the record, you should’ve let me kick his ass—you wanted _us _to spend some quality time.” She bit her lower lips and wiggled her eyebrows.

Leora pursed her lips. She leaned in, which surprised Josephine. She motioned the taller woman to hunch down, which Josephine did. She whispered into Josephine’s ear, “Let me tell you something. I was _never_ going to bang you, okay?”

Josephine busted out laughing. “What? I wanted to watch Netflix,” she said.

Leora was straight faced. “No, you weren’t and keep your hands off of me or else,” she warned.

“Whoa, now. I am respectful.” Josephine put her hands up. She took a step back.

“Good. Now leave me alone,” glared Leora.

“Alright but I just have one question for you. Do you trust Zea all the way?” asked Josephine playfully.

“Of course. Do you?” Leora was now suspicious.

“We will see when we get there,” said Josephine.

“And what’s going on here?” said Elijah, slipping himself between Josephine and Leora.

“I was telling her to get lost. Our ride is here,” said Leora. She chinned at a homely, black little buggy pulling up in front of them.

The buggy car rolled down its driver windows. A wrinkly faced man with an eyepatch, and a cigarette in his mouth looked at them. “Hey, you two Leora and Elijah?” he said with a scratchy, French accented voice. He let out a puff of smoke.

“Yes,” said Leora slowly.

Elijah just didn’t care at this point. He was ready to get to the hotel and sleep. “C’mon,” he said tiredly.

They entered the buggy and left, leaving Josephine waving at them.

“She is so fucking weird. Why is she waving at us since going to the same place,” said Elijah as he looked back.

“I dunno. Maybe she thinks that’s how you make friends,” mumbled Leora as she dozed off, the flight of the trip finally taking a toll on her.

***

When Leora and Elijah arrived, they were surprised at one thing and half-surprised on another thing based on their trip so far. The first was that Josephine was already there, standing next to the curb when they parked. The second was that the building was a piece of shit.

“This is our hotel?” Leora got out of the cab with her carryon and then followed by Elijah.

The cab sped away with a screech like it was getting away from a haunted house.

“Yep,” said Elijah. He looked over at Josephine. “How did you get here so fast?”

“I’ve lived here for a bit for work,” said Josephine in an exaggerated British accent. “So I know all the shortcuts.”

Leora noticed Josephine had zero luggage or carryon. “Where’s your stuff?” she asked.

“Buying what I need on the go. Easier that way,” winked Josephine.

“Smart,” said Elijah. “How much money did you make from the painting you stole from her?”

Josephine only smiled as she moved to the entrance. “C’mon, let’s not let our uptight vampire wait too long.”

Josephine led them into the building. The insides weren’t that much better than the outside. There was peeling yellow wallpaper, dusty, a weird musty smell and buckets all around to catch droplets of water falling from the brown stained ceiling.

The hotel receptionist was an old woman who could barely see them. She gave them the keys and told them to head to room 406. They proceeded but opted to take the stairs rather than the elevator, not taking the chance considering the state of the rest of the hotel.

When they reached their hotel room, before Josephine could open it, the door swung open.

“Get in fast,” hurried Zea.

They entered, and the door was promptly closed behind.

Zea sat at a desk with an open laptop and a lit lamp—the sole dedicated light source in the room. The windows were covered by heavy, long black curtains that blocked out the sunlight. In the corner was a small refrigerator with empty blood bags stacked neatly on top and lined against them were all of Elijah’s luggage and one other. There was also only one queen sized bed despite the size of the room.

“And did everyone have a safe trip?” asked Zea. She was wearing the same outfit when they last saw her, minus her sword. “The bathroom is over there next to the door labeled W.C. if anyone needed to use it.”

“Safe yes. Shitty why?” said Elijah and quickly made his way to the bed and plopped on it.

“My apologies, I didn’t want the chance that you and Leora would bump into other _guests_ along the way,” said Zea.

“Okay, kinda makes sense,” said Elijah, but he didn’t believe it and leaned more like Zea didn’t want to spend more than she needed. “But why continue it with this crap of a hotel?” he asked.

Leora wasn’t paying attention. She was staring hard at the bed with a horrible realization. They may all have to sleep in it...at the same time!

Josephine leaned on the wall, completely unperturbed by all of this.

“This place is the closest without getting detected, isn’t it?” asked Josephine. She crossed her arms.

Zea nodded. “And noticed. Those that have decided to attend would be taking up the other more established hotels and making sure everyone in their hotel is not a threat,” she said. She stood up and looked at Leora. “Do you want to sit? I’ll ask the receptionist to give us more chairs later.”

Leora, like a zombie, walked to the chair and sat on it. She looked at the laptop, and saw there was a picture of a map. It had all sorts of squiggles and circles.

“When did you arrive? Cuz it kinda looks like you’ve been here way before we did,” said Josphine. She raised an eyebrow. “Like when we were chatting.”

“What? That was almost like a week ago,” said Elijah. He had laid back on the bed and was looking through his phone. He mumbled something under his breath.

“Ah, your friend is as good as she says,” said Zea. “Yes, I have been here since then. I was scooping the venue for the charity party. The security is much tighter than I anticipated.” She rubbed her eyes. “They have twenty-four hours security.”

“Is it because you bombed a bank and everyone in the city has been looking for you since last month?” said Josephine. “A funny thing to not mention.”

This got Elijah’s attention, and he stopped looking through his phone.

“You’ve done your research.” Zea nodded her head. “Partially but more likely the heavy security is for Kimlee Carter. She will be performing there for the charity.”

“What? No way! I love her _Outrageous_album that she dropped three weeks ago,” yelp Leora excitedly but then frowned as the conversation continued.

“Your concern is noted, Josephine, but I made it here without being recognized. I know what I am doing,” said Zea. “But let’s go over what we have to do. We go in as reps from the Order. Josephine here will lead us. When we find out the time and location to the actual auction, we leave promptly and return here. If we are split, then make sure you aren’t followed making your way back here. No weapons,” she turned to Elijah, “and no magic there. Any questions?”

Leora put her hands up as if she had a dire question.

“Yes, Leora,” said Zea.

“Are we all sleeping on the bed?” asked Leora.

“After hearing what I just went over, that is your concern?” Zea rubbed her eyes again. “No, I have sleeping bags.”

“You couldn’t get us different rooms?” said Elijah.

“It’s part of our cover,” Zea snapped. “Just suck it up.”

Elijah rolled his eyes and returned to his phone. “What a cheapo,” he added under his breath.

“I, for one, don’t mind. It’ll be a fun sleepover,” grinned Josephine at Leora.

Before Leora could object, Zea took out from her jacket pockets two sims cards and two credit cards. She offered them Leora. “And here is something for you two,” she said.

Leora snatched them up. “Yes! I can finally use my phone.”

“The credit cards have a maximum of three thousand each. Don’t max them out,” warned Zea.

“Why would I max them out?” said Leora.

“Because I am betting you lot forgot to pack formal wear for tonight,” said Zea through gritted teeth.

***

“How does she know we forgot?” whined Leora.

“She doesn’t think we’re competent,” said Elijah. Then he added spitefully, “I actually didn’t forget but I am going to max the shit out of her credit cards.”

“Or she doesn’t want us around,” said Josephine offhandedly.

“Why?” asked Leora. She was slightly overwhelmed with the clothes in front of her.

Josephine winked at her. “Cuz she’s watching porn,” she chuckled.

Leora wanted to bang her head against a wall while Elijah made a face.

Josephine elbowed Leora. “C’mon, you totally saw it in the browser tabs of her laptop!”

“Eww, I don’t even want to know,” said Elijah. His phone buzzed, and he looked at it momentarily.

“No and you’re just saying that to be provocative,” said Leora.

They were standing in front of clothes that were propped outside of a store. Conveniently next to the hotel was a small, posh shopping area. They only had a few hours before they had to go back to the decrepit hotel, get ready, likely go over the plan again and off they go.

“You two get whatever. I am going to buy me some fucking food to eat,” said Elijah.

“Don’t leave her with me!” pleaded Leora.

“You’re fine. Scream if she tries to pull something,” said Elijah. He wavered his hands around him. There were blotches of people, not as much as in the airport, but there were enough where they would notice if there was a scene. “Someone will hear you.”

“Oh, c’mon! I am not a predator,” said Josephine, annoyed.

“Wait! At least give me my…credit card,” said Leora, crestfallen.

Elijah had already left, scurrying past a couple.

“I’ll buy and you don’t have to pay me back,” said Josephine.

Leora hissed at her. “I’ll pay you back.”

“You keep grudges for a long time, don’t cha?” said Josephine. She moved to a clothing rack and carelessly went through them like she was turning the pages of a book she was bored with.

“So what?” said Leora, who went to the opposite side of the rack. She started examining a white lace dress.

“Well, I just find it useless to have grudges if you can’t try to find closure,” said Josephine. She stopped and looked up at Leora. “I’m sorry for kidnapping you and knocking you out.”

“And being a creep on our date,” added Leora.

“I was drunk—fine. I am sorry for that too,” said Josephine. “Feel better?”

Leora shrugged. “Kinda.” She moved to examine a blue dress. “Do _you_ keep grudges?” She hadn’t expected that question to be more than a casual and natural continuation, but she saw hate flashed through Josephine’s eyes.

“Depends,” said Josephine quietly.

Before Leora could ask what that meant, Josephine switched topics. “How’s your parents?”

“Uhh, I don’t know. I haven’t spoken to my mother in a really long time,” said Leora. “I miss her.”

“Gotcha. What about your father?” said Josephine.

“Don’t have one,” said Leora.

“Ah, sorry to hear about that,” said Josephine.

“What about you?” said Leora, slightly smiling.

“They’re both dead. Mom died from cancer and pops suicide,” said Josephine.

Leora puffed her cheeks like a chipmunk and her eyes were wide. She didn't know what to say or react to that. So she just stood there frozen.

“Not one after another if that’s what you’re thinking. My mom died when I was seven and pops when I was nineteen. It’s been long enough and I am mostly over it. Relax,” chuckled Josephine. “ Have you found something yet?”

Leora looked at the price tag of the blue dress she was looking at and felt like her eyes wanted to jump out of her sockets. “This is two thousand?” she yelped.

“These are the bargains and a little outdated.” Josephine looked up at a display where there was a pair of mannequins. Her eyes sparkled. “Let’s try those out!”

***

Zea adjusted her fake glasses in the mirror of the limousine. She felt weird looking at herself sporting black eyes from colored contacts she had put on earlier. However, her hair, now black and gelled back, was nostalgic for her.

“Robert and the team are very close with an antidote to the vampire poison,” said Elizabeth’s voice from a phone lying on the seat next to Zea. “We get this right and the EC won’t be able to use it to control us.”

“Good,” said Zea. “What about the remaining cells that are confirmed alive?”

“They are well and taking extra precautions,” said Elizabeth. “Enjoying your break?”

“If you mean watching those two,” Zea adjusted the long lapels of her coat, “It’s fine. Leora took a two week vacation from her work. She’s more or less in her apartment watching tv all day. The renegade is stalking her as usual.”

“Really? She took a two week vacation just to watch tv all day? She is _unbelievable_,” said Elizabeth. “It does explain why she asked Jose for two weeks’ supply of blood.”

“She’s just enjoying her eternal life. We got to make sure the EC never gets their hands on her,” said Zea. The EC would cut up Leora, disregarding her life, just to find out how she was sunproof. She picked up her phone. “And the mole?”

“An enigma. One of our research team went missing,” said Elizabeth. “I just can’t pinpoint a pattern.”

“I see. Keep an eye on the research team’s communications,” said Zea. “Is there anything else?”

“Be Safe,” said Elizabeth.

“You too. Over and out,” said Zea, and then ended the call. She waited a few minutes before dialing another number.

“Hello Hottie,” said Josephine from Zea’s phone. “You back?”

After the three returned to the hotel, it had just dipped into night allowing Zea to go out and finish the rest of the preparations.

“With our ride. Elijah shouldn’t complain about this. Are you and the others ready?” asked Zea. She then heard Leora shouting something in the background, followed by a crashing sound. Then a series of beeps and boops. “I am not going to ask what’s going on. Just meet me in the front of the hotel.”

“You think you can turn around? Or maybe self blindfold yourself?” asked Josephine.

“Why?” asked Zea suspiciously.

“C’mon, you’re no fun! A little surprise,” said Josephine.

“I am not doing it. Just come out,” said Zea.

“Look, I know you want to show up on time but that is problematic. You want believability then we come in at least twenty minutes late,” said Josephine. “The Order is always fashionably late.”

“I know you’re saying that out of your ass,” said Zea. “Now you lot get down here.” She was grinding her teeth.

“Fine, party pooper,” said Josephine and hung up.

If their kind had a god, she prayed to them that they don’t screw up tonight. Taking a long breath, she got out of the limousine. She waited for a few minutes before three figures, from tallest to shortest covered in what looked like their room’s bed sheets ripped into three pieces, were led by the hotel receptionist. They seriously looked like three ghosts led by a classic looking witch.

Zea was at a loss for words and not in a good way.

“Hi there, Ms. Hastings,” croaked the receptionists. “I put the cost for the sheets on your tab already. Have fun at your costume party!”

The receptionist went back into the hotel.

“What the fuck?” said Zea.

“Hey you didn’t want to turn around,” said the tallest and sounded like Josephine.

“I was roped into this. I think it’s stupid,” said the middle, which was obviously Elijah.

“This is fun!” The shortest was definitely Leora.

“This is ridiculous! Take off those sheets and get in!” Zea felt like she was going to have an aneurysm.

“Of course but on the count of three,” said Josephine.

“Is that when three is said or right afterwards?” asked Leora.

“One, two, three!” shouted Josephine. “Tada!”

Josephine and Elijah pulled off their sheets. Josephine was sporting a white tuxedo like blazer with matching wide dress pants. Elijah was sporting a classic tuxedo but also had skull pins with emerald eyes on the collar of his dress shirt.

“Wait, I am still confused,” said Leora. Her sheet was still over her.

“Whoa, you are hot damn level,” said Josephine, gawking.

“You look like a completely different person,” said Elijah, squinting his eyes. “Huh, Your eyebrows finally match with your hair color too.”

“Okay, sorry, I messed up you guys,” said Leora as she pulled down her sheet finally. She wore a lavender dress accentuated with a gold necklace and earrings. “Wow, you’re beautiful. I mean you already were, but this is beautiful handsome.”

Zea didn’t say anything for a moment before clearing her throat.

“Get in the limo,” said Zea quietly. She opened the door.

Josephine winking at Zea went in, followed by Elijah and then Leora. Zea entered last, closing the door behind her. The limo pulled away from the curb.

Inside, Zea sat opposite from the three. Josephine started searching through the cubbies between the seats for something to drink, Leora looking all around like—which was probably true—her first time in a limousine and Elijah going through his phone impassively. Zea felt her head was going to explode.

“Remember we go in and out. Don’t make a scene.” She looked at Josephine. “Especially you. Just get us through. Once we’re in, do nothing. Don’t even speak to anyone unless you have to.”

“Oh c’mon, Kimlee Carter is there!” whined Josephine. She found a can of soda.

“Yes,” said Leora, clapping her hands excitedly.

“I am going to be by the food bar,” said Elijah, still looking through his phone.

Zea closed her eyes momentarily, took a big breath, and spoke as calmly as she could. “We just need to know when and where the auction will be. There’s going to be others who would not hesitate to lesson the competition.”

Josephine opened her soda, took a sip and spreaded her legs. “Sounds easy enough,” she said.

Elijah not breaking his attention from his phone said, “We know who’s on the guest list? I’d like to know who I should avoid.”

Zea wavered her hand. “It doesn’t matter.”

They stopped momentarily, presumably at a stoplight, before continuing.

“Sweet cheeks, it’s not a bad thing to admit to not know.” Josephine smiled wickedly at Zea. “Telera cracked the guest list. There’s a bunch of humanitarians, a few D-listed celebs, philanthropists but she was able to cross reference and find out that there are some witch covens, some were packs, a few vampire reps from various houses. Of course we’re on there, well our fake names are.”

The muscles around Zea’s jaw tightened. “I thank your friend.” She looked away in deep thought.

Then the limousine stopped and parked at the curb. Across the sidewalk from the curb was an opened iron gate flanked by iron bars that were heavily wrapped with vines and well-trimmed hedges. Running from the gate all the way into an arbor and finally ending at a small stage was a red carpet. White tables, some with buffet trays, poked out the peripheral of topiaries and light stands that dotted the arbor.

Already people in tuxedos and glitzy dresses were there. An upbeat jazzy music can be heard over the small rumbling of voices and clings of wine glasses. Servers can be seen walking around in the arbor with trays of drinks and appetizers.

The limousine’s intercom spoke in a scruffy voice of someone that smoked one too many cigarettes. “We’re here.” The doors of the limousine unlocked with a quiet click.

Zea looked at Josephine and handed an egg shell colored card. “Lead the way.”

Josephine took it. “Alright,” she turned to Leora, “wanna be my temp date?”

Leora opened her mouth, but Zea cut in.

“Do it, don’t argue. We need to get inside,” said Zea.

Leora sighed. “Fine.”

Josephine hooked her arms around Leora’s. “Let’s go.”

They exited the limousine with Josephine leading and Leora at her side. Zea and Elijah followed behind. They approached the iron gate and were stopped by two guards dressed in black.

Josephine smiled at them. “We’re on the guests list. Maxine of the Order.” She offered her invite card.

One of the guards looked at, took it and then spoke into their walkie talkie. A barely perceptible gargle responded. Then they went with their metal detector wands over them. Once done, the guard handed the card back to Josephine.

“We were expecting the Order to come a little later,” said the guard.

Josephine glanced at Zea with an_ I-told-you-so_ face. “Yes, usually we do, but we had someone who was a little too excited to be here,” she smiled at the guard.

Zea arched an eyebrow despite her stoic face.

The guard cracked a smile. “Who wouldn’t? Kimlee Carter,” they said with a low whistle. “Who would’ve thought she was as good at singing as she was with her acting.”

“Yes! Me too,” said Leora excitedly.

“Damn right. Especially after she nearly died from a drug overdose. Thank god, she survived and got help,” gossiped the guard.

Zea’s eyes lit up with alarm. She took a step forward, took Leora by her other arm and pulled the shorter vampire from Josephine as they walked past the guards. “C’mon darling, let’s go meet Kimlee,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Yup, so excited,” said Josephine quickly and followed after Leora and Zea.

“Have fun,” said the guard after them.

Elijah strode on by the guards. “I am with them,” he said as he passed them. They nodded in acknowledgement.

Josephine caught up with Zea and Leora. “Hey, now don’t date steal like that,” she said at Zea. ”Not that I don’t mind,” she winked as if she was thinking something very perverted.

Zea pursed her lips. She said once again in the most calm manner she could barely muster, “Our cover was nearly blown.” She then glared down at Leora who shied away in embarrassment. “You too talk to no one.” She looked around and spotted Elijah, probably the only one who was taking it seriously, right by the buffet tables. “Tell Elijah that as well.” She let go of Leora.

“Oh c’mon, you can’t expect us to not talk to no one?” whined Josephine.

“Then talk among yourselves. I am going to find the info we need and we’re out of here immediately when I do,” said Zea.

Zea went off, zig zagging through crowds of people, toward a door that was slightly obscured by vines and hedges.

“She needs a girlfriend,” said Josephine, watching Zea slipped into the door. Her eyes went up to a sign above the door that read: **restroom**. “That is the only logical explanation why she has such a stick up her ass.”

“Well, I did nearly blew our cover,” said Leora quietly.

“No, you didn’t. Actually, Zea nearly fucking did.” Josephine shook her head. She looked back at the guards. They were joking with each other. They seemed too relaxed for the supposed high security Zea said this charity has.

Leora scrunched up her eyebrows. “Not following.”

“Nothing. Let’s have some fun. Kimlee?” Josephine offered an elbow for Leora to hook again.

Leora looked at the restroom that Zea had gone into. “Sure.” She put an arm around Josephine’s offered elbow.

“Don’t worry. I am sure she can handle herself in there,” assured Josphine offhandedly.

Josephine led Leora to the stage just as a woman about Leora’s height wearing a sparkling suit and glitter bombed black hair walked up onto the stage.

***

Elijah read the text. He had been reading it over and over since they landed in London: “I’m sorry.”

That was all Marcus texted him.

Two words. Just two words and it was enough for Elijah to obsess over what the fuck it meant.

_I should text back, ‘Fuck you, asshole. And by the way, Leora is NOT my girlfriend. I just said that cuz Thompson was being a jerkface_.’ _Nah, that’s too long. ‘Fuck you.’ That’s short and simple. But is that enough?_ thought Elijah. He looked up and over to see a small crowd gathering in front of the stage. Unsurprisingly, Leora and Josephine were in the front.

Kimlee Carter in her glittery outfit and dusted hair took the mic.

A blearing high pitched sound came out from the speakers and had some people covering their ears in pain. Kimlee wildly moved her mic in an attempt to silence it. Finally it stopped when someone, a really tall person in a dark suit with dark red hair and wearing thick sunglasses, ran up onto the stage and did something to the cords.

“So sorry everyone!” said Kimlee into the mic. She laughed nervously. “A little technical difficulty. Ah, thank you, Mondo, my trusty lawyer slash head of my bodyguard security slash assistant slash agent slash--”

“You’re embarrassing me! Lay off the pinot noir,” shouted Mondo from the back of the stage.

“Whoopsie, I think I had one-to-many drinks.” Kimlee pantomime she was drinking a whole bottle of wine. Then waved a hand in front of her face in further embarrassment when nobody laughed. She cleared her throat. “Just kidding! Everyone let’s give Mondo their applause for saving our ears from me!”

People laughed like they finally got the joke and applause, cheering on Mondo. Some people were shouting ‘I love you, Kimlee!’. Others were screaming ‘We stan Kimlee!’.

“I love you all,” said Kimlee over the crowd. “Before we start, I’d like to take the opportunity to thank the CWFA organization for their continued fight to bring clean water to everyone. Nobody should suffer or die from lack of clean water,” She pointed her arm at a table in the far right of the room. A group of men and women with varying degrees of grey hair sat there with smiling faces. “Let’s give applause to Jean Luc, Amaratte Jordan and David Wong!”

Another applause which was now accompanied by some whistling and fist pumping.

Elijah’s eyes narrowed. Not at the table Kimlee was pointing at. He was looking at the table next to them. He could see the unmistaken aura flowing over them.

Magic wasn’t simply just reciting memorized words, hexes, creating pacts, drawing glyphs from their grimoire, rituals, etc. All magic, in the simplest form, was based on the channeling of feelings down the astral lines—invisible lines that threaded in everything and everyone. Their scholars have yet to discover the origins of these lines, but it didn’t matter. Usage of these lines, driven by their emotions, was the crux of all witchcraft if not all magic in their world.

There were three individuals at that table: a woman and two men. They looked over to Elijah and nodded in acknowledgement of his presence. Elijah kept his cool and looked away, guessing this was how witches in the Order acted when seeing other witches.

“I would also like to thank them for giving me the opportunity to perform here tonight,” said Kimlee. She got teary eyed. She inhaled deeply, fighting back emotions that wanted to burst out of her eyes.

The crowd quietened down to a low murmur.

“For a long time I was in a dark place. I was so stressed—from my career, friends, family, _fame_. It was getting too much. I did every drug imaginable to cope with it all,” she paused to make another inhale and continued with a slight quiver, “I almost died.”

There was a moment of silence.

“I saw that light that some people talk about. The light of some angel or spirit guiding me somewhere. I somehow knew that if I followed it, that my life would be over. No return, but I would be in a better place. I didn’t want that. I couldn’t leave just yet. I had one more thing—one last dream—to do before I could go.”

Kimlee looked around. Everyone was holding their breath, completely engrossed with her words. Even Elijah who did not notice a dark haired man, clean cut with a five-o’clock shadow along his jaw and carrying a cane, where the head was in the shape of a ram, stood next to him.

“I couldn’t leave until I had my last dream. The light then spoke to me.” She placed a hand over her chest. “Spoke in my heart. It asked: What is the dream?” Then she started to sing, “If it’s the last thing I do on Earth, I want to sing~”

The music rolled in and people, recognizing the melody, started to sing along with Kimlee and dancing.

Elijah tapped his feet to the song. He didn’t like this genre of music, but Kimlee’s song was very catchy! He started to hum when he felt the hug and a breath at his ear. He froze.

He didn’t need to see. Elijah knew by scent alone because it was _his _favorite cologne to wear, a mixture of roses and ash. Hammer. He was here too.

“Sing from the mountains to the sea, the sky~,” Hammer whispered in a creepy, out of tune sing-a-long. Each beat he wavered and moved Elijah with him.

Elijah could feel the man’s stubbles brushed against his cheek. “Let me go,” he snarled despite his heart thumping hard. He had to fake it. He can’t let his fear of Hammer be on display.

“As you wish,” said Hammer as he released Elijah and straightened his coat. “Fancy meeting you here. Well, it has been a long while.”

Elijah turned around. He glared at Hammer. After all these years, his former _mentor_ was still the same. He even looked the same. “I am on a job,” said Elijah.

“Ah, I see. Alone?” Hammer arched an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t concern you. Why are you here?” Elijah was already channeling his anger down the astral lines passing by his fingertips. As far as he knew, Hammer wouldn’t have a use nor interest in a vampire-ending spell unless his former mentor now hated all vampires.

“I wouldn’t do that unless you want innocents,” Hammer waved his cane to the crowd, “hurt.” Then looked over the table that Elijah looked at earlier. The three witches were already up with hands going for their grimoires. “Can you see them?”

Elijah was confused at first. Then he saw eyes locked on him among some of the guests as well as the servers. His guts was telling him they were witches but he couldn’t see their astral lines that should be going into and around them. He let his channeling die out which prompted the three witches to sit back down.

“One of the things I love about the covens in Europe is that they are so innovative. They have this interesting way of covering their astral lines,” said Hammer. He chuckled. “Can’t blame them. They do have the Order in their backyards—a bunch of weirdos.”

Elijah was in a bit of a shock. He didn’t think that was even doable.

Hammer, smirking, continued. “There’s more outside but they’re across the streets on the rooftops. Distance specialists. They didn’t want to get in the way of the council vampires roaming around the perimeter with the security guards,” he said. Then he added as he moved to pick up an appetizer from the table. “Who would’ve thought vampires and witches working together? What a crazy time it is!”

“Yeah, crazy like trying to take over a country,” accused Elijah.

“Is that what they told you?” Hammer took a bite from his appetizer. “Oh my, I have to say, these covens hire some spectacular chefs.”

“You mean I saw. Pretty much everything was recorded of your attempt,” said Elijah. Indeed, as part of witches’ education in his coven, they learned of Hammer’s failed coupe. He crossed his arms across his chest. “Why did you do it?”

Hammer finished his appetizer and took up a napkin. He wiped his mouth. “You wouldn’t understand but I will say it, nevertheless. Survival.”

“Survival of what?” Elijah didn’t believe this was Hammer’s real reason for causing all those deaths and destruction was something other than a play at world domination.

Hammer shrugged. “Everything,” he said simply.

Elijah wasn’t falling for Hammer’s cryptic answers. For all he knew, Hammer was trying to mess with him. “Cut the bullshit. You sent those wassins after me a few weeks ago.”

“I don’t know why I would,” said Hammer, blinking innocently.

“Vengeance or perhaps because you’re afraid of me—I, the one-in-a-thousand,” said Elijah.

“What?” Hammer bowled over in laughter, clinging onto the buffet table’s edge. “I have no, hah, no!” He caught himself, wiped a tear before straightening his coat once more. “I actually have no ill will toward your coven anymore. I am actually thankful. Hadn’t I gotten exiled I would have been stuck believing all that crap that was taught. I have no reason to kill you and, if I had any desire, certainly not because you’re the _one-in-a-thousand_.”

_He has to be lying_, thought Elijah.

“Do you believe that, Elijah, that you’re the one-in-a-thousand?” asked Hammer.

_More bullshit. _“I am what I am, Hammer Aries,” said Elijah, with extra emphasis on ‘Aries.’

“That you are,” whistled Hammer. He turned to the gate as a group of men and women approached the guards. “To answer your previous question. I am here just to watch this farce. You as the _one-in-a-thousand_ should know that spell is impossible. Vampires don’t have the same kinds of astral lines among themselves to permit wide exploitation. These witches, everyone here, are just wasting time.”

“They all got cursed with sunlight,” said Elijah matter-of-factly.

“Or they came into existence like that regardless of what that scholar said,” retorted Hammer. “Or maybe the Order is right, but I am not in the mood to make arguments over something that doesn’t matter in the end.”

Elijah shrugged. _Vampires don’t walk in sunlight and yet Leora is over there as walking proof, _he thought.

“I am bored. Seems like this was a waste of time,” yawned Hammer. He took Elijah’s hand and clasped with his. “Promise me that you will put yourself before all others.”

“Don’t pretend like you still care,” snapped Elijah. Whatever fear he had of Hammer disappeared for this instant.

“I am sorry,” said Hammer. He let go.

“Fuck off,” said Elijah.

Hammer nodded sadly and walked off. He passed by the group of men and women who came earlier and now they were arguing with the guards. When he finally went out of sight, Elijah realized that Hammer had given him a folded paper. It read:

**Don’t trust the vampire named Zea.**

Elijah had to stuff the paper into his pockets quickly when a guard approached him.

“Hey, you’re with the Order? Those folks over there are saying they’re from the Order too,” said the guard.

***

Zea finally started to walk down the hallway after standing still for a while and carefully listened for anything near—a heartbeat, a breath, a footstep or even a cough. It was eerily quiet, save for the music humming in the background, in this part of the building that could only be accessed by an obscured door near the restrooms.

She wished she had her drone. In fact, she wished she had her usual equipment, but she was short on time and didn’t want to raise suspicion. They would have made this much easier and she wouldn't have to rely on those three.

She went to a door but stopped when a gruffy man that looked way too muscular for his tuxedo with every seam looking like they would burst open, came out. She sized him up. If she had to fight him, she can strike at his vital spots before he could transform.

“Jack of the ThunderStar Pack,” he slurred. He let out a hand for her to shake.

Zea was impassive.

“Stuck up vampires,” sneered Jack. He then hooked a thumb at the door behind him that was still swinging. “Your companions are about to rip that guy’s throat in there. You should go, hic, in and stop them.”

Zea remained impassive.

Jack, growling, warbled down the same way she came. When Jack was out of sight, she opened the door and entered. The moment the door shut behind her a body fell. His head smashed in.

A vampire was cowering before a man who looked to be in his forties. The man wore a tumeric colored robe like a monk over a silk white suit and his long mohawk black hair was neatly tied behind his head.

“Please don’t hurt me,” begged the vampire.

Standing next to the man was a slender vampire with a wicked widow peak of white hair. “Take it as a warning. The Council will not tolerate House Fremonte’s aggression here. Have Master Fremonte write to the Council his grievousness,” said the vampire in a nasal fashion. He then turned to the human in the tumeric robe. “I do apologize, Mr. Kenra. I will make sure there will be no further trouble with you.”

Kenra nodded.

The surviving representative of House Fremonte took up his partner and quickly left, passing Zea.

Kenra turned and walked out of the through another door.

“That goes for you too,” said the nasal speaking vampire. He wiggled a finger at her. “No trouble. I don’t want to lose face with the Sister of Dawns and the wrath of the Council if I can’t keep us vampires here civilized as we promised.”

Zea nodded.

“Good. Enjoy the party. The blood is quite fresh,” smiled the nasal speaking vampire.

Zea went through the door, following Kenra. Once inside it was far more glitzy than it was outside. The floors, walls and even the ceiling were covered in gold. Gorgeous crown mouldings and gold covered plaster facing lined over the walls and the ceiling. There was a long clothed table with delectable food, rare wines and, as her nose picked up, punch bowls of blood.

There were people—vampires, werewolves and witches conversing but there was a way in their hand movements, body positions and even their voices showed there was an air of caution and mistrust of each other. She didn’t care for that. Her objective was to find when and where the auction was going to be and get out.

The Sisters of Dawn couldn’t make it anymore obvious. She noted there was activity at a door that had a carving of the sun on the farside to the left of the room. She could see people, one at a time, scurrying in and out. There was probably some sort of magic on that door that would only allow one person in.

She casually walked to the door, taking a glass of blood in her hand along the way to blend in. Then she momentarily went to stand by a group of people and pretended she was interested in their conversations. Unintentionally, she listened to them.

“I don’t understand the point of vampires here,” one of them said. “They can’t even be at the auction.”

“I _know_ but they are one of the sponsors for this,” someone whispered. “Something is up. That’s why we were sent--”

“Keep quiet. There’s a vamp next to us.”

The group eyed Zea warily before one of them muttered something under their breath and there was nothing she could hear from them. Taking it as a cue for her to move on, she continued to the door. Along the way she passed Kenra whom she saw moments ago conversing with someone. He eyed her with a look of recognition.

Zea ignored him. She didn’t want to strike a conversation with him and engaged on a topic that most likely involved whatever issue he and House Fremonte had. She quietly slipped into the door when a witch came out, cutting out a werewolf that was too slow to reach the door.

She found herself in a small room, barely bigger than the W.C. at her hotel. The walls were covered in black velvet cloth, giving the room the same atmosphere as a cheap fortune telling room. The small desk had a woman draped from head to toe in white sitting behind it. In the middle of the desk was a basket, and it held a stack of business sized cards.

Zea approached the desk.

“Do I just take one?” she asked, not sure why such an elaboration or, compared to the outside, lack of.

The woman nodded.

Zea pressed her lips momentarily before reaching over with her free arm. She stopped when the woman held her hand just above the stack of cards. There was a warm feeling emanating from the woman’s hand.

“You,” said the woman hoarsely. She looked up at Zea. “was the vampire that was there when Idina died.”

Zea’s hand started to burn. She didn’t flinch. Instead she looked straight into the woman’s eyes that was filled with hate for her. “I’m sorry,” she said before splashing the woman with her glass of blood in the face.

The woman quickly used her sleeves to wipe the blood out of her eyes. When she finally could see, Zea was gone.

***

Josephine was dancing with Leora. She was surprised that the small vampire could keep up with her. “Hey, you’re pretty good,” she said, moving with Leora.

“It’s the music,” said Leora and moved around to the other side of Josephine. “And lots of practice with the mop. You’re okay.”

“Okay? C’mon, watch this,” said Josephine. She slid her feet back one at a time, alternating, until she made a diamond pattern around Leora. She ended with a slick twirl and hands on her hips right on the ending note of the current song. “Impress.” She cocked an eyebrow.

Leora chuckled. “Yeah. But I am not sleeping with you.”

Josephine made a sour face, like she had been punched in the gut.

“Because you need to know me first,” continued Leora. She hesitated. “And I need to know you.”

Josephine nodded. “I’ll take that.” Her eyes lowered. “But you admit, I am hot and we would make really good looking babies?” she grinned.

Leora was about to answer when Elijah, followed by a guard, pushed through the crowds of people dancing to them. The music started to slow down.

“J—_Maxine_, umm, there are some companions of ours at the gate,” said Elijah, his eyes wide with alarm.

“A man named Jociam says they lost their invite. When I told them you were here, he demanded to speak with you,” said the guard to Josephine.

Josephine eyebrows went up. Leora looked at her with panic.

“Yes, Jociam, um, I told him I lost it getting here. Thought I left at our hotel but it turned out I dropped in the limo. I thought I texted him that,” said Josephine who nodded to Leora and then at Elijah. She chuckled. “So I think our friends seem to have not gotten that text.” She smiled at the guard. “Let me sort it out.”

Before she left, she looked over to Elijah. “Why don’t you text our other friend and let her know the _rest _of our companions are here.”

Josephine then followed the guard to the front, leaving Elijah and Leora.

“We got to leave,” said Elijah.

“Why? We haven’t found where and when the auction is,” said Leora.

“I don’t care.” He recalled Hammer’s words and note. He wasn’t sure if the exiled witch was trying to mess with his head. Then he remembered the witches and the vampires Hammer mentioned surrounding the place. If Josephine decided to fight her Order, all hell would break loose and nobody had their weapons because Zea told them not to bring it. Kind of like a trap...Whatever. It’s not a priority right now. He had to get to Josephine first and texting gambled that the hunter would not read it until too late. “I gotta get to Josephine. Can you text Zea?”

Leora shook her head. “I sort of forgot my phone?” She smiled widely.

“Why do you do that at the most critical moment?” said Elijah.

“Bad luck?” said Leora meekly. “It’s bulky! I don’t like carrying it around and I was saving for an iPhone,” she said defensively.

“Oh for the love of the Horned God! Okay, take my phone. Don’t go through it,” warned Elijah as he unlocked his phone and handed it to Leora. “After you text her, just leave.”

“But--” started Leora.

“Just leave,” said Elijah.

“Okay, okay,” said Leora. “Regroup at the hotel.”

Elijah nodded before going off to Josephine.

Leora looked around. People were conversing and Kimlee was taking a water break before continuing. She moved to the edge of the dance floor toward the rest room.

She looked at Elijah’s unlocked phone and pulled up the messenger and made a face reading Marcus the Jerkface texting an apology. She started to text Zea when a hand was placed behind her mid upper back. She turned, relieved to see it was Zea.

“I was just texting you,” Leora whispered. She noticed Zea’s hair was back to white. “What happened to your hair?” she asked.

“Alright ladies, gents and everybody else, this is a slow one,” said Kimlee on stage. The singer turned to Mondo who was at a nearby table. She winked at them. “It’s for the lovers!” A slow song started.

“Dance with me,” said Zea, who was eyeing around warily. She wrapped an arm around Leora’s shoulders.

Leora, confused, nodded. “Okay, but, hey, we have to go--”

“I know. I’m sorry. I kinda set the alarms off,” said Zea in a low voice.

“No, the real Order showed up,” said Leora quickly.

Zea bit her lower lips. Things were getting complicated really fast.

“Where are you taking me?” asked Leora as Zea started to lead them.

“They won’t do anything near Kimlee. I don’t think they want to deal with the death of a celebrity,” said Zea. She wasn’t sure the Sisters of Dawn cared but, with the eyes locking on her, she had to try something to give them pause so she could think about what to do next.

Zea guided Leora to the dance floor toward the stage until they were the closest to Kimlee as possible.

“W-what? Are they going to attack us?” said Leora in a low whisper.

“Yes, if we let them. By any chance you know the waltz?” Zea pulled Leora closer to the point where a tendril of her hair brushed against Leora’s eartips.

Leora felt her cheeks and back neck burned even if she didn’t want them too.

“I’ll take that as a no. Just try to follow me and not step on my toes too much,” said Zea. She took one of Leora’s hands into her hers and with her other hand she put it behind Leora’s waist. “Sorry, I don’t mean it but I have to sell it. People are watching.” She caught a few people whispering and looking over to them.

“What happened to your hand?” asked Leora. Feeling the blisters and cracking skin. Also there was a faint smell of burnt skin.

“I had a run in with a witch,” said Zea and then moved them into a slow waltz, pulling Leora in a slow arc. From her new angle, she could see Josephine in the distance talking to a group of people with Elijah by her. “But I have the info.”

They twirled around. Zea caught sight of a server coming out from a tent with a tray of appetizers. She recalled the event catered by a third party and in her prior swooping a week ago, she observed a catering truck would come by through another gate. Could that be a way out?

“Do the other two know to leave?” asked Zea.

“Yeah, I think,” said Leora. “Elijah said to leave after I texted you.”

“Good boy. He has his mother’s wit,” said Zea. She twirled Leora around and then embraced the shorter vampire in a way that it looked like they were about to kiss. She whispered into Leora’s ear. “We’re going to leave. Follow me closely.”

Leora gulped and nodded.

They waltzed around and moved toward the tent. Leora stepped on Zea’s toes a few times. She flinched on the last toe step, feeling like she had punched into something with her heel.

“Sorry, sorry,” apologized Leora.

“It’s fine. Keep moving,” said Zea.

Bodies moved to them. Some of them holding grimoires. Others had the red glint of their eyes and slight poking of their fangs.

“I don’t think I can get us out without a fight,” said Zea. “Leora?”

“Did you set the building on fire?” asked Leora.

Zea turned in the direction of Leora’s gaze. The door to the restroom had some smoke coming out from the bottom. The bodies that were walking to them all rushed to the restroom.

***

“I think headquarters got it all mixed up,” said Josephine. She stilled Elijah who opened his mouth to say something. Her attention was at the bearded man in front of her.

He was an older man with a greying beard, hazel eyes and locks of brown hair that barely touched his broad shoulders. He wore a white suite with gold trimmings.

“Yes, they _must _have. No matter, we’re all here. Yes?” said Josephine. “Unless there was another _objective_, Jociam?”

Jociam chuckled. “No. I _am _glad that at least one of us got here. Granted, we usually come late,” he said.

“I _know_,” said Josephine while faking a smile.

One of the guards looked at the other before shrugging. “Then welcome to the party!” said the guard to Jociam.

“Thank you,” said Jociam. He looked at Josephine. “Why don’t we have a little chit-chat over there.” He pointed to a spot that was partially excluded by the topiaries. He waved at this entourage to give him some space and privacy.

“Just one moment, please,” said Elijah, smiling at Jociam before pulling Josephine to the side. “Just leave,” he whispered.

“I can’t,” whispered Josephine harshly. “That guy knows me.”

“Fuck,” said Elijah.

“Yeah, fuck. So you just leave. Zea can take care of herself. Leora is the one I am worried about,” said Josephine. She peaked over to Jociam and fake smiled at him again.

“She’s fine. I told her to leave,” said Elijah.

“Oh, I think I forgot my wallet. Why don’t go back to our place and go get it for me, _Eddie_?” said Josephine out loud.

Elijah hesitated before nodding. He walked past the guards who waved at him. He noted these guards must really love Kimlee Carter or they were incredibly lazy.

Josephine, making sure that when Elijah exited no one from Jociam’s entourage followed. They all were mingling with each other and none of them she recognized. They had to be newly indoctrinated after she had left which was strange in itself. The Order would not send them for this kind of mission, especially fresh off of training.

She walked over to Jociam. When she stopped, she crossed her arms. “I take it this isn’t sanctioned by the uppers?”

“I think you know the answers, Josephine. How are you? Last I saw you was three years ago,” said Jociam.

Josephine nodded. “True. That was before you went awol. Are you back now?”

“Not really. You can’t be angry. I heard you went awol recently as well,” said Jociam.

Josephine nodded. They were both renegades. “That makes sense,” she pointed her chin at Jociam’s entourage, “are they as well?”

“Yes,” said Jociam calmly. “We all have the same goal in mind.”

Josephine squinted her eyes. Not following Jociam’s. “What goal is that?” she asked.

This got Jociam to raise an eyebrow. “To rid the world of vampires. That is why you’re here with that stolen invite, aren’t you?” he said.

Before Josephine could answer, a blaring sound cut through the song. Both her and Jociam turned to the stage where a guard had clumsy climbed onto the stage. The guard was whispering something to Kimlee.

Kimlee then pulled away from the guard, exchanged some words before addressing everybody at the charity. “I have been informed there’s an accident in the restrooms. We need everyone to calmly exit the premise,” she said.

The ground rumbled before the sound. Explosions erupted from the rooftops across the charity. A column of fire burst into the sky where the restrooms were at. Then the bodies fell onto the ground.

People screamed and scrambled to get out of the way. An unfortunate woman had been flattened by a fallen body near Josephine. The half burned face of the body was gaping with fangs and yet managed to say two words before expiring:

“Prince Drake.”

Jociam rushed to the woman and yanked off the body. He pulled the woman onto his shoulders. “Everyone get the innocents out!” he shouted to his people. He turned to Josephine, but she was sprinting into the stampede of people.

Josephine pushed people aside. She had to reach Leora. Right before the bodies started falling out of the sky she saw Leora barely dodged a swipe from a clawed hand. “Get the fuck out of my way!” She pushed off a man who was staggering her way, holding his bleeding neck.

Then she saw Zea grab Leora’s attacker by the neck and slammed him into the ground. Around Zea were a few bodies, still grasping their grimoires. Not far, a few people howled and started to transform.

“Is this part of the plan?” shouted Josphine who had reached Leora.

Zea shook her head. She looked wearily around them. Vampires, werewolves and witches were all fighting vampires wearing black masks. “We’re under attack.”

“Prince Drake rings a bell?” asked Josephine. She wrapped her arm around Leora. The bottom half of Leora’s face was smeared with blood.

“That explains this,” seethed Zea. She gritted her teeth. A group of masked vampires started to move towards them. “Get Leora out of here!”

“I would love to but we’re kind of surrounded,” said Josephine looking at a group of witches and werewolves starting to form a half circle around them. She moved her body to be in between them and Leora. “You carry her since you’re freakishly fast.”

“I can very much handle myself,” said Leora. She took a bite of an attacker, granted Zea did an awesome karate chopping him in the gut first.

“I am not as fast if I am carrying someone,” said Zea and went into a stance, her arms outstretched defensively. “I apologize. That’s not indicative of your weight, Leora.”

“I got that,” said Leora, scratching her head. “But I am not so useless! I can help! I think,” she said.

Zea, ignoring Leora, eyed at the witches and werewolves that Josephine was looking at. “I take those out. Josephine, you deal with those vampires.” She glanced at Leora. “Once we start, just run,” she said. “Get as far as possible. I won’t be far behind you.”

“You two might want to take a step back,” said Josephine, her eyes twinkling. “Gonna call my gun.”

“What do you mean ‘call my gun’?” said Leora before Zea pulled her back by the elbow.

Josephine looked back at Leora and winked. She said one word. “Excalibur.”

A sword soundlessly zipped out of the sky and straight into Josephine’s outstretched hand. Rings of blue light pulsated out of Josephine. Her eyes glowed. “Start running, Leora. Zea already left,” she said. She lifted her sword and it transformed into a gun.

Leora nodded wordlessly and sprinted for the front.

Josephine watched the witches and werewolves fall onto the ground. No doubt Zea took them out as she said she would. However, she noticed that all of them were merely knocked unconscious. _Mercy is how you get your ass bitten off,_ she thought. She looked over at the masked vampires who had stopped moving, growling at her. They were uncertain.

“Too bad, I’m not so nice as her,” she said under her breath. She pointed her gun at the masked vampires. “Say hello to my little friend.”

She fired as many shots as there were masked vampires in front of her field of vision. She did not care to aim. It didn’t matter.

One by one, a bullet piercing into their foreheads. They fell forward, and they weren’t ever going to get back up. Josephine turned, relieved to see Leora followed by Zea exit the front gate.


	11. The Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beta Edit Version]

Elijah re-read the folded paper that Hammer had given him. He would have thrown it out if it weren’t for Zea who was the last person to show up at their hotel. Leora was frantically texting and calling her, but the super fast vampire did not answer. Leora swore Zea was right behind her until she reached the hotel.

The thumping sound of someone descending the stairs had Elijah look from the brunch table the receptionist lady had set up for breakfast. There was stale toasted bread, some jams, a tray of sugar packets, a few empty cups, a basket of tea packets and a jug of coffee on the table.

Josephine, her hair messed up, sleepily made her way to the brunch table. Her stomach growling as she sat next to Elijah. “Is this it? No bacon?” she asked groggily.

“This is far more than I thought,” he answered. He eyed the receptionist who was reading a newspaper. The headlines read: “Fire Breakout at Charity.” He whispered, “This shit of a hotel would provide.”

“Fuck, if I wasn’t so but tired I’d be at a Dennys,” said Josephine. Using her ordained powers had tired her out considerably as usual. When she got to the hotel, she flopped onto the bed, not caring for Elijah’s protest. She poured some coffee for herself and grabbed some toasted bread. “The other two aren’t going to join us. They’re having their breakfast in the room.” She bit into the toast.

“Good, then we can chat without Zea,” said Elijah. “Do you believe her about why she disappeared for hours after everyone else was here?”

Josephine shrugged. “She wanted to make sure no one followed us. I’d do the same,” she said. She took a handful of sugar packets and opened them, pouring out the contents into her coffee one at a time.

“Until almost dawn? She could’ve picked up Leora’s calls,” said Elijah.

Josephine took a sip of her coffee. It wasn’t too bad. “What’s bothering you?” she asked.

Elijah pursed his lips. “I think I don’t trust her. Think about it. She told us we couldn’t do magic or bring weapons to the charity. She alone went to search for the location and date of the auction. And now this. I trust Leora when she said Zea was right behind her.”

Josephine swirled her coffee to mix the sugar more into the coffee. “She hasn’t tried to kill us. I am very sure about that.” She took another sip and liked the coffee much more.

“How do you know that?” asked Elijah.

Josephine grinned. “I am psychic,” she said nonchalantly.

Elijah narrowed his eyes. He found Josephine’s provocativeness to be annoying, and he wasn’t going to have it today. “I am serious. “ He leaned closer to Josephine and passed a paper to her. “I got this from someone at the charity.”

Josephine read it, crumpled it up and threw it away.

“What the hell?” Elijah could feel his anger running across his fingertips.

“You trust any stranger who hands you a piece of paper? C’mon now,” said Josephine.

“Explain the attack on the charity,” said Elijah. _And it wasn’t a stranger_, he thought. Zea, on the other hand, they barely met and might as well be a stranger. Somewhere inside of him, despite what Hammer had done, he trusted his former mentor a tiny bit more than Zea.

“Vampire issues. I don’t care,” said Josephine. “You’re not going to leave me alone about it, aren’t you?”

“I just think Zea’s plan of _only_ her scooping out the mansion tonight is weird like everything else since from the start and I thought she was just being a cheapskate,” said Elijah.

Josephine sighed. “Alright, let’s run with your crazy conspiracy, why would she keep us in the dark? What would be the benefit?” She took two more bites of the toast before deciding to spread some jam over it.

“Revenge? Let us idiots do the dirty work? She did mention a mole in her house, but y’know what I am convinced there isn’t one. She’s just using us for, like you said, vampire issues. Maybe start a vampire war over the scroll?” said Elijah.

“What would you want us to do?” asked Josephine. She figured Elijah wasn’t going to let it go.

“I propose that you and I go investigate that mansion in the day. She can actually get some sleep. If she refuses, then I am right and we go the fuck home. I will not let Leora and I be a pawn for some sort of vampire war or whatever,” he said.

Josephine rubbed her neck. Then shrugged. “It wouldn’t hurt to try and your plan is much more sound than what she has been saying. That I will give,” she said.

“Yeah and Leora can watch her which also means she stays here if you get my drift,” said Elijah.

Josephine nodded. “Yeah, that girl is a trouble magnet sometimes,” she chuckled.

After they finished their breakfast, they headed up back to their room. When they entered, they found Leora was happily finishing drinking her blood bag on the bed while watching something on her phone and Zea was at the desk with an empty blood bag neatly rolled by the laptop. Elijah cleared his throat.

“Zea, Josephine and I have been talking and we want to change the plan,” said Elijah.

Zea turned to them. She closed her laptop with her bandaged hand that was injured last night. “What of it?” she said. Her hair was back to white as it turned out she had been sporting a wig the whole time last night.

“He wants me and him to go do the stalking right now and you get some shut eyes,” said Josephine.

“We will have more time to prepare. You said the auction was tomorrow afternoon,” said Elijah. “This is a much better plan.”

“I can’t go with you two tomorrow,” said Zea, but more to herself. She observed the two for a bit before finally replying. “I see your plan is better. Just make sure not to be seen. Take pictures without flash. I don’t know what security would be like after last night,” she said.

Josephine turned to Elijah with a devilish grin. Elijah only pursed his lips and shook his head. “Glad we agreed,” he said.

“Indeed,” Zea said.

“We’ll try to get this done as quickly as possible,” said Elijah. He then left the room.

“Get some sleep, hottie,” winked Josephine at Zea. She turned to Leora. “Take care.” She exited the room, following Elijah.

Leora was now alone with Zea once again. She discarded her empty blood bag by tossing it into a waste basket. “What was that?” she asked. She thought last night after the charity went up into flames they had all agreed that Zea scope out the auction tonight and then they planned for tomorrow.

Zea stretched. “Maybe they don’t trust me,” she said. She turned around and looked at Leora. “Maybe they just don’t trust vampires. We do have a certain history in the world,” she sighed. “That might be the best for them. At least have me away. I did fuck up last night.”

“Fucked up?” asked Leora. She didn’t think so.

Zea shook her head. “It’s none of your concern,” she said. “Are you sleepy? You can take the bed. Elijah said you stayed up waiting for me so you must be tired. I’ll sleep somewhere else.”

“Well, it makes more sense if you do. Technically I can, y’know, um, go outside and find some other place to sleep at this _time_,” said Leora, stopping herself. She sat down quickly, realizing she may have offended Zea. She should change the subject fast. “I don’t really know why they stuck me here with you if they didn’t trust you, which I think is stupid.”

Zea smirked. “You’re here to watch me.” She didn’t add that it was also because Elijah and Josephine wanted to keep Leora out of trouble too.

Leora opened her mouth to deny but stopped short. Knowing Elijah, Zea was probably right.

“I am sure your witch friend also put wards outside of our door as extra insurance for me. He is truly his mother’s son,” said Zea, looking at the windows draped with heavy curtains.

Leora nodded. “Yeah, that sounds about right. He’d put his thingy wards like he does in the apartment. How do you know that?”

“Let’s say I’ve encountered enough witches in my life that I picked up a few things.” Zea leaned back into her chair and crossed one foot over her opposite knee. Her light blue eyes observing Leora.

Leora twitched a little. She felt like Zea’s gaze was probing her for something. “I guess we can get to know each other till, um, they get back.”

Zea nodded. “Not a bad idea. I do have a few questions for you.”

“Uh, sure?” Leora twiddled with her fingers.

“Who sired you?” asked Zea.

“I dunno,” said Leora.

Zea arched an eyebrow. “You don’t know? I find that hard to believe. We don’t just randomly make someone a vampire.”

Leora shrugged. “It just happened. I was, uh, walking in New York one night and then, like, bam! Someone swooped down and knocked me to the ground. I didn’t even see them.” She shrugged. “When I got up I was a vampire and alone.”

“Hmm,” Zea’s eyes squinted, which made Leora squirm. “I see. A surprise attack, huh?”

“Yep,” nodded Leora.

“Did your attacker have different eye color in each eye?” asked Zea.

Leora shook her head. “Pfft, no, same eye color.”

“Oh, so you saw your sire?” Zea’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah! I mean, no! Ugh, it was so fast I didn’t really get a good look. Why do you want to know who sired me?” asked Leora, realizing that Zea had her contradict herself.

“Why are you not forthcoming with your sire?” Zea’s eyes narrowed.

“Cuz it’s none of your business!” shot back Leora. She leaned back, sensing that Zea may attack her. She looked at the door and wondered if she could bolt out there fast enough, but then Zea would just catch her before she ever made it to the door knob.

Zea closed her eyes momentarily before opening them. There was a glint of sorrow in them. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Just let me ask how your sire looked like and that will be enough questions for the day,” she said softly.

Leora relaxed. “My _sire _look like me.”

Zea scrunched up her eyebrows but refrained from speaking.

Leora smiled. She admired that Zea was keeping her word. So she continued. “My sire was my mother.”

“I am so sorry,” said Zea.

“It’s alright. I just didn’t want people to know.” Leora twiddled her thumbs again. “I’m looking for her. I don’t know where she is.” Her eyes began to water up, but with blood. “I miss her.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Zea got up from her chair. She pulled out a napkin from the inner pockets of her jacket and approached Leora. She offered the napkin. “Take this. I don’t think the receptionist would be too thrilled to find blood on the bed sheets.” The hotel receptionist had already charged her for the previous sheets.

Leora took the napkin and dried her eyes. “You’re so nice. Every vampire I’ve met so far is either trying to kill me or say how I’m such a pathetic vampire. Like no one taught me and the forums on the web.” Her eyes started to bloody up again, so she dried them again.

Zea chuckled and then sat down next to Leora. She wrapped an arm around the shorter vampire.“I’ll tell you a secret,” she said. “I was and probably still is a pathetic vampire too.”

Leora turned to Zea with a dropped jaw. “Lies! You’re the coolest vampire I’ve met so far!”

Zea shrugged. “It’s the truth. I fuck up a lot. Sometimes I get it right.” She sighed. “I don’t think I was ever worthy.” She smiled, but her eyes were sad. “Why don’t you take a little nap?”

“Oh, it’s okay.” Leora felt her cheeks blushed as she felt Zea pull her close to her and put a hand behind her neck. “I’m not tired….” Her eyes suddenly felt heavy. She made a big yawn before falling backward onto the bed.

Zea stood up from the bed and tossed a round object up before catching it. “You’ll be safe. Just sleep here and when you wake up, it will be all over,” she said.

Leora, unable to fight the onslaught of sleep, closed her eyes.

***

Zea didn’t like deceiving Leora. She didn’t want Leora involved any further and regretted even having Leora in her plans in the first place. Leora was still green of a vampire. It would be a shame, even with the sun immunity, that a young vampire like Leora would end her life so early.

She put away the round object where she had retrieved with the napkin for Leora to take. It was actually the one that Josephine used on her. She tweaked it and added other things to make the gadget a lot more potent and effective on vampires.

_Was this right?_ She shook her head. Now was not the time to debate herself. She needed to go quickly. She zoned in at the window where the black, thick, heavy curtains blocked out the daylight.

Elijah wouldn’t bother putting on ward out there for obvious reasons. He didn’t expect her to go through the window and burn up. _Commendable indeed_, she thought.

A vibration from her phone meant that there was a black Fiat with blacked out windows parked below the window waiting for her.

Taking a big breath, she dashed forward so fast that the air in the room swirled up to fling the black curtains up. In that moment, within a blink of an eye, she would wrap the curtains around her, open the window and jump out.

***

Josephine and Elijah were observing the mansion. They had both walked around for an hour, but the tall walls and shrubbery were blocking most of the view of the mansion. At the moment they were at a vendor cart across from the mansion that was selling some Chinese sandwich.

Josephine slurped in her boba tea drink. “These are better than the ones in SF Chinatown,” she said.

Elijah nodded though he was thinking of spells he could use so they can infiltrate the place.

“Y’know, I kinda think Zea was right and we should have let her do the snooping. She’s fast and can get in and out,” said Josephine before taking another slurp.

“We can do this too. Not the way she does—a fact that we don’t actually fucking know exactly except she’s really fast,” said Elijah.

“True but apparently she can’t carry people and be fast,” said Josephine.

Elijah blinked several times. “How do you know that?” he asked.

“Last night. I told her to take Leora out and that’s what she told me,” shrugged Josephine.

“That didn’t red flag you? She can rip out my car’s door in midair. She can totally carry Leora while maintaining her speed,” said Elijah.

Josephine tapped her chin. “You have a point. That now doesn’t make sense.” She observed a man coming out of his car and headed towards them.

“Argh, I feel like I am the only one here not dumb as rocks—hey,” said Elijah.

Josephine grabbed him and pulled him down just as the man heading toward them pulled out a gun. The shot ranged and whizzed past them. More people started to head for them.

Josephine led Elijah behind the vendor’s cart. They huddled there.

“Fuck,” said Elijah. The bullet that was meant for them had found the vendor instead. Her body was slumped over the grill, her face cooking up. “Fuck!”

Josephine had her gun and shot back, striking the first attacker dead on the forehead. “You have some useful spells or you're gonna be deadweight?”

Elijah gritted his teeth and took out his athame. He mumbled some words and the surrounding ground shifted and made a partial wall. This was something he picked up from Marcus when they were at the museum.

More shots rang out and pelted Elijah’s wall and vendor cart.

“I can’t see, I can’t kill them,” complained Josephine.

“I just need goddamn time,” barked Elijah. He was making a ward, tracing his fingers in the air. He banked on their attackers to come close enough where they would set it off.

“Holy shit, you can’t just blast them?” asked Josephine.

Josephine’s eyes glowed, which stunned Elijah for a moment. He had seen videos of the hunters, but they were entirely of the witches who lost their minds and joined the Order eons ago. This was the first time he had seen an ordained in action.

Josephine, taking Elijah’s silence as a no, continued. “What kind of witch are you? Graces can literally throw lasers from their eyes.”

He shook his head. This was no time to be in awe. “I don’t work well stressed, okay!”

Pop! Pop! Pop! Josephine shot through Elijah’s wall.

“Have you lost your mind, psycho?” screamed Elijah.

Josephine’s eyes returned to normal.

“I got a few but you need to finish your ward now,” said Josephine.

“You don’t tell me what to do,” said Elijah as he put the last touches to his ward.

Boom! Green electricity ripped around them. There was screaming and shouting. The air whirled around above them with bodies and leaves. The bodies jerked at odd angles as green energy flowed over them.

Then it stopped.

The bodies and leaves fell to the ground. Elijah’s walls receded as they stood up. At least thirty bodies were all around them. Skin and tactical armor smoked.

“Nice job,” said Josephine, and she put up a high five for Elijah to slap.

Elijah slapped her hand. “Yeah,” he said breathlessly. His phone started ringing, which got the hair at the back of his neck to stand. The ringtone from his phone he had put it just for one person so he could ignore them.

He answered it. “Elizabeth?”

Josephine’s eyebrows went up. Then her phone buzzed too. There was an incoming text from Telera.

“Thank goodness you picked up. It also means Zea failed to kill you,” said Elizabeth.

“What is going on and what about Zea?” said Elijah. He could hear Elizabeth sigh.

“Despite our history, I am truly sorry to the West Coast Coven. House Eagle has a mole problem. It turns out our most trusted agent is a mole for the vampire European Council, our enemy. She had murdered a member of ours that we had wrongly thought was the mole and hid his body in her room after he discovered she was the real mole. We were finally able to decode messages transpiring between Zea and the EC with help from a hacker friend of yours, Telera,” said Elizabeth.

Elijah looked at Josephine. She was staring at her phone. She had read a text from Telera. “Holy fuck,” she said under her breath. “I thought she just had trust issue, but fuck. You think you know someone?”

“Zea had hired some assassins, but she had jammed our communications. I barely got to you. Hello?” said Elizabeth.

“We have to get back to Leora!” Elijah said.

However, Josephine was already sprinting to a parked car.

***

Leora felt like electricity was running through her.

“C’mon, wake up!” pleaded Elijah. ”Please!”

It was the desperation in Elijah’s voice had Leora opened her eyes.

“Yes, it worked,” cried out Elijah.

Leora sat up to see a pissed off Josephine standing in front of the bed. She turned to Elijah, who was sitting next to her. His hair was totally messed up and she could smell the unmistakable scent of singed skin. She looked around. No Zea.

“That asshole!” she shouted in realization. “She put me to sleep!”

“We thought that she put you in a coma,” said Josephine. “Elijah here somehow got you to wake up.”

“Well, I had to try. She was going to kiss you to try to get you to wake up,” said Elijah, hooking a thumb at Josephine.

“Where did she go?” said Leora angrily.

Josephine chinned at the curtainless opened window. “Well she jumped out.”

“Why? She’ll burn,” said Leora.

“I would do the same if someone discovered you were a backstabbing bitch,” said Elijah spitefully.

Leora pursed her lips. “I feel like I am missing something and aren’t you two suppose to be scoping that mansion?”

“Zea lied to us,” said Josephine.

“I don’t understand,” said Leora, confused.

“Zea betrayed Elizabeth. Betrayed us. Tried killing us off with her goons while we were at the mansion,” said Josephine. “Elizabeth just phoned us along the way after the ambush.”

“I don’t believe it,” said Leora weakly.

Elijah let out a sigh. “She’s the mole, Leora. Elizabeth wants us to get the scroll and take out Zea. We said yes.”

“Zea will be my job. You two focus on getting the scroll,” said Josephine as she started packing her stuff.

Leora shook her head. She never gets people wrong. She wanted to cry. Zea was so nice to her minus putting her to sleep. “Why did she leave me alone if she tried to kill you two?” she asked.

Elijah shrugged. “My guess is that she didn’t think you were a threat,” he answered.

“Oh,” said Leora, a little hurt. “I just thought--she said she needed me to get the scroll because I don’t fry under the sunlight. She could’ve taken me….”

“Well, she doesn't need you for that now, obviously,” said Elijah. He also started to pack his stuff.

“But she asked me,” started Leora.

“Or maybe there is truth when she said she couldn’t carry people and move fast,” said Josephine. “Or what Elijah said. Doesn’t fucking matter. I don’t appreciate, even as hot as she is, trying to kill me. Pack up. We’re moving.”

“To where?” said Leora as she scooted off the bed.

“A better damn hotel,” said Josephine.


	12. The Grieving Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beta Edit Version]

Leora's eyes bulged out when the limo stopped in front of the hotel. It had a revolving door, and there was even a red carpet leading to the entrance. Not to mention it was triple times taller than their old hotel.

“I’ve had the suites paid. This should be enough for you three?” asked Elizabeth from Elijah’s phone. He had her on speaker.

“It’s more than enough,” answered Elijah. _Certainly more than backstabbing cheapskate Zea_, he thought.

“What are the chances of Zea knowing we are in this place, Telera?” asked Josephine.

They were in a three way call.

“She’ll have a very hard time cracking the new comms,” said Telera from Elijah’s phone. “It would take her at least a week.”

“She won’t spend any time on it. The auction is tomorrow,” said Elizabeth.

“I’ve set up a bank account with some sweet over-inflated fake money,” said Telera. “So bid as high as you want.”

“Don’t make it obvious,” pleaded Elizabeth. “It would look too suspicious to start with one billion.”

“Of course,” said Elijah, though he rolled his eyes. “Is there anything else we need to know about Zea and or the EC?”

“EC are assholes and I don’t know how they will be at the auction. If they managed somehow, bet that Zea will be there. She relies on her speed. Your best chance of survival is to make her slow down,” said Elizabeth. “That shouldn’t be too hard for the One-in-a-Thousand?”

“Child’s play,” said Elijah indignantly. “But what if she,” he bit his lips but he couldn’t think of a better way to say it, “starts ninja~ing? I am pretty sure she can punch into my chest and rip my heart out.”

“I’ll handle that part. I don’t ever miss,” said Josephine. She patted her jacket where her gun was. “I have put her on the ground before,” she grinned and nodded at Elijah.

Elijah shook his head, having no idea what the hell Josephine was referencing to.

Leora frowned. “We shouldn’t be fighting each other,” she said quietly.

“Well she shouldn’t have tried to kill us either,” said Elijah.

“Work together. The fate of all vampires are in you three hands,” said Elizabeth. “It doesn’t seem like there is anything else to discuss. If there are any questions thereafter, you have my number.”

Elizabeth hung up.

“I’ll go monitor Zea’s communications but I think she’s onto me. I haven’t seen any exchange of data between her and the vampire council in the past hour or so. I’ll continue to monitor,” said Telera.

“Thanks. I owe you a dinner,” said Josephine.

“You owe me more like _five_ dinners,” chuckled Telera before hanging up.

Josephine turned to Leora, who was still looking sad. “C’mon, let’s go. I promise once you’re in an actual hotel, you’ll cheer up.”

They left their limo with their luggage and went into the lobby. Leora was looking around like a kid in a candy store. She was looking down at the marbled floor as Elijah was checking them in.

“So fancy,” said Leora.

“Oh, it gets better,” said Josephine.

A bellboy approached them and offered to take their bags up to the room.

“This is so cool!” squealed Leora. She never had someone offered to take her stuff.

Josephine hooked her arms with Leora. “Wait till you see the jacuzzi,” she said.

Elijah shook his head. “C’mon let's check in and finally sleep on our own beds!” He had hated using the sleeping bags Zea provided.

They went up to their suite with Leora gawking at nearly everything. As they walked down the hallway someone nearly bumped into Josephine. A marking on the person’s coat had her attention.

“And here we are! No need to tip. It has already been paid. Enjoy your stay!” said the bellboy, and he left.

They entered their suite. Instantly Elijah zoomed into the bedroom where there were three separate beds. Leora went straight to the living room.

“There’s a tv here!” said Leora. She opened it after picking up a remote control. “Cable! Hell yeah!”

“See, I told you it gets better. Hey, I gotta take this call. I’ll be back in a jiffy,” said Josephine. “Just stick my stuff in the bedroom.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Leora as she changed channels.

Josephine left their suite. The marking she saw was an encoded message that only hunters would use to communicate with another. Laced with magic from their graces, only they can read it. This one was a message asking to meet _him_ at the lounge.

She took the elevator and descended. When she got to the ground floor, she headed straight to the lounge. When she got there, Jociam wearing a long leather coat was waiting. He was at the bar with a drink in his hand.

“Mind me asking how you know I was here?” asked Josephine as she sat next to him. She ordered a drink. She didn’t see any visions, so there was no harm chatting up the old hunter.

“Y’know us ordains. I have developed impeccable intuition,” smiled Jociam. “I just want to talk.”

“Alright,” said Josephine. She received her drink from the bartender. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Where we left off. I would like to know your thoughts, Josephine,” said Jociam.

Josephine took a sip of her drink. “Lemme guess, vampires?”

“Indeed. You must have realized that we can, in one day, decimate the vampire council here. Just one day. But do you know what they tell us?” Jociam took a gulp of his drink. “They tell us we must wait. For what? We have the power of Ascension. Nothing can stop us!”

“Well the Order got to have a bad guy,” said Josephine.

“Exactly, and that’s the problem. They wait and in doing so costing lives,” he said. He brooded over his drink. He took out a silver pocket watch and rubbed it with his thumb. “Lives like my wife. She died before you came into the Order, so you never met her.”

Josephine took a gulp of her drink. That wasn’t exactly true.

“Long ago there was this vampire that seemed to elude us. He somehow knew all our tricks. Every time we cornered him, he’d slip away. My wife had begged the Echelons to send a team after a group of children had been murdered by that piece of shit. The Echelons denied her, so she went after him anyway. She never came back,” continued Jociam.

“I am sorry. My condolences,” said Josephine. She meant that.

Jociam smiled bitterly. “The pope said the same thing.”

“He’s….” Josephine bit down her anger at the mention of the pope. She looked down at her drink. She had to choose her words carefully and didn’t want to raise suspicions as Jociam doesn’t know the killings she had done. The pope and the Echelons would keep it a secret. Just like how they kept how Jociam’s wife died.

“He’s incompetent. Vampires are our ultimate threat, but he sits on the throne pretending like they are nothing but mere flies. He says we got to look at the bigger threat but what is bigger than vampires? They need to be put down once and for all.” Jociam’s voice was dripping with hate.

“Is that the same with you?” he asked.

Josephine swirled her drink. “If they’re in my way,” she answered coolly.

Jociam studied her for a moment. “I think you and I deal with the grief the same way,” he said finally.

“Revenge,” she said simply.

Jociam nodded. “Revenge.” He lifted his glass to her.

Josephine lifted her glass to clink with his.

Then they both finished their drinks.

“Good, then I have no worries tomorrow,” said Jociam. He got up, put the silver pocket watch into his coat and looked at the bartender. “I’ll pay hers as well and this is with tip.” He tossed money onto the bar counter. He nodded at Josephine before parting with final words. “I trust that you will do the right thing in the end. My intuition never fails.”

Josephine watched him leave the lounge room. She felt guilty that it wouldn’t be what he wanted and that he probably would die not knowing the truth. She ordered another drink.


	13. Hidden Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beta Edit Version]

Zea studied some printouts on the table when the door to the basement opened up. On the table was her geometric sword. She had stashed it in this safe house before she went to the hotel because she didn’t trust the three from not messing with it. Especially Leora, whom she still felt bad for deceiving her.

An old, sandy-haired man with an eyepatch came down. This man had been her getaway driver as well as the limo driver and the one to pick up Leora and Elijah from the airport. He had a cigar and a rolled up paper in his hands as he walked down the stairs. He made his way to her.

Zea looked up and frowned. “Remington, you really need to lay off on those cigars. You’re going to get lung cancer,” she said.

Remington puffed out a trail of smoke. “Bah, you can turn me into a vampire when it gets there,” he chuckled with his French accent. He put down the rolled up paper onto the table. “The utility map you requested.”

“Thank you,” said Zea.

“No problem. You’re much nicer than the other vampires I have served,” said Remington. He chinned at the map. “Top secret stuff? Should I leave you alone?”

Zea shook her head. “Maybe you can see something I don’t.” She unfurled the utility map and pointed at a spot. “This is supposed to be where the auction is going to take place.”

“The Gregori Estate,” said Remington. “I heard It was under a massive remodeling for many years.”

“Yes, I read that. The roof has yet to be placed,” said Zea. It made sense since Idina had told her the auction would be held in daylight before exploding. What didn’t make sense was that the Gregori Estate had been like this for years. “The auction was originally going to be at the Barclay’s bank on the rooftop. This new location makes it like they were planning to have it there all along.”

Remington scratched his chin. “Maybe they were going to tell people later that it would be at the Gregori instead of the Barclay’s?”

“The vampire council wouldn’t like that and it is suspicious. The Sisters of Dawn could have said it was at the Gregori in the first place.” She tapped on the printouts. “This is the estate’s utility bills sent to the developer’s email box. I was just skimming it to see who was paying it so I could dig for more information but I found it really odd that it had a very high electricity usage.” She tapped Gregori’s estate on the map. “There are lots of electric cables going there.”

“And sewers,” said Remington.

“Sewers?” A light went off in Zea’s head. She searched for Barclay’s and found a sewer pipe going there to the Gregori estate. She then back traced from the Gregori estate to twenty other buildings. There were some pipes that went between them. “They were making tunnels.”

Remington shrugged. “I have no idea what that means.”

Zea cracked her jaw. “It means they can move something important without being seen. It also means they can hide an army there to ambush.” She looked at Remington. “I need you to take me somewhere.”

***

Zea had been silently traveling down the tunnel. She instinctively knew outside night had fallen over. If she had to escape to the surface, then she should be fine.

She had on her a few throwing knives, a set of lock picks, her tactical sword and Remington’s Beretta M9. The bare minimum minus the M9. Remington had forced her to take his gun even though she didn’t need it. It was just a retrieval mission and her main objective was to get the scroll before the auction happened. However, Remington told her it was just in case she needed it.

Her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, but a light from a flashlight hurt her eyes for a second before they adjusted. She pressed herself against the tunnel’s wall, barely missing the light.

A group of red robed witches were running through a tunnel that cut through hers.

“Quickly, they’re attacking in Sector 5!” One of them said.

_Attacked? Who else knows about these tunnels? _she thought. She wanted to follow, but whoever was attacking was making the perfect distraction.

She moved silently onward but put a hand on her sword in case she faced a Sisters of Dawn or their attackers. Her target was where most of the tunnels converged under the Gregori estate like a bundle of nerves. There must be a reason, and she hoped that the scroll was the reason.

As she neared to the epicenter, she started to see along the tunnel walls thick black steel doors. Could the scroll be held here instead? Or was it filled with members of the Sisters of Dawn, of which she didn’t want to tangle with soon. She stopped.

Two heartbeats. One beating low and other pounding hard. She turned to one of the doors. Instinctively, she took a step forward.

“Please, Kimlee, wake up!” someone pleaded. It was followed by retching and coughing.

Zea shook her head. It looked like the Sisters of Dawn are really big fans and have captured the singer. What would they do to Kimlee, she could only guess.

“Just open your eyes, please.”

The speaker was desperate and the other heartbeat, presumably of Kimlee, just got slower. Kimlee was dying.

_Should I or not? she thought. _They weren’t the objective of her mission, but she also wouldn’t miss that much time if she gave them a chance to escape. If anything, it might help her more by creating more distractions for the Sisters of Dawn.

“Please.”

The desperation in the last plea stung her. She once said that, and in that way. She went to the door. There was no door handle or a keyhole and she could see there was light rimming the bottom of the door.

_Hmm, there must be something that had opened the door and closed it? A lock panel? _she thought. She looked around and felt the borders of sides for a hidden button. She didn’t seem to see one or feel for one, which was odd. Was it inside of the room? Who would put a lock on the inside of the room?

Zea pursed her lips. If she kick or anything else to force the door open, it will make a really loud noise. She had to somehow, assuming the lock panel was on the other side, try to figure out something with the other person with Kimlee to open the door.

She gritted her teeth. She had to get that person’s attention. If she knocked, that may or may not attract attention. She could partially slip her sword underneath the door and hope the other person would notice it? _This is getting dumb. I should just get going and come back later. _

“Hello? Is someone out there?” There was more coughing.

Zea arched an eyebrow. That was the other person and they sounded like they were just behind the door. She looked down to see a shadow was also underneath the door now.

“I--,” they coughed. “Look, we can give you whatever you want but Kimlee is dying. Name your price! Please, just let us go!”

“Whisper. There might be some still around,” said Zea. So far, she hadn’t encountered any other Sisters of Dawn and assumed they were all heading to Sector Five. “Stay calm and I am going to get you two out of there.”

“Thank you thank you! I’m Mondo, Kimlee’s helper of many things. These people caught us last night when all hell broke loose,” they said.

“I know but keep your voice low,” she whispered urgently. “If they hear us, I will have to leave.”

“Okay,” whispered Mondo.

“Tell me, how did they put you in here? I don’t see any lock mechanism on my side,” said Zea.

“Magic? I know that sounds crazy but they just hand waved and it opened,” said Mondo. “But when they were leaving, they typed something over this panel—you gotta get us out. They did something to Kimlee!”

“Calm down. Take a big breath. Do you know or remember what they typed?” Zea realized that this was a dumb question.

“No, but it’s all the alphabet the keys,” coughed Mondo.

Zea shook her head. She couldn’t stay all day guessing the password. “Did they happen to say anything when they typed in the password?” she asked.

“Yeah, I overheard one of them say it was the dumbest password in the world,” said Mondo. Their voice strained as they suppressed another coughing fit. “I don’t know what that means.”

“It means what they said,” said Zea and she was baffled why the design of this door was so bad and weird, but if this works, it works and she doesn’t want to spend anymore time pondering about it. “Literally type in the word **password**.”

“That’s it?” said Mondo.

“Just try,” said Zea.

A few moments later the door opened. Mondo, with a streaked tear faced, hugged her like a bear. “Thank you!”

Zea pushed Mondo away. “Where’s your friend, Kimlee?”

The room was simple, consisting of a bed with sheets, a light fixture on the ceiling, two chairs, a desk, a sink and a toilet.

“On the bed over there,” said Mondo as they dashed back to Kimlee, who was still sporting her outfit from last night, lying on the bed. He stopped when he suddenly saw Zea peering over Kimlee. He looked back and forward a couple of times. “Weren’t you just there?” he said, astonished.

“I don’t see any physical wounds? How is she like this?” asked Zea, ignoring Mondo.

Mondo stood by Zea, somewhat leaning into the bed frame. “When we were locked in here for a while, the vents opened,” they coughed into their arms.

“Are you alright?” asked Zea, finally noticing that Mondo may not be having some sort of anxiety coughing.

The door slammed shut.

Zea flashed to the door. There was the panel screen and a keyboard below it. She quickly typed in the word, **password,** but the door didn’t budge.

She growled. She kicked it, but a force repelled her back. She took out her sword and slashed it with all her might. No damage. “Magic,” she hissed.

“Did the password not work anymore?” croaked out Mondo.

“No, but why do you sound weak?” Zea whipped around to see Mondo on the ground with their back against the bed.

Her nose then picked up something. Immediately, she covered her mouth and nose with her arm. Her eyes stung.

“It’s the gas,” coughed Mondo.

Zea zipped to Mondo. She knew this gas was poison, feeling a slight headache, but she wouldn’t be able to break down exactly what it was unlike werewolves. She ripped two pieces of cloth from the bed sheets, put one over her mouth and nose before doing the same on Mondo and placing their hand over the other cloth to hold it in place.

Mondo pulled Zea down to them. “The gas is less potent here. I found out too late until Kimlee inhaled most of it,” they said through the cloth.

Zea nodded. Why was the Sister of Dawn doing this? And why gassing instead of just putting the pair on fire if they wanted, as it seems like right now, to kill them? Why? All these questions were being filed to the back of her head. Right now, she needed to focus on getting them out.

“It comes every few minutes for most of the time. Hard to get,” said Mondo and they started a coughing fit. “The pattern down,” they finished.

She listened and could still hear Kimlee’s heartbeat. That was a good sign, however she didn’t know how many hits from the gas they could take.

She looked at the vents. There were too many to cover using the bedsheets and their clothes to cover them. She looked at the door. Magic must be why the door remained closed. Then she looked at the walls by the door, but they likely didn’t put any of the same magic along the walls.

There was a clicking sound. Mondo pulled the torn sheet from their face. “We can breathe now,” they said and then coughed.

Zea didn’t smell the poisoned gas anymore. She stood up. “Can you carry Kimlee?” she asked. She had calculated from the slowing of the heartbeats, that the singer wouldn’t be able to survive the next wave of gas from the vent. Quickly, she formed a plan.

“Yes, but why?” asked Mondo.

“I have a way to get us out, but you must do exactly what I say. You are going to take Kimlee and stand over that vent over there. When it comes on, I will inhale the gas,” said Zea as she looked at the singer’s face grow paler. She felt a bit ashamed and embarrassed that after hounding her fellow newbie rebels about bringing their gas masks, she didn’t have one at the moment.

“What? That’s going to kill you,” said Mondo stupendously.

“No, it won’t. It will make me weak for a bit, but certainly will not kill me,” said Zea. Her vampiric healing was subpar, but at least she wouldn’t die from inhaling this gas.

“I can do that,” said Mondo slowly. “But how does that help us get out?”

“It gives me time. I am going to knock a hole in the wall. Go right and down the tunnel straight until you come to a fork. Take the left and about 100 feet there is a sewer gate I have left open. Got it?” said Zea. So much for not attracting the Sisters of Dawn, but she really didn’t have much of a choice here.

Mondo nodded vigorously as they stood. “Sure but I don’t know how you are going to bust through the wall? It’s at least six inches of solid concrete.”

Zea noted that it was Mondo’s ridiculous height that probably helped them last from the gas as they did. She handed Mondo her Beretta M9 and a throwing knife. “Just trust me. These are for in case you have to fight.”

“Thank you,” said Mondo. They took the gun and put the knife in their waistband. They then stood up and picked up Kimlee, cradling the actress-singer in their arms.

They went to the vent where Zea had Mondo be behind her and kneel.

“I am ready,” said Mondo, worry crinkling on their forehead.

“Don’t worry again. I will be fine. This is my signal,” she said. She made a movement at the place on the walls she was going to destroy with her fingers. “To run. Don’t turn back to help me. Keep running.”

Mondo nodded.

She made a circle motion in the air. “That means cover your mouth. Breath again, when you hear the click.”

Mondo nodded again.

Zea turned to the vent and closed her eyes. She concentrated. What she was about to do required everything in her. She seldom did it because it had a flaw—a fatal flaw if she wasn’t careful. She couldn’t quite figure out how to solve it just yet. When she had to leave her master, despite her protests, he said she would eventually figure it out on her own. She drew her sword and held it by her side.

When her nose picked up the scent again. She signaled to Mondo before inhaling as much gas as she could.

When Mondo breathed again, he looked up at Zea. “Are you okay?”

Zea stifled a cough. Her eyes were on fire despite the fact that they were closed. She could feel the gas working its way throughout her body and seeping into her muscles as if fire red needles were poking into them. She had to ignore it. She must focus. She signaled for Mondo to get ready to run.

_Put everything on one shot. It only takes that to win. One shot. One swing. _Zea’s master voice echoed like a ghost from the depths of her past.

She shot out like lightning, her sword timed at pinpoint accuracy to hit her target full on. She felt the electricity rise from her feet, up her body, flowing into her arms and extending to her sword. The sound of thunder—her sword hitting the concrete—boomed throughout the tunnel.

Zea shattered through the concrete wall.

“What the fuck,” said Mondo, their jaws dropped.

Zea, kneeling on one leg in the tunnel and covered with concrete dust, angrily looked back. She pointed her sword down the tunnel.

“Right!” nodded Mondo. They dashed out of the room and passed Zea but momentarily turned around. “Thank you! I didn’t get your name,” they yelled.

“Just fucking run before they come,” shouted Zea. The Sisters of Dawn certainly will consider how big of a noise that was.

Mondo waved goodbye and ran down the tunnel.

Zea got up and wavered a little. “Shit.” The gas had spreaded faster throughout her body when she did that move. She reminded herself that going forward, she would avoid doing any strenuous movements so that she would not speed up the spread of the gas in her body. Hopefully this won’t come and bite her in the ass.

She continued onto her target.

Along the way she encountered a few more witches. Most were hurrying along, she assumed, to Section Five. Some were heading down on her path toward where she had freed Kimlee and Mondo. She was relieved these witches were easy picking and a few good placed punches had knocked them out cold.

A lone witch was scurrying down another tunnel cutting through hers, had stopped in his path and turned to where she was waiting in the shadows. The beam from his flashlight wobbled wildly, going back and forth but never hitting where she was at.

Zea readied her body despite the aching from the gas she inhaled. She observed, waiting for the right moment to lurch and knock him out quickly.

“Hello? Someone there?” he called out. His voice echoed down the tunnel. “Fuck!” He jumped back when a few scuttling rats passed him.

Zea shot out of her hiding place. Her fist was an inch away from the witch’s temple when a force flung her against the tunnel’s wall. Her spine would have snapped into two if she hadn’t arched her back at the right moment on impact. She slid down onto the ground.

The witch screamed and then gurgled. Zea looked up to see a tall man, grey eyed with golden short hair slicked back. He wiped blood from his mouth and chisel jaw.

The witch laid twitching with his last breath by the vampire’s feet.

Zea snarled, drawing her sword. This was Prince Drake. And he must be killed.

Zea slipped out of his sight.

Drake stiffened, looking down at a black blade at his neck. Blood ran down the blade, but it was not his. Zea was on his left side, but it was not her blood. It came from a thick calloused hand of a man in a white suit and tumeric robes standing on the right side of him, seemingly popping out of the air like Zea.

The mysterious man held the blade at bay from Drake’s neck.

Zea was wide eyed. Her mouth letting out a gasp from a strike into her solar plex. Her hands lost grip of her sword as she crumpled onto her knees. Her black sword rattled hitting the floor.

Her attacker was a man she had met last night.

Kenra was not a witch. Kenra was just as fast as her. Kenra, without a doubt, studied in the same monastery as her.

“Your movements are not complete,” said Kenra sourly. “That is a shame and waste.” He took a step forward.

Drake clasped one of his arms to stop him.

“I will take care of her. Go and tell the others to regroup at the main,” said Drake.

Kenra nodded and, just like Zea, slipped out of sight.

Drake raised a hand at her. “You should not have come here,” he said gravely.

Zea wanted to say fuck you but all the lights went out in her vision and she fell onto the ground face forward.


	14. The Auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beta Edit Version]

Leora cracked open her eyes. Morning light filtered through the blinds. An episode of the Great British Bake Off was still playing on Netflix on the tv, but that wasn’t what had woken her.

A weird, wet feeling, almost slimy, had hit her cheek. She realized she was on the suite’s couch, her head resting on a shoulder. There was a throw blanket over her and...instantly she pushed herself away from Josephine, pulling the blanket with her.

“Oh what, you drool!” yelped Leora as she stood up. She rigorously wiped her cheek with the blanket.

Josephine groggily woke up. “What? Is Zea here?” she said sleepily.

“No, you drooled on me!” snapped Leora.

Josephine cracked a smile and used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. “Hey, you fell asleep on my shoulder so it’s not my fault,” she said.

Leora threw the blanket at Josephine. “I am taking the bathroom!” She stomped off, passing the suite’s small kitchenette where she saw Elijah there drinking coffee at a small breakfast bar and, of course, was on his phone.

Once she was in the bathroom, she washed her face and started brushing her teeth. In the background she could hear Elijah’s and Josephine’s voices.

“Hey, is there any more coffee?” asked Josephine.

“It’s over there. The cups are in the cupboards up there. Did you try to kiss her again or something? I just heard Leora stomping into the bathroom,” said Elijah.

There were some sounds of dishes being rustled. “No, I did not. She fell asleep on me when we were watching Netflix last night. I may have drooled on her, heh.”

“That is nasty. You keep pissing her off like this she's never going to date you again,” said Elijah.

“You keep staring at that text and that Marcus guy not gonna suck your dick,” countered Josephine.

There was a choking. “Fuck you! Did you have Telera hack into my phone?” shouted Elijah.

“You knew Telera was doing a security sweep with all our phones yesterday and she said it twice if there was something you didn’t want her to see was to delete it. Anyway, she saw your latest tweets. She says text him back. He cute. Her words, not mine. He just looks ok to me,” said Josephine.

“My life—” started Elijah.

“Love life,” corrected Josephine.

“My _life_ is none of hers and yours concern,” said Elijah. “Do you take anything serious?”

“Life is too short,” said Josephine. “Live a little. Text him back. The worst thing is he doesn’t text back.”

“What if he says he hates me?” asked Elijah.

“Hmm, okay, that may be the worst thing,” chuckled Josephine. “No wait, I think if he said he was your long-lost brother. Yeah, that one gotta be the worst.”

Leora finished brushing her teeth and busted out of the bathroom. She went to the kitchenette where Elijah and Josephine turned to her, coffee mugs in their hands.

“Good morning, Leora,” said Josephine with a bright smile.

Elijah took a drink from his coffee.

“Good morning,” said Leora as deadpan as she could. She went to the refrigerator, opened it and pulled out three blood bags.

“Is drooling a deal breaker?” asked Josephine. She watched Leora go and sit next to Elijah.

“No, but it’s not kudos either,” said Leora before biting into one of the bags and taking a long sip of blood.

Elijah put down his coffee mug. He looked at Leora. “That’s three bags. You had three last night.”

“I am emotionally drinking,” said Leora between sips.

Josephine let out a long sigh. Before she convinced the short vampire to watch Netflix with her last night, they had reiterated their plan with Elizabeth who had called in to do a check on them. The plan was this: Leora will be the bidder while Elijah protected her. Once Leora won she was to quickly escape with the scroll. It had to be done this way so that they will know for sure the scroll was real. As for her, Elizabeth wanted her to take care of Zea should the hottie vampire show up—preferably kill on sight for added bonus. Leora was not happy about that and was still convinced that Zea didn’t mean it.

“It’s about Zea, again? We talked about this last night.” Josephine wavered her arms around them all before settling on Elijah, eyeing him to do something, but still addressing Leora. ”You have to get over it. Two against one. The vote was clear.” Leora had complained about how her and Elijah made the decision without her, so they did a vote.

Elijah, catching on to what Josephine wanted him to do, turned to Leora. “She’s right,” he said.

Leora sucked in loudly, her eyes staring daggers at Josephine.

Josephine pursed her lips but continued, ”She tried to kill me and Elijah.”

Leora sucked in the last blood, crackling the blood bag loudly.

“For fuck sake, Leora,” snapped Josephine. She slapped the counter with her hand. “We can do this without you!”

Leora, still maintaining her glare at Josephine, bit into another blood bag.

“No, we can’t,” interrupted Elijah. He looked up at Josephine. “We need Leora. Elizabeth made it clear that if we won the scroll—which we will—the other groups will attack right then and there to take it. There’s going to be for sure covens and packs and let’s not forget the actual Order.”

“That won’t be an issue,” said Josephine, gnashing her teeth together.

They all stared at each other with such intensity that the whole kitchenette felt like it was going to burst into flames.

“Fine,” said Josephine finally. She shrugged. “Let’s stick with the plan.” She looked back to Leora, who was still staring daggers at her. “I make no promises, but I will _try _to knock her out instead of killing her. Happy?”

Leora thought about it for a moment before turning away. “Okay,” she said. She finished her second bag and bit into her third bag.

Elijah rubbed his temples. “Now that we finally, for the second time, settled this-- do you have our rides, Josephine, since you so much graciously turned down Elizabeth’s offer and out of the _kindness _of your heart volunteered to arrange us going and escaping from there?”

Josephine looked at her watch. “Of course,” she said. She looked up and winked. “I got an old friend to help out. How’s everyone up for round two shopping? And unlike Zea, I don’t have a limit and we have a few hours to have fun?”

***

Leora with her hair tied back in a tight pony-tailed, strolled down the red blood colored carpet into the main room of the Gregori Estate. Flanked by four heavily armed guards, two at either side of Leora. The sun was high and directly above her. She had to squint as she readjusted her new slick black suit with a red blouse and looked around the open grand room.

Despite lacking a roof, the walls and structure were still elegant. Even the second unfinished floor and its floating banisters still looked grand. The decors were fancy and expensive. There was even one of those tall French mirrors she saw leaning on a wall. She always wanted one of those.

She turned her attention to the center of the grand room. White chairs lined up on either side of the carpeted aisle. Maybe ten people actually sat in those seats and mostly in the front row chairs. Like her, these were the actual bidders. Clumping along the walls were the different groups: witch covens, werewolf packs and the real Order. Mixed with them were the Sisters of Dawn in their red robes and guards in black tactical armor carrying heavy machine guns.

Leora wondered if it rained or snowed, did they cover the estate then? It was odd to have a roofless building, and yet it made sense. Vampires wouldn’t be present. Perfect for an auction for a scroll with the _supposed_ power to eradicate them.

In the right side of her vision she could see Josephine flirting with an elegant lady. The elegant lady’s ultra violet eyes and particular black patches of hair on the side of her face and wolfish grin, Leora guessed, was probably a werewolf. She stifled a groan when Josephine took the elegant lady’s hand and kissed it.

Somewhere was Elijah, but she wasn’t sure where he was. That didn’t worry her. She trusted he had her back.

She took one more look around. No Zea. Of course. The only vampire that had been nice to since all of this, minus the betrayal, wouldn’t be there under the sun. She never doubted Zea’s resolve. Call it an instinct, but Leora felt Zea was near.

The carpet ended at a podium that held a glass encasing. In that encasing was the scroll, simply rolled and tied with a leather strap. An old woman dressed in a red robe and wearing a headpiece that had a golden sun emblem on the forehead, stood in front of the glass casing. The old woman's radiant green eyes fell on Leora and with a bright warmness, smiled at her.

“Welcome, Lucy Artavia of the Order. I am Elder Esther of the Sisters of Dawn,” said the woman.

Leora nodded. “Thank you, Elder,” she said and bowed her head slightly. She took another quick glance at Josephine and not too far, watching with interest, was Josephine supposed friend, Jociam.

Josephine had informed her that Jociam didn’t know she was a vampire and it was best that it was kept that way. Leora didn’t feel all that comfortable about that, but Josephine had made a deal with him. When she wins the scroll, the Order would come in and block the other groups as she escaped.

Jociam smiled at her and she was surprised it was genuine.

“Please, take a seat,” said Elder Esther. She nodded at one of the guards who then led Leora down to a seat at the front.

Leora was handed a golden fan with the number **12** on it. “Thanks,” she said as she sat down on a seat. The other bidders paid no attention to her.

A few others came and were seated appropriately. Leora was glad that no one was sitting next to her. She didn’t want to strike a conversation despite all the chatting around her.

When one more bidder arrived and seated, Elder Esther then moved to get behind the podium. Another Sisters of Dawn handed the elder witch a gavel. She brought her gavel down with one strike, silencing the room.

“I know everyone is expecting the bidding to start now but the European Vampire Council is going to arrive in a few moments,” said Elder Ester.

Chatting started up and confused eyes looked around. The sun was still high in the sky, perfectly over the Gregori roofless estate. Sunlight was touching everything.

Leora looked alarmingly over at Josephine. Josephine met her gaze and could only shrug. She frowned, scanning the room one more time before taking out her phone and texted Elijah:

**Where are you? The EC is going to be here! I am fucked cuz they will know I am a vampire!**

***

Elijah was walking down the perimeter. He wasn’t suspicious since there were other groups around and the guards didn’t take notice of him. In any case, he was told that the refreshments were in the Gregori’s courtyard located behind the estate.

He headed there to complete his scouting. So far he didn’t see anything where Zea or the EC could hide. Not like that would help. The bathing sunlight of the day was in full effect. Even if they hid somehow, they would need to travel without toasting up.

This had bothered Elijah. He voiced it to Josephine, who had become their de-facto leader since Zea’s betrayal.

_At a ritzy clothing department store a few hours ago._

_“Where’s Leora?” asked Josephine._

_ “In the dressing room and, no, I will not tell you which one,” said Elijah._

_ Josephine sighed. “Ok, I understand,” she said disappointed._

_ “It’s good that you and I are alone. There are several things about this auction that doesn’t make sense to me,” said Elijah._

_ “Yeah? What?” said Josephine._

_ “The vampires. Why invite the one group that scroll is specifically going to destroy? Did Zea lie to us about the true nature of the scroll? And why would the EC specifically say it had to be under the sun knowing full well none of them can live?” speculated Elijah._

_ Josephine rubbed her chin. “Well your first question. The Sisters of Dawn are known to be eccentric, so this is actually not abnormal as you think. I wouldn’t be surprised if they needed the money for something stupid like new robes but with gold threads,” she chuckled. “Your second question is a fifty fifty. My friend really believes it is real and I trust his intuition for the most part. Third question I would think that they didn’t want other vampires to get their hands on it.”_

_ The answer to his third question didn’t satisfy him. “Does it matter which vampire gets it?” he asked._

_ “I see you don’t go out much. There are different groups. Most of them stay to themselves but this one here, the European Council, is the biggest and strongest. Maybe it’s a show of their power if they get to be savior of vampire kind. I can see why Elizabeth would not want that as it would weaken her group. Vampire politics,” said Josephine._

_ Elijah blinked several times. “That is actually quite thoughtful,” he said._

_ “Also, it doesn’t matter. Jociam and I will take care of them should they show up,” said Josephine while flexing her biceps. “You think Leora likes muscles?”_

Elijah rolled his eyes. The former hunter of the Order was insufferable and dumb as a sack of potatoes. However, he does admit that sometimes the hunter made sense.

He turned a corner to a terrace but stopped. He saw the banquet tables. They had delectable appetizers and drinks, but standing past the terrace, across a flat, expansive, well trimmed grassy field—were two massive columns. Something he had seen a little over six months ago. Those massive pairs of pillars flanked a set of stairs that lead to, instead of a door, a stone archway.

Without a doubt, this was Twilight’s Gate.

_***_

The pain of the gas poison seeping deeper into her muscle had Zea’s eyes fluttering open. Where was she? What’s her tongue touching?

Zea realized a strap of teflon was tied around her mouth. She bit into it, feeling her fangs hitting massive resistance from the fibers._ No point trying to chew it off_, she thought. She grimaced as another jolt of pain ran through her from her midsection where Kenra punched her, but she pushed away the pain and promised her body that she would deal with it later.

She tried to move but realized that she was wrapped in chains. Not a problem, but she realized the chains were blessed, rendering her vampiric powers null and making her weak. Double whammy.

So she looked around to try to get her bearings. There was a vertical sliver of light coming from the slits of where the wooden panels in front of her met. A door? Was she in a small compartment like a closet?

Suddenly, she heard a door open. The sliver of light dimmed a little as she could see through the slits someone’s back in a black suit was standing in front of the closet. She heard another set of footsteps.

“Close the door,” someone said.

Zea’s eyes narrowed. The voice was of a young man, but she had heard of it before. But who?

The door closed.

“You wanted to speak to me, Vincent?” said another person.

Zea instantly recognized the second speaker. Her blood boiled as she recalled him knocking her out with his telekinesis in the tunnels. However, in the back of her head, she wondered why she was still alive? She would think Prince Drake would have killed her.

“The Sisters of Dawn tell me that the prisoners escaped before completion,” said Vincent.

Hmm, it must be her imagination. Perhaps the combination of the gas she had inhaled earlier and the blessed chains was messing with her head. She doesn’t know a Vincent that sounded like that.

“That...is a problem,” said Prince Drake. “But the look on your face tells me there’s more,” he sneered.

“I do believe the fodder known as Zea unwittingly broke them out,” said Vincent through gnashed teeth. “The fodder you have been telling us was just a fly. Not to be bothered with each and every damn time someone brought her up at the meetings. No kill order. We thought you had a little crush on her. Now, she has become a big problem.”

Zea’s eyebrows went up.

“I killed her already. She will no longer be a nuisance. I have gone ahead and sent some of our troops after them,” said Prince Drake.

Zea’s forehead wrinkled. Drake was obviously lying. She tensed her jaw. He must have some nefarious reason for keeping her alive like enslavement or be his pet vampire. It wasn’t unheard of for the vampire royalties in Europe to do that. No matter what, when she gets out of here she must kill him.

“Will not be enough! Just assumed they’re dead. I’ve already sent word to the council to brace for a counter,” snapped Vincent. “I pray that the Weeping Mother may take your heart and soul for this stupidity!”

“It is an oversight that will not be repeated, Lord Vincent,” Prince Drake said vehemently. “But let me remind you, new to the council as you are, I am still your prince!” he snapped.

Zea could see Vincent stumbled back a bit.

“Of course,” stammered Vincent as he regained his composure.

“I will make sure the rest of the troops are ready. You should go to the auction. It is almost time,” said Prince Drake.

“Yes, of course,” said Vincent. “I shall take my leave.”

There was a shuffle of footsteps and then the door opening and closing. Moments later, another repeat. Zea listened and watched through the slits. After a few minutes, she was sure no one was in the room.

That little exchange between Prince Drake and Vincent didn’t make sense. How was Vincent going to the auction in daylight? Did the EC have a trick? And was Kimlee and Mondo the EC’s prisoners and not the Sisters of Dawn? So many questions but she had to file them away in her mind. Right now she had to focus on escaping.

She looked down at the chains wrapped around her. There were three sets. One set was wrapped around her hands behind her back. Another set around her arms. The final set had tied her legs together at mid calf with a lock and also threaded into the first two chains. If she could slip out the first two chains, then the last set around her calves would be much easier to deal with.

Zea flexed her shoulders back and forth, grinding the bones of the joints at odd angles until she felt a pop. With her shoulders dislocated, she shimmied up the chains around her arms, up her body until it hung around her neck. She then leaned forward and shook off the chains that fell down to her calves.

Then she popped back in her shoulders. She was almost free. She hunched forward and let her head rest on the closet door. She closed her eyes. Her burnt hand from last night was not going to like what she was about to do, but it had to be done. With a few quick moments using her more freed arms, tugs and temporarily dislocating a few fingers, she managed through gritted teeth to slide the chains around her hands off. They went down and stopped at her calves like the first chain.

Now hands freed, she popped her finger joints back into place and she yanked the teflon away from her mouth. She then checked her body. Prince Drake had taken her sword, phone and the hidden knives she had on. However, he failed to search for a hidden pocket below the collar of her jacket.

She reached behind and retrieved her set of lock picks. She had them in case the scroll was hidden in a locked box. A few seconds later, she unlocked the final chains from her calves and released them, however she kept the chains in her hands. They will be much use to her soon.

Zea pushed out of the closet and into a room. The floor was a gold patterned carpet and there were two sofas on either side of a coffee table. However, her eyes traced the pipes that lined the wall and went into the ceiling.

Where was she? Scuffling sounds and yelling in the distance drew her attention.

“Quick, Prince Drake went this way!” someone shouted.

Zea’s eyes narrowed. She tightened her grip of the blessed chains. She had a score to settle and exited the room.

***

Leora could feel the beads of sweat forming on her hairline. She looked around as much as she could without raising suspicion and could not find either Elijah nor Josephine. She did however spot Josephine’s friend, Jociam, who was whispering to, she guessed, was his subordinate.

People around her were looking around wildly for the vampires of the European Council.

“I don’t want to be rude, Elder Esther,” said the werewolf that Josephine had been flirting earlier, “but wouldn’t the sun be a problem?”

Elder Esther only smiled. “Lady Reinhart--,” the Elder started.

“Vanessa of the ThunderStar Pack,” said the werewolf. “And I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Elder Ester nodded. “Well it seems that the vampire council has a member that can be under the sun and here they are,” she said.

Leora’s eyes enlarged and followed everyone else who turned around to see a man in a white suit with a tumeric robe down the carpeted aisle that ran up to the auction podium. Like her, the newcomer was flanked with guards. People murmured among themselves with outrage and gasps.

“He’s human,” snarled Vanessa. “The rules were that there couldn’t be a third party representation.”

Elder Ester cocked her head at the werewolf. “He’s not. He is an actual member,” she said.

“That’s bullshit,” said Vanessa. “Vampires have never let a human into their houses without turning one.”

Elder Esther shrugged. She turned to the newcomer. “Lord Kenra of the Vampire House Raviv, welcome,” she greeted.

“Apologies, Elder Esther, for the lateness,” bowed Kenra.

“It is alright. Please take your number and a seat. Once you do so we can finally begin the bidding,” said Elder Esther.

Kenra nodded and was handed a fan with the number, **21**, before taking a seat in the set of chairs on the other side of the aisle away from Leora. His dark eyes momentarily met with Leora. Leora felt a chill go down her spine. This human she did not like.

Vanessa shook her head. She was about to stand up when another bidder—a man of a heavy set frame and a few chairs from Leora stood up abruptly. The man raised his fan and shook it at Elder Esther.

“You cannot allow this!” he shouted.

Elder Esther puckered her lips and her eyes lowered at the man. “Mr. Davidson, please take your _seat_,” she said.

“No, I will not! That man shouldn’t be allowed. The Vampire Council should not be--,” Mr. Davidson screamed as flames leapt out of the air and enveloped him into a column of fire that shot into the sky to disappear. In a matter of seconds, all that was left of Mr. Davidson was a pile of ashes on his chair.

A red robed member of the Sisters of Dawn came and swept the ashes into a waste basket.

Leora turned to Elder Ester to see the old witch’s eyes flicked with satisfaction. She gulped. Elder Ester was certainly someone she should avoid too.

Elder Esther clasped her hands together before speaking in a sweet, but very authoritative voice. “Does anyone else have a problem?” she asked.

No one said a word.

“Good,” smiled Elder Esther. “Without further delay,” she picked up her gavel, “the bidding starts at half a million.”

Leora looked around as the bidders raised their fans before raising hers.

The gavel hit the top part of the podium.

“One million?” said Elder Esther with a broad smile.

***

“This better be more important than Leora,” said Josephine angrily. She pushed aside a server who gave her a dirty look as she made her way to Elijah.

The boy had been staring out across the pillars. He didn’t even look back at her. Was he still alive? She clasped Elijah’s shoulder. In her other hand was her phone and Elijah’s text saying his was more important than Leora’s frantic text about the vampire council.

“Dude, you okay?” asked Josephine as she turned him around. His eyes were dilated.

“This is all his plan,” said Elijah quietly.

“Who’s plan and why do you look all freaky like that? Make a goddamn sense,” she said. Josephine wanted to shake Elijah. Maybe slap him?

“Before I met Leora, I was attacked by wassins. They used these pillars. Twilight’s Gate. I thought they were Hammer’s, but he said he wasn’t going to be here,” babbled Elijah.

“Whoa, back up! Did you say Hammer that dick witch?” Josephine had heard of the self proclaimed “warlock” wreaking havoc in the states some years ago, but before the Order could dispatch anyone to deal with him, he suddenly was gone—assumed taken care of by his own people or so she thought he was.

“Yeah. I met him during the charity,” said Elijah quietly.

Josephine squinted her eyes. “Was he the one to give you that stupid little note about not trusting Zea? Oh my fucking god!” She slapped him.

“What the fuck!” said Elijah, rubbing the check that Josephine slapped. Before he could respond, Twilight’s Gate began to glow with crackling black energy.

***

It was down to Leora and a werewolf man with luscious golden hair by the name of Stan of the Havoc Wreath pack. Stan growled at Leora from across the aisle. They both sat in the same row but opposite sides of the aisle.

Stan arched his golden bushy eyebrows. “There’s no way the Order has this much money. What did you say you do in the Order?” he asked.

Leora, who had been sweating at her hairline, could now feel sweat dampening between her shoulder blades and thank that she let Josephine convince her to wear a black suit. “Why does it matter?” she said as cooly as she could, trying to channel her inner Zea.

Elder Esther pointed her gavel at Stan. “Do you want to be my next victim, Mr. Stan?” she asked, addressing him by his first name that he insisted earlier. “We have cleared all bidders and confirmed everyone’s,” she smiled, “wealth.” Her eyes sparkled greedily.

Stan cleared his throat. “I did not mean to be rude but what is the point of this if you know who is the richest? Might as well just sell it to her,” he said. He jabbed a hairy thumb at Leora.

There was a grumble among the people. A lot of the bidders and their cohorts, furiously looking at Leora except three people: Kenra, Vanessa and Jociam. The three seemed to be preoccupied with something either with their phones or whispering with their lackeys. Suspiciously, neither Kenra nor Vanessa had bid despite being bidders themselves.

“True but that doesn’t mean they, whoever the winner of this auction, would want to spend all their fortunes,” smirked Elder Esther. “The Sisters of Dawn would gladly accept though, so you do bring up a good point.” She turned a wicked glance at Leora. “What say you Ms. Artavia of the Order? All the Order’s fortunes?”

Leora had to think quickly because it sounded like a taunt than an actual question. If she says yes, would they believe considering Josephine’s friend faked the money? If she said no, will Stan continue until he hit his max? She did a quick scan of the room. Still no Josephine or Elijah. Jociam nodded to her as if to say it was alright.

“All, Ms. Artavia?” asked Elder Esther.

Leora, panicking, raised her fan accidently.

“Oh? Truly I didn’t think the Order’s hate of vampires ran that deeply,” said Elder Esther.

The Elder lightly tapped her gavel on the podium. “We have a winner, everyone! Stand, Lucy Artavia of the Order in the ridiculous sum of one trillion dollars!” she said. She clapped and then the other Sisters of Dawn were doing the same.

They were the only ones clapping.

Stan stood up. “Now that Lucy won. It’s all fair game, yes? The Sisters of Dawn has passed this artifact onto her?” he asked.

Elder Esther turned to Leora but still addressed Stan. “It is now Lucy’s. The Sisters of Dawn shall retreat.” She made a half bow before two Sisters of Dawn came and put a red cape around her shoulders. “I would hurry up and take it, Lucy, before they kill you,” she winked. She walked down the aisle followed by the Sister of Dawns and the body guards.

When they were out of sight, Jociam rose and his people started making their way to Leora.

Stan grinned so wide it showed off his serrated teeth. “Good,” he chuckled. “Good god, dog on it!” he howled.

Other people started rising from their seats or making their way to Leora. Some of them having some energy flaring at their fingertips or flexing their mid transformed claws. Kenra, the human member of the vampire House Raviv, stood from his seat and was looking up at the sky.

“Get the scroll now, Leora! We’ll handle the rest of them!” shouted Jociam.

It was like a firework setting off, but it was not people rushing at her. No, the ground started to shake. Cracks opened in the ground and black smoke jetted out.

“What the fuck?” shouted Stan as he and others tried to maintain their footing.

It was like a chain reaction when the black jet smoke hit the sky. In a matter of a few minutes, it was dark. The sun blotched out. From far away it would look like there was a patch of night forced its way over a fifteen miles radius around the Gregori estate minus the moon and the stars. The ground stopped shaking. All the black smoke ceased.

“Stop all of you!”

The voice rang out with such command and elegance. A lone figure emerged from the banister of the incomplete second floor. His slicked back hair, stylish suit and eerily eyes—even if Leora didn’t sense a fellow vampire, he was a prime example of one.

“This is what they want!” shouted the vampire. “And we don’t have much time!”

Stan looked up at the vampire. “What the fuck is going on and who the fuck are you?”

“I am Prince Drake. And if you do not listen to me, we will all die!” warned the vampire.


	15. A Prince of Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beta Edit Version]

With all eyes on Prince Drake, Leora quietly made her way to the podium. Whatever will happen next, she had to get the scroll. If she failed, they failed. Zea would fail. Despite all what Elijah and Josephine—even Elizabeth—have said, she didn’t believe them.

Leora remembered Zea’s sad eyes when the white-haired vampire said she was unworthy.

“All die? Is this how you shithead vampires were planning? To swoop in after the auction?” shouted Stan, who somehow became for the voice of every werewolf, hunter and witch there.

“Yes, and they have momentarily blocked out the sun. I don’t have time! I have slowed them down as much as I can. Destroy the scroll now!” commanded Prince Drake. His eyes darted over to the podium along with everyone else.

Leora smiled cheekily with the scroll encased in a clear heavy duty glass box in her hands at the podium. Her fangs were showing and her eyes were now red. She gulped.

“Uh, Elijah? Josephine? I need help now!” she called out desperately. She started backing away until her back hit the wall. Her eyes darted all around, looking for an escape that was becoming more and more impossible as people came rushing into the bidding room.

“Holy fuck! You’re a vampire all this time?” shouted Stan. He then turned and spat at the direction of Jociam. “This is some fucked up cheating. Working with vampires?” he said vehemently.

Jociam eyes narrowed. “No,” he bellowed. “I believe we were tricked too. Somehow there is a vampire that can walk in the daylight. Change of plans, my fellow hunters. Kill Leora and get the scroll!”

Stan snarled. “Brethren kill whoever but get that scroll!” He sliced the head off of a witch that was next to him.

Any cohesion among the people was now gone. The fighting began. Witches of various powers turned on the werewolves and in between them were the Order shooting, blasting or slicing anyone in their way.

A trio of werewolves were chasing Leora.

Prince Drake flung an arm outward from the incomplete banister. A great psychic force ripped from him, plowing through the trio of werewolves, swatting them away from Leora.

“Don’t go there!” shouted Prince Drake to Leora.

“What? Why?” said Leora. She was confused. She was near an exit, an open archway.

Prince Drake dodged a shot of a pillar thrown at him from a witch. “It’s where they will come out!” he answered. He moved off the banister to enclose his fangs around the neck of the witch who had just attacked him.

Leora was about to move away when the ground before the archway opened up a square shaped hole. A few bodies flew out. One nearly landed on top of her as she stepped away. She noticed the body had a mask that was exactly like the ones worn by the vampires that attacked the charity!

Then she saw an arm with a bandaged hand merged from the hole.

“Zea?” said Leora happily. She moved to the hole and extended a hand.

A hand clasped hers, and Zea pulled herself out of the hole.

“Why are you here?” said Zea, astonished. “You should be back--”

Leora hugged Zea. “I got the scroll,” she said in a muffled voice. Then she felt a sting and pulled back immediately. Wrapped around Zea’s shoulders were chains. “Why do you have blessed chains?”

Zea looked around but responded. “It’s for a prince. Where are the other two?”

“I don’t know. I tried to text them but they wouldn’t answer,” said Leora.

Then the wall behind the podium exploded. Zea grabbed Leora into a protective embrace as pelts of drywall landed on them. Smoldering bodies of vampires rolled across where the wall was to a stop. Standing in the clearing smoke with his athame held in front of him, was Elijah huffing. “Leora, get away from her!” he shouted.

“It’s okay!” said Leora.

Vampires began pouring out of nowhere. However, they were fighting with each other. Black masked vampires fighting against non-masked ones.

Zea froze, feeling the muzzle of a gun she had encountered before at the side of the temple.

“I am very surprised you haven’t zipped away already before I got this close to you,” said Josephine. She cocked her gun. “But then again you were distracted. Let her go.”

“No, don’t shoot her!” cried out Leora.

“Tell me why the fuck do you have your gun on my head?” said Zea as she let Leora move away.

“You’re lucky I haven’t blown your head off right away, traitor,” snarled Josephine.

“Traitor? I don’t know what you are talking about. Put the gun down,” commanded Zea. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Leora put a hand on Josephine’s gun arm. She tried pushing the arm down, but Josephine was really strong. She couldn’t even budge the taller woman’s arm by a centimeter. “You can’t kill her! You said you're only gonna knock her out,” she pleaded.

Elijah rushed to them, dodging a couple of battles. “Just kill her and be done with it,” he said, stopping by Leora. He noticed Leora had the scroll in her hands.“Good, you have it. Now we can fucking leave this hot mess.”

“I would like to know how I became a traitor?” said Zea. “I didn’t think putting Leora out for a bit would make me a traitor.”

“Fucking liar! You backstabbed Elizabeth and sent your goons to kill us,” seethed Elijah at Zea. He nudged his chin at Josephine. “Pull the trigger to blow her head off before she ninjas her way out. Then we’re in trouble.”

“No, you gave your word,” pleaded Leora again at Josephine.

“I would never do that,” said Zea quietly. “Take Leora and the scroll and just get away from here.”

“Shoot her!” said Elijah as she clasped around Leora and tried pulling her away.

Josephine furrowed her eyebrows. Then she moved her gun and shot down a witch who was casting an ice sword aimed at them. “Fuck, I am confused,” she said.

“What are you doing--,” said Elijah. He found himself and Leora on the ground with Zea on top of them. He felt a droplet of blood hit his face, but trailing Leora’s gaze he saw the blood had come from Zea’s right shoulder. A bullet had grazed the vampire’s shoulder.

“Give me the scroll and I will let your friends have a quick death,” said Jociam. He had a silver gun with a rolling barrel like the ones you see in the western movies pointing at Leora’s head.

“Nah,” said Josephine and shot Jociam, who shot back at the exact moment.

Two bullets smashed against each other, dropped onto the ground midway between the hunters with a quiet clink on the stone floor.

With guns pointing at each other and smoke waffling up from the muzzles, Josephine and Jociam stared down one another.

“You didn’t aim,” said Jociam.

“You weren’t kidding about your intuition,” said Josephine. Without taking her gaze from Jociam, she spoke to three on the ground. “Go while I have Jociam’s attention.”

Zea, pulling the other two up through gritted teeth, nodded and ran with the other two following her.

***

Between Zea and Elijah, they shielded Leora as they made their way out of the estate.

Zea barely ducked a sword swing at her before Elijah blasted away a hunter with his magic. She went onto one knee and held herself with one arm. She looked like she was about the hurl.

“Maybe if you dropped those chains, we can get out of here way faster,” said Elijah as he motioned Leora to grab Zea’s other arm while he took the one near him. “Lean her over there. I’ll make a barrier.”

As they propped Zea onto a piece of wall of the estate that was still intact, the vampire spoke. “I need it.” It was the only way she could stand a chance to kill Drake. She noticed the sword from that hunter had landed near her.

Elijah, noticing the same, grabbed the sword and then started putting up a stone barrier.

“You don’t look so good,” said Leora concerningly. She put down the scroll in its glass case before ripping a piece of her dress shirt. She then wrapped around the wound on Zea’s shoulder with that piece.

“It’s fine,” said Zea, but she closed her eyes. It was annoying having that poison in her bloodstream and carrying around blessed chains. “I just need to rest for a moment.”

Elijah finished casting and a half stone dome was over them. His athame glowed, giving enough light for him to see. “So did you send those assholes to kill us when we were scoping out this place yesterday?” he asked quietly.

“No. I was planning on getting the scroll before this. Leora was only supposed to be sleeping until the auction was over. I just wanted you all to go home. None of you got the emails?” said Zea. She was starting to feel a coldness in her core. “Fuck, of course none of you would read your secured inboxes!” She felt very stupid as it was something she should’ve seen coming a mile away.

“It might be because Elizabeth called me and said you were the mole and what not,” said Elijah. “You tell me why she would say that?”

Zea opened her eyes. “What?” she hissed. “That is impossible. She must have been tricked. Fuck it all! I should’ve ignored her and just killed Drake.” It had to be him, after all. She looked over at Leora. “Hand the scroll to Elijah. Burn it to the ground.”

“Can’t. I see it has very strong protection,” said Elijah, eyeing the scroll. He left out the part where he saw the intricate weaving of astral lines in and around the scroll the likes he has never seen. He suspected that if he tried that it might cause an explosion big enough to take out the entire city of London if not more. Perhaps Zea was right, and Hammer was wrong. His jaws tightened. He felt ashamed and angry that his former mentor had successfully manipulated him. That all this may have been Hammer’s plan, but to what end? Why this and why that? So many why’s.

“Then we just take it away from here. Are you hurt?” asked Zea to Leora.

“No, I’m fine,” answered Leora.

Zea looked over at Elijah who held his athame tightly in one hand and held the sword in the other hand. “And what about you? Are you hurt?” she asked Elijah.

“No,” said Elijah.

“Good. You and Leora take the scroll and get away as far as possible. I will cover for you two once this barrier is breached,” said Zea.

“It will hold,” said Elijah, offended.

A series of pounding shook the barrier.

“Not forever and not against all of them,” said Zea. “I know it is best I just take you two away or at least take Leora away....”

_Or you could’ve snatched the scroll but you didn’t, _thought Elijah. He looked away momentarily, pretending he was distracted by whatever was hitting his barrier to hide the guilt he knew was on his face.

“...but they will follow. I will stay and distract. I assume you all were going along with the original plan and have a getaway?” said Zea.

“Minus you, yes,” said Elijah.

“What about Josephine?” asked Leora.

“I’ll go get her and tell her to meet up with you two,” said Zea.

“Thank you,” said Leora. As much as Josephine creeps her out and irritates her, she somewhat warmed up to the hunter of late and was relieved with Zea’s words. “You’re going to come too right afterward?”

Zea nodded. “Eventually,” she said.

Leora frowned. Zea’s eyes said otherwise.

“That sounds like a plan,” said Elijah. He handed the sword to Zea. “You’re gonna need this and sorry I thought you backstabbed us.”

Zea took the sword. “Don’t be. I would be too, given what I am learning. We will sort this all out after this is over,” she said. “On my word, take down the barrier and run.”

Elijah nodded.

Zea took a deep breath before standing up, followed by Elijah and Leora who held the scroll in its glass case more tightly against her chest. Leora’s forehead creased with worry. After all, to her, it would be best if Elijah stayed with Zea.

“Now,” Zea said.

The moment Elijah’s barrier receded, Zea threw her chains at a nearby vampire and then was gone. A headless vampire with chains wrapped around them, a werewolf with her tongue sticking out of her mouth and blood seeping out of her neck, and a witch’s body sliced in half were on the floor surrounding Leora and Elijah. Zea reappeared with her back against the two and a bloody sword.

Elijah pulled Leora into a run, with the vampire looking back to see Zea kneeling down by the headless vampire.

***

Zea’s head throbbed for a moment. The poison wrecked more havoc inside of her when she exerted herself after throwing her chains at the incoming vampire. “This is annoying,” she gruffed to herself as she pulled the chains off from the headless vampire.

She looked up and scanned the fights. She spotted Josephine shooting at both Jociam, whom she judged by the piles of dead bodies around him was likely an Ordained too, and others from behind a Grecian marbled pillar. The pillar was quickly being filled with holes and soon Josephine would need to find another cover or be full of holes. Then she saw Drake, not that far off from Josephine, surrounded by black masked vampires.

Her mind ticked as she began to analyze the battlefield before her. A staff with a crystal ball on top laid between Josephine and a dead witch. Convenient. She fought a smile that wanted to come out as another voice echoed from the ghosts of her past.

“_Don’t drop that! If the head breaks we’re all gonna be ashes or showered in glitter.”_

Next to the witch was a dead hunter still clutching her shotgun. She looked over at Drake who was floating in the air and had his back against the fight between Josephine and Jociam.

A simple plan had formed. However, she could not mess up the timing of the execution. If she estimated it right, this would all be over in fifteen heartbeats. She wrapped the chains around her shoulder that was wounded and slid her sword in between. She would not need them for this until the very end.

Taking a large breath, she sprinted to the staff.

**Three heartbeats.**

She slid under an incoming thrown body. Then rolled over the dead hunter, picking up the shotgun. She continued.

**One heartbeat.**

She leaped to the dead witch and kicked up the staff into her only freed arm. She was now running with a shotgun in one arm and the staff on her other arm.

**Two heartbeats.**

She ran toward the hunter Josephine was battling. When her eyes met Josephine’s grin, she threw the staff at Jociam. In one swift motion, she cocked and aimed her shotgun, but the hunter had moved his gun to her. Somehow he knew she was there and had turned his gun to her. His shot would hit her before she could pull the trigger.

_ Shit! _She thought. She was fucked. But she had to try. She pulled the trigger.

**One heartbeat.**

Two bangs. Not simultaneous going off. With Zea’s trained hearing and many years of combat experiences, she knew it was one bang after another separated by a fraction of a second. Zea knew one bang was from her and it came in second, but where did the first bang come from?

The Jociam’s face was in agony and his gun had dropped onto the ground. Blood was seeping from a hole in his hand. She quickly glanced to see Josephine with her gun smoking. Josephine yelled, “Duck!”

**One heartbeat.**

Zea threw herself down. Her shotgun had hit the crystal ball of the staff. There was no glitter and no ashes raining down on her. Instead a flash of light that momentarily lit up the entire estate before sending out a horizontal force that flattened anything that it touched.

The hunter that had fought Josephine was blown back into a wall.

**Two heartbeats.**

Zea’s ears were ringing when she got up and turned to Josephine, who was also scrabbling to get up. “Go to Leora and Elijah!” she shouted and pointed toward the direction those two had gone.

Josephine nodded, miraculously able to hear the vampire. She jetted off and as she passed by Zea, she could see Josephine mouthed “Thanks, hottie” to her.

Zea turned to Drake. He and the black masked vampires were still at it, not noticing the explosion or her. She gritted her teeth.

**Two heartbeats.**

It was now or never. Zea dashed toward the floating Drake who had just physically blasted away the last black masked vampires that had surrounded him. As she got closer, she unwrapped the chains in such a way that she flung off her sword and caught it with the opposite hand. She twirled the chains like she was about to rope a cattle.

She had to get this right.

She threw the chains at Drake. The moment the chains left her hands, her vampiric powers returned instantly. Then she was out of sight.

**Last three heartbeats.**

Drake shouted in surprise as the chains wrapped around him and he fell onto the floor. He rolled over and struggled to get the chains off, but it was futile. He did a kick-up to stand on his feet.

He looked wildly. “Who dares?” he snarled.

Zea appeared before Drake. Her sword raised, ready to take off Drake’s head. Finally, he will die after all the trickery and treacherous shit he had done to her house and made her allies think she was a traitor!

Drake's eyes lit up. “What are you doing here—fuck,” he said.

It was over for the Prince of Vampires.

Fifteen heartbeats had gone.

But Zea stopped.

She had seen a large clawed hand closing in on her from behind, from a reflection of a broken mirror that was behind Drake. She shifted her weight and spun around to slice off a werewolf’s head as Drake charged forward. The werewolf body fell to the ground and quickly returned into a naked body. The separated head showed that the werewolf was a golden haired man with golden bushy eyebrows.

Then Zea heard Drake gasped. She turned to see him kneeling beside her.

“Fuck,” grunted Drake.

The werewolf had distracted her, and she did not detect that someone had targeted her. There was a shaft of a spear sticking out of Drake’s side. Zea saw, by the angle of the spear, that the spear would have hit her if not for Drake. He took the hit for her.

She stood there for a moment shocked before looking in the only possible direction where the spear could have been thrown from. Standing on a pile of rubble of what had been parts of the second unfinished banister was someone she was very sure was supposed to be dead.

“Vincent, that little bastard,” sputtered Drake.

“That’s impossible,” said Zea quietly, staring at the black suited man grinning at them. “Peter?” Somehow Peter was alive. She blinked several times. She watched him die from the vampire poison.

Peter-Vincent waved at her before Kenra appeared beside him. They exchanged some quick words. Then Kenra placed a hand on Peter-Vincent’s shoulder and they were gone.

“Peter? Is that bastard’s real name? I knew the Council shouldn’t have admitted that unknown,” he said. He coughed violently.

She hesitated to answer, unsure what was going on. “Maybe? I am not sure,” she said finally. She turned her attention to Drake, who coughed again. Even if the Prince of Vampires was planning on enslaving her and whatnot, he and his ilk would never injure themselves for the sake of a fodder. Drake saved her and, if she were to believe, saved her many times before.

“Why have you been saving me?” she said quickly kneeling down and caught Drake before he fell over to the side from another coughing fit. She grabbed a hold of the shaft of the spear. “Let me take this out and the chains. You’ll heal and….” She eyed his hands. They had a tight coiling pattern. “Shit.” Vampire poison.

Drake started to convulse and shook.

Zea held him tight. Her mind raced through on what she knew of the vampire poison. Anything she thought of she dismissed due to lack of equipment and/or required expertise. Out of desperation, she took off her jacket and pressed her sword across her forearm.

“Maybe if I give you my blood and,” her words faltered. She knew he wouldn’t survive. However, somehow Peter survived? She was confused.

Drake grasped her hands shakingly.

“Stop. I’m not going to make it. You have to get the scroll. You have to save _everyone_,” hissed Drake.

Zea nodded.

Foamy blood came out of Drake’s mouth. “Y-you tell,” he gasped, trying his hardest to stay alive. “Saved you.” He took a deep and last breath. “I. Kept. My. Promise.” Then he leaned back onto her lap, his eyes staring at the pitch black sky above before going still.

“Thank you,” she whispered sadly.

Zea closed his eyelids over. Then she lowered him off her lap and onto the ground. She didn’t need to know whom to tell Drake’s message to. There was a sense of pride and relief that quietly unbundled in a lock part of her heart. After all these years. “Still watching over me, sire,” she said softly under her breath.

She crossed Drake’s arms over his chest. She normally does not say this to a departed vampire, but given who he was and raised under the Weeping Mother religion, she kindly said the words. “Peace be with you, Prince Drake. May the Weeping Mother carry your soul to wherever she takes it to. All Mother.”

Zea looked around. Bodies everywhere, a few people staggering around looking for something or someone. Most of the fighting had moved outside of the estate as her ears picked up sounds of fighting not too far away.

Then she realized that Peter-Vincent was with Kenra. A human who was like her when it came to speed. He would have no problem catching up to Leora, who has the scroll and can easily dispatch Elijah if Josephine hadn’t caught up with them in time. “Shit,” she said under her breath.

She stood up, sword in hand, and just like that she was gone.


	16. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beta Edit Version]

“Leora, turn this way!” shouted Elijah. He caught a shadow in the corner of his eyes.

“But we’re moving further away!” said Leora, who looked back.

They were running.

They had tried to have Elijah carry the scroll and ride on Leora’s back, but the never ending incoming vampires were relentless and just as fast as Leora, and he needed his hands free to perform his magic attacks. So they decided to keep as usual, Leora running with the scroll and him covering her.

Elijah pointed his athame at the shadow which had emerged as a vampire. Green energy shot out of this athame hitting the vampire in the chest. The vampire melted away as his energy spreaded across the vampire’s body and regrouped at the crown of the head to disappear.

That was another dead vampire. However, as soon as he took another breath, three more vampires came. His muscles ached. How long can he last? Never in his training he had done this level of magic for this long. He would need to rest, but these dang vampires keep coming—whether they were the masked ones or not. The only good thing was that they have yet to meet the witches, werewolves or hunters since they had left the auction room.

He looked onward. He recognized, despite the bodies and damage, that they were near Twilight's Gate. An idea popped into his head.

“Elijah,” called out Leora as she slid to a stop when two vampires appeared in front of them.

Elijah stopped and looked back. The three vampires had caught up with them. They were trapped. Sweat was dripping from his brow.

“Um, Elijah?” repeated Leora, who then looked back.

In a split second decision, he shot his green energy at the vampires ahead. “Keep going forward!” he said.

Elijah had formed a plan. He would siphon off that giant pulsing energy that coursed through the pillars of Twilight's Gate. Then he would have enough power to get him and Leora away and to the parked car one block away that he had magically cast to look like a tree.

They ran into the courtyard, jumping over bodies of the vampires he had blasted. When they got there, they halted to a stop on the terrace.

“What the fuck! What are these here?” yelped Leora. She remembered seeing them in the museum where she was gutted by the wassins that were after Elijah.

“I can’t keep fighting these vamps without a rest,” said Elijah. “I need the power in Twilight’s Gate so go there!”

“B-but,” sputtered Leora, her eyes wide with alarm.

“I can’t fight them right now! C’mon!” Elijah dashed past Leora. He was halfway to the Twilight’s Gate when he realized Leora hadn’t followed him. “What are you doing? Goddamn, Leora!”

“I should’ve done this in the first place but YOU take the scroll and escape! Forget Twilight's Gate!” shouted Leora as she threw the glass box that held the scroll to him.

Leora was not too shabby with her aim. Too bad he had butterfingers. He caught the glass box, but he fumbled and dropped it, breaking the box. He quickly snatched up the scroll and cradled it like it was a bomb that could go off at any moment.

“What the hell, Leora? You can’t make decisions like that out of nowhere!” he shouted, aware at the slight hypocrisy since he had been doing that ever since the start of the auction. Then he saw the trio of vampires that had been chasing them appear and stood menacingly behind Leora. “Behind you!” he screamed. He dug deep into himself to see what he could do. Did he have enough energy to strike at the distance he was at? Fuck, he wished he chose distance magic elective class instead of the healing one with that shitface Thompson.

Leora had turned around to see the trio of vampires. They grinned at her. One of them took a step forward toward her.

“Fuck,” said Leora and she hunched down, getting herself ready to fight.

Suddenly, Josephine appeared from behind the trio of vampires, blasting the head off of one of them.

“Bitch!” screamed one of the two surviving vampires before Josephine grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground, head first. The vampire’s head looked like a watermelon had been smashed with a sledgehammer.

The last surviving vampire cowered onto her knees and raised her hands. “Please, I’ll leave,” she begged but stopped upon looking up to Josephine’s face.

Josephine’s eyes were glowing blue. Without a warning, she kicked the vampire in the face like she was teeing off a golf ball over a mountain. The vampire flung back and up over the two stories high nearby wall.

“If you’re still alive from that, I’d run the hell from this place as far as I can,” called out Josephine as her glowing blue eyes returned to normal. She turned to Leora and winked. “Missed me?”

Leora smiled. She ran up to Josephine and gave a big hug around the hunter’s waist. “Thank goodness you’re here!” she said.

“Yup,” said Josephine. She stroked the small vampire’s head before looking onward to see Elijah running to them with the scroll in one of his hands.

Elijah stopped in front of them, huffing hard. “About damn time!” He was so relieved that the hunter was there. He wanted to hug her too, but stopped when Leora suddenly pulled away from Josephine.

“Is Zea coming?” asked Leora alarmingly.

“I don’t think that was her priority,” said Josephine. “She went off to fight some floaty vampire.” She had seen Zea do that when she glanced back momentarily as she went off to catch up Leora and Elijah.

“Oh,” said Leora.

“You sound disappointed?” grinned Josephine and nudged Leora with an elbow. “It’s okay, I don’t mind the competition, but I also want to bang her so I am conflicted.”

Leora narrowed her eyes, and Elijah shook his head.

“Oh my Horned One,” said Elijah under his breath.

“I have no idea what you are even talking,” snapped Leora

“So it’s only me! Yaaaay,” chirped Josephine.

“Can we just focus and like to run the hell out of here?” said Elijah, nearly screaming.

Then the ground shook once more, but this time swayed like the waves of an ocean.

“What the fuck?” said Josephine as Leora grabbed her to balance.

Elijah, barely holding himself up, looked back at Twilight's Gate and realized that the black energy going up the pair of pillars were pulsating with the waves felt in the ground. Perhaps something that was powering both the Twilight’s Gate and what’s running in the ground came from the same source? He looked at the astral lines and saw the waves were coming from a spot he was near where he was moments before. It was exactly halfway in the courtyard between the pillars and the terrace. This was the epicenter.

“Follow me!” he shouted. “There’s a stable spot!”

They ran to the spot Elijah’s was leading them to. The closer they got, the less the ground shook. That was the only reason they were able to move without falling over other than, which none of them had at the moment, flight ability. When they reached the epicenter, they all stood waiting.

Then the ground stopped moving. Large gaps of earth opened. Masked vampires poured out of them. The masked vampires surrounded the trio in a semicircle.

“Fucking hell,” growled Josephine as she readied her gun.

Elijah pressed the scroll into Leora’s hands. “This time don’t give it to me. You stand the best chance to escape,” he said. His voice trembled and his eyes were watery.

“We’re going to get through this,” assured Leora. “I can’t exactly--”

Elijah closed Leora's fingers around the scroll. Tears falling off his cheeks and landing on her skin. “This is all my fault. You need to save yourself and your kind. Thanks for being my friend,” he said.

Leora shoved the scroll back into Elijah’s hands. “Listen, I can’t--,” she repeated.

“We’re not going to die,” laughed Josephine. “So wipe those tears and boogers witch boy!”

“What is wrong with you? We are fucking surrounded by like fucking five thousand vampires!” said Elijah to Josephine.

“It’s 756,” said Leora under her breath, but it didn’t seem neither Elijah nor Josephine heard her.

“I am a really good fortune teller,” smiled Josephine. She wiggled her eyebrows as if Elijah should know.

Elijah, forgetting he started crying, slid the scroll into his waistband and raised his hand. If he were going to die, he would at least slap the shit out of Josephine.

Josephine held his hand, still grinning.

“Well, I know we’d still be alive in the next thirty minutes because,” started Josephine.

Leora’s eyes lit up. “757!” she blurted.

Elijah pulled his hand away and looked at Leora. “757 what?” he asked, irritatedly.

“Zea,” grinned Leora as Josephine nodded her head.

The first row of masked vampires fell. Zea stood between the trio and the surrounding vampires, her white hair billowing in the air. She spat on the ground before turning to them.

“Sorry, I’m late,” said Zea.

“Right on time! This is going to be so much fun!” chuckled Josephine.

“Now y’all are going to get fucked up,” said Elijah. With renewed hope, he readied his athame.

“You came,” smiled Leora.

“Ah, the vampire that walks in light,” called out someone from Twilight’s Gate.

The surrounding masked vampires went onto their knees and bowed their heads.

The four of them turned to the speaker. The speaker was a stocky man with raven hair and a well trimmed goat-tee. Beside him was a very muscular man in a white suit with a tumeric colored robe over his chest.

This was Vincent and Kenra.

Vincent looked Zea straight into her blazing light blue eyes. “And the fodder known as Zea,” he bellowed. He then clasped his hands behind him.

“Before I kill you, how did you survive, Peter?” said Zea. “Were you the mole all this time?”

Vincent smiled. “He didn’t. Well, the former—Peter—did die. But he was the only body I could inhabit before you graciously blew up the bank,” he answered.

Zea scrunched up her eyebrows. The speech pattern, and if she imagined Vincent’s voice in a much higher pitched, sounded awfully like….

“I don’t know how you are possessing Peter’s body—be that magic or whatever. I will kill you and you will stay dead, Nova!” Zea seethed.

“Ah, I forget how funny you are, _Elizabeth_,” chuckled Nova, his lips curling into utter joy as he watched Zea’s anger drop. “Yes, that was what you whispered to Peter in his last moments. _I am Elizabeth_.”

“Holy fuck? Is that true?” said Josephine to Zea.

Elijah’s jaw dropped open, too stunned to say anything.

“Absolutely!” said Nova. “Leader of the rebel House Eagle running around pretending to be an underling named Zea. Elizabeth was with all of you all this time! Fooling everyone. Almost.”

“Why?” asked Leora. “You didn’t have to hide that from us?”

“This doesn’t distract from getting the scroll out of here,” said Elizabeth, unable to look Leora in the eye.

“Well, I would pretend to be someone else if I turned out to Dracula’s failure.” Nova shook his head. “What a shame to be a bloodling of such a legendary vampire. What did they call you?_ Dracula’s Shame_?”

Elizabeth disappeared one moment and reappeared next to Nova, her sword over Nova’s neck. What kept her blade from slicing off Nova’s head was a hand holding the wrist of her sword arm and another hand holding her neck.

“Zea, er,” yelped Leora. “Elizabeth!”

Josephine raised her gun and was about to shoot down the burly man in the tumeric robe that somehow got a hold on Elizabeth.

“Don’t pull the trigger hunter! We don’t want to kill Elizabeth. We want to talk to her for a bit, but we’ll kill her if any of you try anything,” warned Nova. Then he punched Elizabeth in the face. “That’s for previously chopping my head off.”

Blood trickled down the corner of Elizabeth’s mouth. She wanted to spit at Nova, but her focus was on Kenra. Before she could kill Nova, she had to get rid of him first.

“Asshole!” shouted Josephine.

“Don’t shoot,” said Elizabeth. “He’s faster than your bullets.”

“How?” said Elijah, finally uttering words.

“Opposition research. Found Kenra here who could match your speed, be that you both trained after the same master, yes?” said Nova, who looked at Elizabeth. He then patted Kenra’s shoulder.

“We never met,” said Elizabeth as she eyed Kenra, looking for weakness.

“I entered the monastery after she was kicked out,” said Kenra.

“I see. Are they still angry?” asked Elizabeth.

“Very. We were told that if we had a chance to meet you, to kill you, but my employer wants you alive so I will comply until they do not,” said Kenra.

“How gracious,” said Elizabeth. “Who is your employer?”

Nova looked over to a pillar and emerged from its shadows a red wavy haired vampire.

“I think that will answer your question as well as the other one you asked before about the mole,” said Nova.

Elizabeth felt like her heart had been ripped out. “Raine, no,” she said hoarsely.

Kenra, sensing he no longer needed to hold Elizabeth, pulled back but made sure to stand by Nova.

“Elizabeth,” said Raine, who formerly had been masquerading as the rebel leader of House Eagle.

“Oh what the fuck! Shit, this is a soap opera,” said Josephine, lowering her gun.

Elijah, wide eyed, nodded his head in agreement.

“You told Elijah and Josephine to kill Zea because you thought she was the mole,” said Leora angrily. “But Zea is Elizabeth, so she can’t be the mole….” Her eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh my god,” said Josephine under her breath and shaking her head. “You are cute but you can’t be this dumb.”

“Um, Leora, she’s the mole. Yeah, I know it’s confusing that Elizabeth had someone impersonate her who turned out to be the true conniving, backstabbing bitch!” said Elijah. He then snarled at Raine. He jutted his athame at the red haired vampire. “Tell me, Raine! Are you working with Hammer!”

“No, of course not, you idiot,” said Raine. She took a step toward Elizabeth. “And I was not expecting those three imbeciles to be alive at all. I was sure that when they tried to kill you, you’d, well, win.”

“I dunno about that,” said Josephine, scratching her head. “I’m pretty badass! I had her on the ground before. Just saying,” she shrugged.

“Yeah, right, I’m the One-in-a-Thousand and Zea would fry before ever touching me,” said Elijah, affronted. “Ah, sorry, I mean Elizabeth. Too use to Zea.”

“Imbeciles,” said Raine, shaking her head.

“Me too because I can’t--!” said Leora.

“Lemme guess, you can’t burn under the sun,” interrupted Raine. She flicked her curly red hair and glared at Leora. “I don’t know how that is even relevant, but y’know what? It wouldn’t matter because she can kill you,_ especially you_, even if she had to cover herself with a black bed sheet to do it in the daylight.”

Leora narrowed her eyes. “I never liked you,” she hissed.

“Yup, no doubt all three of you are imbeciles!” said Raine. She turned to the masked vampires. “Kill them,” she ordered.

The masked vampires rose up to their feet. Elizabeth vanished. A few masked vampires suddenly fell in front of Josephine, Leora and Elijah.

“It’s ass kicking time!” shouted Josephine.

A long squawk of a hawk pierced the sky and sent all eyes upward. Circling above them was an impossible large hawk that carried Jociam. He held up a glowing battle ax and shook it. “Death to all vampires!” he shouted. He pointed his ax at Elijah. “Give me the scroll, boy!”

“Fuck off, Boomer! Whatever you had done to that bird I can undo!” said Elijah. He drew a glyph in the air.

“I am not a Boomer. Gen-X!” said Jociam indignantly. He swooped down.

Elijah finished his glyph.

The large hawk shrunk to normal size but as it did so, Jociam jumped off and landed between the masked vampires and Elijah. Elizabeth reappeared by Elijah, her sword drawn.

“And I was expecting you to undo the enchantment,” grinned Jociam. He continued addressing Elijah. “Give me the scroll and we can end all of this. You wouldn’t be affected because you are not a vampire. Let them all die! It is for the betterment of the world!”

“I will not allow that,” said Elizabeth.

“Z-Elizabeth,” started Elijah. “Sorry, again. I am too used to your fake name.”

“Just call me Zea. I never liked being named Elizabeth anyway,” said Zea, who gave the slightest smile to Elijah.

Josephine moved to protect Leora by shooting down an incoming vampire. “Awesome. I like short names!” she said. Then she addressed Jociam. “I understand your anger but it’s misplaced.”

“How dare you? You of all people should understand this!” howled Jociam.

A thin cut appeared across his cheeks. His eyes went to Zea who appeared out of the air, staggering back from him, smoking. “Gotcha,” he said.

“Don’t fight him! He was one of the first ordains,” said Josephine as she tried to grab Leora who moved to catch Elizabeth.

“I got you,” said Leora, catching Zea.

“I’m fine,” responded Zea.

“That is correct. But it seems you vampires don’t know the magnitude of how powerful we truly are,” said Jociam. He raised his ax. “Let’s show them my fellow hunters!”

The remaining hunters appeared over the crumbled, stoned wall that had once been part of an enclosure that separated the estate from the terrace. They were lined up and began shooting down the vampires. Half of the vampires began to go towards these hunters.

“You’re outnumbered,” laughed Nova. “By our sheer numbers there is no way you’d win. Fuck your power!”

“Should have not said that,” said Josephine who shot down a few more vampires.

Jociam eyes blazed with hate.“Then we shall see!” he seethed. His whole body glowed and was so bright that the entire courtyard lit up. “This is the full power of an Ordained!” Then he brought his ax down like thunder.

The air and earth cracked apart. Metal pipes jutted out from the new broken earth. Then something black bubbled out the jagged earth. Some vampires fell through, screaming as they drowned in the black lava like substance that emerged and cooled when it reached the surface.

The broken earth continued to shift apart. No one was safe except Raine, Nova and Kenra, who all stood under the archway of Twilight’s Gate. It seemed that the power of the Ordained that Jociam released wouldn’t touch Twilight’s Gate.

A crack started to form underneath Josephine and Elijah. The hunter grabbed Elijah and jumped away before the final pieces of earth fell through. They landed hard.

“Fuck,” screamed Elijah. He curled and held his leg that he had somewhat twisted a month ago. He had sprained it again with that landing.

“Yeah, no shit,” said Josephine as she rose to her feet. Then she helped Elijah up, but he really could only stand on one leg.

The earth stopped crumbling into itself. The aftermath of Jociam’s strike left a giant sized quarter mile wide gashed. The gash was so deep that when Josephine peered over she saw pitch black. Whatever Jociam did, it didn’t end here. As far as she could see, Jociam had cleaved a path of emptiness that continued beyond the artificial night in a narrowing fashion.

As for the vampires? Most of them fell into the earth and the remaining were getting slaughtered by the hunters. Josephine didn’t care. She needed to see if her vampires were okay.

Josephine looked around for Leora and Zea. She spotted them on the other side of the gashed earth. Zea had an arm around Leora while leaning on her sword. “Heyo!” she waved at them. “You two alright?”

Zea gave a thumbs up.

“Yeah, Zea saved me!” said Leora.

“The scroll, boy,” bellowed Jociam.

“The fuck is that him?” asked Elijah.

Jociam stood not far from them. His skin and hair had turned white. Hell, even his clothes turned white.

“Yes,” answered Josephine. “Can you do that barrier thing again?”

“Yeah,” said Elijah, somewhat unsure. He was tired and Twilight’s Gate was on the other side of the gashed earth. Too far for him to siphon some energy and replenish.

“I just need you to do that for yourself. I’ll deal with him and his hunters,” said Josephine.

The remaining hunters came to Jociam’s side and pointed their guns at them. He brandished his ax that made arches of light in the air. “Give me the scroll now, boy or I will take it off your dead body!”

“That’s not going to happen because,” Josephine snatched the scroll from Elijah’s waistband and threw it toward the middle of the gashed ground, intending it to drop into the bowels of earth forever. “It’s gone!”

“No!” shouted Jociam. He swung his ax like a baseball bat and released it. It spun into the air like a boomerang and hit the scroll with a loud bang, changing the scroll’s trajectory. The ax flew back into his hands while the scroll landed at Leora’s feet, smoking but not damaged at all.

Leora snatched the scroll up right away.

“Fuck, I forgot you could do that,” said Josephine. She turned to Elijah. “I am gonna set you here.” She placed him on a slab of a piece of the terrace that was next to them. Then she rolled her sleeves up. “Jociam, you and I are going to have a talk.”

Josephine eyes lit up in neon blue once again. Then her gun glowed. “Excalibur,” she said under her breath

Josephine’s gun morphed into a sword.

***

“Here, take it and run. You’re way faster than me,” said Leora to Zea. “I can’t...and you’re not even listening to me,” she sighed. She watched Zea move toward Twilight’s Gate. “Now you’re walking away. Alright, I’ll just stay right here with the scroll. Y’know, the thingy everybody was after. Why am I still talking?”

Leora continued to watch Zea approach Twilight's Gate.

Raine took a step down the stairs of the Twilight’s Gate.

“Raine, you don’t have to go to her to talk to her,” said Nova, concerningly. He started to go after the red haired vampire, but Kenra grasped his shoulder, pulled him back and whispered something into his ear.

Raine raised a hand. “As we discussed,” she said to Nova. She continued to approach Zea.

Nova nodded apprehensively. He then whispered to Kenra, “Stay put.” Kenra nodded before as he looked onward.

Zea and Raine stopped within arms reach with each other.

Raine smiled sadly. “You want to know why I betrayed you?” she asked.

Zea’s jaw muscles tightened. “Yeah,” she said.

“Elizabeth,” started Raine. She put a hand on Zea’s shoulder. “I know you risk your life on a daily basis keeping us safe, trying to find a way for us to be free.” Her eyes started to water up with a tint of blood. “But you’re not here to see our friends—the ones who were able to come back.” She paused, searching for the right words.

“It’s the sacrifice we all knew,” said Zea. “We all agreed.”

Raine took a step forward, her nose nearly touching Zea’s. She moved her hand from Zea’s shoulder up to the face. She gently stroked Zea’s cheeks. “We’re losing,” she said. “The seniors are losing their faith. Loss after loss, we can’t ask them anymore sacrifices. And the new ones? We’re just sending more of them to die with no hope of change, let alone winning.”

“You want us to give up?” said Zea, her voice cracking. Blood started to rim her eyes.

“No,” said Raine. She moved her other hand and combed away a tendril of white hair from Zea’s forehead. Despite the raw scratches and bruises, Zea was still beautiful. Always will be even what she’s about to say will break the white haired vampire’s heart. “The EC isn’t like it was before. There are changes going on for the betterment of us all. There are council members fighting for us. I’ve been asked for House Eagle to join House Raviv and that they will have one of us be a member on the Council.”

“They always lie,” said Zea bitterly.

Raine shook her head. “No, they have been helping us. I didn’t take their words until they proved it. Those intels at the beginning of the year that helped us with Axel was from them. Come join me, join _us_,” she pleaded.

“So the others agreed, the ones back home?” asked Zea.

“Yes,” answered Raine. “And those who didn’t were free to go unharmed. If you choose not to, we will let you walk away too.” She momentarily glanced at Leora with the scroll over Zea’s shoulder. “Look,” she pleaded again, “The Council wants the same thing here as we do, safety for all vampires. Join me and we’ll take the scroll to Obscuralis to be properly destroyed.”

Zea shook her head. “I can’t,” she said

Raine leaned in and kissed Zea.

Leora, seeing this, looked away shyly. Nova sighed and Kenra remained neutral.

When Raine parted her lips away, she ran her hand through Zea’s hair. “I love you, but I love our people more. You once told me that a leader is someone who has to make choices and lives with them.”

“Yes,” said Zea, choking out her words. Blood tears ran down her cheeks. “As I will live with this one.”

Zea ran her sword through Raine’s chest, through the heart.

“Raine!” shouted Nova.

Kenra disappeared.

Raine tried to say something but was too stunned as Zea slid out her sword. She collapsed onto her knees before being caught by Kenra. Kenra’s stoic gaze met with Zea’s sad eyes for a moment before they both flash away.


	17. Worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beta Edit Version]

When Kenra reappeared at Twilight’s Gate carrying Raine in his arms, Nova moved to them immediately. Nova placed his hands over where Zea stabbed Raine. Black veins sprouted down his hands.

“That idiotic bitch!” shouted Nova, his eyes glowing red.

Kenra lowered Raine onto the ground, followed by Nova kneeling.

“Bring them to me, but don’t kill them yet,” commanded Nova. Then he added vehemently. “But break that bitch, Elizabeth, for me.”

Kenra nodded before disappearing.

***

Zea reappeared by Leora.

“You stabbed her!” yelped Leora.

“I had to,” Zea winced. The poison in her blood was intensifying greatly after all the exertions. She felt all her muscles were on fire and ready to rip apart down to the fiber level.

“Whoa, you don’t look so good again?” observed Leora.

“It’s fine,” said Zea, who fought with all her might to keep herself from throwing up. “Listen, I fight Kenra while you run—shit!”

Zea pushed back Leora just in time to miss Kenra’s fist that slammed into the ground instead. Chucks of earth flew away where he hit. He smiled at Zea. Then his gaze turned to Leora.

Alarmed, Zea desperately lurched forward to cut his head off, but Kenra caught her sword arm. There was a momentarily fight of strength between Zea and Kenra. Their free hands and legs exchanging blows.

This was all done in a few seconds as Leora fell to the ground.

_Crack!_

Leora rolled over and pushed up from the ground to see Kenra snapping Zea’s sword arm at the elbow. She started to get up to help Zea out when a hawk, now in the correct size, swooped down. Flurry of talons clawed at her face and she desperately tried to swat the hawk away. She fell back to the ground.

“You bring shame to us,” said Kenra to Zea.

Zea, having no longer the grip, her sword arm fell to her side like it was lifeless and she released her sword. “I'm used to it,” she said through clenched teeth.

As her sword fell to the ground, Zea, with perfect timing, kicked up at the bottom of the handle of the sword with all her might, aimed it at Kenra’s throat.

But Kenra was faster.

He only had his robe sliced off, dodging and then catching the blade before driving it into Zea’s abdomen.

“Fuck you,” said Zea, blood spurting out of her mouth.

Kenra thrusted a forward knee kick against Zea’s chest, and she flew across the ground.

“Stupid bird,” said Leora as she blindly flailed at the air, not realizing the hawk had moved to snatched the scroll and flew away. She turned over to see Zea had slid to stop at the base of Twilight’s Gate.

Before Leora could say anything she felt herself being lifted up by the front of her dress shirt and the next thing she knew she dropped right by an unconscious Zea. “Shit shit,” she panicked upon seeing that Zea had been impaled by her sword. She tried to stop the bleeding, but all she was doing was smearing blood all over Zea.

At the top of Twilight's Gate stairs was Nova and Raine. “I barely saved her,” said Nova. He looked over at the now sleeping Raine. The bleeding from the wound over Raine’s chest had stopped. Then his voice started to get louder, raging, as he got up. “We were giving you an opportunity! A way to bring change peacefully!”

Nova glared at Zea as he made his way down to her and Leora.

“She doesn’t have the scroll,” said Kenra, thumbing at Leora, when Nova reached them.

“I saw what happened. We will go get it after I make sure this piece of shit pays for what she has done,” snarled Nova. “Hold Leora.”

Kenra shrugged. He complied and pulled Leora off Zea. He held Leora’s arms against her sides tightly.

“Hey, you jerk!” said Leora. She struggled, but even with her vampiric strength, Kenra held her down easily. He only looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, Kenra’s going to release you soon,” said Nova.

“Wait, why—mmm!” said Leora.

Kenra pulled Leora close to him where he maneuvered to still hold her arms against her sides and also covered her mouth. “She sounds like she won't shut up,” he said to Nova. “And I am sensitive to high-pitched noises,” he added.

Nova went onto one knee by Zea and made a cut across his hand. Then he shoved his cut hand over Zea’s mouth. Zea eyes fluttered open, drinking blood from Nova.

Then Nova went and pulled out the sword from Zea’s abdomen.

Zea gasped as she looked confusingly at Nova. The blood that was coming out from her gut had stopped, thanks to Nova’s blood. Why was Nova healing her?

“Oh no, that wasn’t a gift,” smiled Nova wickedly. “You wanted to know how I inhabited Peter’s body?” Once again, dark veins branched along his skin.

Zea, horrified, tried to spit out the blood she had drank somewhat greedily.

“Ah you had nerve gas in you, I see. I was wondering why you weren’t as fast as I remembered,” observed Nova. He quickly turned to Kenra. “Not that you were slower than her,” he chuckled. “Release her.” He jerked his head at Leora.

When Kenra did so, Nova then tossed the sword to Zea.

Kenra raised an eyebrow and eyed Nova.

“Fuck it. Fuck what the council wanted,” said Nova to Kenra.

Kenra smiled and nodded his head in approval.

Leora, not sure what was going on, started to move to Zea.

“Stay there!” shouted Zea to Leora.

Leora stopped. She scrunched up her eyebrows. “Why? I need to get you out of here,” she said.

Zea squeezed her eyes, struggling against something as she shakingly reached for the sword. “I-I….”

“She can’t control her body,” said Nova to Leora. Then he addressed Zea. “When Peter met me I had him unknowingly drink some of my blood along with others in case things didn’t pan out.” He then sighed. “Since you like killing your friends and chopping heads off....”

Zea finally grasped the sword and stood up.

“I am going to let you kill two birds with one stone,” said Nova.

“You will die for this,” said Zea. Sparks of electricity, snapping out of the corners of her mouth as she spoke. “And I _am_ faster than him.”

Zea’s eyes lit up like lightning.

Kenra's eyes went wide. “How do you know that—Nova!” He shouted as she reached out to Nova.

Zea shot herself at Nova like a tendril of lighting. She sounded like thunder as she brought her sword down, Nova having no time to think let alone control his blood that was in her.

_Boom! _

The whole place flashed for a moment. Dirt and ash clouds enveloped around Twilight’s Gate. When it settled, the air had that unmistakable scent of electricity hitting the earth.

Zea went onto her knees, breathing hard. She wasn’t careful this time, and now her organs were wrecked. She was already a slow healer and taken into consideration that gas she inhaled in the tunnels, she was not in a very good position.

“You are really getting annoying,” shouted Nova, who was somehow still alive. Parts of his body had been burned. His hair was also frizzled.

Where was Kenra? Zea looked a little way to see that her strike had blown him into the base of Twilight’s Gate. He was dead. He must have taken most of the brunt of her attack.

“That was so cool! Your sword lit up!” said Leora.

“Get away now, you idiot!” said Zea, her voice straining.

Zea stood up suddenly. Leora started to back away as Zea awkwardly moved towards her. Struggling, Zea raised her sword over her head.

“You can’t do that twice,” snarled Nova.

Zea somehow managed to turn her head to Nova even though her body was still advancing to Leora.

“Fucking hell after all that?” snapped Nova. More black veins branched out over his skin. “You can’t possibly be resisting only on will power!”

Zea could feel Nova’s blood new onslaught was about to completely take over her body. What should she do? Her body was wrecked and Nova was right—she couldn’t do that move twice.

There has to be a way. Perhaps if she could get Nova distracted long enough? Her mind raced through all of her experiences. Then she recalled how a certain blonde hunter bested her, something she will never admit to the hunter.

“You can’t make me kill Leora,” said Zea in a very strained voice. “Also I fucked your mother.”

“What?” said Nova, surprised and confused.

That little fraction of Nova’s concentration failing, Zea turned the blade onto herself and sliced off her only good arm. She smiled, bloody teeth, at Nova. She wasn’t going to give Nova what he wanted.

Zea’s arm and sword fell to the ground, the sword rolling to a stop at her feet.

“Fine,” said Nova. “Then watch your friend die.”

Kenra, bleeding heavily from his head, was somehow still alive. And he was behind Leora.

He ripped Leora’s head off.

“No!” screamed Zea.

The world slowed for Zea. She watched as Leora’s headless body crashed to the ground. Kenra was laughing at her as he dropped Leora’s head onto the ground. Leora’s head landed with a wet thump.

Zea was still. Bloody tears coming down her eyes once more.

Kenra, still laughing, started to walk to her with obvious intent to end her.

She had failed. Like how she had failed her fallen agents in that disastrous mission. Like how she failed to see how that affected Raine. Like how she failed Peter.

Kenra kicked Leora’s head into the gashed earth.

Poor, innocent Leora who was turned by her own mother. Who didn’t deserve any of this. Leora whom she asked to do this. If it wasn’t for her, Leora would still be happily at Golden Arches, laughing with her friends, and not have her severed head heartlessly kicked like a soccer ball.

_Leora_.

If it’s the last thing she does, she will avenge Leora.

Electricity sparkled through Zea’s hair and at the corners of her mouth.

Zea watched Kenra stop laughing as she kicked up the sword with her foot. She caught the handle of the blade with her mouth. The electricity was now running down the blade once more.

Kenra’s eyes widened. He stopped mid-stride to her.

Zea jolted through the air like lightning arcing through the clouds. Her teeth felt like they would crack as she clenched down her mouth over the sword’s handle as tight as she could when the sword’s blade sliced into Kenra’s skin. She slid to a stop a few feet away from him.

Kenra gurgled before blood spurted out of his neck like a fountain. He fell onto the ground, grasping at nothing. Then his head slid off and fell onto the ground followed by his body.

Zea let the sword drop out of her mouth. She collapsed onto the ground. She just had enough in her to roll onto her back so she could gasp her last breaths in dignity.

The price she paid for doing that move as reckless as she did was her life. Without her organs to absorb the energy which they already have two times already, her heart took it all. Soon she will die.

Nova loomed over her, his face disgusted. “Are you happy? That didn’t change anything,” he said. He looked back at Kenra, who was now truly dead. He had a moment of sadness before returning his attention to a dying Zea. He kneeled down and picked up her sword. “Do you want me to close your eyes before you go?”

A flash of light that lit up the whole area from the other side of the gashed earth. The flash held for a few moments. There was a weird humming that vibrated through the air.

“What is going on there?” said Nova as he shielded his eyes.

Then the light receded. Strangely, on the other side of the gashed earth, there was nobody where he could have sworn Zea’s other friends and those hunters were at. He was scanning, following the ridges of the gashed earth to see if they were elsewhere when something came into his view.

“Fuck off. Impossible.” said Nova, stunned.

Standing from the ridge of the gashed earth was Leora. Her head somehow escaped from the depths of the earth and reattached back onto her body. Her hair undone and fluttering in the air despite there being no breeze. Her furious red eyes looking down on him.

Leora raised a hand up.

Sensing he was in danger, Nova tried to scramble away but an invisible force caught him and he was thrown back. He rolled onto his feet, miraculously still holding onto the sword. Instinct telling him to run, but he could not ignore this. One of his duties was to protect the Council.

“Clearly you are more than some fresh bloodling who was lucky to be the only vampire to develop sun immunity,” he said as she tried his hardest to stop his teeth from chattering. There was this fear that was making all the hairs of his body stand. He beat it back. Now was not the time to be afraid of the unknown. “But the Council is mistaken on what you are. No vampire can survive getting their head cut off!”

Nova skin erupted with black veins crawling all over. There were so many black veins that it looked like his skin had transformed into a sheet of entangled yarn. He continued, growling. “And that is why I cannot let you live.”

Blood ripped out of Kenra’s body as blobs. Blobs that formed and hardened into sharp red, jagged rocks. They went sailing through the air, flying to Leora.

Leora did not move.

The blood rocks stopped half a foot from her. They shook. Nova gnashed his teeth so hard that he bit his tongue. Blood dripped out of his mouth. “C’mon! I need more!”

Blood blobs started to come out of Zea’s mouth.

Leora waved a hand.

As if there was an invisible hand guiding, the emerging blood blobs went back into Zea’s mouth.

“How can you do that? My blood only obeys me,” said Nova. “No, no, you must be stopped at all cost!”

He rushed at Leora, sword held high. He hoped that his blood rocks would occupy her while he struck her down. However, like his blood rocks, he froze before he could do so, trapped in some sort of psychic force field.

“You tell the Council not to touch any of my friends. If they do, I will destroy them. Got it?” said Leora, speaking for the first time since her apparent resurrection. “Also tell them to leave me the fuck alone.”

Nova could not give an answer if he wanted to. He couldn’t speak. Also, he was ripped apart into a thousand pieces. All of this blood rocks melted back into blood blobs that spattered the ground and over his many pieces.

Leora then floated over to Zea. She gently landed beside the fallen vampire. She knelt down and gently pulled Zea’s head onto her lap.

Zea gasped. She looked up at Leora in a daze for a few seconds before closing her eyes. Her chest stopped moving.

Leora bit one of her index finger, causing a bleeding wound.

“You told me you were unworthy,” she said softly.

She opened Zea’s mouth.

“But you are worthy,” smiled Leora.

Droplets of blood fell into Zea’s mouth from Leora’s bleeding finger. After a few moments, the bleeding stopped from her finger. Leora then closed Zea’s mouth. Already she could see Zea’s arm regenerating.

Then she waited, watching Zea’s chest start to rise and fall like the waves.


	18. The Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beta Edit Version]

Josephine was huffing as she dispatched Jociam’s last underling. The poor guy had only basic training for perhaps a few weeks. Not even intermediate combat. So he didn’t even block when she sidestepped him and stabbed him through his side.

At least the poor guy had guts. He grunted instead of screaming as she slid off of Excalibur. Then he died.

She took a quick look from the corner of eyes to see Elijah still had his little rock barrier still over him. Good. She was afraid the witch boy would try to help her out. She could already tell he was pooped out. Plus, he would be dead weight.

And Jociam? She was somewhat surprised the old man had some grace abilities. She looked over where she had last seen him, waving his ax at the sky like some crazy homeless person and shouting some old Latin poo poo magic spell. She had no idea what he did except there were some flashes of light that lit up the whole area and it used up his Ascension. _Was that a sacrifice?_ Jociam was now back to regular old fart ordained.

Which was good because she never liked the Ascension, the full unleashed power of an ordained if they lived long enough to train to do it. The Ascension did some freaky shit along with the ridiculous power boost. One of those freakinesses was a form change where one became white and efflorescence like a ghost.

Also, taking a peek over at the gashed earth, Zea and Leora on the other side seem to have disappeared. That worried her a bit. A few moments ago she could’ve sworn she heard a boom and then Zea screamed “no,” from the other side followed by the sound of thunder.

“Hey! You gonna fight me, Jociam? Or are you still doing your weird Harry Potter shit,” she called out.

Jociam turned around. He surveyed the field and shook his head. “To strike down your fellow hunters,” he said, disappointed. “Why? Why are you fighting this? Us?”

He started to move to Josephine.

“Because I want to bang hot vampires,” said Josephine simply. She started to move towards Jociam.

“You cannot be doing all of this for such a shallow reason? Even if you were, I am never wrong with my intuition,” said Jociam. He readied his ax. “I know you will make the right choice.”

Josephine moved Excalibur to a low position. “Eh, I wouldn’t put all your hopes and dreams into me,” she said.

They reached out and traded blows, each striking and blocking. They returned to ready positions and started to circle each other.

“Layla would have liked you,” said Jociam.

Josephine swung Excalibur into an overhead arch. She brought it down as Jociam moved his ax up. He held Excalibur. “She would’ve wanted to adopt you,” he chuckled.

Jociam, feeling Josephine no longer putting force down her sword, pushed her away with his ax. He took a step back. “Granted you were what when you came into the Order?” he said.

“Nineteen,” said Josephine. She waited, and when no vision came, she decided this was a good time to have that talk. “I wouldn’t think she would want to adopt me.”

“Why is that?” asked Jociam.

“Because I killed her,” answered Josephine.

One of Jociam’s eyes twitched.

“And your tuition says I am not lying,” said Josephine.

“You never met her,” he started.

“I did,” she said. She took a deep breath. Then she called out to Elijah, whom she was sure was listening. “Prepare for soap opera part two!”

“That’s not possible. You would’ve been fourteen and living with your aunt,” said Jociam.

“A lie among many the Order has told. That vampire didn’t kill those kids. It was some other jerkface vampire. He was trying to stop the jerkface,” said Josephine.

Jociam shook his head. “I know what you are doing—trying to distract me.”

“That night, the vampire that your wife was hunting was trying to stop jerkface from poisoning Frankfurt’s municipal water supply,” continued Josephine. She watched Jociam’s arms starting to shake. “The vampire stopped jerkface, but before he could kill him, your wife showed up.”

“Henrik Lagerfield was on a seven year-long sabbatical,” said Jociam with a hint of desperation. He swung his ax at Josephine but it had no power so she easily parried it away.

“He wasn’t. And that night he was at Frankfurt,” said Josephine. “Who do you think that vampire was? Why did he know all the Order’s tricks? Never had it dawned upon you why that vampire always slipped away?”

“He would never become a vampire,” snarled Jociam.

“He didn’t have a choice,” said Josephine sadly. “Layla was going to stake him from behind, but I couldn’t let that happen. Even if my father was a vampire, I couldn’t let him die.”

“They said she got ambushed. Stabbed through the chest and then burned,” said Jociam weakly. He started to cry. “I hated him so much! He didn’t have to desecrate her like that.”

“I hit over the head with a pipe. She fell into the treatment tank and drowned. My father tried to revive her,” said Josephine. “I’m sorry.”

Jociam dropped his ax. This was Josephine’s final blow, though she much preferred it was done physically than with just words.

She watched the old hunter pull his hair, cry and scream out his wife’s name in agony before dropping onto his knees like a lifeless sack of potatoes. He sucked in the air.

“It’s over Jociam. Just go back to the Order or whatever. Retire,” she said.

He looked up at her from his distraught eyes.

“Unless you want to take your revenge on me now that you know,” said Josephine.

“You were but a child. There is no vengeance to take,” he shook his head.

Jociam was oddly calm.

Josephine froze. A vision had come, but she could not understand what she saw. All she saw was a bright light. She had no idea how that was supposed to kill her.

“What are you going to do?” she said, alarmed. She started stepping away from him. “Elijah, get ready!”

“You don’t have to tell me,” said Elijah who appeared next to Josephine. “And you weren’t kidding about soap opera part two. Also, it explains your obsession with Leora.”

Josephine was too occupied in trying to figure out her death vision to respond to Elijah.

“Okay, weird, you didn’t say anything. I take it shit is about to hit the fan. Run?” asked Elijah.

“I dunno. Just be ready for anything,” said Josephine. Her eyes were scanning for something, anything to make sense of her vision. Did Jociam hide a bomb somewhere?

Above, squawking a long note, was Jociam’s hawk. It dropped something—a piece of paper.

Josephine watched the paper flutter down in a seesawing fashion and landed in front of the old hunter. The old hunter picked it up. “Still,” he said emotionless. “All vampires must die.”

It was then that Josephine realized that the paper in Jociam’s hand was the scroll unfurled. Ancient writings that ran across the delicate paper started to glow. Then the writings lifted off from the scroll and into the air.

The words swirled around and became a whirlwind. The surrounding air whipped up into a frenzy. Josephine had to plunge Excalibur into the ground to keep herself from being blown away like a rag doll. Jociam did the same with his ax. Elijah managed to keep himself stable by having the ground encase itself around his legs, another trick he picked up from Marcus.

Then the ground moved as if the earth was mending itself. The gashed that had been ripped through the estate disappeared. What was more, where it had mended, green grass and flowers sprouted.

The whirlwind then disappeared. The air went still. And everything became an endless white save for Josephine, Elijah, Jociam and a being floated before them.

Josephine could not tell if the being was a man or a woman. Hell, she wasn’t even sure what she was looking at was even human, even if they seemed to look human with exaggerated limbs and jaw. They had an eerie white iris on white pupils, hair white, skin white, white robes, white sword that was on fire with white flames and even white wings. Seven motherfucking white wings.

Jociam, realizing before anyone what this being was, threw himself before the angel. “Merciful Archangel Raphael,” he cried out.

“What the fuck,” said Elijah under his breath. He turned to Josephine. “Should I be, um, kneeling?”

_**If you wish. **_Raphael looked at the witch boy with an unreadable expression.

Elijah blinked several times. “Am I the only one who heard that? Um, in my freaking mind!”

“No,” said Josephine. She took a deep breath. “I don’t suppose a kill all vampire spell doesn’t exist cuz you popped out...from the scroll.”

“There must be!” spat Jociam who had lifted his head up. “My intuition is never wrong.” He looked up at Raphael, who was looking down at him with curiosity. “Please, O Great Archangel!”

_**The existence of vampires depends on their god. **_Raphael stared out somewhere into the endless white. _**And humanity.**_

“B-but this scroll was supposed to wipe out all vampires?” said Jociam as he got up.

Raphael looked somewhat annoyed. _**It can still be done. **_

“Please do so,” begged Jociam. “For the betterment of the world!”

_**For the betterment of the world? **_Raphael smiled bitterly. _**I have watched eons of this world.**_

The endless whiteness turned into images of ancient civilizations. Ancient Greece. Egypt in the time of the pharaohs. There were a lot of them Josephine and Elijah could not recognize.

_ **Many times it ended and was reborn.** _

An image of a great city in the sky falling into the ground. Another image of a city surrounded by water before a tsunami cracks through their barrier. People were celebrating a great achievement or running away from some sort of apocalyptic disaster.

_ **Each time supposedly better than the previous. But it is always the same. Humanity only knows to consume and destroy. ** _

Images of a dying rainforest, dusty air, raging fire, polluted ocean waters and toxic waste.

_ **It is befitting that you would ask me, the Arch of Healing, to destroy. After all, you are human.** _

The endless white returned. Raphael narrowed their eyes as they floated down. When their feet touched the ground, the world returned. They were now back at the terrace. A swirling portal stood behind the archangel.

“They look pissed,” said Josephine as she plucked her sword out of the ground.

Elijah nodded in agreement.

“I-I don’t understand,” said Jociam. He started to back away, picking up his ax.

_ **If all humanity is gone, then there won’t be vampires. The world can then finally heal. And that’s the only thing I can do. I will fulfill your wish. Every creature that was and is human shall be no more.** _

“But you will kill us all,” said Jociam, shaking his head at the horrible realization. “I can’t let that happen!”

_**That is your wish—destroy all vampires. **_Raphael was emotionless.

“Jociam!” shouted Josephine.

But the old hunter charged at the archangel.

_**Typical. **_The archangel swiped into the air and before Jociam could take another step, his body turned into white smoke. Only his clothes and ax were left behind.

“Oh fuck!” said Elijah. He pulled up a barrier over himself and Josephine.

Elijah’s barrier crumbled away by white fire. Josephine grabbed him and started to run. “Shit we have to keep your distance,” she said through gritted teeth. Excalibur changed back into a gun and she shot at the angel a few times.

Raphael deflected the bullets with ease as they advanced on the two.

“Goddamn, that fucker!” said Josephine. “We gotta try to take them down!”

Elijah nodded. He readied his athame, green energy pulsating at the tip, even though his hands were shaking. “Plan?”

“You hit right side, and I hit left. Give them everything you got,” she said. “Get ready.”

Raphael raised their flaming sword.

“Now!” barked Josephine.

Josephine and Elijah split. They looped back down and flanked the angel on both sides. Elijah shot out his most powerful strike, and Josephine hit them with a barrage of bullets.

Rapheal used their wings to block and twirl away. They struck the earth with their flaming sword and sent a shock wave that Elijah could not dodge. He was knocked away, slamming him against the ground.

Disregarding her own words earlier and going off on a crazy plan she had put together on the spot, she took advantage of the angel’s distraction with Elijah. Josephine threw her gun up into the air and launched herself at Raphael. She was able to grab two wings of the angel and rode them like she was riding a raging bull.

“Nice of ya to not disintegrate him and here I thought you were gonna kill everyone,” Josephine managed to say.

_ **He has his god’s ward.** _

Raphael threw themselves backwards, smashing Josephine into the ground.

“Omph, crap,” said Josephine, nearly knocked unconscious. “Ya gonna turn me into white smoke now? Flashy light by any chance?” she asked breathlessly.

The archangel looked down at her, confused. _**No ‘flashy light,’ but I’ve tried. I can’t with you.**_

“Huh, good to know,” smiled Josephine, lifting her head up a little.

Josephine watched Excailbur, now a sword, plunged down from the sky right over the archangel’s head. This was her plan. However, Raphael, rolling their eyes, caught the sword with their hands by reaching up. _**This is a holy relic of my brethren. You cannot hurt me with this. **_They tossed it away.

“Damn, I figured,” she said before letting her head rest on the ground. “You can hold it but can’t use Excalibur, huh?”

_**Yes, it is not mine and I am not its chosen one. **_Raphael raised their sword to strike a blow and finish off the hunter.

Josephine wondered if that flash she saw in her death vision was a mistake?

Raphael plunged their sword down.

Josephine called to Excailbur. It flew into her hands just in time for her to block. The tip of Raphael’s sword clashed into the side of her Excailbur. The meeting of blades made a spectacular explosion.

A bright light was all Josephine could see and then nothing else.


	19. The Chosen One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beta Edit Version]

Raphael peered down into the small shallow crater. The hunter, who still held Excailbur, was smoking but was still whole, lying at the bottom of the crater. Not a single wound on the hunter from that.

_**This one is tough, but it matters not. I will heal the world for once and for all. If this is what it will take for my penance to be paid. **_The archangel looked up at the portal, reaching out a hand.

A clawed hand grasped over their wrist.

_**Yeah, I know she’s kinda creepy sometimes—maybe crazy, but she is charming. **_Leora came face to face with Raphael. Then she tossed the archangel over her like she was doing a jiu-jitsu move.

Rapheal somersaulted in the air before flying into a loop. They stopped in midair. They glared down at Leora.

_**Ugh, seriously, how does Hollywood do this? **_Leora rotated her shoulders.

_**I knew you were released! I felt it in the world. **_Raphael was teary. They fluttered their wings in joy._**I had sent my holder a dream.**_

_**Ah, the ‘kill all vampires’ spell. **_Leora made a pair of bunny ears motion with her clawed hands. _**Well, it worked. I wanted to know who was the dumbass saying that. What do you want with me? Not very wise to be this public considering, I dunno, you and three of your brethrens decided to seal my powers away—where are they by the way?**_

Raphael swooped down and slashed at Leora, who promptly ducked. The angel fluttered away, laughing. _**I wanted to see you and I don’t know where they are. I self-exiled myself soon after our last meeting.**_

_** Convenient. **_Leora nodded. _**Know where mom is?**_

Raphael looked sad. _**I’m sorry. I don’t know where she is. **_

_ **That shithead Sariel?** _

_** I am sorry again, I do not know where they are either. Let’s talk after I take care of this. **_Raphael flew toward the portal.

Leora floated up into the air. _**Yeah, about that. No. I am not going to let you kill them. **_She flew and cut off Raphael’s path. _**Plus, I am going to beat you to a pulp.**_

Raphael shrugged. _**If you want, but without your full powers, you have no way to defeat me and break my seal on you.**_

Leora slashed at Raphael with a clawed hand, but the angel promptly batted her hand away with their flaming sword.

_**Owwie! **_Leora blew at her clawed hand that was still on fire.

_**Sorry. **_Raphael swung at Leora, who barreled away. They giggled.

_**I forgot who much of a psycho you are! **_Leora psychically blasted Raphael.

The angel took the hit and flew back, grimaced a little, but was able to maintain their flight. They smiled at Leora. There was even a halo over their head.

_**Shit. **_ Leora braced herself.

They charged at Leora, tackling her in the air. They tumbled in the air before Raphael threw Leora into the ground. Leora bounced on the ground a few times before being picked up by the angel and thrashed around a few more times as if the angel was trying to swat a fly in the air.

Leora could barely think with her body being shook, smashing into whatever and the pain that came. Lots of pain. She hated feeling pain.

Then she saw an opportunity. In the distance, Elijah was looking at them, murmuring a spell. His hands were glowing. That’s her buddy!

Tendrils of green energy whipped out of him and wrapped around the angel.

Leora knocked out the angel’s sword and then did a backward roundhouse kick that she saw Zea do, but her knee ended up hitting the angel’s head. She went down with the angel in a twirling motion.

They hit the ground.

**You foul human! **Raphael untangled themselves from Elijah’s energy tendrils with a mighty roar.

Elijah and Leora covered their ears in agony.

Raphael sped to Elijah.

“Not today, Satan!” shouted Elijah. He reached out his athame and aimed, channeling all of his astrals into the crown of the angel’s head.

_**Hmph, how sad we can only say their proxy names. **_Raphael summoned their flaming sword.

_**Personally, I prefer Lucifer! Also an addictive show! **_Leora intercepted the flaming sword and wrestled with it in the air.

Elijah watched his astral lines shootout and hit Raphael spot on. The angel cried out in agony, which sent Elijah back to cover his ears once more. Their wings broke apart, and they tumbled onto the ground.

Leora, finally getting the upper hand, plunged the sword into a rock. “And stay there!” she said at the sword. She then looked over to Elijah. He had a bleeding cut over his forehead, out of breath, slightly pale but otherwise looked fine. He gave her a thumbs up. Then he frowned.

Leora looked over to where he was looking to see the angel rise up, eyes flamed. “Move!” she shouted. She moved as fast as she could but was too late.

Elijah saw it, but he had no energy to even move. He saw it in the ebb and flow of the astral lines. A cubed light surrounded him and encased him, trapping him in space and time for all eternity.

“You piece of shit!” snapped Leora, no longer speaking telepathically. She wanted the angel to feel her wrath through the air.

Raphael spoke in the most pleasant, lyrical voice as they approached Leora. “You sound in agony. I am so sorry,” they said and then determined. “But it seems you are fighting for them and cannot be reasoned with.”

“Killing everybody is not reasonable! Fuck it, you are supposed to be the good guy!” Leora tried to punch the angel.

Raphael caught her punch. “I am doing my duty. Duty that should have been long resolved eons ago. Do you still want to stop me?” they asked.

“Fuck yes!” screamed Leora. She tried to punch with her other hand and it too was caught by Raphael’s other arm.

“I see. Perhaps you need to be locked away again,” said Raphael. The archangel pulled Leora to Twilight's Gate.

“No, I can’t go back!” Leora kicked but the angel was unphased. She tried to bite Raphael’s arm with her fangs but only burned her mouth and tongue. “Blaaah!”

“I am sorry for the last time,” said Raphael. They reached the base of Twilight’s Gate.

A huge door appeared under the archway. It opened up to a pitch blackness.

“When I get out, I am so going after you first you piece of bird--” Leora’s voice cutoff off as Raphael touched her forehead and she fell into unconsciousness.

Then Raphael carried Leora up the stairs and set her down in front of the opened door.

“I look forward to it, Leora,” said Raphael softly.

They watched Leora get sucked through the opened door.

The door promptly closed and disappeared.

Raphael turned to the portal. They only have to distort it enough for reality to remove all of humanity and those that were one. Thus fulfilling that old hunter’s wish. They started to walk to the portal.

***

Josephine woke up standing in a dark room with a spotlight on her. This was where she would watch her death visions. The little light tv was displaying the same vision she had seen last time. Just a light. The last thing she saw before she woke up here.

“Just making sure but, um, am I dead?” she called out.

“You have to get her out,” someone using her voice answered.

“What hickey dickey grim reaper are you?” she asked.

“You are not dead. Not yet,” answered voice doppelganger.

“Alright alright, good news,” she said happily. She rubbed her hands. “So how do I go back to where I was?”

“You have to get her out,” repeated voice doppelganger.

“Yeah, will do that once you tell me who,” said Josephine.

Then the light on the tv changed. Something was playing other than her death. Josephine approached it and watched a little movie play.

“Yo, I did not know Leora knew how to fly! And did she cut her hair? She’s hitting all my spots.” Josephine nodding in approval. “On a serious note, how do you expect me to beat an angel? Oh wait, seven wings I counted, an _archangel_?”

“Did you forget? You’re the Chosen One,” said the voice doppelganger.

Excalibur appeared before her, stabbed into a stone.

“Take your rightful place,” said the voice doppelganger.

Josephine placed her hands over Excalibur’s handle. She took a breath and pulled the sword out. A blue light flowed out of Excalibur and into her.

***

Raphael stopped and turned around. They looked over to the small crater. “You...I knew would be a problem,” they said. They raised their hand, summoned their flaming sword that dislodged itself from wherever Leora stabbed it into.

Josephine stood with one foot out of the crater and Excalibur resting on her shoulder. “No longer using your inside voice, I see,” she said. Her eyes were glowing, and there was a soft light over her head. Almost like a halo.

“I believe you humans say,” Raphael caught their sword, “Come at me, bro.”

Josephine ran at Raphael, sword swinging. The angel parried every slash. However, each of Josephine’s sword swings were getting stronger one after another.

Josephine was relentless. Raphael found themselves backing up. They tried to summon the light box to trap the hunter like Elijah, but it had no effect on the hunter.

Josephine did a mighty overhead downward slash, forcing Raphael to use both arms to block with their flaming sword. Taking advantage, Josephine thrusted a kick into the angel’s midsection. The angel stumbled back and saved themselves from falling backward when their heel touched the base of Twilight’s Gate.

“This is cheating,” said Raphael through gritted teeth when Josephine switched her grip and batted the archangels’ flaming sword away with a sideways swing.

The flaming sword once again was plunged into the ground.

“I have no idea me beating your ass is cheating. You being an archangel is cheating,” said Josephine. She grabbed the angel’s neck and pulled them up the stairs and to Twilight’s Gate. “Bring her back,” she demanded.

“Why does it matter?” said Raphael, struggling to break free.

“Stop being a bitch and just open it!” said Josephine.

_ **(Because it was wrong.)** _

Raphael stopped struggling. From across space and time, someone uttered those words to them. They looked like their heart was broken.

Josephine felt the power surge she had suddenly went away. She let go of the archangel. “Did you want me to say please?” she asked. She wasn’t sure what happened. She looked around quickly in bewilderment in case maybe a friend of the archangel had popped out and de-powered her.

“No,” said Raphael quietly.

“Okay, then do it,” threatened Josephine. She wasn’t sure if the archangel knew she no longer was imbued by Excailbur’s power.

“I just wanted a moment to take it all in. It’s going to be a really long time before I can come back. Likely I won’t see you again until, maybe, Judgement Day?” said Raphael. They looked back.

Once more a door appeared under Twilight’s Gate’s gateway.

Leora appeared at the base of the gate, unconscious and curled like a sleeping cat.

Josephine eyes lit up. “Leora!” She went down the stairs to the vampire and kneeled beside her. Then she looked up to see Rapheal waving goodbye before being sucked away into the door.

“Weirdo,” said Josephine as she waved back. Excalibur changed back into a gun, and she tucked it into her waistband.

The door closed and disappeared. Twilight’s Gate shook and crumbled into ruins. A few rays of light from the sun started to break through the jet black clouds.

Leora started to wake up. “Josephine?” she croaked.

Josephine smiled and brushed a thumb over Leora’s cheek. “Hey,” she said. Then she bent down and kissed Leora on the lips. She was pleasantly surprised when Leora kissed her back.

“Don’t get use to it,” said Leora weakly when their lips pulled away for a breath.

“Okay,” sighed Josephine before she fainted, her head softly landing next to Leora’s face.

Leora then closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

***

Zea had awoken behind the crumbled wall that once divided the courtyard terrace from the rest of the estate. She had no idea how she got here, but that was the least to occupy her thoughts. First thing she noticed was that she was alive. Next she noticed that her wounds were gone. Even more so, the arm she swore she had cutoff, had either been glued back or she rapidly regenerated. Both scenarios are impossible for her.

She stood up and climbed on top of the crumbled wall, watching sun rays breaking through the jet black clouds. She would have to seek shelter from the sun soon. She walked down the crumbled wall and traveled to the destroyed Twilight’s Gate where she last remembered she was at. Perhaps she could find out what had happened before she had to hide from the sun.

Many bodies, mostly vampires, littered her way. The hunters bodies she came across were mostly concentrated on the side of the now gone gashed earth where Elijah and Josephine were. She stopped upon recognizing a lump in her way—his purposely ripped shirt that was then put back together with safety pins with skull heads—was a dead giveaway.

In the distance she could hear emergency sirens.

“Elijah,” she called out as she kneeled beside him. “C’mon, we have to go.”

Elijah groaned awake. “Did...Where’s Leora?” he asked as he scrambled to get up.

Zea stood back up. She couldn’t look him in the eye because the last time she saw Leora, her head was ripped off. “She’s,” she hesitated. She wasn’t sure how Elijah would react at his friend’s death.

“Over there! Thank you, Horned One!” Elijah cried out. He ran off.

Zea, more confused than ever, followed Elijah. She went still when Elijah approached an unconscious Josephine who was spooning a sleeping Leora. Leora who was alive...with her head back on her body.

“Zea, can you carry them? Eh, Josephine is kind of big for me. Can you carry her at least? I can carry Leora,” said Elijah, who had already decided and had promptly bent down to haul up Leora over his shoulder.

The loudness of the sirens alarmed Zea. She didn’t have to tell Elijah, who understood that police and emergency vehicles had parked in front of the estate. Zea quickly picked up Josephine as Elijah grunted to put Leora over his shoulders.

The jet clouds started to blow apart and let more sunlight through.

“Okay, this way to the getaway car!” Elijah jerked his head in the direction where they should be heading. He ran off as fast as he could with Zea following.

***

They had reached the getaway car. Even though Zea and Elijah didn’t say another word to each other, preoccupied with their own troubling thoughts, they knew what to do. They put Leora and Josephine in the backseats. Zea, herself, got into the trunk of the car just in time before the jet black clouds disappeared completely.

Then Elijah took the wheel and, in the afternoon sun, drove to the airport.


	20. The Vampire That Walks in Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beta Edit Version]

A few weeks had passed.

Under a moonless and cloudy night, Zea picked through the pieces of burned wood and ashen metal that once had been her mansion. She stopped momentarily to look at her phone and wondered if she should send that email with her questions. Would they answer? Everyone seemed to be avoiding answering and asking questions after Elijah said all was good when they landed in San Francisco.

Scroll destroyed. Everyone saved. The end.

But this was not the end for her. She sighed when she found her old flintlock pistol that was still intact. She grasped it in her hands. This is one of the few items she had recovered. She had been coming here every night since they returned. Raine had promptly burned the mansion into the ground before she left for London.

Zea took a deep breath to stop herself from crying. All things that had been House Eagle, the many years she had built up, were gone. Transferred or given to the EC. At least Raine kept what she said about letting those who did not want to join the EC, go without harm.

One of them had texted her, “Good luck.” And that was it.

“And here you are moping around once again,” said a voice from behind Zea.

She didn’t need to turn around. She had sensed him watching her for sometime. He did not die after all, one of many of Raine’s deceit she had discovered.

“Just go Aric,” she said, turning over her old flintlock pistol in her hands. “The EC has won.”

Aric laughed maniacally. “Oh Elizabeth, is that it? All those that died for your stupid cause was for nothing,” he said spitefully.

Zea took another deep breath. She tucked her pistol into her leather jacket. Then she turned around and drew her sword from her back. “You want to kill me so you can go up the caste? You’re still going to be fodder to them,” she said.

“Who said I want to kill for them? I want to kill you for revenge,” snapped Aric as he lurched for her recklessly.

Zea easily twirled around him, twisting one of his arms behind his back before she shoved him against the pile of burned wood that she had been going through moments ago. She pressed the sword against his neck.

Aric struggled despite Zea’s blade at his neck. “You going easy on me?” he growled.

“I don’t recall wronging you in any way,” she said calmly.

He laughed, but it was robbed of any happiness. “Obscuralis Post 246. It was your call even though Elizabeth, no, _Raine _said not to attack and retreat.”

“You weren’t there,” recalled Zea as she furrowed her eyebrows. It was the disastrous mission that had many of their members killed.

“No, but Diane was. Nearly all of them died because you didn’t think a First would show up!” Aric was crying angrily. His bottom of his face was nearly covered in blood tears.

“James’ sister,” she said softly. She remembered the perky vampire and had tried to emulate that in the letters she wrote to her brother. She hoped wherever James was that he was safe.

“Fuck you! You don’t deserve to utter her name,” spat Aric.

Zea recognized the passion and heartbreak that tinted through Aric’s anger. She once had that. A lover’s anguish over loss.

“I’m so sorry,” she started.

“Your sorries won’t bring her back. Doesn’t bring any of them back!” barked Aric.

Zea could feel that the sun was coming up. She would have to leave, but she also didn’t want Aric to try to kill her and she didn’t want to kill him either. “I am going to let you go. Tomorrow night you will leave the city and never return.”

“I am never going to stop. You will have to kill me now,” snarled Aric.

Zea’s jaw tightened. She brought up her sword to knock Aric out. At least she can take his unconscious body back to her new place before deciding what to do with him next.

A bone cracked. Aric forced his arm bone to break under her grip as he turned around with a clawed hand aimed at her head.

Zea shifted her grip and plunged her blade into Aric’s chest, making sure to avoid his heart. Aric lurched forward and wrapped his limbs around her tightly in an awkward embrace. He coughed up blood onto her shoulder.

“I am going to make sure you die with me,” he coarsely whispered into her ear.

“If you were planning on keeping me here until the sun rose, it’s not going to work,” she said. “You can die by yourself.”

Zea overpowered Aric and broke through his grip. He landed on the floor as she pulled out her sword out of his chest. He coughed up more blood.

“I didn’t think either.” Aric heaved. He looked up at her tiredly. “Good thing...you’re not faster...than light.”

Hidden UV flood lights turned on suddenly.

Aric skin sizzled, smoked and bubbled, but she did not. She was perfectly fine standing in the flood lights. Aric’s brows burned away in a rash of blisters as he looked up at her wide eyed.

“You fucking bitch! You were sunproof all this time,” he blurted angrily.

Aric tried to get up, but the light ate away at his skin that was now oozing and crisping up. Zea rushed to pull him out, but he struggled, pushing back at her, screaming, still trying to kill her. When she finally got a hold on him, he was far too gone. In her hands, his body turned to ash and crumbled between her fingers.

Then the morning sun came up just as the UV flood lights turned off. For a while Zea stood there, staring at her hands. She was bathed in the morning sunlight perfectly fine.

Zea started to recall—to put things together.

A flock of pigeons flew over her.

“Leora,” she said under her breath angrily.

Raine wasn’t the only one who had deceived her.

***

“You’re on fire this morning, Leora!” called out Jones.

Leora gave a thumb up right after she finished taking an order on the last morning batch of customers. “Just doing my job, boss!” she said happily.

Kip, passing her by, tapped her on the shoulder. “Thanks for covering me,” he said.

“No problem! You covered for me when I was out for two weeks,” she said. “You coming to my new apartment welcome party?”

“Yep, I will be there,” he said and winked.

_Oh, boy, I hope he’s not going to shoot his shot. Josephine would kill him. _she thought.

Leora had gotten a raise and was able to have enough money to move out of Elijah’s place. She had thanked him and said she was going to pay him back for the time she lived with him. He said it was okay. Which was totally strange since he was always demanding she pay rent on time?

The front entrance of Golden Arches slammed open. Distraught, partially covered in dry blood and crazy light blue eyes was Zea at the entrance. She pointed at Leora.

“_You_,” said Zea.

Zea marched to Leora at the cash register counter. She slammed her hands on the counter. “What did you do to me? Who the fuck are you really?” she shouted.

Jones quickly came to Leora’s side with a package of toilet paper. He eyed Zea with a ‘don’t mess with her’ face. “Is your _friend_ going to be trouble?” he asked.

“Don’t call security. I’ll handle this. I’ll take my five minute break now. Is that okay?” said Leora.

“Approved,” said Jones, his eyes not leaving Zea even when he backed away to disappear into the restroom.

“Follow me,” said Leora to Zea.

Zea, seeing Leora’s fellow coworkers eye her like the manager, nodded slowly. She came around the counter and followed Leora to the back where they went out of the restaurant. They walked around the back parking lot and stopped in front of the garbage bins.

“Alright,” said Leora as she removed her Golden Arches visor. “First answer, I gave you my blood. Granted, I did not think it would go beyond healing—which is surprising.” She rubbed her chin.

“How?” snapped Zea. “Maybe I believe the healing but not this!” She rolled up the sleeves of her jacket. “I am not burning.”

Leora shrugged. “I have no idea,” she said.

“Bullshit!” said Zea. She picked up Leora by the front of her shirt and hauled up the shorter vampire. “And I remember your head being ripped off. You should have been dead!”

“Let me down and I’ll explain along answering your second question,” said Leora calmly.

“No! You tell me the fuck now!” snarled Zea.

Leora sighed. Small black veins appeared at the sides of her face.

Shakingly, Zea put Leora down.

“Y-you,” said Zea trembling. She could no longer control her body. Just like Nova.

“Yeah, learned it from seeing that person do it. Not important. Anyway, are you going to let me answer your second question or not?” said Leora.

Zea, feeling Leora release her hold, begrudgingly nodded her head.

“I wanted to tell you when we got back, but Josephine is, uh, really likes to be around me _a lot_ and nosey. She’s almost too much, HAHAHA. I was gonna text it too, but I got busy with the party and job.” Leora looked at her phone. “Wow, five minutes go by fast. I better make this fast.”

Leora cleared her throat.

“I am and always Leora. Nothing has changed,” she said. “However, what I am about to tell you, you can’t tell the others.I don’t want them to treat me differently.” She took a big breath.

_ **I am…** _ _ **.** _


	21. Epilogue: The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter :DDDD
> 
> [Beta Edit Version]

**Elijah’s Apartment**

Elijah was going to get sodas for Leora’s welcoming party for her new apartment. He had put on his hoodie when he realized that his keys were not in his hoodie’s pocket. He checked his jeans. Nothing.

“Where did I leave them?” he said. He looked around and finally found it on a side table next to the small bookcase he had moved to the living room. He smiled. Leora didn’t even read them because she only reads books digitally.

He felt a little ding in his heart. He hated to admit it, but he missed having Leora around. He found on the bookcase a frame of a polaroid shot of him and Leora. He didn’t tell the others, but he had noticed things about her that were odd during the battle with that crazy angel. Well, she will tell him eventually. After all, they were friends, and friends don’t keep secrets from each other.

His eyes wandered to his window, which was opened. He groaned. “Leora,” he started.

_That can’t be right,_ he thought.

He went to his window and closed it. No way could it be Leora since she was at her apartment setting up the party. He couldn’t remember if he had opened the window at all. A clearing of the throat had him whipped around.

Sitting on his couch was a forty-year-old woman who still had her apron on. She was a thin brunette woman with stripes of gray hair. On the apron had her name, “Carmen Loves,” stitched across and underneath it was a printed picture of Elijah’s baby face.

“Mom!” said Elijah as he held his chest. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Mijo, you are too young to be having a heart attack,” said Carmen. “Come here and give your mama a hug. I haven’t seen you since you returned from your business trip.”

Elijah rolled his eyes as he went over, hugged his mom and then plopped down beside her. He hooked his thumb to the window. “Was that you?” he asked.

“Of course! Had to check on my mijo, especially since you lived with—what did you say she was—your novia?” said Carmen suspiciously.

“Mama, I said she was in the, uh, witness protection program. FBI,” said Elijah quickly.

“You think your mama is a pendeja? Mijo,” Carmen took his chin in her hands. “I knew she was a vampire.”

Elijah’s eyes widen.

Carmen moved her head to ruffle her son’s head. “The museum has security video cams. Those wassins weren’t after you and Marcus. They were after your friend.” Her voice then became very serious. “I know what happened on your trip too.”

Elijah blinked several times in confusion. “I can explain,” he said.

“Did you not hear me, Mijo? I know what happened. The Horned God showed me,” smiled Carmen. She took out a dagger that was carved from a horn. She offered the dagger for Elijah to take. “And he wants you to kill your vampire friend before all of her seals are broken.”

**China Beach, San Francisco**

Zea watched the waves in the ocean peaceful ebb and flow in the sand from the bar. People ran to the waters with their surfboard, hollering at each other about something. In the distance she could see the Golden Gate bridge. It had a different kind of shine under the sun than as it was under the moonlight.

Plus there was the warmth she had not felt for over two hundred years. It was nice.

Zea put down her glass of iced gin. The alcoholic after taste still lingered in her mouth. She stared at the bottom of her glass, swirling the remaining liquid. Leora’s revelation was still shaking her core. She didn’t want to believe.

A waiter came by. “Hey pretty lady, nice to see you during the day for once. Do you want a refill?” she winked at Zea.

Zea nodded. “Can I get a couple of shots of whiskey too?”

**Leora’s Apartment**

Josephine pulled Leora into the bedroom. “One more round before people show up,” she said while puckering up her lips.

“After,” said Leora, who untangled herself from Josephine’s arm. “Elijah hasn’t texted me back and if he doesn’t bring the drinks, I have to get some _now_. Which means I can’t finish my decorations in time!”

“Ugh,” sighed Josephine. “Do you want me to go get some while you finish decor~ing?” she asked.

Leora patted Josephine on the cheeks. “Thank you. Promise afterwards and, um, maybe something more than just making out,” she said mischievously.

Josephine smiled broadly and bolted out of the room.

“Like play Mortal Kombat,” chuckled Leora. She had just acquired a PlayStation. “What a sucker.”

***

Josephine had a cart full of sodas. She wanted to swing by the beer section in the store and get some, but she didn’t want to piss off Leora who had told her not to bring alcohol earlier because some of her coworkers were underage. “Lame party,” she said under her breath.

A ringtone of Kimlee’s latest single rang from her phone, which meant that Telera was calling her instead of texting her as usual. Josephine left the cart and went into the bathroom, pushing out a man who was about to enter.

“Hey, lady!” shouted the man.

“Emergency,” she said before she slammed the bathroom’s door behind her and locked the door. She answered her phone. “Did you find out where that fucker is?”

“Yes. And not just the location of the next target, but all of them. Every hunter is being called to the Vatican City,” said Telera. “Nobody knows why, but it’s big.”

“Holy shit,” said Josephine. Such a call like that has not happened for several hundred years and the last was time was because the world was about to end. Not that she cared for the reason for this call.

She smiled cruelly. “I can get all of them—the fucking Pope included.”

**Vatican’s City, The Order’s Headquarters**

Corrine briskly walked with the Prime Ecclesiarch, leader of the graces of the Order, in the headquarters garden. Her hood was slightly inclined so that she may have a private conversation with the Prime.

“I don’t like this. The Pope has pulled every ordain, grace and holy wolf back to the city. Something is urgent,” said Corrine. “Even after weeks of pouring over what was gathered in London, the Pope has yet to make any announcement. Now suddenly.”

“Indeed,” said the Prime Ecclesiarch. “It is suspicious. That is why I asked you to come with me to the meeting. You do not take that man’s words at face value.”

Corrine nodded. The current Pope, Victicus XIII, had come to power in the most unusual circumstances. However, since the Echelon didn’t question it, nobody questioned it. “Indeed,” she said.

A priest approached them with a bowed head as respect.

“Prime Ecclesiarch, the meeting is about to begin,” said the priest.

The Prime Ecclesiarch nodded. He and Corrine followed the priest into a room. In the room was a large round table with many people already sitting or coming to take a seat. Most notable was that Prime Ordained, leader of the hunters, and the Prime Anointed, leader of the holy wolves, sat across from each other.

At the end of the table sat the Pope.

When Corrine and the Prime Ecclesiarch took the seats, the Pope raised his hand to silent the room.

“I do apologize for the time it took to investigate what the renegades had done in London. There was much evidence and survivors we had to sort through. The full report will soon be available after this meeting. The most pressing discovery is the return of a great evil,” spoke the Pope. “A great evil that cost our fellow hunter, Jociam Baines, his life.

Prime Ecclesiarch folded his hands into his lap

Corrine was one of the few to know that meant the Ecclesiarch detected a partial lie.

“I have called upon our soldiers so that we must contain this evil of the utmost importance,” continued the Pope. “It has come to my attention that what we thought was a fairytale is not.”

There was a murmur among the people.

Corrine looked at the Prime Ecclesiarch, who raised an eyebrow. That meant truth.

“Yes, the Vampire God is real, and she is here,” said the Pope gravely.

**Obscuralis - The Hidden Kingdom of Vampires**

Council member Raine had been summoned quietly to the inner chambers of the Three, a powerful faction of the vampire High Council that was compromised by three Firsts. A middle-aged lady with long black hair walked beside her.

“I am not used to seeing you in that body,” said Raine.

“It is your first time,” smiled Nova.

“Yes, of course,” said Raine, clearing her throat.

They walked silently down the dark hallway. Raine had been unconscious when Nova had taken over her body and barely escaped. It had been a surreal experience for her because she was immediately put in the medical ward of Obscuralis for weeks even though she had recovered from Elizabeth’s stab.

Raine kept her sight ahead. She didn’t want Nova to see her discomfort with her controlling her body even though it was to save her life.

As they got closer, they could hear faint voices.

“Yes, taking into account the ones that died with Prince Drake, we are still short of one thousand...yes, we counted the ones that were lost when Post 102 was destroyed...yes, I have spoken to House Dracul, Lord Harker, who claims she does not know the whereabouts of Dracula.”

When they reached the end, three huge stoned carved thrones faced them. On each throne was one of the Three. Their enormous body was beyond anything she had seen and the amount of dust that covered them must have been for centuries because they have not moved. They sat on their thrones as living statues.

Meeting them was Lord Ivan, a gray skinned vampire who served the Three. Raine recognized him as the voices she heard earlier. Lord Ivan greeted them both.

“I am sorry to pull you two here but there was something the Three wanted to confirm,” said Lord Ivan.

Raine nodded. “Of course,” she said. She bowed along with Nova.

The Middle of the Three spoke in a deep booming voice. “You said that the vampire who was immune to the sun was there.”

“Yes,” said Raine, who was a bit confused because she already said this to the Council. “And I apologize again for not retrieving her,” she said.

The Right of the Three then spoke in a flighty voice. “Were you aware that she was more than that?”

Raine blinked her eyes. “No, my lord. She’s just an idiot that works at a burger joint,” she answered.

The Left of the Three then spoke at Nova. “And that same one was the one that destroyed you?”

Raine's eyes bulged out as she turned to Nova. This was new news for her to hear. In fact, the Council only had her recount what had happened in London. She had wondered why Raine was never asked to testify. After all, she didn’t know what happened afterward except that the scroll had been destroyed and thus all of vampire kind was saved. Sadly, she was told that Elizabeth had died along with everyone else.

Nova was sweating. “Yes,” she said quietly. “She defied death and also said for the Council to leave her alone...or she will destroy us.”

The Middle nodded. “Ivan, tell them.”

Lord Ivan clasped his hands behind his back. “You two have been blessed. That vampire is our god.”

Nova mouth dropped open.

Raine blinked several times. “Wait, are you saying Leora?”

Ivan nodded. “Yes, and she has returned!” he said joyfully.

** Tokyo, Japan**

They were ushered into the dressing room. Vanessa and Jack of the Thunderstar Pack entered. They weren’t sure what to expect.

They waited for the woman in the seat labeled, “Kimlee Carter,” to finish her makeup before turning around to greet them.

“My goodness, it was only you two that checked underneath the seats?” chuckled Kimlee.

Vanessa nodded. “Technically me. My brother here was too drunk to be at the auction. I am a fan of your perfume.” She pulled out a black card and took a long sniff. “I got out of there before it all went to shit,” she said.

Kimlee nodded. “And followed the instructions to a T. For that, you and your pack were rewarded with survival.”

Mondo poked their head into the room. “Starting in five minutes!” they said before closing the door.

“Yes, hun, I will be there!” called out Kimlee. She turned her attention back to the pair. “Interested in a job? I promise, it would be beyond your dreams the reward. You can even say it’s _heavenly_.”

Vanessa looked at Jack, who then nodded. “And what would you want us to do?” she asked.

“I want you to find me something, for lack of a better name, called the **Light of Lucifer**. And the last person who knows where it is, is a vampire named Leora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of Book 1 - Light, A Vampire Story. This is now in beta. There isn't going to be much editing other than grammar. Plot, dialogue and details should remain the same as the final. 
> 
> Ending song for this book if it were a movie and this was the rolling credits - "Tell it to My Heart" by Taylor Dayne
> 
> Next Book 2 - The Light of Lucifer
> 
> And in case people want to ask more lore/story and stuff:  
https://curiouscat.me/lightavampiresy  
  
And for Twitter peeps and see art I make for this story:  
http://www.twitter.com/lightavampiresy


End file.
